Viper
by Nocens
Summary: AU.When the Dursleys leave a baby Harry Potter in an alley they have no idea their actions will create an evil to rival only Voldemort's. Evil!Harry, Slytherin!Harry and later on HPLV slash. Gods and Immortals, demons and vampires.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: When I say I don't give up I mean it!

__

__

_**Viper**_

_Prologue:_ To lose hope

"VERNON!"

The shrill scream of one Petunia Dursley echoed in the still air of that particular chilly morning.

A second ago said woman had opened the door to collect the morning paper but found something far different than it. There, on the respectable Dursleys' doorstep, lay a bundle of blue blankets. A small pink hand could be seen between the folds of it clutching a thick parchment envelope addressed in dazzling green ink. Mrs. Dursley took one look at it and did what every respectable housewife and "normal" woman would. She screamed for her husband.

The large oaf of a man came barreling down the stairs moustache sticking in every direction and his piggish body clad in pajamas too small for his bulk.

"What is it Petunia? What's happening dear?"

But his wife couldn't speak. She only stared at the bundle on the ground in front of her and the baby's hand that held a letter so similar to the one that she had despised all her life –the one that took her sister and made her the freak she now was.

Vernon, who was more in control of himself, bent over with much huffing and puffing and opened the wax-sealed letter addressed to his wife and him. He quickly skimmed it and paled drastically. Numbly he handed it to his wife. Still dazed she took it with a trembling hand and after one quick look at it she, as her husband before her, lost the little color she had left in her horse-like features. Shaking out of her moment she made an instant decision.

"No" she whispered, her voice gaining strength as she continued "No!" she spat and turned to her husband "I would not have another freak in the same house as me or my family. Burn the letter and get the car Vernon. Take that thing and leave it somewhere far from here. I don't want it anywhere near me!" With that said she picked the paper lying beside the bundle and marched inside her perfectly normal house.

In the Dursley household Petunia rarely gave orders that did not concern the house and the everyday chores in it, but when she did her husband listened to her and did as she asked. Further more Vernon could easily see her logic in this situation. They were a perfectly normal and happy family. They didn't need any freaks in their house to ruin everything they have worked so hard to accomplish! She was absolutely right! Vernon donned a coat over his pajamas, grabbed the baby and drove away from Privet Drive. Going in the general direction of London he thought over his options.

'_I could leave it in an orphanage…no, they would ask questions and that is the least I need! I could leave it on another's door…no, I don't want to burden some perfectly normal people with its freakishness…no, I couldn't do that to the poor people!..."_ glaring at the stirring blankets on the seat beside him he made his decision _' I'll just leave it in some alley…somewhere where normal people don't go. Surely one of his kind will find him there …'_

That decided he sped inside the city's outer blocks in search of a bad enough place where such abnormal beings would likely be found. He slammed the brakes in front of an alley filled with overflowing trashcans, crammed between the smoke blackened walls of two old building and dashed into and out of it as fast as he can holding the bundle with one hand as though it was toxic before leaving it on top on one of the cans. The car's engine roared and the squeak of tires on the asphalt signaled the moment Harry Potter, Savior of the wizard world, Boy-Who-Lived's destiny was changed and thousands of miles away a Deity hidden on the dark side of the Moon smiled seeing her Kingdom of Darkness will once again be.

And on Earth, in that damp alley a shadow approached the silent babe and dark onyx eyes gazed into deep emerald ones before the child was picked up and both disappeared back into the darkened corners of the street ahead.

-

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Viper and Sow

_Viper _

_Chapter1:_ Viper and Sow

9 years later, November 19…

"Come on Viper! You know I don't have that kind of money!"

"No, I don't know. 20000. Take it or leave it Myra. _You _know there_ are_ other people who would pay twice the price and I _will_ take the better deal. He's only offering you because you were the one to tell Sow it was in town."

The blond woman sighed. It was a well known it their world that even if Viper was young by age, he was not someone to mess with, or in this case –bargain with.

"Ok, Ok." she said in a resigned voice throwing her hand in an "I surrender" fashion" Here. Let's just hope the boss likes it."

Viper smirked at her .What did she think he was? Some amateur? He almost snorted at the thought.

"I assure you he will. Tell him that if he has any objections he can find me and Sow the usual way and we'll straighten things out"

The blond nodded and handed over a very thick envelope and received in return the object wrapped in velvet, handed by a gloved hand. '_So she _did _have the money and ready too.'_ The boy idly thought. '_I always wonder why she prefers paying in cash, there are banks for that part…' _

Myra unfolded it, eyes glinting at the sight of the piece of art, then tucked the velvet back and gingerly put it in the prepared container.

"I still can't believe Sow pulled it off! The security was unbreakable. How did he do it?" She asked in amazement. Viper simply inclined his head smiled mysteriously.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you. Good day Myra."

The young woman watched as the smaller figure melted away in the shadows and disappeared as if he had never been there, leaving her still baffled by the incredibility of the job.

"Hey Sow! I'm back!"

Viper called out before entering the flat. He knew better than to enter before calling first – it tended to be a particularly unhealthy action when the one on the other side of the door is Sow.

He closed the door behind himself and turned the keys into their locks. He stood there drinking the view that was revealed before him. There, through the archway connecting the living room and kitchen, he could see Sow sitting on one of the stools. Under a bright lamp which's light fell on him creating a spotlight in the otherwise dim room he was cleaning his favorite sniper, his fingers moving like a lover's caress over the cold metal but working with a professional's precision.

Such a sight could have been frightening for some other man knowing who Sow was, but for Viper it was as close to perfection as life can come. Viper admired the young man's appearance and his mouth curved into a small smile. He truly was a sight to behold.

Even in this position you could see he was a somewhat tall man with a slender but firm build behind which hid a cat's grace complementing an image to make the ladies swoon and enemies doubt their next move. Black eyes, so dark that they seemed to consume all light around him, focused sharply on his work but at the same time seeming to see all around, stood out on a hardened but a non-the-less handsome face and under perfect brows drawn in a light frown of concentration. It was enough to make Viper's breathe hitch.

The black clad boy slid across the space separating them kicked off his boots and pried the skin tight leather cloves off before he made himself comfortable straddling as tool next to Sow, who paused long enough to flash him the briefest of smiles before continuing what he was doing.

"Did she bite it?"

"She didn't bite" Sow stopped to raise an eyebrow at his snake's direction "She swallowed hook, line and sinker like the sweet little fish she is" he quirked a crooked smile. "What do you think I am anyway- an amateur!" he ended in a mock huff.

The corner of Sow's lips twitched and his bottomless eyes sparkled with hidden mirth at the ongoing joke between them.

"No…I don't think you are one" But he wasn't finished" more along the lines of "an inexperienced child playing…"

He didn't have a chance to end the well-practiced thought because as soon as the word 'inexperienced' had left his mouth the boy had adopted an evil smirk that quickly melted into a wicked grin when he was labeled a 'child' and had already lunged at Sow by the time the last syllables of 'playing' were uttered. As if expecting the attack, as he in fact did, Sow quickly shoved his gun away from him and intercepted the light body, bringing both of them tumbling on the floor.

They wrestled for a few minutes until with a move too fluent and quick for a normal human to see Viper had brought a wicked looking dagger out of seemingly nowhere and had Sow pinned to the floor with the knife's edge resting against his throat. Both were slightly flushed and grinning like maniacs. Suddenly Viper's green eyes sparkled in a way that Sow had never seen before and the boy lent forward until he was mere inches from the older man's face. For one insane moment Sow thought Viper was going to kiss him and then to his utter shock and amazement he did just that.

The boy's lips were soft and burnt Sow with their touch, awakening feelings the fires of which he had long thought extinguished in his soul and he returned it without even realizing what he was doing. The kiss didn't last long, nor was it anything extremely sexual in nature but it was more than enough to leave Sow wanting more, needing it. He hadn't closed his eyes during the kiss but neither had Viper and it was what he saw in those emerald depths that left him breathless even if the sole sensation of his little snake's lips on his had been enough to stun him into cooperation. No, it had been the passion, the lust and need in the boy's eyes that did that. And they were not some simple, shallow feelings – those he could easily recognize, but true ones that had no place in one so young's eyes.

Then the boy was no longer above him, the dagger was re-sheathed and intense eyes were focused on him. It was as if the boy was asking a million questions in just that one look. And for the first time in his life Sow couldn't take it, so easily standing up he broke eye contact and pulling the fallen stool up again he returned to his previous work, leaving the bright deep green gaze to burrow in the back of his head.

The second ticked by as if they were centuries as he forced himself to focus on the mindless motions of his hands and ignore the sudden chill that seemed to fill the room. Had he been looking behind him he would have seen Viper's eyes turn into a pool of blazing deathly green fires and his fists clinch and unclench as if he was battling himself to keep from wrapping those long white fingers around someone's neck.

At long last Viper's voice, colder than death and even more unforgiving, broke the silence that had fallen over the room and Sow's hands froze.

"Is _Mike_" the name was hissed with such venom that made the older man shudder at the confirmation of the perfect fit of Viper's name" coming to dinner tonight?"

Mike was Sow's boyfriend for the moment but he was the only one who had lasted longer than a week, almost a month in fact. All the others had been purely sexual and nothing alike a real relationship.

Steeling himself for the shouting match that he was sure would follow Sow answered with a simple 'yes' and waited. But the shouts never came. In their stead came an emotionless 'I see' that was a hundred times more unnerving than any words that the boy could have screamed. The oppressing silence fell over the room again but was soon once again broken by the boy who stalked out of the kitchen, snatched his gloves from where he had thrown them on the living room table and exited the flat, the door banging shut behind him and rattling in its case.

Sow repressed a slight flinch and let his head fall in his hands. Only Viper could do that to him, only he could make him feel something he shouldn't, especially with his profession – Guilt.

He wondered when it had all gone wrong, how it had happened so that his Viper was no longer a child.

But he knew how. The "child" had grown so fast – at three he stole his first sweet while Sow had been shopping At five, since the man hadn't seen any point in trying to hide his occupation from the youngster as the kid was too smart for his own good, Viper had demanded being taught the art of the profession and had persisted and used every dirty trick in the book , including threatening Sow he will go on his own or with one of the Families- the crime associations Sow most worked with but hated with a passion, until Sow had to give up and the child soaked everything quicker than a sponge could until he was so good that after some more machinations on the little snake's part Sow had claimed him as a partner in crime. At seven his Viper was interested in literature and science and knew how to assassinate, torture or plain kill a man in at least a hundred different ways without even being suspected to had so much as seen the victim on the street. Due to his age and extreme agility he was a supreme thief and his only match was the infamous in the crime circles Sow, though no-one knew of Vipers "work" and everyone thought he was just the "delivery boy", even if it was known the kid was no pushover. At ten the "child" had so much blood on his hands and had proven such a vicious cold-blooded killer, Sow, even with his own twisted ethics, was worried about him. He didn't forget that he himself had done the same, even more than his protégée but the little snake was so young, too young to have done what a the 24-yer-old hardened assassin and thief had. And yet the boy still smiled and joked, pouted like the ten-year-old he was, even if his hobby was collecting personal items of his victims.

Above all though he wondered when along with being a killer and a thief he had become a pervert as well because earlier when the boy had sat on his chest and had kissed him his traitorous body had responded on its own and had shown his excitement. He could only hope Viper hadn't detected it, he prayed to all Deities there were he hadn't because he knew that if Viper though that here was even the barest of chances he would not give up until he had what he wanted.

That night Mike came to visit. He and Sow had dinner then retired to the master bedroom for the night with no intention to rest. Sow's mind though couldn't battle away the image of those intense emerald eyes and the burning feeling of the sinfully soft mouth on his own. Mike didn't notice the low whispered '_Viper_' when Sow came in him. Neither noticed the person hiding in the shadows that smirked to himself before seemingly disappearing in the darkness or the bedroom's door that opened just enough to let a shadow slip out.

The next day Sow and Viper were having their breakfasts together when Sow, who had been reading the newspaper's criminal section, suddenly went rigid just as he was preparing to take a drink of his coffee. He lowered the mug slowly to the table and wordlessly handed the opened paper to Viper who took it and scanned the large article on the page entitled "Surry horror story" under the older man's intense gaze. It was about some man named Vernon Dursley almost running with his car into the severely disfigured corpse laid on the highway of one Michael Stein, recognized by dental records only, on his way to work and in his shock running over a pedestrian who was taking his morning run when he lost control of the car. The pedestrian was in critical condition in hospital while Dursley had gotten away with a slight concussion and a broken wrist. Finishing it he gave it back to Sow who took the paper and put it folded beside his plate without looking away from Viper.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Mike's mangled body has been found in the outskirts of Surry this morning, no more than few hours after he left here, would you?"

The boy who had not looked up from his breakfast before did now and with an emotionless face looked right into Sow's eyes.

"No, I don't."

His eyes though told a wholly different story.

They looked at each other for a few seconds more before Sow nodded slowly and stood to wash his dish, throwing the paper in the bin on his way.

Viper returned to his meal a small triumphant smirk flashing across his youthful face before it once again returned to its emotionless mask.

Friday, March 13 next year, 1.30AM…

"Sow behind you!"

But Sow was too busy fending off the two assailants ahead and even with Viper's warning scream he couldn't move fast enough. The man behind pulled the trigger, the bullet was released and sailed trough the air. And as the capsule tore trough the air a dagger flew reaching its aim and the gun was dropped from dead numb fingers as eyes widened under the steel blade imbedded in the masked forehead. Sow's body hit the ground with a thud that to Viper's ears was deafening. The sight of his lover, his brother and farther, his _all,_ falling to the cold ground with blood seeping from the gunshot wound on his forehead played itself as in slow motion in a world deprived of sound and other movement in the boy's mind and as the sound came rushing back something snapped inside of him.

Were you to ask anyone in the vicinity of two blocks of that alley what happened that night, they would undoubtedly tell you that they heard a wounded animal's cry. They would have told you how it made their blood freeze in their veins and their souls fill with fear. Some that understood better would have told you that it had been a cry filled with the deepest pain unimaginable, with the promise of death and all Hell on Earth, a promise a boy gave to the world that took it all from him, and one he intended to keep.

The sound of his cry echoed across the crammed space and stopped the men around Viper. Closing his mouth he gave a savage feral growl and sprang into action. Not ten seconds later the two remaining men were dead under him, Viper mauling the body of the last with blind slashes and stabs mind blank, body numb. None knew but one dark Deity on the dark side of the Moon that this was the moment all hope for the light was lost. And with every gash and every drop of blood spilt, the boy known as Viper lost more and more of his humanity and it made way for something new and far more evil to evolve.

Viper or Hell child as was being called by the press now, the bane of every man woman and child's existence that crossed his way, was for the first time in a long while laughing his head off. Four months after Sow's death he was barely keeping himself in the chair, bent over and laughing so hard that tears were rolling off the corners of his eyes. Some time later he managed to pull himself together and wiped them away while staring at the crumpled letter in his hand. He had received it earlier this morning via _owl!_ Who sent their letters with nearly extinct birds anyway! He had opened and read it quickly and it was then that his mouth had quirked and soon a full blown maniacal laugh escaped his usually pulled in a grim line lips. Now he read it again, the grim shadow swiftly returning to his features. Harry Potter? That wasn't his name! But the owl had been persistent and it seemed more than sure the mail was for him. Now the question was: who was the dead man that dared joke with him! Magic! Whoever it was must have been very stupid or very sure of themselves to lay their life on the line for such an idiotic joke! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry indeed. Oh, someone had quite the imagination but he'll play along if just to see if the idiot was stupid enough to show themselves. He snatched a pen and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook- the one he kept count of his kills in, and wrote a quick reply.

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_I will be honored to attend your school and wish to enroll. However I seem not to know how to reach Diagonalley and would be grateful if you could send directions or someone to accompany me so I may purchase the needed supplies. _

_Sincerely,_

Harry Potter

Viper snorted at the "sincerely". He hadn't been "sincere" for many years now. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and assuming it knew where to go only told it "To Hogwarts" before throwing the feather ball out the window. All that was left to do now was sit and wait to see if the little fish took the bait.

He lay in his and Sow's bed running his fingers over the cool blade of a dagger that had been his lover's last gift before his death. Viper had always had a thing for sharp, pointy and lethal objects so naturally the older man had made it a point to find the best for him. Sow…if he was someone else a lone tear would have marred his cheek, but the Hell child had no more tears to shed. The young man had been his world, never simply a father and more of a brother when they were younger.

About a year ago he had realized he held feeling different that those of a son or a younger brother towards him.

At first he had not been able to quite explain the anger he felt every time he saw Sow make out with his boyfriends or girlfriends but then Mike had come and he had understood. Until then it had been easy for Viper to ignore the burning in his chest every time he witnessed Sow and his latest conquest exchange flirtatious smirks around him or when they disappeared in Sow's bedroom, he even turned a deaf ear to the moans and the screams of pleasure that often accompanied such disappearances. He always knew the man or woman will be gone if not on the next morning then at the end of the week at most and he will again have Sow to himself. With Mike it had been different. The morning had came and went, the week had flown by but still the man came to dinner almost every evening and left to spend the night with Sow when he and Viper didn't have work to do. For the first time Sow had let Viper on his own, something he had absolutely refused to do before saying it was too dangerous, because he had wanted to take Mike out to dinner to celebrate the other man's birthday. Viper of course had said nothing of his mounting hatred towards the man, nor did he show it and continue to act as always while he planned ways to get rid of the maggot that usurped _his _Sow as soon as possible. The only thing that had stopped him from emptying his gun into the man was that he knew Sow would be upset.

But as the time passed the feelings had escalated to the point where they led him to that faithful evening when in an unusual display of the tactic 'act now, think later' he had kissed the Sow. What had followed had hurt him badly and he had stormed out to prowl the streets so he wouldn't have to listen to the two men and most importantly to keep him from ripping Mike's throat out with his bare hands the second he saw him.

After an hour or two he had calmed somewhat and by that time it was relatively late into the night so with the hope that the two at the flat had finished for the night the made his way back.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's point of view, his hopes were squashed as soon as he heard Mike's pleading and moans resonate in the apartment. Perhaps it had been pure curiosity, perhaps something else entirely but whatever it had been it had made him slip in the room using his ability to melt into the shadows just in time to see and hear the object of his affections come inside the other man with Viper's name on his lips. It had been that small word and that brief moment that had sealed Mike's fate.

He had slipped unnoticed out of the room and the apartment and had take position in an alley near by where he knew Mike will pass on his was home.

The man had had no chance at all when Viper had leapt from the shadows and effortlessly and with efficiency learned from repetition cut the sinew above his heels and then at the wrists rendering him helpless as a babe. He had dragged him in an abandoned warehouse near by and proceeded to torture him until the first rays if the sun had shyly broken the grayness of the early morning.

Half an hour later Mike's body had been found by Mr. Vernon Dursley

He had then proceeded to prove why exactly he was known as one of the most impossible men to argue with and had pursued his feelings towards Sow, not letting the man take a break. He knew he would eventually get what he wanted; he just had to be patient and not give up.

It had been a difficult and strained time for both after that and for the first time in their lives they fought both physically and verbally, for real. A few weeks later "the irritating snakelet" had gotten trough to the "old foolish bastard" and had been allowed to do what he wanted without every attempt, foiled or not, ending in a screaming match or/and knife threats with the occasional draw of blood. In the end all had turned out well and the two had shared some magical in more senses of the word that they understood at the time, moments together, that is before that night…the night when the Amon Family's mercenaries had caught them off guard and with a lucky shot had taken his beloved's life. Oh, they had paid dearly. For weeks bodies of members of the Family had turned up in gutters all around town. The corpses unrecognizable and always with a note stuck to the remains of their chests saying that Viper and Sow send their best wishes to the Amon Family and bide Evan Amon- the leader, a good day.

He had done that in true Sow style- mercilessly and with a hint of humor. From then on he had broken all ties to the Families and in need of a release for his pain had done the only thing he knew would ease it- kill. He swore he would follow Sow's advice and never give his loyalty to another but himself. He may pose as an ally, a servant even, but he belonged to no one and his life was his to do whatever he wished with it. The only true rule he needed abide by was satisfying his own needs and desires.

And now Viper slid the edge of the dagger over his palm and the blood that spilt was not his own in the emerald eyes, but Sow's, the pain wasn't from the wound, but from loss. He stared mesmerized at the ruby liquid that pooled on his hand and lost all sense of time and space until a rap on the door pulled him out of the dark place bathed in shadows he lost himself into whenever he spilt his victim's or his own blood.

Swiftly he wrapped a piece of cloth around his bleeding palm and donned the discarded leather gloves before moving to open the door.

He had had the intention of having some fun playing the "innocent act" but when he opened the door he changed his decision in the millisecond that took him to pounce and imbed the dart in the man's neck. The other taken completely by surprise swayed on his feet and before he could remove the dart, collapsed in the dim hallway. Viper checked the corridor and then pulled the unconscious form inside, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with witnesses.

What had changed his earlier decision was that when he opened the door he found himself facing a man, dressed in a black cloak and what seemed to be a robe underneath whose very presence screamed danger to Viper, so following his always accurate instincts he acted without a second thought.

He pulled the unconscious man in the "interrogation room" as he and his deceased partner had called it and got ready for some fun and information hunting.

Thirty minutes later Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up to find himself blinded with a tight blindfold and tied to a rough feeling chair with equally tight restraints . With years of experience he listened carefully and heard the sound of another person's soft breathing coming from somewhere behind. And then a melodic silky voice told him how close exactly the person was.

"Name"

The breath ticked his ear but another sensation caught his attention- that of metal upon the delicate skin of his neck.

-

A/N: **Now hit that link and review!**


	3. Snakes

A/N: Thankyoutoallthe wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry I don't have time to answer all of you personally but I'm practically buried in work and have absolutely no time. There is one thing that I wanted to say though because I seem to have confused some of the readers in previous reposting – Viper and Voldemort will not 'get together' for some time yet. I have other plans for Viper at the moment and before they are complete he would not be mature enough to have a real relationship with Voldemort as I want them to. So to those of you that wrinkle their nose when thinking of me throwing the two of them in bed in Viper's first year – you can be assured it won't happen.

As incredulous as it may sound this story actually **_has_** a plot besides the HP/LV part and the bloody scenes of torture and killing. Truth is I like writing such scenes so I throw them in whenever I can and to boast certain aspects of characters or cause a character's reaction in the story.

_**Viper**_

_Chapter2_: Snake**s**

_Previous Chapter: Thirty minutes later Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up to find himself blinded with a tight blindfold and tied to a rough feeling chair with equally tight restraints . With years of experience he listened carefully and heard the sound of another person's soft breathing coming from somewhere behind. And then a melodic silky voice told him how close exactly the person was._

"_Name"_

_The breath ticked his ear but another sensation caught his attention- that of metal upon the delicate skin of his neck._

It wasn't as though he hadn't found himself in that situation before, no, no in the least. But rarely had someone managed to catch him so off guard- spying tended to leave one slightly paranoid and he had long ago admitted to himself that the reflex of checking his every meal for poison or to glide out of people's way in the shadows most of the time were a perfectly normal reaction on his part after what he's managed to live trough thanks to those reflexes. Now though, he was completely caught off guard. When Albus had requested he went to pick up the newly found savior of the wizarding world the Headmaster had said he expected him to have to talk to the boy's family but if the note sent was any indication they should be nice people, intelligent. Thus when knocking on the apartment door of the rich looking building the last he had expected was the sudden attack and the rude awakening that followed. If he had he would have fought with even more vehemence for someone like Hagrid to take the job, Severus had had more than enough of what one got in situations like this.

Now he was stuck, he couldn't feel his wand in the vicinity of his chair and his attacker had bounded him quite well. _So it comes to the usual games then…_

"Who are you?" he defiantly answered, not moving any unnecessary muscles incase the attacker's blade came in more intimate contact with his neck. And it did, it dug and Severus could feel it break the skin.

"Your name." The same flowing voice repeated though holding a steel edge to it this time.

"It is of no importance."

"It is of great importance. Now tell me your name and which Family you are working for. Or are you just some idiot who likes having his blood spilt over stupid jokes?"

"Family?" He sounded confused even to his own ears. At this the edge was pressed even further against the already bleeding wound.

"No Family then. Give me one reason not to slit your throat right now for your arrogance? I do not take well to people trying to make fun of me."

"I do not joke," he said seriously, "And I was supposed to pick up one Mr. Harry Potter who is said to live on Canis Street #6. My name is Severus Snape, I am a teacher at Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"The same"

"You do understand that this jest is going to cost you your life, don't you?" the blade slid a little ways stretching the cut.

"As I said before I do not jest and I honestly don't see why I am in this position. I have done nothing wrong to you. If anything it would probably be Mister Potter who could have some questions about the school"

The man behind suddenly drew the blade away releasing more blood to run down the pale-skinned neck from the stinging cut and Severus felt the biding on this feet loosening. While he waited knowing the man will now most probably try coxing him into false sense of freedom by untying him he considered their "conversation" so far. If anything he was now sure the man was a professional. He had kept cool and shown his threats are real, though those questions about a joke were disconcerting. What if the Potter boy had thought it a joke and the note had been one in return? Did this man have a relation to the boy? Seeing as how he had expected Severus and knew about Hogwarts while his methods were without question muggle, adding the fact that he wasn't surprised by the kid's name the Potions Master could only conclude that he did know the boy and in all probability well too.

The blindfold was tugged off and the robed man had to close his eyes at the onslaught of bright white light while craning his neck to the side in a futile gesture to shield them. He would have used his hand to do that, but his hands were still tied to the armrests of the chair. Finally he managed to blink away the spots and looked at the dark figure framed against the window sprouting the damned light. One thought crossed his mind _He is so small._ And indeed the figure couldn't have been of a man taller than 5'3", though it was obvious whoever he was had a good build and the height was more of an asset than a hindrance. The shadowed assailant moved closer until Severus could make out more details and most importantly – his face. Severus _had_ to blink, a few times.

"Potter?" He said, disbelief all but flashing in Goblin lights above his head.

"Name's Viper." Came the curt reply along with a narrowing of the shadowed eyes as the man…boy? Clasped his hands behind his back. His stance was loose but ready to spring into action at any given moment. He made quite an imposing figure for the seated man.

"What?" Severus Snape was on the edge of deciding this was some weird dream.

"Name's Viper. Who is Harry Potter and why did I receive his mail?"

Severus held himself from staring with great effort.

"You are Harry Potter. You have the scar and your mother's eyes combined with your father's hair, it's unmistakable."

The one that had called himself Viper seemed puzzled for a less than a second then understanding flickered across his face and he brought forth a hand to run a long finger down the scar on his forehead.

"This one? Why would it be a mark to recognize me as this Mr. Potter? Many people have scars in the strangest of places." He drew a chair away from the gray wall next to the window and sat a few feet away from Snape leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, twining the fingers of his hands and gazing intently at his captive. Severus couldn't keep himself from thinking that sitting like that and with that hard expression on his face Potter seemed anything but an eleven-year-old boy.

"It is no ordinary scar Mr. Potter. Such a scar is left after one is touched with the darkest of magics. You received yours the night your parents died."

The "boy" didn't move or speak just gazed in such a way Snape felt naked, exposed. Finally the emerald eyes shifted to the clotting cut on the Potions Master's throat and he spoke.

"Why are you insistent on continuing this farce?"

"I say the truth"

"And you expect me to believe magic exists? That you are a teacher at a magical school? That there is a whole hidden world with wand wielding sorcerers and witches? "

"Yes."

"Then I suppose we have to see if your story is genuine."

Severus was once again bound to the chair tightly and when the dagger was brought out once more the professor already knew that if he lived to see Albus again the latter will have much to repay.

The blade dug in the fabric of the black robes at waist level and then with a tearing sound run up exposing the man's chest while the clothes were pushed down the shoulders pooling at the bent elbows. The point of the dagger traced down the front on a surprisingly well defined chest teasingly.

"Are you still sure you hadn't made a mistake and believe what you said is true?" the tone while still light was mocking and the ex-spy knew all too well the promise of pain that lingered in it.

Severus resisted the urge to take a deep breath and kept his emotionless mask in place.

"I say only the truth"

"Your choice. Please do continue your story" And as the last syllable left the perfect lips the steel point bit into the flesh slowly making a small cut just over the right nipple. Severus flinched and bit his cheek but didn't give himself the pleasure of gasping. _God I'm too out of shape, once upon a time I wouldn't have even noticed such a scratch._

Potter nodded to himself. The man was serious then, but still it all seemed too farfetched for Viper to believe in without "properly" given information was received.

"I said continue with the story."

This time Severus nodded and didn't flinch as the metal was lifted and another small and shallow cut that could allow you to be subjected to many before it became life-threatening was made, but Merlin the buggers hurt like hell._ So the boy really knows his job…I can't decide if it's good or bad for me though…_

"As I was saying you received that scar on 31st of October 1981 the same night your parents died at the hands of the Dark Lord." He began his face allowing the well practiced mask to slip over his features, his tone cool and collected

"The Dark Lord was one of the most powerful wizards alive bent on-" he had to pause as a cut on the sensitive spot right next to his armpit almost made him give a physical reaction. The pause was shorter than a second and when he continued it was as though it hadn't been

"-on purging the wizard world of muggleborns, muggles are non-magical people and muggleborns are witches and wizards born in non-magic families, and achieving immortality. He was a cruel being. He killed, blackmailed and used any means possible in order to reach his goal. He had followers-Death Eaters. They believed in him and worshiped him. They did atrocious things in his name, needles to say they were a terror out of every magic folk's dreams. Their Master was a monster and most wizards are still afraid to as much as say his name even though he has been gone for more than eleven years."

"Sounds like a nice guy to have around." The boy's words weren't sarcastic. Severus was thrown off a bit.

"That night he went after the Potters who were one of the strongest light supporters, not to mention James Potter was a pureblood who had married a muggleborn witch and thus brought bad blood in the family line, which was a crime deserving nothing less than death in the Dark Lords views. He managed to kill your father, James Potter, and your mother, Lily, with Avada Kedavra, the killing curse which is unstoppable, but somehow when he shot it at you, you not only survived with simply this lightning bolt scar on your forehead but it deflected on him reducing him to something lesser than a spirit. Many think he is dead but I know he isn't. He had taken measures to insure his immortality beforehand."

The number of cuts was growing and Severus was starting to pant unnoticeably as more and more blood coated his chest and ripped clothes but he continued non the less noting the ever so slightly flushed face of his torturer and he was sure it wasn't caused by some kind of regret for his actions, on the contrary it seemed the boy was enjoying carving the pale chest of the Potions Master, who shuddered inwardly at the mere thought- it was how Voldemort had looked while holding his Death Eaters under Cruciatus.

"Later that evening you were pulled out of the rubble of the house and thinking you will be most safe with your blood relatives due to the fact that the strength of the relation is Ancient magic and an almost unbreakable protection you were left with your mother's sister's family" The knife paused.

"And they dumped me into a gutter alley to die. What a great protection." the boy murmured sarcastically.

"We did not know they would do such a thing, it never even crossed our minds and Headmaster Dumbledore had left them a letter explaining the situation. When we heard you're not with them a few months later when we came to check on you it was too late and for some reason tracing spells couldn't find you."

Viper backed up on his chair caressing the bloody dagger and admiring his work when he knew the man was finished.

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared."

"What about Hogwarts? Tell me about this supposed magical school."

"Hogwarts is the biggest and most esteemed magical school in Europe. It was founded over a thousand years ago by the greatest wizards and witches of the time -the four Founders – Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. It is a boarding school and there are four houses named after the founders. Each house's students are chosen upon their most prominent traits of character, for instance slytherins are known for their cunning and gryffindors are said to be the bravest. When you're sorted you attend classes with your housemates. There are different subjects – Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient runes and of course Potions, which is my subject – I am a Potions Master. There are many others in the curriculum though I'm not going to dwell on them. You finish the school in your seventh year and then based on your exam results and wishes you hopefully get a job." Severus was uncomfortable revealing so much information about himself and information as a general but he knew what the Headmaster would do to him he didn't bring the boy back.

It didn't sound bad. In fact if it was true Viper couldn't begin to imagine the possibilities…

"Did this Dark Lord have a name?"

Severus sighed inaudibly and sagged back into his chair from his previous stiffened pose a little relieved the knife was away from him. The bloody boy was a master at his work!

"He went by the name Lord Voldemort; though I wouldn't say the name in public- you'll probably give some poor witch a heart attack."

Viper inwardly grinned. He liked the mental picture. He considered what he had heard until now and accounting all the times he had done things impossible if not done with magic he was ready to believe the man to a point. Besides the Professor had proven he was telling the truth both by means of expert torture and Viper's keen sense that told him whenever someone was trying to lie to him. There was just one more thing though…

"And did those Death Eaters wear white masks and black robes?"

Already used to being surprised by his captor Severus nodded and elaborated.

"Yes. Those are the usual Death Eater regalia. They used to dress like that on their own devices, they also decided on that name on their own." Severus admitted he was babbling but that light in the boy's eyes made him unusually nervous. He almost felt he was back at the Dark Lord's service and has not fulfilled his assigned task. That always ended with a_ lot_ of pain for the spy.

"Ah, so it was them that shot those lights at me. Good thing I dodged them, had to kill a few of them though. Bloody annoying those Death Eaters are. " Viper put the dagger in its shed on his forearm and moved to untie his captive talking jovially while doing this.

"So if you really can do magic you can heal those?" he gestured to the cuts.

"Yes, I can but I need my wand. I believe you have it?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"I do. Sorry to make you go trough this but I had to be sure. You can't trust anyone around these parts and your story was more than a little farfetched." The apology didn't sound sincere one bit. Severus needed some help getting up which made for a furious scowl to appear on the otherwise emotionless features. _Definitely out of shape._

Viper passed Severus the slender piece of wood to do the healing charms and repair his clothes with agonizing slowness.

Relieved the potions master made to put away the wand but a hand as quick as a striking snake grasped it and Viper dropped it in his pocket.

"I'll keep that for you professor. Now, Diagon Alley was it?"

Severus' scowl deepened but he couldn't do a thing about it now. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to take his wand back by sheer force nor did he have the ability for wandless magic so he just nodded curtly and waited for Potter to lead the way out.

Viper unlocked the room and led the professor out of the apartment and the building.

"Where to professor?" he made a mock sweeping motion with his hand to indicate for Severus to take the lead, grinning at the fleeting expression of extreme annoyance that passed the man's face.

Severus Snape had long forgotten those thoughts of Harry being another James which he harbored after accepting to pick the boy up. Harry Potter and James Potter were as different as Hell and Heaven and Severus shuddered to think how the boy reminded him more of his old Master than of the prick of a gryff that his father had been.

The two were strolling down Diagon Alley when something occurred to Severus.

"Is Viper your name or just an alias?"

"Actually it is an alias turned name"

"Why did you decide on Viper though?" never mind that he could already tell why.

Viper raised a sardonic eyebrow. He knew the man had figured it out.

"Because I am a viper. I strike to kill and do it faster than you can follow. Another reason is this," he raised his sleeve.

Snape stared at the black snake coiled on the boy's defined biceps. It looked very poisonous. As in fact it was and the potions maker knew that this kind of mamba was one of the most lethal species in existence that were not magical. He inwardly shuddered again and took a cautious step away.

"You know that that snake is one of the most poisonous in the world?"

"Yes, though Medea is more than well mannered if you don't irritate her. And one of the surest ways to piss her off it by trying to harm me or So…" the boy trailed off a dark look passing over his face and the older man did not want to in the place of whoever had caused it. The snake stirred and reared its head flicking its forked tongue in the direction of the potions master who resisted the urge to take another step back. Then the boy started gasping? No...he was…_hissing!_

"You're a parselmouth," the slytherin breathed.

"A what?"

"You can talk to snakes."

"I can. Do you think I'd be idiotic enough to keep a highly poisonous snake on my arm without being able to ask her if she thinks of me as a meal?"

Severus didn't respond but after another measuring look at the boy continued down the street in the general direction of Gringotts keeping his distance from the snake he knew hid in the sleeve of the black turtleneck of the one beside him.

Sometime later Snape broke the silence.

"You know people consider this a dark wizard's gift. It is very rare and the last two widely known parselmouths were the Dark Lord and Salazar Slytherin himself. Slytherin was considered the darkest wizard in wizard history."

"And I suppose dark wizards are the bad guys?"

"The Dark Lord has his title for a reason."

"So that makes us, me and you, dark wizards then?"

Severus turned sharply.

"Us?"

"Yes. Don't think I don't know. I can feel it all around you."

This boy was scaring Severus more and more every second.

"I suppose some would call us that but I don't think this is a discussion to have amidst a crowd in the most popular for wizards and witches shopping street."

"Snape why is everyone staring at me?"

"You are a celebrity Mr. Potter. Your story is in every book on the Dark Lord's reign of terror ever written and a few additional books as well"

"Well, fuck"

"Your eloquence astounds me"

"I simply do not appreciate attention."

Severus snorted. From what he's seen of the boy it seemed he was more the type to slither in the shadows and observe than be in the centre of it.

"Good luck fending off your fans then. You'll need it"

Viper stroked his sheathed dagger so only the potions master could see the subtle movement and smirked at Severus with that light in his eyes again. Severus shut his mouth with a click.

They exited the Apothecary laded with packages which were not shrunk since Viper still had the wand. It had been quite the pleasant surprise for the boy to see he was as rich in the wizard world as he was in the muggle so in true Sow style he had gone shopping for anything and everything that will help him blend in as best as possible. He had raided the clothes store for ones that weren't black and ended with a wide variety of deep emerald, dark graphite gray and simple requested black robes, cloaks and any other piece of clothing needed- it was a whole new wardrobe complete with dragon hide boots and duster, even if the last one was purely spoiling himself. For the first time since Sow's death he was somewhat enjoying himself with something different than killing. He looked over at Severus handling four large packages containing the many books he had picked up at Florish Blots and his potion ingredients. Now all that was left was a wand.

Another half an hour later a madly grinning Viper exited Olivanders followed by a slightly pale Snape. Harry was strapping his new wand holster containing the brother wand of Voldemort's to his free forearm. An annoyed hoot sounded from the cage that had been dangled while the boy was fiddling with the straps. His owl- Thanatos, was fast becoming irritated with his new Master's constant moving of the cage.

They ran a few small errands for Severus after which Viper presented him back with his wand.

"I had to be sure you can't curse me or something of the like. No need for that now I think."

Extremely exhausted Snape mutely pulled out a previously prepared portkey and tapped it with his wand muttering a password. He explained briefly to Viper what it was and how it worked but it was a large show of non-existent trust for the boy to take the offered quill and both felt the tug at their navels. The colors rushed and soon they landed in the light office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was a majestic figure. His hair and beard were snow-white and long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore the most obscene purple robes and high dragon hide buckle boots. Aqua blue eyes twinkled endlessly behind half-moon glasses and if one were to guess they would think it was some kind of charm, as in fact it was. His expression was one of pure goodness, strong, wise and expecting trust. In one word the perfect light beacon.

The office itself was filled with a multitude of gadgets that clicked and rang, emitted smoke or simply hummed in the lines on old nursery rhymes. A bird that looked as though made of liquid fire sat on a perch on one side of the huge oak desk of the Head of the school looking strangely at the visitors. Viper hated the place the second he saw it.

"Ah, the long lost Mr. Potter" Dumbledore smiled reassuringly" Hello. How are you Harry? You gave us quite the scare some years back"

"Good afternoon Headmaster. And I don't think you could blame _me_ for the fact that my supposed _guardians_ dumped me on the streets to die."

The old man's smile slipped a little

"I believe I owe you more than a simple apology for what happened, Harry. I personally feel responsible for the Dursleys' actions. I can only hope that one day you will find it in yourself to forgive me."

_Ha! If you hadn't left me with the miserable excuses for human beings I wouldn't have met Sow._ So Viper quite honestly replied.

"No need to apologize Dumbledore. It is in the past."

Viper offered a perfectly cultivated sweet smile that seemed to say "I am good, I am innocent, be my friend?" and it seemed to work.

The two talked for the better part of an hour before the Headmaster shooed him and Severus out since it was already dinner time.

"Good show in there," murmured Snape

"Why thank you Professor Snape. I hope you enjoyed it"

"I sure did. I don't know how you managed it but you'll have him wrapped around your little finger in no time if you continue like that."

"Isn't that the whole point in me cramping the muscles of my face into that smile, I wouldn't go through the whole trouble if it didn't work."

"No I suppose you wouldn't. This is the Fat lady. On the other side of the portrait are the Gryffindor dorms all you have to do is give her the password and she'll let you trough. We'll go back to get you to breakfast and to go back to your apartment so you can pack what you need of your personal belongings early tomorrow morning."

Severus made to leave but paused halfway away from the portrait.

"I wouldn't get comfortable in there if I were you. I believe you will be joining my slytherins in the dungeons after the Welcoming feast. Good night"

Turning back towards the common room Viper cringed. It was so…red! It was a screaming type of red, the kind that overloads your senses and makes you blink at the onslaught of color. He hoped to God that he didn't have to spend here the entire seven year course of his education.

With such thoughts Viper, or Harry as he realized he would have to adapt being called, tugged up the stairs and into an equally nauseating dorm room thinking of ways to turn this out of control situation to his advantage and change that awful name his biological parents had given him.

A/N: As any other author reviews inspire me and help me overcome my laziness and sit down to type more chapters. So...what does that tell you, you should do?


	4. Acting and Power games

_**Viper**_

_Chapter 3_: Acting and Power games 

For the following month Viper made is a point to practically camp in the Library and by the time September 1st rolled in he had long past finished the first, second and was working on the third year material.

He still resided in Gryffindor tower as per McGonagall's insistence and the Headmaster's letting her have her way, but he rarely slept there anymore. Instead he had managed to recruit the professors to help him in the beginning, and Snape later, with some of the more complicated parts that simply couldn't be done with only studying the books and poured over the many texts restlessly from early morning to early morning, barely managing a couple of hours of sleep.

Now it was 2 a.m. on August 31st and he had once again forsaken the required school materials and had his nose buried in a large, dusty and stained tome of curses, scrubbing viciously with a muggle fountain pen filling the first of several leather-bound notebooks he had gotten at Diagon Alley with spells he thought practical, meaning painful and potentially deadly or incapacitating, or simply interesting – some of the minor dark curses he was able to find in the common part of the Hogwarts collection.

Due to these hours in which he chose to indulge in such reading, none of the teachers really knew how far ahead in his studies he was except Snape. In fact it was the Potions Master that had helped him master some of the dark curses and Viper was really starting to like the man even if he still didn't trust him. After the initial unfortunate interactions they had hit it off quite easily. They had had a nice, by the two's warped understanding of nice, chat in which Sow's apprentice was told even more about the Dark Lord and Dark Magic. Snape had shown him part of his personal collection of dark texts, and they had endlessly danced around the topic of alliances but the boy could see that the man before him did not give loyalty to anyone. The Head of Slytherin House obviously was loyal only to himself and did what was necessary to survive and live well – a feature the young Potter appreciated greatly since he himself had a familiar policy of attitude.

Viper, it turned out, was not Master material in potions, but was never the less good, and Severus had reassured him that with practice he would be able, if not to brew all of the most complicated concoctions, to at least recognize them by smell and look only and use them accordingly. The would-be-first-year had managed to make the older slytherin offer some dark arts and general magic research assistance and tutoring while slowly but surely their relationship evolved into something strangely resembling friendship. He wondered why Snape hadn't told the old coot /Dumbledore's new nickname/ about all the "interesting" things he knew about him and when asked Snape had said that he had his reasons, and that he will one day tell Viper since it obviously had something to do with him. Knowing that if the man didn't want to tell him it was futile to try and pry for information the boy had merely remarked that he hoped he learned sooner rather than later what it was since it concerned him.

Aside from the many late evening meetings with Snape, Viper had had the questionable pleasure to have tea with the Headmaster a few times, during which the boy had presented the ancient man with the carefully constructed mask of Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. He wasn't stupid to try and picture himself a saint- Dumbledore was old, not ignorant- but had worked to leave the impression of himself as a strong and streetwise individual who never the less believed in good and was willing to fight for it. He knew the mage would have been suspicious of a "totally innocent" boy coming from his part of the city-one simply did not survive there being innocent. He had hid the fact that he knew Sow- even dead the man had quite the reputation and Viper was under no illusions that the Headmaster will seek to confirm his story. Instead he had said he had lived with a Family unallied man that had died earlier this summer and until then had owned the building where his apartment was and it wasn't a complete lie- Sow's legal cover had been the building. His deceased lover, ever the mastermind, had made sure that none of their huge bank accounts or many properties could be traced to either of them except for the one that they used for everyday needs and it was in Viper's name- Caesar Davis. Sow had legally adopted Caesar so all was right, and to an outsider they would simply seem like a nice small family of two, even if the "parent" was a little young.

&&&

Heavy clouds had been rolling across the gray skies all day on September 1st and it was just the students' luck that with a magnificent thunder, rain decided to pour down with large drops turning into miniature water bullets by the raging winds, moments before the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, so the very few that had the knowledge and quick mind to put water repellent charms on themselves were the only dry, even if still chilled, ones that evening. The first years especially looked worse than cats thrown in the river and the purebloods in the crowd were muttering about water repellent charms and incompetence. They were given the speech about Houses and rules and briskly shown into a side chamber of the Great Hall by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. The room was lightly lit by the several candles and one large roaring fireplace that gave the feeling of heat even by only the sound of the burning logs in it and working to warm up the shivering boys and girls. Most were too cold and scared of what the sorting would consist of to notice the shadowed figure in one of the only chairs, in front of the fames until one irritated and sour platinum haired boy snapped at it crossly.

"You, in the chair. Who are you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and adopting a posture that even in his current state of wetness screamed arrogance and pureblood pride.

The children hushed and looked over at where they now saw sat the stranger. The one on the chair simply turned his head with a small, barely seen in the darkness that surrounded his face, polite smile and appraised the blond, then fluidly stood. His back was to the fire and in the eerie outline they couldn't see him too well but it was obvious the boy was easily taller that them all, the only one who could measure against him was the same blond who was now gazing intently at him. The unfamiliar boy had short raven hair that while wild-looking gave the impression of controlled chaos and shone with a metallic light every time the scarce light hit it at an angle. His robes were the usual black but seemed to dance with the darkness of the room and when he moved they rippled and swished in such a way that some of the most impressionable of the muggleborn children would whisper rumors that they were alive for weeks to follow.

The stranger stopped in front of the one that had asked the question and locked eyes with him until the smaller boy averted his gaze, then the unknown boy talked for the first time.

"And you would be Malfoy. Correct?" the voice was soothing but never the less demanded obedience.

"Yes, you are correct." he had lifted his eyes at the mention of the Malfoy name and with every word his somewhat diminished confidence seemed to return.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I asked you who you are?"

The dark boy didn't answer for some time and Malfoy was ready to repeat the question when finally the taller figure tilted its head to the side making his fridge swing to the side and lifted his face a little upwards so light more clearly showed its features and the angry red lightning bolt shaped scar on a smooth creamy forehead. Silver eyes widened and pink lips parted in shock. Most of the other kids too went slack-jawed with the knowledge that the boy before them was Harry Potter, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and many other titles used in the history books but thankfully before anyone could get over the shock and say something extremely stupid like "So how did you do it?" the door to the Hall opened and the Headmistress ushered them out to get sorted. Viper passed last after the cowed kids with one thought on his mind and an inward smirk _"I should have taken up acting"_.

&&&

He stood at the end of the line scanning the Hall and the already seated students taking special notice of the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. No matter his future chosen by the Sorting hat, he would have to make connections in the two most powerful houses in the school so he took his time with his gaze lingering on people he thought had potential based on their mannerisms and general aura emitted. He studied their body language and was intrigued to see a couple of loud, but obviously witty, twin redheads that appealed to him along with a dark haired girl that was whispering with another cinnamon haired one on the red and gold side of the Hall. His study of the slytherins on the other hand showed a more composed attitude but he immediately saw a sort of hierarchy with a few of the pureblood seventh and sixth years at the head of the table, and everyone else seated around it according to their alliances and family influence.

"Bones, Susan"

He idly listened to the sorting also noting the names and new Houses of his fellow first years.

"Hufflepuf!"

Wasn't there a Bones in the Ministry? He'd have to check that.

"Boot, Terry"

Pureblood, family holds 39 of the Daily Prophet.

"Ravenclaw!"

A few more uninteresting names followed then Bulstrode, Millicent became a slytherin. A girl that had been rambling about the charmed ceiling turned out to be Hermione Granger and became a Gryffindor.

Viper could already see the girl would be a know-it-all and if she was as good as he perceived she would she would make a useful "friend".

"Longbottom, Neville"

Longbottom? Must be the son of Alice and Frank the famous Aurors, looks a bit clumsy though.

"Gryffindor!"

It figures.

He looked over to the chubby boy as he ran back to give the Sorting hat he had forgotten to pull off.

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat had barely touched his head before shouting "Slytherin!"

Never thought different. The heir of one of the oldest and richest families in Europe, not to mention his father was supposedly /more than supposedly if he accounted the hints Severus had let slip/ a follower of the Dark Lord.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson all joined Slytherin next. The Pattil twins, Perks and then …

"Potter, Harry"

As expected loud not-quite whispers erupted.

"Did she say _Potter_?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Viper resisted the urge to smirk or sigh. These people had no idea who he was and this name "Harry" sounded so …mundane that he already had plans on using his own name with his new crowd when he composed it. He made his way to the stool and sat down with his face blank and his posture dignified.

"_Hmmm…_" the little voice in his ear said, "_Quite the riddle you are…Viper. Strange understanding of life, very little scruples, a brilliant mind …I see. You already know where I'll put you?_"

"Yes I do" he whispered back knowing no one will see his lips moving - thank hours of practice with Sow for that. "But I would be happy to give Ravenclaw a try."

It would be best not to put suspicion from the Headmaster on himself. As if hearing his thoughts /and in all probability it did/ the hat chuckled lightly.

"_Ah, so much like Salazar. How I miss the man! Anyway, come see me some time would you? I would enjoy a chat with you if you're anything like the old snake; I get so frustrated with the Headmaster always bugging me for the students' secrets! As if I would tell him! Oh and you'd better be in…_" it shouted the last word "Slytherin!"

"_Well,_"Viper thought as he made his way trough the deadly silent Hall feeling the scrutiny of the hundreds of eyes on him and imagining the gaping mouths, "_just as expected. Nice Hat, at least it seems not too willing to spill my secrets._"

The silence reigned until one platinum blond first year started clapping with a satisfied smile on his face. The green and silver table soon followed suit and the applause boomed across large room while the whispers from the other tables picked up again but this time they were filled with speculations and insane suggestions about why their savior was sorted in the House of the snakes. Caesar was highly amused to hear someone say he was a dark lord in the making- they had no idea how close to the truth they were.

He glided into the empty seat across from the Malfoy heir and sent a little carefully placed unsettled look at the Head table and the Headmaster, who returned with an imperceptible encouraging smile of his own. "_And that has to have nominated me for an Oscar award_" he thought as he turned to the Malfoy heir, and knowing he couldn't be seen from the Head table, gave him a wicked smirk and then asked for the peas.

&&&

"So you are the great Harry Potter?" a boy with deep dark brown eyes on his left was the first to say something. Conversations around didn't seize but Viper could see and feel them listening carefully. First impressions were important

"Great? Maybe. Harry Potter? No." he didn't look away from the steak he was cutting.

The conversations dimmed and most even stopped. He had managed to shock them. _Good_. The stunned Blaize Zabini had to ask.

"What do you mean you're not Potter? McGonagall said it was you."

Viper put down the fork and knife and fork and used the napkin before turning to the confused slytherin.

"Ah, but I was born Harry Potter. My name though is Caesar Davis – it was the name given to me by my legal guardian when he adopted me."

There was silence again.

"I have not heard of a Davis family. Are they wizards from some other country?"

"No. My father" Viper had the urge to laugh when he imagined their faces if they knew exactly what he had done to and with his _father_, "was a muggle."

All around people made sour faces at the word. Draco took the initiative and asked what was on most snakes' minds while using the most distasteful voice he could master.

"So you're a muggle lover? How, in Slytherin's name, did you get sorted into our House!"

Viper let a demonic little smile grace his red lips.

"I got sorted as you did - the Hat put me here. As for the other issue- I like muggles even less than you probably do. Just because one of them was a decent man does not mean that all are but, never the less, they have their uses. In fact maybe I can give you a little demonstration of a few things I've picked up while I was with them?"

Still with the sinister smile on his face he turned to the head of the table and addressed one of the boys there who was intently listening to Caesar's words.

"Perhaps you'll be interested in participating? Just a friendly …clash, you will use magic and I shall refrain from doing so. Do you wish to try Mr. …"

The 6th year sneered at him.

"Pravus, Nefas Pravus and I don't think so. I do not play kids games Potter and it won't be fun hexing you when you are defenseless."

"But I won't be. If you agree I would bring one blade and nothing more, though it is not necessary for the demonstration, I will use it to ease your mind." The tone was careless as if he wasn't about to duel an almost fully trained wizard without a wand.

The older boy was insulted. The kid was brushing him away as nothing! Well it wouldn't be useless to take the brat down a peg or two and teach him just who was in control here in the mean time.

"You seem sure of yourself Potter. Just to show you how powerful wizards are against such low methods of the muggle" he spat he word like it was acid in his mouth, "trash. I will take you up on the offer"

Vipers face contorted in false cheer.

"Excellent! I believe there is an appropriate chamber in the dungeons close to the common room and far enough from Professor Snape's chambers we could use. Tonight then? At 11 be in the common room." _They will soon who Viper is_.

After that, dinner was a mundane affair with everybody throwing strange looks at the dark boy who didn't say another word after challenging one of the best dark arts students in the House to a "friendly" duel. There was no such thing as a "friendly duel" in the house of the snakes. It was all about power and influence- did the boy know that? Either way everyone was eager to see what would happen since they have all heard endless stories of the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord when a small baby and an opportunity to see him "in action" was not one any of them would pass on.

When the feast ended Viper was one of the first to stand and disappear before the Perfects could stop him. The rest of the House went to the dungeons and the first years were shown to their rooms. The slytherins unlike the other houses were in rooms of two and every room had its own bathroom. When Snape had shown them to Viper the boy had felt at home in the dark greens and deep blacks that graced the furnishings of the rooms with small tasteful streams of silver. Not to mention that leather was generously used and it was one of the young assassin's favorite materials for around his old apartment and some parts of his wardrobe. It was perfect.

&&&

At five to eleven that evening representatives of the different age groups and fractions of the slytherin population streamed down to the common room to witness the challenging of power, because that was what the Potter boy had done, many wondering if the bold first year would even show up after he had disappeared earlier. Their fears were elevated when they saw the figure outlined with the dungeon's darkness in one of the high-back chairs in front of the fire, polishing a fine almost 3 blade on its lap. The metal glinted with menacing light in the dim room as the hand of its owner moved with practiced ease and in an affectionate manner assuring that when blood smeared the clean surface the Master would be able to see his reflection when he inspected the red decorations of his tool. The boy didn't stop his slow motions until at one to eleven the sixth year came down the stairs followed by the unofficial Hierarchy. Viper put his precious companion in its sheath and carefully folded the cloth he had been using, pocketing it, before calmly standing and plastering an easy smile on his face.

"Good evening Pravus, ready for our little demonstration?"

"I am ready to teach you your lesson, Potter, yes."

The raven-haired boy tilted his head in amusement, the smile becoming an unreadable fusion of false cheer and something that made a chill run down the backs of many present. The almost black emerald eyes held anticipation and excitement at the possibility of feeding his long deprived bloodlust. He had been in this castle where there was no one to kill or torture to let off the steam, even the house elves were off limits for the time being since he was closely watched during the day while he used his nights for more productive activities, for over a month. He was becoming restless.

Hundreds of ways to kill and maim the boy following him to the hidden dungeon corridor passed trough his head but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to if he wanted to not raise suspicion. A pity that. But still, he could harm him bad enough so he could be healed by the other students or by Viper himself if need be. Caesar was especially researching healing magic so he could use it in such cases or to keep his victims alive longer and play with them- he hated it when they died before he was finished having his fun. The party reached a particularly dark section of a corridor parallel to the one leading to the Great hall that nobody could remember being there before. Viper stopped and raised a hand to show the others to stay put. He took a step forwards and placed his palm on the stone wall. He whispered a long string of blurring words in a language only a few recognized as the ancient language of Caligo, the one used in the ancient Dark Arts rituals. The ones that did recognize it stared at the boy in bewilderment.

Viper removed his hand stepping back again and on the wall, suddenly, a large snake head followed by a large twenty foot lithe stone body appeared with a low hiss, hungrily eyeing the people that dared disturb her sleep, willing them to come close enough so she could trap them in an her iron grip and forever weave them and their magic in the ancient walls, their blood and power giving her even more strength to secure her trusted entrance. A second later her unearthly yellow eyes rested on the one immediately before her. They locked gazes and she recognized the one that spoke her tongue, the one that had awakened her for the first time in a millennia.

**:_You come again snake-child_: **she hissed calmly now.

Viper simply inclined his head in affirmation.

**:_You do not wish your companions to know you have my old Master's gift, is that why you do not speak to me now snake-child?_: **she asked after a moment's thought.

The boy gave her a small nod to show her she was right.

**:_Well then, do you wish me to let you enter ?_:**

Again a positive answer.

**:_Do you wish me to let the others in too?_:**

Viper raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "Would I bring them here if I didn't?"

There was an amused hiss as the stone carving made a perfect circle with its body and blended into the wall leaving in its place an opening. Dismissing the others to find whatever bravery they had left after his show, the parseltongue stepped trough the opening and paused waiting just inside for his "sparing" partner.

A few moments passed before the aforementioned partner and his friends got their bearings together and cautiously followed the other inside, the rest of the students coming on the Hierarchy's heels.

It was amusing for Viper to see the fear on their faces; it made him want to show them what real fear was. He disappointedly shook off these thoughts and stood straight in front of the 20 or so people.

"This is the Slytherin dueling chamber. As you can see it is more than appropriate for tonight's demonstration. Please take a seat somewhere. Pravus choose the adjudicator so he or she may stop us before someone gets irreparably hurt " His voice was commanding and the rest of the slytherins, still lightly dazed at the sheer amount of magic he had used earlier to open the passage and stunned by the dimensions of the enormous chamber washed in soft green light, complied. They seated themselves on the first and second rows of stone benches that circled the oval room and a 7th year member of the Hierarchy

Mortifernie Virga was quickly elected to overlook the duel.

The two opponents took their places in the centre of the arena. They bowed. Viper took a ready stance, one leg ahead of the other, his katana upraised and waited for Virga's signal holding Nefas's eyes regarding him coldly with the same glint that had made Snape shudder when subjected to it. The 7th year girl took her place at the sidelines and slashed her wand down emitting green and silver sparks accompanied by a short exclamation of "Begin!"

Viper was moving even before the last syllable had left her mouth swirling ahead and on the side, simultaneously dodging two sickly orange colored curses aimed at the places where he had been not a millisecond earlier. He swung at the older slytherin, who had moved in the other direction, nicking him on the wand arm, tearing the cloth of his robes and making a shallow cut in the flesh while still swirling to his left ending behind him. The blade struck again across the other's back and this time the wound was nor small nor shallow. Blood spilt from it and the 6th year arched back against the sharp pain but shot a strangulation curse over his shoulder while turning and ducking a blow aimed at his shoulder.

Viper was grinning maniacally; he couldn't help it- he was having fun after what seemed like ages to him. His pulse was strong but not hurried and he felt himself melt into the blade he wielded, sensing the curses even before they were shot and avoiding them while proceeding to cut the young man before him, bathing in the excitement and freedom of hurting another being.

The Hierarchy member was getting desperate. He had severely underestimated the boy and was now paying dearly for that mistake. His eyes tried to follow the blur that was circling him as his curses struck empty air but to no avail and he struggled to keep up with the impossible speeds of his adversary. Not two minutes into the "demonstration" the situation was obvious to everyone. The first year who many had thought was demented to try and pull such a thing off was literally running circles around one of the best duelers in their House, who was bloodied and fear was evident in his normally composed face. It ended quickly with Viper feinting a blow and moving to the right then suddenly changing directions falling over a crouch and sweeping the other's feet from under him. He leapt atop him placing the, now shining with blood, edge against Nefas's neck. Pravus was deeply rattled with the turn of events and stood frozen under the boy fear enveloping his soul as he looked in to the boy's face. It was how he imagined a demon – bloodlust shining through ferocious inhuman eyes, making you not doubt that if it wished to end your life it could do so with ease and you would suffer more than any mortal could ever comprehend.

Slowly the cutting metal on the tender flesh moved making one last wound and for one insane moment the blue-eyed slytherin on the floor though he would die that night. But he didn't. The katana stopped its slicing move and was lifted, the smaller boy standing simultaneously and extending a hand towards his fallen opponent.

"Good show." the emerald-eyed being said smiling but as Pravus finally shook off his fear and grasped the extended hand he was brought up with force that was not natural for the small body above him and Viper leaned to whisper, "You tell no one. Now smile and don't give me a reason to doubt you have said a thing." and then pulled him the rest of the way up. He took the loser's wand and with a couple of mumbled incantations and one sweep over his body there was nothing to show the boy had ever been hurt except his still bloodstained and shredded clothes and lingering feeling of fatigue due to blood loss .

The wand was offered back and Viper turned to the stunned crowd, bowed, and threw a dazzling, if somewhat dark, smile that made his handsome features light with a hidden fire and more than few were taken at the mysterious beauty of it.

"I hope you liked out little demonstration and in the future not talk before you know the facts from now on- it is not very slytherin to do otherwise. Now let us go back since I am sure we all need a goodnight's sleep to be ready for the first day of school."

&&&

Despite the fact that he was the last to leave due to having to close the chamber Viper was the first into the room. He had the cloth he had been using earlier to polish his blade and was cleaning it of the ruby blood. He was just putting the cloth away as a souvenir and his weapon in its place in the separate trunk he kept for his weapons in when the door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. He calmly closed the trunk and shrunk it, still not looking up, while he put out his night clothes and got ready for bed. The blond leaned on his own bed's post and watched with a strange light in his eyes.

"You're not what I expected." He said eventually.

That drew the attention of the other slytherin who looked aver to him briefly raising a humorous eyebrow before continuing to undress.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And how's that?"

"From what I have seen you are the total opposite of everything I was lead to believe you were going to be."

"And who was your source of information about my character? I dare say to this day most of the wizarding world though had no idea where I was and who with. I may have been raised by Voldemort himself for all they know"

Malfoy winced at the use of the Dark Lord's name but continued as if he hadn't heard the second part of the boy's words.

"It is a public understanding that you were...are…the light's strongest beacon second only to Dumbledore. You are nothing like what I would expect a light beacon to be." He was still following Viper's movements as he deliberately unsheathed his daggers from his shins and forearm while carefully removing his darts and the other hidden dagger with his clothing unnoticeably.

He threw them on his nightstand and motioned for his new roommate to sit on the end of his bed as he himself sat at the head of it. Cautiously the silver-eyed boy did, keeping an air of regal pride around him.

"Do not trust another's opinion Malfoy" he began, "remember things are not always as they seem." He smiled then in a blur his dagger was against Malfoy's throat "This is what it is like to be a slytherin" he calmly removed the blade. As soon as he did the slytherin jumped eyes wide and heart racing.

"What in the name of Circe do you think you are doing?"

"Giving you a valuable lesson"

"A val…you're crazy!"

"Maybe"

Malfoy backed off and into the bathroom.

Viper was already in bed when the blond exited the bath and got into his own bed.

"You know my father always does things like that" he said all of a sudden.

"Then your father is a wise man Malfoy. You should learn from him. Have a pleasant night."

With that the conversation ended and Viper, exhausted with the large amount of magic he had used to open the chamber, was asleep before he had closed his eyes but the other occupant of the dark room lay awake mulling over the vast similarities between his father and this stranger that was regarded as the Wizarding world savior.

A/N:

...that little button that says 'Review' is there for a reason you know….


	5. Meet the BoyWhoRefusesToDie

_**Viper**_

_Chapter5_: Meet the Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die

Next morning he woke up to an empty room. He had heard Malfoy slip out an hour earlier but wasn't worried knowing that the slytherins needed some time to straighten things out after last night's demonstration. Unhurriedly he waved his hand and the furniture in the room moved leaving the centre free for his use. Six am. He didn't have much time but it would not do to ignore his practice so he went trough his morning ritual of exercises and stretches.

The drills were a combination of martial arts adapted by himself to suit his style perfectly. The movements began slow, careful, with a fine precision until he found his balance and loosened his muscles. It did not take him long to pass trough those and soon he was moving faster and faster until all that was seen was a blur that twisted and turned in the confined space. Seconds later two metallic flashed entered the deadly dance only to be replaced by a single one minutes after. He so loved playing with his beauties!

At five to seven he had completed his set and went up to the common room freshly showered and neatly dressed holding his cloak over his shoulder with one arm, his various weapons safely and invisibly strapped on their respective parts of his person.

As predicted the sight of the whole Hierarchy plus Draco Malfoy, Bulstrode, Nott and Zabini arranged on the leather furniture met him. Grabbe, Goyle and two seventh years that seemed to have some troll blood in them stood as some ridicule of guards on the sides. Not bothering to wait for them to get on with whatever charade they had planned he called a cheery 'Good morning' and perching his cloak over the back of a chair, flopping down gracefully on it, though how he managed that 'gracefully' was an unknown. Throwing a foot over the armrest and plopping an arm on the bent knee, he "smiled" at them. The shock on their faces was priceless! He, the same boy that had the previous evening lectured them on "not being slytherin enough" and upholding the house image was prostrating himself as some commoner! Feeling it was too early in the morning for him to be playing "negotiations" with these kids he unceremoniously got to the point.

"It is too early and I for one think there is no need for games. I do not seek public acceptance and in fact will be more pleased if we could keep any and all relations aside from the normal classmates one between us out of the general populace's notice. Last night I only wished to show you the error in your ways." He raised a hand to silence the 7th year that had opened his mouth to protest "I do not fool myself that you would turn away from the values you have been taught since you were able to understand with just this one example but do consider the fact that even if I am good there are muggles that are even better at the arts than me. They lack the power we naturally have but know how to use what they had been given and believe me when I say that many of the things a muggle could do would shock even those of you that are old enough to have heard of the Dark Lords work. Now, I am hungry and plan on leaving for breakfast. Think what I just said over and know you could talk to me when you have seen what I 'm trying to show you." Without further ado he swung off the chair and offered Draco a hand to stand up. Raising an eyebrow the blond took it and the two moved out trough the stone wall sliding to let them trough.

It didn't take long for the upper years to catch up with the now idly chatting couple so when they entered the Hall the Hierarchy was up ahead with the Viper and Draco following complete with Goyle and Crabbe, who had been silently on their heels ever since the common room, the rest of the lower years behind.

Expecting the whispers that began with his entry Viper ignored all but Draco as he ate his breakfast undisturbed by the eyes constantly landing on him from both staff and students alike.

&&&

The first day of classes went well. Unlike the other first-years Caesar had no problems navigating the seemingly mystifying corridors of Hogwarts or finding the classrooms, a fact that had quickly led to the rest of the slytherin first-years tagging along him and Draco. His new House was still careful around him but as a whole they seemed to have regained their pureblood dignity and decided to follow the Malfoy heir's example and not oppose this still unknown but undeniably powerful force in their flock. Those very few of them that dared talk to him found that he was quite the conversationalist when he wanted to but one unlucky second year had run off crying when she had decided to bully him into answering her questions. All it had taken was one quick dark and arctic cold glare and a very lowly hissed threat.

The teachers praised him for his excellent work and awarded him generous amounts of well-deserved points, which took him further into the slytherins' favor.

At lunch the sixth-year Pravus stroke up a 'casual' conversation.

"Hello, Po-Caesar" he quickly remembered what the boy had said the day before about wanting to be called by his other name "May I sit with you?"

Viper eyed him appraisingly then nodded to the free seat on the opposite bench next to Draco. Nefas took it, sliding in such a manner that made it more than clear that he had been groomed into the proper pureblood manners from a young age.

"How had your day been so far Caesar?"

"Boring" was the short answer the tone of which hid a hint of amusement. Taking this as an encouragement the blue-eyed older slytherin continued.

"How so? It takes a lot to bore someone who had just arrived at this magic school, even more so I imagine for someone who had not seen such a…different establishment" Nefas hinted to his muggle origin in a vain attempt to drag some information while keeping the casualness of his words.

His amusement growing Viper smirked at him "The work is easy, the reading- I've already done. All in all classes, except for Potions of course, are one big joke for me. How have your classes been?"

"Well it seems our classes hadn't been so different. We had Quirrel – Defense Against the Dark Arts. The idiot tried teaching us about the Unforgivables! Even tried to show us …"  
This caught Viper's attention.

"Oh?"

Caesar stole a glance at the Head table and the Professor who was eating his lunch quietly a bemused expression on his face as he studied something the elves had cooked.

Viper had already used all three of the Unforgivables – it had been his goal to be able to cast them since the second Severus had told him about them. It had taken many hours of hard work and research, subtle questioning of the Potions Master about what could Dumbledore sense trough the wards on the Castle and freaking the house elves out of their minds when he had turned up in the middle of the night with a particularly sadistic smirk, wand unsheathed in the kitchens to ask for a couple of chickens but he had managed it just in time for the new term. He found Cruciatus to be a favorite of his, even more so as it seemed to come naturally to him. He still had a bit of work to do on the Avada Kedavra – his chickens suffocated instead of simply dieing, but he knew he'd have it down soon.

"I agree. Form what I've heard and seen the man's afraid of his own shadow. He won't be able to cast them even if he had the required amount of magical energy. One simply does not cast a Cruciatus without feeling it and he has none of the needed malicious intent in him. He won't enjoy the pain he is inflicting, won't appreciate his victim's creams …" he suddenly seemed far away, in another place and time then with a blink it was as though he'd never had that 'dreamy' expression on his face "…which will render the curse useless. Avada Kedavra is simply laughable to think he could cast and I'm more than sure he won't be able to exercise the metal discipline for Imperio."

He'd said all that without missing a beat and that light smile that had tugged on his lips when he had been talking about the victims of the Cruciatus curse had been the closes thing any one of his fellow slytherins had seen him to really smiling since they'd met him.

"Quirrel should have just shown you the blood boiling curse and be done with his little experimentations with the Dark Arts…even if I don't think you'd need the demonstration, would you Pravus?"

Stunned Nefas shook his head no and fought to come to his bearings as he watched the boy go back his meal again.

Even if any of the Snakes had any reservations or doubts about the true nature and intent of the supposed Savior of the wizarding world they were shed unceremoniously when the watched and listened to the 11-year-old describe in unexpected detail casting one of the Unforgivables.

Showing how adaptable slytherins were Nefas decided to try and check just how much this "boy" knew. It wasn't long before they had started another seemingly innocent conversation which easily twisted in a full blown debate including Draco about various Dark Arts spells and their appliance. Neither was afraid of being overheard since each had discreetly cast various privacy and confusion charms around the green and silver side of the Hall to repel any who would use the information against them, this included slytherins. By the time lunch ended they had gotten over some very advanced spells while their housemates listened in rapt attention their opinion of Caesar rapidly escalating from impressed to near awe. And that was something considering it wasn't a feat easily managed in the slytherin circles, even harder when taking in mind the diminutive amount of time they had known the young dark-haired wizard. Of course none of them showed this and on more than one mind plans of exploiting this new power source began taking shape but none of them were about execute them until they had full knowledge what they would be facing.

Lunch ended and the three tore down their own protection spells just as inconspicuously, effortlessly and naturally changing the conversation to one about harmless charms. They exited together and separated. No one but Viper noticed the pair of strangely red-tingled brown eyes looking from under a large purple turban following the threesome out.

The first-years headed for their second class of the day – Charms, which was a welcomed changed to the stale Greenhouses they had spent their morning in, while Pravus had a free period.

Said sixth-year slytherin while outwardly cool was in fact a bundle of nerves. He was becoming more and more intimidated by the creature called Harry Potter a.k.a. Caesar Davis. He'd never forget those eyes and the pain from the previous night's deep cuts still lingered just enough to remind him that it had not been some nightmarish dream but the cruel and distressing reality. He couldn't suppress a shiver that went down his spine as he remembered the inhuman Avada Kedavra-green eyes that had haunted his dreams the previous night and plagued his thoughts all morning. He sat down in the library and opened his Potions text but could only stare blankly at the book as questions whirled in his mind – what kind of a wizard could have such knowledge and skill at such a tender age? Even the purebloods like Malfoy were taught most advanced Dark Magics in theory only until they became at least fourteen but this boy that was supposed to have lived as a muggle all his life and had learned of magic not longer than a month ago if the birth records on the boy were right had proved he was at leased in theory on par with Nefas himself. It defined wizard nature! No one could learn _that_ fast! Sighing deeply the blue-eyed teen decided he should see if the first year could use his knowledge and with a grumble returned to his reading.

&&&

"Draco?" The blond turned to his companion with an inquiring look.

"Why don't you sit with Blaise this lesson? I need to see to something."

"And what is it that required you attention on the very first day of classes other than class itself?"

Viper smirked at him. "You'll see." He answered cryptically and with a small wink detached himself from the platinum-haired Malfoy, who simply raised an elegant eyebrow and went over to Zabini.

The class was a shared one with the gryffindors and that was in fact the reason for Viper's actions. He had to get along with the goody-goody gryffs if he wanted his deception to be convincing while keeping his 'friendship' with the slytherins – that way he could always claim he is trying to resolve the Houses' issues with each other. Not to forget he, not being as biased as some of his fellow Snakes, could easily see the potential in some of the lion House had. So he was going to use the lesson and make some acquaintances and start working on removing the rumors about him being evil /if they only knew…/ while simultaneously working on one of his 'projects' – Hermione Granger.  
He saw the girl coming down the corridor. She was walking a bit behind from a couple of other red and golden dressed girls that were giggling and generally working to solidify men's idea of the "doll girl" and her intellectual capacity. He pretended to be looking for something in his bag , leaning on the wall just next to the classroom's entrance, until the two whispering girls passed him and then as Granger was about to pass he tuned into the door effectively bumping into her and making her drop the books she was carrying. Looking up 'startled' he quickly bent down in front of the girl who was recovering from the impact and began collecting the text.

"I am so sorry, Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." By now she had overcome the surprise and was next to him gathering some spilt quills. He continued apologizing in a serene worried tone.

"I was looking for my quill, I think I left it in the common room …"

"It's ok." She said as they stood and Viper handed her the books." Here you can have one of mine." She smiled at him a bit nervously and offered him her hand with said quills for him to pick one." I have more than enough since I thought it would be wise to purchase a few more than the list said."

He returned her simile gratefully and picked a brownish quill. The bell chimed and they entered, sitting together since everyone else had already taken their places.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she eventually said offering her hand.

Taking it and giving a light shake and one of his best friendly smiles Viper had hard time stopping himself from replying "Viper" if only to see the face of the muggleborn – no doubt a knowledge-hungry individual as she had read all about him in the papers which had taken to publishing daily reports on the brutal killings of known gang members when he had gone on a rampage after Sow's death.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Thank you for the quill I'm still used to using a pen but I guess I can't in classes and for homework anymore."

"So you're muggleborn?" she said while keeping an ear out to Flitwick's introductory speech that seemed to be practically the same as Sprout's in general "But I though your parents were wizards, at least that's what they say in "Rise and fall of the Dark Arts"."

"Yes, you could say I'm muggleborn" he resisted the urge to sneer "My parents _were_ magical but as you have probably also read they died when I was a year old. I was brought up in the muggle world by my guardian – Simeon Davis. In fact my real name is Caesar Davis, but I guess Professor Dumbledore wishes me to keep the Potter name even if I hadn't heard of it until my Hogwarts letter came." he sighed "My adoptive guardian died this summer. I only want to keep Simeon's memory alive but if Professor Dumbledore thinks its better I guess I'll have no say in the matter." He could see her sympathy for him building in those sincere chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Harr…um...Caesar?" she said looking uncertainly at him. He only smiled brightly at her. She perked up and returned the smile." And I'm sorry if I'm prying but how did you end up with Mr. Davis? I believe the whole wizarding world thought you were with some relatives of yours?"

He looked long and hard at her until she squirmed then after another sigh he answered averting his gaze " When my parents died Albus Dumbledore was appointed to find a suitable home for me. He left me at my mother's sister's doorstep thinking her family would keep me and look after me. Things didn't happen quite like that. It seems my Aunt hated my mother and absolutely despised everything magical so when they found me on their doorstep I guess they decided they didn't want a magical baby in the same house as them and dumped me in an alley." The girl next to him stiffened a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth." It was where Simeon found me. He adopted me despite all obstacles that he being single and quite young brought and took care of me. He was the most wonderful person I've aver known" _"Sow…" _he didn't have to fake the grim tone of the last part. Even if he was past grieving he still sometimes missed his older lover.

"I'm so sorry Caesar! I didn't mean to bring something like that up! What was Dumbledore thinking! Didn't they check the family beforehand to see if they are appropriate guardians? How…"

"Hermione!" the bushy-haired girl stopped mid-sentence "Don't worry! I had a wonderful life and am happy things turned out as they did." _"How could I imagine growing up without Sow? Without his lessons and our hits together? No, it is unthinkable." _"I don't blame the Headmaster, I'm sure he had his reasons to leave me with those people. Now how about you? Are your parents muggles?"

The rest of the period was spent in them exchanging stories about their lives in the muggle world /in Viper's case the same lies he had fed Dumbledore/ and generally getting to know each other. He found that she was indeed very quick-minded and intelligent and that she was not as naïve as she seemed. Even if they were chatting in a friendly manner he could see she was weighting him – she had not forgotten he was a slytherin. They didn't start on any spells right away in class so they could easily talk trough it. She gradually loosened up a bit and he mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.

The end of the class came and with a promise to see each other tomorrow when they shared Transfiguration they parted ways, one going up to her tower and the other gratefully descending to the welcoming darkness of the dungeons.

&&&

"What were you doing with that mudblood?" was the first thing he heard as he entered his and Draco's room.

"Just because you are too biased to see potential doesn't mean I don't too. The girl is more than smart and will be a valuable friend." He snorted as he sat on his bed apposite the blond who was reading some leather-bond book on his own.

"But still she's a mudblood Caesar!"

"And what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Malfoy looked at him incredulously.

"Everything! They are scum, filth that is no better than animals! Good for nothing but slavery!"

A slow smile crept on Viper's face. It continued to widen until he burst out laughing under Draco's dismayed stare.

"Oh, you are funny Malfoy!" He wiped a tear out of his eye and looked with amused eyes at the blond. "Would you please try something for me? Just think on this: there currently are about six billion muggles on the face of the Earth. These same muggles have created such advanced technology to fight each other that they could wipe out millions with a single push of a button, could tear whole cities fifty times larger than Hogsmeade for seconds and won't hesitate to use that technology against anyone they consider the enemy. Now think about wizards, yes we have magic but even magic has its limitations and could not help against some dangers. We are a minority of at most 10 to 20 000 in most countries and in even smaller numbers in other. And lastly imagine what would happen if the six billion muggle population turned against the less than a million wizard one with their weapons and huge numbers. They would annihilate us within the blink of an eye. For once think with your brain and not your ego Malfoy!"

Noticing the slightly dazed look in his roommate's eyes Viper fished out a book he had taken from the Restricted section and continue reading it. Some minutes later he looked up to see Draco staring at him.

"I never thought about it like that"

Viper promptly burst out laughing.

&&&

Dinner rolled in without further distractions but that would not continue to be so. Viper had learned that the twins he had his eye on were called Fred and George Weasley and were notorious pranksters and jesters that preferred using their tricks on slytherins. Well, Viper had not grown with Sow without learning the best way to befriend someone was to show them you have something in common. Of course that particular lesson had been for a mission where Viper had had to befriend an assignment's child and infiltrate the house but that was of no real importance at the moment. So even if a little disappointed for having to pull off a childish prank he grudgingly set it up and vowed to teach those two to appreciate a really good 'prank'- one that involved blood being spilt and perhaps a few limbs being separated from bodies. He could bet by simply looking at them that they would make one hell of an explosives team, so he decided his introduction to be in that manner.

Acting as if he wasn't about to pull the largest prank that Hogwarts had seen in more than decade he went to dinner talking silently with Blaise about tomorrow's Potions lesson . He ate his dinner next to Draco where he had perfect view of the Gryffindor table.

Exactly 20 minutes into dinner there was a large explosion on the red and gold table. No one noticed Viper slipping his wand back into its holster on his arm as the teachers jumped, wands in hand pointing the table currently in a cloud of thick white smoke. The students jumped and rushed over to the doors while some of the slytherins silently made their way in the opposite direction, away from the smoke and towards the Hall's side chamber.

"Silence!" The room went quiet at Dumbledore's booming voice. He waved his wand at the cloud that hid the gryffindors and everyone watched as it slowly dispersed and there, looking dazed stood the lion House's students… green skinned and bald.

Everyone, including the staff and the rest of the houses stared with big, round eyes at the picture before them until one of the unfortunate girls shook her head, then looked around, then back at her hand and _screamed_. Merlin the girl could scream! This seemed to shake everybody out of their stupor and the gryffindors' screams mixed with the peals of laughter when the Weasley twins looked at each other and theatrically pointed at the other then proceeding to fall in each other's embrace in an exaggerated faint 'crying'. Surprisingly one of the chuckling ones was Dumbledore.

"Well then as it seems we have no reason to panic I would like for us to know who the one who pulled this...daring prank was?" The hall was silent then. Twinkle in his eye the headmaster continued unperturbed. "Well then I hope whoever it is will come up on his own before he or she is found out and makes his situation worse. Now all those who want to remove the effects of what I believe are a Hair removing potion and a Skin coloring potion please go to Madame Pomfrey. For those of you that aren't in a hurry I propose we finish our dinner."

They sorted themselves out and Viper resorted to eating his meal faster than usual to prevent the smug look fighting to come up on his face from doing so. Now all he had to do was send an owl to those two with his friendly greetings.

&&&

Viper was sitting on the sill of a window in the Astronomy Tower, one knee drawn up with his hand resting on it, the other leg dangling over the edge while he gazed down on the sunset lit grounds of Hogwarts.

His first week of school had gone better than expected. Dumbledore hadn't given him any problems, nor had he suspected the first-year of having anything to do with the spectacular prank on the first day of classes. The Weasley twins had taken it in good spirits and he exchanged a few anonymous owls with them, each one bringing him closer than the previous to befriending them. He only wished them to 'get to know' him before revealing his identity so he could escape their biased judgment.

Classes were a breeze and he along with Hermione were fast becoming the teachers' favorites and a tentative friendship was forming between them. They sat together in Charms and Transfiguration and had already had a study session this week and had made a promise for another one for Sunday.

He'd visited Severus the previous evening after curfew for one of their chats and a quick discussion of a Dark Curse he'd read in one of the Potion Master's books. Snape had congratulated him on the interesting use of the potions they had been working on the previous weeks and for managing to deceive the old coot. He made a favorable comment on Viper's "campaign" in the scaled House of Hogwarts to open his favorites' eyes to the reality. It had been a pleasant conversation.

As for said House of the serpents thing were slowly getting back to normal. They seemed to have decided that since he wasn't abusing his power they needn't oppose him, furthermore there were _far_ more advantages to siding with the "Golden boy" against too many disadvantages to trying to fighting the powerful wizard.

He along with Malfoy and Pravus were fast becoming the elite, the crème de la crème, of the serpents. Two of them from pureblood families which's roots went back to the times of Merlin himself and one that had defeated the most feared and powerful Dark Lord of the century when he was only a year old, and was currently showing just how much power he had while in most's eyes practically claiming the future title of a Dark Lord. They were the richest, best looking boys in the school – all and all the perfect slytherins.  
There didn't seem to be any progress in Viper's 'crusade' in educating the snakes about muggles but he knew the seeds of doubt had been sown and that was what he had expected. The only one who had really changed his view was surprisingly Draco- it seemed all that hanging out with him was rubbing off on Draco who had asked him for some lessons in martial arts in return for him helping turn the house 'in the right path'. As for Pravus Viper knew the boy was afraid of him and he didn't mind, it made things easier for him if he had one of the Hierarchy cowering before him.

There was only one thing that was bothering his though - Professor Quirrel. At first he had thought the man was a complete joke but then he'd had his first lesson and that is when things went crazy. As soon as he entered within touching distance of the man his senses started screaming for him to be on his guard, that the man was dangerous. His senses were never wrong. Since then he had taken to observing the man discreetly every chance he got and indeed all the stuttering and stupid façade were just that – a façade. Since he was more attentive to the man he had also caught Quirrel stealing glances at him. And those eyes. They seemed perfectly normal but Viper could sense great darkness, evil that could only rival the one inside of him. It had was the same sadistic urges but seemed restrained, as if it too like himself was trying to keep a low profile. Somewhere along the way he had recognized why the man seemed so different and was keeping an act – he was possessed. He had just reached the topic in one of Severus's books and it seemed now he was going to meet a really possessed man. The question was: Who was possessing him? From the looks of it was plausible to guess it was either a _really_ powerful dark wizard or a Dark Lord. And the only recent dark lord had been Voldemort…

He heard the tell-tale creak of the Tower's heavy door. He smoothly slid to the inner side of the sill and down from the window the leaned against a pillar next to it so his left side was to the door but he could still look out, his back against the stone. He looked at the door in time to see Quirrel entering. But there was something different about the Professor. His stride was confident and he seemed to be gliding, his stance was prideful but mostly different was the clear red specks in his usually muddy - brown eyes. Keeping his cool Viper smiled a little and greeted the professor.

"Good evening Professor" he said in a respectful voice that entirely covered his tense muscles and his hand resting suspiciously near his forearm sheathed dagger.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Shouldn't you be at dinner?" the older man braced himself next on the window sill next to Viper.

"I already had dinner Professor," he looked the man over from his good vantage point. He was staring at the horizon. Both were stalling and knew it." How about you? Did you prefer watching the sun set than having dinner?" The man turned his eerie eyes boring into his closed off emerald green, then a small smile tugged on the older man's lips that somehow looked misplaced- as if he hadn't smiled in a long time. But that was ridiculous, he had seen Quirrel laugh but then again this wasn't Quirrel anymore, was it?

"I too already had dinner. In fact I was looking for you Caesar…or should I call you…_Viper_?" The young slytherin didn't give an outer reaction to the name but inside he was a bubbling cauldron of plans to quickly dispatch of this new threat and questions of Quirrel's knowledge. Had Severus betrayed him? He simply waited a second then raised an inquisitive eyebrow which was met with a small smirk.

"Do not be alarmed." Alarmed? He didn't think he had given himself away – was an excellent actor. "I won't inform our _dear_ Headmaster" he said in a mocking tone but not to him but to Dumbledore "I simply wanted to talk to the famous Viper. You have quite the reputation." Still cautious Viper was not ready to admit so openly to something that had the potential to ruin his hard work since his entry in the wizard world.

"And what makes you think I am this person...Viper?"

He didn't expect the man to laugh but he did and it enchanted his senses. It was a deep sound, as if two voices were overlapping but at the same time unearthly beautiful.

"I have my ways. I admit it was hard to believe it but I am quite sure of my resources. So what are you planning to do here Viper?"

"To finish school. I thought that was obvious." He answered neutrally.

He still didn't admit to being himself - the thought made him want to laugh, but it was a fact the he too was curious of this being next to him and knew he'd have to give information to receive some in return.

"I was thinking of becoming a Healer after I graduate." his lips quirked upwards at the corners as he threw the subtle joke.

"Yes, it may be appropriate. At least you won't have any difficulties with the Anatomy classes, would you?" they shared a smirk.

"No, I don't think I will." his demeanor suddenly changed from light teasing, his smirk transforming into something that few could call a smile and his eyes hardened." Who are you?" he said steadily staring in the other's face. He didn't look him in the eye since he wasn't that proficient in Legimancy yet nor at Occulumency.

A small while later Quentin Quirrel answered.

"What do you think of Lord Voldemort Viper?"

Raising a sardonic brow Viper let out a bark of laughter and his cold eyes suddenly sparkled with hidden mirth.

"I think I'd like to have a chat with the man. From what I've heard he seems like someone who'd appreciate the…more delicate things in life"

Before Viper, in the body of Quirrel, Voldemort decided he quite liked the boy – he was turning out to be quite the riddle, pardon the pun. Even if he hadn't been quite so vicious at the same young age…well, he _had_ dreamt of killing off the orphanage Master, torturing the older boys who were bullying him and dismembering his bastard of a father he hadn't _done_ it. And if what he'd heard about Viper was true he couldn't wait to see what the boy was capable of. But he had to tread softly. He still knew too little of this enigma with so many names.

"Indeed he does"

That sole sentence was more than revealing. Feeling he had said enough Voldemort/Quirrel nodded at the young man and left feeling the burning intelligent emerald green eyes boring into the back of his head.

A/N: Ok, here's the moment of truth...where I actually answer your reviews!

First a big THANK YOU to all readers and reviewers, I only with that all readers turn reviewers :D

Second -

to Imihel - The hat did belong to Godric so you can guess how bored and annoyed she got after a while. Besides all four Founders ha dtheir share in creating it.Happy to see you're baring my reposting problems and continue to review:D

to nathalie - Yay! Now if even more people would find the same button!

to Tora88 - blushes Really? I changed your views on Dark Harry fiction? grins

to Shade and all those frustrated readers who have already read chap 7 - I am currently facing a ...I'm not sure its minor but it is an author's block on the story. Chapter 8 is 2/3 finished and that is in fact the reason why I'm posting the previous chapters here on ff so slow. I want to have chap8 ready when I post chap7 here. Don't worry it's coming:D

to HazelWolf - ... Ok if you wanted to scare me then you managed. That was one damn long review! grins I loved it! Ok here's the answer takes a deep breath and plunges in...

a) Yeah, well the field next to the button says 'Review' so :P

b)blushes I love you too? lol Thank you for the many many very flattering compliments. How do I DO it? Well usually ...clears dirty thoughts away Actually I just sit bored to death for some time before grabing the nearest piece of paper and pencil and proceed to write the deranged and wicked scenes my mind generates in plentiful quantities.

c)Yes, Sow and Viper were lovers for a short time before Sow was killed. Heh. I had a sex scene betweent he two in the previous posting, still have it in the version on the though its nothing too detailed...I really don't know why people thought it was NC-17 rated.smiles innocently

Yeas, Viper is still, technically speaking, assassin/agent/thief though as I said in this chapter after Sow's death he went into a killing spree and hadn't done any jobs since.

Yes, Viper knows Snape has the Dark Mark and yes he strongly suspects Snape's role in the previous war.The man has his own agenda and that's all I'm going to say about Snape and what sides he might be taking.

When they went to Diagon Snape only wanted to get it over and done with so he kept his mouth shut. Viper knows about Knockturn and might be visiting some time in the future.

Snape was unnerved by the brother wand and other things because he was realizing that a third side was about to be formed in the dark/light conflict and can you imagine what a headache the poor greasy guy will get trying to keep up with all three sides?ok so I gave away some of Snape's intentions...heh No one wants more and more powerful players than one absolutely has to have.

What about Quirrel? I didn't understand your question.

Oh no No NO! Not following cannon. Not strictly at least but I promice to keep some of the most interesting events /read basilisks and various Triwizard tournaments if I could manage/Sorry if anyone's disappointed but I plan to have Viper see more of life than the cannon could offer.

LOL! You will be seing more of Ron soon, very soon.evil smirk Viper will be having some Fun!

The twins...Hmm, haven't thought yet. Probably they'll try pranking him.

The dark haired girl...Try to guess:P

I think I answerd the part of the qustion about the Slytherin power structure int his chap.

I may not be the most punctual person but I'm stubborn as hell so I plan to take this to the very bitter end.

As I said - Viper will be having his fun.

The Voldie issue is a very complicated one and I cannot answer that question. You'll just have to read though I think part of the question was answered at the end of this chap.

Personality-B? I must admit I have no idea what you mean! Explain?

Viper's goals are not fixed at the moment. He's just preparing himself for anything, enjoying his Games. But don't worry he'll change as the story progresses.

Not telling! Though the Dark Mark is a rather fetching tatoo...I think I'll get one myself :P Either way I am not telling you or I'll spoil things!

Mmmm you ask the most interesting question. We'll be seeing different sides of Viper's personality.

Ah yes. As I said in the A/N of a previous chapter Harry and Voldemort aren't getting together for some time yet so you don't expect him to be celibate all that time, do you?

And just so there's no misunderstanding for now I plan to have Draco 100 percent straight. Sorry Draco/Harry lovers.

Voldie and Viper will have a most...confusing relationship. That I promice. I think you'll be quite challenged to point who's helping whom and if they are in fact helping or using the opportunity to infiltrate the ...enemy... Don't you just love it when I'm write things like that?

d) I do have a beta but I think you'll be getting a mail from be all the same. :)

e)This soon enough?

grin Noooo! Thank you!

to CrazyKitten69 - I won't deny that I will be making Harry VERY powerful and he may seem invincible in the beginning but I promice he is not. He still has emotions and the road ahead of him is most definately not going to be easy. He will not be getting everything on a silver platter. Also - Harry's reactions can and are extreme - he is an extreme person.

to GarnettVII - As I said to HazelWolf Harry and Voldemort will have one very complicated realtionship. As for him being too powerful -remember I haven't comapared him to any of the major players yet, only Pravus and the men from his old 'neighbourhood'. Also read what I said to CrazyKitten69. You'll be seing more of old Dumbles in chapter8.

to Iskjif - be careful, I think Viper's still armed...

to Liz and many others - Yes! Yes, I know Sow means a female pig!

to DarkFlame - Nooooo! We can't have that. Here's your dose :D

**IMPORTANT!** Please read and tell me your oppinion: Would you prefer Viper to be 100 percent gay or would you tolerate him as bi? Also I'm open to suggestions for side pairings. I'd like to see what crazy ones you come up with/no Albus/Filtch please/

Leave your oppinions and suggestions in your reviews!


	6. Shoot me

_**Viper**_

_Chapter5: _Shoot me

That night Viper had the most incredible dreams. He dreamt of red eyes, red as the blood he spilt and ran down his hands, whose owner he felt kinship to, joint by murder and pain, by something deeper than life and more irrevocable than death…

He woke up panting, crystalline drops of sweat running down his bare back and heaving chest. Slowly he calmed his breathing and just lay trying to practice his Occlumency – Severus had said it was a good way to compose your thoughts, the only alternative was a Pensieve and right now he really could used one. Finally, after half an hour of trying, he gave up and knowing he would not sleep again that night he got up and got dressed then slipped out of the dormitory.

&&&

Merging with the shadows of the hallways he moved unseen across the castle and out to the grounds. He passed the Ground keeper's hut and headed for the lakeshore. It did not take long for him to reach his goal. The waters were inky black and eerily calm, beckoning any foolish enough to enter to their cold embrace, bringing most agonizing death. Dropping his heavy cloak on to the sand beside him, the sheaths for his wand and blades would have been clearly visible had it not been four in the morning with the thick darkness of the autumn night surrounding him. His mind was in turmoil and his nerves were tingling, his body was hot and he welcomed the chilled air against it. He could not shake the image of those red eyes and the feelings they had brought with them. It had been a long while since he had really felt something so intense – even his kills failed to measure up to it. It was hard to define it. He took a low position on the sand not too far away from the water and readied himself for the exercise he had in mind.

It had felt so different from anything he had ever known and at the same time so familiar. He shifted his weight to the other foot sliding his stretched on shoulder height arms from one side to the other. It was like those eyes held such ancient knowledge, the same kind he had seen in Dumbledore's eyes only of a different nature, a darker more sinister one. He took a measured step sliding his right foot to the back followed by the right hand bending at the elbow and fisting as it pulled after it. The left turned with the with the palm up before he made a similar step with his left leg even further back as the matching upper limb followed back fisting, his right hand unfisting as it came down following an invisible line a few inches above his now stretched in front right leg and up to chest level, palm out and parallel to his face. Too many questions and not enough answers. But he would not think of it now, he'd wait a while – things were always clearer when one wasn't influenced by emotions. With that resolve his movement quickened and he lost himself in the freeing automatic motions of a deadly cycle he'd danced many times before.

His face held no emotion and should someone have seen him they would have undoubtedly thought there was an inhuman quality to him. He was too fluid, too fast, too precise to be something so simple. He danced trough the lightening darkness, he didn't stop even when the magical, in every sense of the word, sunrise bathed him in its first thin crimson rays, nor when the first lazy birds started chirping in the near forest or when the Giant squid's tentacles slashed the lake's surface not 10 feet away from him. At long last when the sun was over the horizon his movements slowed and eventually stopped. He stood there, breathing even and unhurried, his blades once again sheathed after hours of slashing at invisible opponents when he abruptly swirled, grabbed and threw his few clothes on and once again unnoticed he headed for the dormitories just as a clock somewhere in the large castle looming ahead chimed 7 am on Saturday, September 6th.

&&&

The dreams continued to haunt him night after night leaving him drained- something that perplexed Viper since he was used to having very little sleep. It also had the side effect of unlocking his impressive temper. He managed to go through the next two weeks hiding his condition, only snapping a few times at gryffindors when they tried pretending to be smart too early in the mornings. He didn't dare talk to Severus convinced he could take care of any problems on his own as he had done all his life, but then one day everything went down hill.

He and Draco were strolling down the Charms corridor when Weasley and his band of merry Idiots as they called Finnegan, who was for some unknown reason absent, and that mudblood Thomas tried and didn't succeed in cornering them. They threw the usual unimaginative 'insults' such as "slimy snakes", "scaled bastards" even though Caesar and Draco had even thanked them once they had called them "evil serpents" they didn't get it and it was then that Weasley made one very big mistake…

"…kes. I bet you're queers too. Little dirty whores…" without questioning where a first-year had learned such language but instead, seeing red as his restraints finally snapped, Viper was around in a flash lunging at the red-haired boy before anyone could even blink. They fell with the raging slytherin straddling the stunned and wide-eyed Weasley, a phoenix-feathered wand pressed tightly against the pulse point on the freckled throat.

"Care to repeat that again, Weasley?" He hissed his eyes blazing with that same insane glint as the first night when he had shredded Pravus, the other two occupants of the otherwise empty corridor stared unable to move from fright of the unbearable waves of malice and power the one with the wand radiated. But of the two it was Draco that really appreciated what was happening before him. This was _not _going to end well.

"You have something against men who prefer other males? You think them disgusting? Dirty? Oh, I'll show you disgusting and dirty Weasel." With that he stood casting a 'petrificus totalus' as he went, before quickly throwing a 'stupefy' at Thomas. Turning to Draco the blond took a step back at the sight before him – those sadistic Avada Kedavra- green eyes, the drawn wand…He looked on in fright as the boy neared him. He tried to make his feet move in another direction, to will his hand to draw his wand but it was as if he himself was under a spell. He hit the stone wall and the one before him stopped when their faces were no more than a few inches away from one another. He gulped as he was subjected to the intense stare.

"I am only letting you remember this because I want us to trust each other. Do not dare betray me Malfoy or you will be wishing for the Dementors of Azkaban to give you the Kiss by the time I'm trough with you." The raven-haired boy stepped back and nodded in the direction of the Slytherin Dorms. "Go. I will meet you at the portrait of Esmeralda the Beautiful on the second floor at six o'clock. Stay out of sight. If anyone asks we were together all day. Got it?" Draco nodded once regaining his bearings and even managing a hesitant smirk.

"Have a good time playing Caesar." Slightly impressed by the boy's courage Viper returned the smirk.

"I will."

With that they parted ways, Viper taking a secret passage down to the dungeons with the two gryffindors hovering before him and a vicious grin on his face. It was high time he had some fun.

&&&

At exactly 6 pm the two Snakes met on the second floor. Viper looked his collected self again but a small satisfied smirk played on his lips. His clothes were impeccable a bit too impeccable in fact – as if he had just cleaned them with some very strong cleaning charms. Draco couldn't help but think it had not been just dust that had been removed from the fabric, more likely it had been blood.

"I take it you had a good time?" Draco said first.

The blond watched as what could only be described an evil grin spread over his fellow slytherin's features.

"You'll see." He said in a tone that promised whatever he had done to those two would be most _amusing_.

They went to dinner together and sat at their usual seats, shortly after joined by Nefas and the other meaningful people of their House.

Dinner was not a big affair. They talked, ate and laughed but Pravus seemed to be giving Caesar more attention than usual. Viper himself was pretending not to notice. As they stood to leave Viper caught Quirrel's eye and gave the barest of nods and a smirk which was met with a flash of red in the other's eyes but nothing more.

They descended to the dungeons and it was there that Pravus finally gave into his curiosity. He really should remember that it was curiosity that killed the cat therefore it was good thing they were all snakes.

The three sat themselves in front of the fireplace and each began on his own homework or assigned reading. They studied for few hours until the common room was empty and it was only the three of them there. No sooner had they heard the last door shut when all three put down their books and Nefas cast a Privacy charm around them.

"Ok, Caesar what has _you_ excited?"

Caesar and Draco shared a conspiratory glance.

"What do you mean Nefas?"

"I mean that even if the others hadn't seen it I know something is going on and in order to have you of all people excited it is bound to be something either unbelievably big or bloody."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the last bit. How in Merlin's name did Pravus know that? He looked over at Caesar who seemed to be weighting the sixth year. The raven-haired wizard then nodded and stood from his chair beckoning for the other two to follow suit.

"Yes, Nefas, you are right it was bloody. In fact you will get the chance to see just how bloody for yourselves." He led them out and down that same corridor they had went the first night of school, but this time when the snake opened the door on the other side it was not the Dueling Chamber, but a long corridor of cells that echoed with some unfortunate soul's screams of anguish.

Viper led them down to the fourth one on the right side and stopped next to it motioning for them to look inside.

There, in the corner hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth was a naked Dean Thomas. His body, or rather what was left of it, was a bloody mess of deep gashes that crisscrossed and oozed deep red blood that mixed with the grime and dirt he had undoubtedly picked up from the floor at one point. The whole cell was sprayed with the same ruby liquid that confirmed Draco's earlier thoughts that Caesar most probably had had to clean a lot of the substance off himself. The Malfoy heir was not unfamiliar with such sights, sometimes his Father would let him look when he 'played' with his muggle toys. The blond was coming to understand that his new friend was not much different in that manner and had decided that if he could handle his Father then he could most assuredly handle this boy. As strange as it was he was also coming to understand that he himself had a fondness for these little 'games', besides, no one could dream of being a friend of Caesar's without understanding these …more delicate sides of life. He'd figured that much out from the brief time he'd known the boy.

Things on the other hand were going too fast for Pravus. It hadn't been more than three weeks and already it seemed the world was spinning out of control. This Potter boy had come barging in like a wild Hippogriff, tearing down the whole power structure of the House of the Snakes in just one night. He had become the unofficial leader, he had free reign despite the Hierarchy that to any outsider still looked to be in control of the Snakes. Even more disturbing and unsettling were the changes in the Malfoy heir. He had met the egoistic and stuck-up boy many times at pureblood tea parties and dinners with the Malfoys. He was nothing like the smirking blond standing in front of him! He now reminded Nefas more of the elder Malfoy than the snotty brat he remembered. There was something about that Potter boy. Everything…the way people bend to his will. It was unexplainable and there was nothing more suspicious than something you did not know the answer to. And now this! But...he had to admit there was something appealing in the sight of the mangled being he looked at. It was the way the tiny thick rivulets of blood ran down the tortured flesh, the insane whispers that ghosted mingling with the resounding screams around them as the thing in the cell rocked back and forth, back and forth…He looked over at his companions and saw that shine, the bloodlust clearly showing on their faces, in their eyes, but for the first time he didn't shudder but simply looked back at the cell.

"Come on the other one is the really interesting one!" Caesar moved with a bounce in his step the other two following amused by his cheerfulness.

"And here is my most recent masterpiece," he said with a florish and an exaggerated bow and sweep of his hands towards a cell a bit down from Thomas's. What followed was deep silence disturbed only by the terrible screams, as the two other slytherins watched in amazement. A broom and a Weasley in a very intimate contact...Yes, it should have been disgusting but after that first shock they couldn't help it – they laughed! The one responsible for their show merely grinned. His work with those two was turning out to be easier than he had thought it would be. When he had first met them he could never imagine they would change perspectives so fast but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? And what the hell, maybe they could have more fun together – he sure as hell knew he'd liked it more when there was Sow to share his afterkill hours with, even if the man hadn't been as excited as Viper himself.

There was no moon that night.

&&&

Two hours later he was happy he had decided to see what his two companions would do if he left them to exercise their imagination. He now knew why slytherins were so feared and automatically considered dark. If there was at least some small part of the sadism and cold-bloodedness he had seen in those that night in every slytherin then Kali help those poor souls that would have the misfortune of meeting that side of the Snakes. Apparently Kali was taking a rest from mercy duties that night for the two gryffindors were not spared in order to prove entertainment for the three boys.

It had been interesting for Viper to observe his classmates 'work'. Each had his own signature on the victim. Draco while neat and careful managed to bring quite a satisfying arrange of screams, sobs and pleas from the Weasley boy. All with only his hands and a dagger that he had confided was a present from his father for his eleventh birthday. It was a beautiful thing. The blade was silver-coated so it could be used on a range of dark creatures too; the handle was wrapped in soft black leather and ended with a very finely crafted replica of the Malfoy crest. It was over-decorated in Viper's opinion but was never-the-less an object of art that happened to be deadly useful too – a combination that seemed to fit Malfoy's character. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the pureblood preferring muggle ways of torture.

And then there was Nefas. Dirty, kinky, warped Nefas. Turns out the slytherin had a _thing_ for younger boys he had been hiding from the general population and even if there hadn't been an actual intercourse the first-year gryffindor had been used in every other way imaginable and then some ways that only magic would allow. Who would have guessed there were so many sex spells? And it seemed Pravus knew them all and applied them with fine combination of a few of his favorite dark arts torture curses to get off. There was one _very_ sick person under the mask the sixth-year kept up. Viper immediately liked this new him.

Unfortunately it was time they clean up after themselves and do the one thing that slytherins were best at – not getting caught.

"Nefas, Draco," the two turned to him with twin glazed – over eyes as he detached himself from the wall he had been leaning on while they had their fun, "it is time we clean up after ourselves." The pleasure-induced mist cleared from their eyes and they nodded in understanding.

"Nefas heal the mudblood while I patch-up the Weasel. Draco, be a dear," he said with amusement in his eyes as the blond boy huffed and wiped his forehead with the hand holding the bloody dagger, leaving a red smear across it, "and throw a few cleaning charms around, would you? I'll tell you what we're going to do after you finish."

They worked quickly and efficiently and no longer than twenty minutes later all was done.

"Good." Viper said more to himself than the others as he took out his shrunk trunk from its place on the cord around his neck and enlarged it, opening it also. "We need to place memory charms on them," he tilted his chin in the general direction of the cells while he pulled out two 'Browning' automatics. "They had been missing for too long now so even as much as I wish I could put a bullet through their pretty gryffindor heads we'll have to take them out in the Forest and leave them there. We'll set up their memories so they think they went there on a dare, got lost in it and had been wondering ever since." He continued while checking that his arms were loaded and the scopes right. "Draco I wish you would go back to the dormitory but I know you won't so there is no use of me even trying to get you to." He finished by strapping a shin and a shoulder sheath and putting his weapons in with efficient and obviously habitual fluid moves.

"How come you know me so well already Caesar?" answered the Malfoy heir while he watched his roommate's actions with interest – he had never before seen muggle guns even if Caesar had explained what they did.

"I am a good judge of character?" Viper winked at him.

The three laughed again – they seemed to be doing a lot of laughing lately.

"Caesar?" Draco's eyes slid over the now almost invisible bulges under his fellow slytherin's fitting cloak. "Why do you need those weapons? We have out wands. I am sure they will be more than enough to ensure our protection."

"It won't hurt to be prepared Draco. You never know how things would turn out. What if you lost your wand for one reason or another? Or it got snapped and don't give me that look," he said without looking up from where he was inspecting their 'toys' one last time for any evidence left of the night's festivities. "You know perfectly well it is plausible."

What Viper forgot to mention was that even if the above reasons were true the main reason was something else entirely. He had spent all his conscious life training, studying and by that time his reflexes were on such a deep unconscious level that he was sure that if surprised at the sight of danger he would act automatically as he had been taught and in a manner he was accustomed with. Even more in favor of his loading with muggle weaponry was the fact that though as proficient as he was in magic he still had a long way to go until he could safely rely on his knowledge. Many thought he was some kind of a genius but the fact was that he studied _hard_. So what if it came naturally to him? Work was still work and he could not accomplish anything without doing his share of it. Of course there _were_ those things that made him himself – such as the natural ability to use the Caligo language or Parseltongue, the affinity towards Dark Magic, the unique observation skills and stealth, his cunningness and wit. In the end it all came down to betting on the sure stake.

"Come." Viper motioned them to follow as he levitated their victims out of the dungeon, the snake on the wall coming to life and sealing it once more. He felt remorse he couldn't exchange a few words with the wise stone being but he still did not wish for anyone to know of his ability to speak the snake language - people knew too much about him already.

&&&

It had been a close call sneaking out of the Castle and by the patrolling and searching Professors and Perfects – it seemed the gryffindors' disappearance had finally been found out. _'Imbeciles'_ thought Viper as they bypassed another couple of perfects maneuvering the Chameleon charmed unconscious bodies of his the two gryffindors. He himself was under one as were Draco and Nefas.

There were no major obstacles on their way towards the Forbidden Forest as they slinked across the black in the non-light of the night grass towards the line of trees that seemed to reach towards the starless inky sky with wicked branch fingers as if in desperation to strangle the last remaining light of the less than half moon.

He felt his two 'partners in crime' behind him and didn't pause at the edge of the woods but kept waking away from the paths and the occupants of the unusually restless Castle.

Twenty minutes later he found a nice clearing and removed the Chameleon spell so the ones accompanying him could find him. He wouldn't have removed it if he was on his own but he had to make sure they hadn't lost themselves on the way- it'd be a pain in the ass to have to look for them.

Another fifteen minutes and they were just about finishing making sure the _Obliviate _would hold when something ticked his senses. He didn't give it much notice since it _was_ the Forbidden Forest after all and danger was something usual there but when the tickle became a full-blown itch he motioned for Nefas and Draco to pause where they were working on giving the still unconscious, now minus their memory of torture and plus one of a day's wondering, gryffs the "I've been strolling thy Dark woods" look. Unfortunately unused to such communication the slytherins were not fast enough to stop and put out their lit wands and Viper felt that whatever, for now he was sure it was some kind of a creature, was there had located them. Heavy silence descended on the little opening, the three Snakes not daring to move, two in fright at the sight of the powerful Caesar clearly showing signs of unease and the third trying to secretly move a hand to where his guns were hidden. The oppressive atmosphere built as seconds ticked by without even the barest of sounds. Not an animal dared give itself away, all sensing the two predators near by. And then it happened.

Too fast to follow a shadow threw itself from the left side of the clearing right at Viper who as it neared was already twisting to his side and squeezing the triggers on his two firearms.

If you ask Draco or Nefas what they saw that night they would be hard pressed to express themselves. The fury of blows, the bodies angling in ways that were simply _not possible_ as they moved across the

space or sailed the air in a jump, the shots echoing in the eerily quiet forest - as if all had staled breath to see the ending of a battle, it was unexplainable. And once the bullets ended, almost all reaching the target but to no effect, metallic flashes entered in between kicks and sweeps, and spins and parries of movements too quick for the human eye. It was visible from where the two slytherins had ducked behind a bush, in no mental state to run as they should have, that whatever was attacking was humanoid though little could be seen under the view-restricting black garb it carried.

It was as if Death had come visit the fight herself for that was the feeling that made the two hidden viewers' backs break into cold sweat. The two still fighting were barely seen trough the thick veil of the night's darkness but the way their blades clashed with enough force to produce a bloodcurdling sounds of metal on metal, metal that had shed much blood and taken many lives, echoed making clear to all that both were aiming for the kill and both weren't holding back.

What the two hidden boys did not know was that despite the danger Viper was enjoying himself. It had been so long since he'd had a good fight and with the way things are shaping out this one was going to be one of the best ones in his life. A larger than he opponent and one who knew what he was doing was a welcomed surprise for the young assassin any day or night. Viper had never had any problems seeing at night, so good was his sight in fact that he could clearly make out his opponent in detail. He stood at a good six feet and all that was seen from his body was a narrow opening in the cloth on the face where twin narrowed slit-pupil-yellow eyes looked out in concentration.

The fight went on for a good hour more until with a final clash of their weapons they suddenly jumped backwards, twisting in the air and ending on opposite sides of the clearing each other immediately assuming their ready stance. They stared into each other's eyes- eerie yellow into blazing Killing Curse green ones, for seconds that to the two out of sight slytherins seemed an eternity. They jumped when suddenly the two fighters sharply straightened, their weapons slashing the tension-thick air and the intruder slowly bowed keeping those yellow eyes on the form of their fellow slytherin who didn't seemed to be even breathing heavily. He didn't move in a while but eventually he too bowed in a similar fashion though much quicker and they straightened.

In one deft movement the attacker removed the mask from his features to uncover the most beautiful woman all of them had ever seen. Black hair that melted with the shadows of the nigh was braided and hung heavily down her back while her unearthly eyes stood on a face that wouldn't have been misplaced on a Veela were it not for the stone-cold expression it adorned. She sheathed her weapon and taking a few steps forward she bowed lightly to a cool Viper once again.

**Eshny be with you brother. What are you doing here, out of the realms? **

**Eshny give you strength. My business in my own Maci –**

The language seemed to spill naturally from his tongue and he did not notice that he was in fact speaking a different tongue. This was shaping out as one _very_ interesting night indeed.

_A/N_: Well here's next chap. Now on to review responses:

to otherworld - I'm sorry but there will be NO Viper/Ron. shudders Sorry but in this story I'm anti-Ron. :P

to UnlovedDarkness - I wish I could but...I try but trying isn't always enough. :)

to Pearl of the Moon - I do have other stories. More than one but I'm not going to repost them on ff untill I have them finished. Also you can use the link in my bio to go to tss and read them or read my other story - 'Origin of Sin' here on ff under the penname Vindex. I promise I'll work my Favorites first chance I get - I have many wonderful dark stories for it smirk

to Shadowface /and all those that are leaning towards bi!Viper/ - That is exactly why I want him bi. And even if he's gay I'll still have him seduce them, only not fully.

to Felena XVII - For now my plans don't include Ginny dieing /I kinda like her if she's properly dark/ but Voldie will be getting his body, don't worry.

to luvbug080688 - not too shabby? I hope this chapter is better.

to petriepair2001 - Lol. I like the pairings. I'll think them over. I only hope more people give their oppinion and suggest more.

to full moon waning - do not fear! I will NEVER do such a thing! Draco/Hermione...Urgh. :D

to Iskjif - Lol! Poor you. hands over bandages I hope the fell you got was worth the damage. As for Viper getting too emotional with a girl - not happening. Nothing aside posessiveness and lust, pure animal lust. :P Happy?

to Tora88 - grins I'm extremely flattered. Also your thought on the bi/gay issue are completely true and it was just the thing I'm considering.

to n0b0dysang31 - yes, I'll continue the story on tss too. I have chap 8 about half done but I'm having trouble with it. I'll do my best to have it ready by the time chap 7 is up here on ff.

to DarkFlame - blushes bright red Best fic? Well...Ok. If you say so. :D Ah, so you caught on on that, did you? smirk The story is just beginning. Things aren't going to be so straightforeward later on. There will be many parties involved each with it's own agenda.

to SweetTart - I don't have a LJ and the only Viper/Sow sex scene I've written is very obscure and is up on tss. I might write more after I finish the fic or if the inspiration came. If I do they'll be posted on tss.

to Melshenia Kari - Thank you for the review! Don't worry -I don't think it was you who reported me before andI hope you don't do it now. As for te review - it's good to have a chance to explain some things because what I write and think some times isn't as similiar asI wish and other things will evolve and be understood later in the story.

The reality behind Sow and Viper's 'relationship' is quite complicated and will be revealed later on. Yes their relationship was sexual in nature and Viper did think he was in love with Sow. But who said it was real?

Consider his upbringing - hefeels about shared 'jobs' the same way other kids feel about a family dinner, the only other human he trusts and has some kind of true relationship with is Sow - I think his perceptions of the world would be quite warped. If you have read it more carefully you might have see that his 'feelings' were more of a possessiveness over Sow than anything else. Seeing Sow being'stolen' /a least in his eyes/ made him act so he would keep Sow to himself and never have to share him again. And that could only happen if all of Sow's 'needs' were satisfied so he satisfiedthem.

Viper may not have really loved Sow /sorry for the spoiler to all readers/ but even as young as he was his body responded and he did enjoy Sow's attention. As you'll later see in the story he'll understand that what he experienced with Sow wasn't what sex could really be. He was too young to enjoy it as hecould and should.

As for the hight - 53 is about 1,6 metres. WhileI admit it is a bit above normal for an 11-year-old the reason for it will be given later in the story. And even if it weren't - by little brother was about that height when he was 11.

Heh. Too true. I always enjoy long reviews that express some thought over what was read and give me a thought over opinion on my stories better but even a simple encouraging. 'Great work. Update soon' is sometimes more than enough. :)

Ah! I forgot the power issue! As most things from these first chapters it will evolve and believe me when I say he won't be all powerful all at once with some God-like powers. He will be very powerful and already is but he still doesn't have a grasp on his magical powers and if will be a great struggle to incorporate magic in his usual style as Ihintedin this chap.

I hope my explanations were sufficient enough to remove some of that 'dirty' feeling and ease some of your 'fears'. :)


	7. Silver Blood

Viper

Chapter6: Silver blood

No sooner had the last syllables left Viper's lips, both he and the intruder suddenly swirled to the left, drawing their weapons once again and eyes fixed on a bush that to Draco and Nefas seemed absolutely normal. As if their thoughts had carried over to whatever it was that the other two visible occupants of the clearing had apparently sensed, an ominous shadow slid out the bush without even disturbing the leaves. Viper and the unknown woman fell lower in their positions and readied their blades at shoulder level. It really was quite shocking to see them side by side when seconds earlier they had been fighting each other. Slytherin, and really only basic human survival skills, kicking in at last, Nefas and Draco took one look at the two sword- wielders then at the shadow and did what they should have long ago when danger had first neared – they ran like the devil himself was on their heels, not even pausing long enough to scream.  
Their strategic retreat was not even noted by the others. The shadow had stopped a few steps away from the armed ones left giving them a clearer view to see that it was in fact a human proportioned cloaked figure that seemed to be sailing trough the air, thus in the very sparse light of the Forbidden Forest creating the image of alive shadows rather than a being of matter.  
--Be gone Maci -- it slowly spoke in an eerie voice that seemed to have an echo overlapping it.  
Immediately Viper recognized it as the one he had heard not three weeks ago up in the Astronomy Tower. He let his sword lower a bit followed by a careful loosening of the way he stood. The stranger did not follow his example but on the contrary – seemed to be readying herself for a serious fight.  
--You are not welcomed here and now Maci. Leave or bear the consequences -- the chilling tone of the words carried over the hushed forest in a way that could have made the best acoustics experts jealous.  
With a quick look at Viper, her eyes shooting like a cornered animal's ones, she didn't seem to dare take another glance at the 'shadow' before bolting out of the clearing with speed enough to cause a small tornado of dead leaves at her wake. Viper idly wondered if the woman had even been a human…  
He didn't get the chance to elaborate on his speculations of the dark beauty that had proved quite an entertainment for him tonight because the 'shadow' made a swift move across the distance separating them. Quickly on his guard Viper jumped away drawing a chuckle from the thing in front. It was a very pleasant sound, well, at least to Viper it was.  
"Do not be alarmed Viper. You know I have no hostile intentions. But come, the teachers have heard the commotion and are on their way."  
Eyeing the person he now knew was his Defense Professor Viper straightened and sheathed his weapon, giving a small nod to the cloaked figure and following it as it turned and glided the way it had appeared.

About half an hour later they emerged in another clearing, if one could call it that. On their way there the bush seemed to thicken and the light had become practically non-existent in the space they had reached which the most open he had seen since leaving the earlier clearing.  
Unexpectedly the cloaked figure dropped from the air on his feet and sliding down the hood uncovered the red-eyed face of Quentin Quirrell, who sat on a fallen tree trunk and made a patting motion for Viper to sit beside me.  
The boy complied and sat leaving some space between them.  
"So Professor Quirrell may I ask what you are doing all alone in the scary Dark Forest in attire like that," he gestured to the heavy black cloak "and at such an ungodly hour of the night?"  
The man chuckled at his words, it send small tickling shivers down Viper's back.  
"I could ask you the same Viper." He paused "Except I won't. I know very well what you were doing and," he smirked that combined with his shining red eyes made him look deliciously evil "let me congratulate you on your work. They would not find a single clue on those boys, very good job indeed, though you took a chance including Misters Malfoy and Pravus."  
Seeing where this was going but strangely feeling that he could trust the man the young slytherin nodded.  
"Thank you, I tried. As for Draco and Nefas – you could call them my little experiment. I should think it was a success."  
"It is. They are valuable allies as are their parents – you have chosen your friends well my snake."  
Upon hearing the pet name that Sow had called him Viper seemed to freeze and slowly turned narrowed angry eyes on the man that had dared assume he could use the special nickname. The Defense teacher had already presumed too much in Viper's opinion. Lightning fast the boy was up and the edge of his sword cutting into the skin under Quirrell's chin. The slytherin holding it and looking furious would have made the perfect picture of a demon for any onlookers. Fortunately there were none since most assuredly they would have been emotionally scarred for life, probably to death. In a deadly tone the boy hissed at the man who hadn't even flinched.  
"Do not presume you can call me as you wish. To you I am either Mr. Davis or if I allow it Viper – do you understand me?"  
Still unperturbed the man rose a hand to move the blade away but it didn't budge. Sighing he let his arm fall away and looked into Viper's eyes.  
"I am sorry to have unknowingly angered you Mr. Davis. I did not know you disliked being called a snake. I will not call you that again."  
They held each other's eyes until they were sure they understood one another then with a small nod the pressure of metal on the older man's neck disappeared but Viper didn't sit down again. After a long moment of silence Quirrell spoke first.  
"May I call you Viper?"  
"Yes."  
They were silent again until with no warning Quirrell rose again, pulling up his hood and sailing through the air, seeming to no longer notice Viper was there, moved away from the clearing and into the forest. Immediately the boy sprang into action, unclasping the lock on his shoulder holster taking out, reloading the Browning with a deft movement and holding it in a firm grip, he pointed it in the direction his companion moved. He flexed his shoulders lightly to feel the blade strapped there – just in case, one never knew what awaits 'around the corner'. A fleeting thought ran through his mind that he had been right that his instincts would kick in when he came to face with danger.  
Careful not to step on the dry twigs on the ground or to get his cloak tangled in the thorny plants around he crept after the silhouette in front wondering why the hell was wrong with him today to make him act so… gryffindor – first attacking the Idiot Duo in an open corridor, then following the creature that was his Defense teacher into the depths of the Forbidden Forest and now rushing after the same Professor who had earlier scared a very powerful woman shitless with just a few words, while the other seemed in some sort of a trance.  
Something on his right moved. He whirled and had it at gun-point, weapon ready to shoot. A minute passed then suddenly the thing shot out of the bush and Viper followed its process with his eyes and firearm, taking aim before he realized that 1) the thing was moving very low on the ground, 2) it was brown and hairy and 3) it was a wild rabbit. Cursing softly he loosened his finger on the trigger, even if he wanted to shoot the damned thing for startling him, and instead let out a low string of curses that would have made even a sailor blush like a virgin in a whorehouse.  
Turning around he spotted the far-away outline of Quirrell – bless his night sight, and took off in a run, his feet tapping the ground, barely touching its surface as he dodged and leapt over any obstacles in the shortest trajectory to where the other man was still gliding away. He caught up with the cloaked figure and slowed down before coming to a halt when he realized they were in another clearing. This one was much wilder and apparently closer to the forest's edge since the trees were rarer and much lighter than the previous one. Hearing a thumping noise he looked around and saw Quirrell melt into the shadows of a tree. Deciding it a good idea to follow the man's example he looked around once more and not finding any good hiding places decided the best one was where people rarely remembered to look – up. The thought had no sooner formed in his mind and he was already leaping up the closest tree where he crouched on a thick branch some fifteen feet from the ground and waited attentively to see what was happening.  
The thumping sounds grew nearer and he was able to identify it as that of hooves. At last five or six sparkling white animals ran into the clearing coming to a spot not far away from where he knew Quirrell hid. Unicorns. Viper recognized them as the pure light creatures from his fourth-year Care of Magical Creatures' book. They were beautiful – their mane excluded a soft white light that seemed to illuminate the clearing and their strong bodies gave then an unearthly appearance as creatures of the Gods. Viper began to wonder why there was need for them to hide but then he saw the shadow that was Quirrell shift. He barely managed to catch the movement as it swooped over the small herd and one of the animals in particular. The others neighed in distress and took off again, while their brother fell to the ground with the shadow over him. The young slytherin watched in amazement as the unicorn kicked empty air and struggled against his captor but to no avail. Quirrell brought down his head on the poor creature's neck and it wasn't long before it stopped its fights and lay limp under him.  
Deciding that as long as he was acting like a gryffindor that night he might as well quell his curiosity, Viper slipped off the tree and cautiously approached the two figures but kept a reasonable distance.  
Quirrell raised his head from its place over the snow-white neck up to look at him and he saw some silvery liquid running down the man's chin. One look to the unicorn proved that it was indeed its blood. Standing Quirrell beckoned him closer. Still cautious and with his gun out Viper neared and stopped about three feet away.  
"Do you know what creature this is?" Quirrell's voice seemed to have lost most of the echo and instead of the way it usually sounded in class the other voice seemed to have taken dominance.  
"It's a unicorn." he answered not taking his eyes off the man  
Quirrell nodded in affirmation.  
"And do you know what drinking its blood would do to a man?"  
Shaking his head no Viper shot another look at the bleeding animal.  
"It can keep a man alive even if he is on the brink of death. It could make one immortal."  
Eyeing the soft white, now silver splattered mane then the still hooded Quirrel the first-year had to ask.  
"Where's the catch?"  
A low chuckle escaped Quirrell's lips and he moved a bit closer to which Viper rose his pistol and trained it on him making him stop.  
"It is a cursed life Viper, a half life. You are neither really alive nor really dead and without the blood you will perish." With that the Professor brought up his hand, followed by Viper's weapon, to clean the silver liquid from his chin. "But I have my reasons." he finished licking a small drop of the substance off his finger.  
The armed boy gazed at the man in a new light and once again found that his idea about his identity was confirming itself by his actions.  
Lowering his gun he took a step forward and still keeping eye contact with the other dropped on one knee next to the silver bleeding neck and dipped two fingers in the welling blood. He looked appraisingly at it then rising his eyes once more to look at the shadows of the cloak where he knew twin red ruby-eyes would be, he brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean. The taste of innocence, if indeed such a taste existed, filled his senses and a small tingle of power rand down his spine. His eyes closed on their own accord against the exhilarating feeling as he basked in its powerful effect. Then at once a black abyss slammed against his close eyelids and his eyes shot open while a noiseless gasp froze on his lips. He staggered upwards, his gun dropping from his trembling fingers, he felt faint. His eyes clouded when suddenly the magnificent feeling, which had first come, returned double-force. His knees weakened and he knew he was about to fall to the ground when strong hands circled his waist and snaked across his chest. He felt himself floating and then the world faded to black, his last barely coherent thought being "Damn that was good…''

&&&

He carefully cracked an eye open and took in the dark green hangings of his bed in his room in the slytherin dorms. Closing the eye he waited a second before opening both then groaning pulling himself up, wrenching the heavy cloth to the side he slugged off the bed. He felt like he had just had the most amazing sex ever then got hit by a truck, healed and the ordeal repeated, excluding the usual soreness of his backside as a result. Through the charmed window of the room he saw it was still very early in the morning which was confirmed by the pulled hangings on Draco's bed. Looking down on himself he saw he was in his usual night clothes, meaning the single black cotton pajama bottoms and nothing over that. He looked around and saw all his weapons settled at the foot of his bed. Deciding that his head hurt too much for him to be thinking he made his slow way to the bathroom. He carefully slipped off his single piece of clothing and entered the shower stall in hope that the hot water of the shower would help him feel better. He turned the hot water on full-blast and sighing contently rested his forehead against the cool wall while the boiling pray flowed over his body. Without moving his head from the wall he reached for the soap and sponge which he rubbed liberally until the foam was thick and covering his hands. Not bothering to replace the soap he simply dropped it on the floor and began the tenuous process of washing himself  
His body was not that tired per see, but he none-the-less felt weary, it was reminiscent of a psychic exhaustion but he dared speculate it was of magical nature considering what had happened last night. He had little idea what his spur-of the moment actions would lead to but he was not sorry despite the unknown factor. The feeling…it had been one of the best things he had experienced only measuring to the dreams…of…red eyes. It hit him like a boulder in the gut and his movement paused before he straightened and rubbing with renewed vigor washed himself off in a matter of seconds.  
Back in the rooms he hurriedly replaced his firearms in his "Treasure Chest" and already pulling his the jumper over his head when he heard Draco wake up.  
"Caesar?" he felt the need to bang his head against the wall. Now he wouldn't be able to slip away and find some long past due answers. Resigning himself to his 'fate' he turned around to face Draco.  
"Yes Draco?"  
For such an early hour Draco looked way too awake and that meant there was a reason for him to be. Damn.  
"Caesar, what in Slytherin's name happened last night!"  
There went his morning, thought Viper as he quickly decided on a version of the truth to tell his friends.

&&&

Later he, Draco and Nefas sat in their usual places on the slytherin table eating and chatting about nonsense as if they had not a care in the world. Much earlier Viper had dragged them in an empty classroom and had told then his story. In short – he had been chased by the "Shadow" around the forest and had managed to escape it and the hall patrols rather late into the morning and return to the Dorms in the early hours of the morning. He had seen their mild disbelief, but that was normal – they were slytherins after all, besides all of the evidence showed Viper's story true and they had nothing to say against it. The dark-haired slytherin resisted a chuckle as he remembered – who would believe he had spend most of the night wandering the Forbidden Forest with stuttering P-p-profe-s-s-or Q-quir-r-rell who also happened to be possessed by someone Viper was now almost sure was the spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort, hunting Unicorns and drinking their blood? He repressed a snort with a gulp of juice.  
Suddenly the Headmaster stood and raised his hands for silence, a hush fell over the Hall while three particular slytherins resolutely stared in any other direction than the other two in fear they would burst out laughing – those three knew exactly what the old man had to say.  
"May I have your attention please? Thank you. Last night we had a little scare with the disappearance of Misters Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor House." murmuring rose in the hall. Dumbledore clapped his hands once and it died down "There is no more need to fear. The two were found late last night in the Forbidden Forest. They were a bit bruised and had apparently fallen unconscious due to overcooling but are now safe and making a fast recovery in the Infirmary..."  
Viper drowned out the old coot as he went on about why students were not allowed in the Forest and some other inconsequential things but instead focused his gaze on the one teacher he was interested in. As if sensing the eyes on him Quirrell turned in his direction staring right into the hard emeralds then with an almost undetectable flash of red he gave a small nod and returned to listening to the Headmaster.  
A certain Defense Professor was getting a visit from a snake or two soon.  
Viper never saw the obsidian eyes of the Potions Master flicking between himself and Quirrell as they both turned away from the eye contact. He also didn't notice the small smirk that seemed to be lifting the corners of dark man's lips. Quirrell though did.

&&&

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table deeply engrossed in a large tome. The sight was nothing if not ordinary but if someone had been looking closer they would have noticed that her eyes glued to the yellow pages as they were, were not moving but staring unseeingly at the tiny curving script in front of them. Had some been able to glimpse at her mind they would have been swept away at the violently twirling thoughts in there. The bushy-haired girl had been like that for some time now.

Her chocolate eyes suddenly gained focus and she shot a quick look over the Hall and glimpsed at the reason for her thoughts – a certain tall dark-haired slytherin boy.

He was chatting with Malfoy and another brown-haired boy that was probably a sixth or a seventh year as usual. As usual the trio sat a bit away from the main cluster of slytherins but it was obvious that they were not outcasts. No not by a long shot. The year had just begun but it was instantaneously obvious to those who cared to look that the boy was looked up to, especially by younger years. It was as if he wasn't even a first year. The way he acted, the friends he made…if you didn't know his age you'd guess he was at least a fourth year. Even physically he didn't look like a normal first-year. He was tall, taller than everyone in their year and as ashamed as she was to admit she'd noticed such things, Hermione couldn't not note the boy had the body of a professional sportsman.

He was also the only one in the school who could rival her drive to possess knowledge. The only one that understood how precious a gift it was and sought it constantly. One of the very few that saw her as more than a book worm.

Her eyes suddenly focused on the page in front of her with intensity that would have shocked those around her had they given her any attention. He was her only friend.

He was the only one that took the time at least two times a week to spend his evenings in the library with her, despite House rivalry and her status as a 'mudblood' , doing his homework and later staying to chat with her on topics that ranged from why the sun shone to little bits of funny gossip. No one else did that. Even her own House, even the girls she shared a dorm with, always mocked her. Especially the Weasley boy. Her fist tightened around the edge of the book. The red-head menace was always there to make fun of her or call her names. And so was Draco Malfoy but the blond always shut up when Caesar was near.

A small smile graced her pink lips. Caesar only needed glare at his other friend and the Malfoy heir would shut his mouth with a click and back off. Of course he did glare at the back of Caesar's head for the duration of whatever class they next had together. Caesar was unfazed.

She had once, not much after they started their study sessions, offered the boy to just 'leave him alone' thus saving him grief from his housemates but the boy had looked at her with such a furious glare that she had actually flinched as if a physical blow had landed on her. He had then proceeded to explain to her in a low dangerous tone that no one could dictate his choice of friends and that if she wanted him to leave her alone she should not hide behind such pitiful excuses. She had been near tears of happiness when faced with his resolve to be her friend.

But there was another side to Caesar also. It wasn't something definite, nor particular and exact but it alarmed her in an instinct level though she ignored it. She'd noticed that he could influence people. Like Malfoy. She wouldn't have believed the proud heir of one of the oldest magical families would accept to be second to someone who would be categorized as a half-blood by the pureblood law but he did and had fallen into the part with amazing fluidity. It just didn't seem natural to her. Perhaps he was plotting something against Viper? Was he playing a role? She couldn't figure out if he was.

She blinked but continued to look blankly at the page. It was so hard to figure out the dynamics of Caesar's little slytherin group. In fact his whole attitude was sometimes confusing; no wonder the Hat put him in Slytherin. Anyone who could be sly enough to balance with two groups of friends as different as the slytherins and a gryffindor were, was worthy of the House of the Snakes.


	8. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Read it in previous chapters

A/N: Fist off I must correct myself - Snape does NOT have cobalt eyes. Sorry for the mistake - I'll remove it soon.

Second - I said my Bio that I won't be updating 'till early August at least but since I got the chap ready and the opportunity to post I decided to go ahead and give you something to read until book 6 comes out /I in no way think my fic can stand a chance of measuring up to the real thing but it is a relatively good time-killer/.

The chapter is NOT betaed so expect my usual bad grammer and once again excuse it in the name of my insane plot. :D

_**Viper**_

_Chapter 7: _Behind closed doors.

Dumbledore sat down after giving his announcement and sipped the last remains of his pumpkin juice. He had an easy smile on his face and his eyes twinkled restlessly while he chatted on idle topics with his staff. But the wizened old man was not to be taken at face value for he was in fact thinking thoughts quite different than the ideas about the Purpleleafed Magnus cactuses' repotting which a much excited Professor Sprout was explaining with unneeded gesticulation.

No, the old man had a particular first-year slytherin on his mind.

There was something amiss with the boy. He has sensed it the second he had laid his eyes on him. The child was hiding secrets and something told the Headmaster they were not something to be overlooked.

He had been aware he had been manipulated into believing whatever half-truths the boy had fed him in their first conversation though he was quite curious about the nature of the magics the boy used to get that effect and for it to last as long as it had. Was the boy even aware he had been using such obscure and powerful magic? Despite this he could not help and like the green-eyed child who acted so much older than he should and played Games that were far bigger than him. And to Albus' amazement he played them well, at least for someone that did not have the old Mage's decades of practice.

He was also quite aware of the fact that the boy had already made some powerful and questionable allies in the school, the most surprising of which would be the resident Potions Master. The man was known for his preference of seclusion and his antisocial habit so it was quite understandable that the Headmaster was quite curious of the two's well hidden 'friendship'. He'd look into that another day. For now the particular companionship was not troubling.

But the old man was no fool; he knew one did not survive in the serpents' nest without the proper 'connections' and so he understood the boy's actions since his admittedly not so surprising sorting. He had noticed him sitting with young Malfoy and the Pravus heir but they were always a bit to the side. It was a small relief that the child steered away from the Hierarchy and that he was already taking others with him. He only hoped it was the boy who was affecting the serpents and not the other way around for even with all his games and secrets Dumbledore believed there was still hope for his 'Golden Boy' and he absolutely refused to let this young man become another Tom Riddle.

No, this boy was different. He had seen him strike a tentative friendship with the muggle born gryffindor girl, Miss Granger if his memory was correct, and he knew the young man had the seeds of the light in his soul. The old Mage would help the confused boy dig them out and nurture them simultaneously providing Albus with his long awaited Savior. And the prophesy shall be fulfilled….

But for now he'd bide his time, let the child settle in the new surroundings and loosen up a bit. It would be easier when the young man brought down his defenses. Then it would be Albus' turn to make his move in the Game.

He nodded to Sprout's last words and turned his attention back to the plump witch before she could catch on his inattention.

&&&

Shrugging Nefas and Draco off with the excuse that he needed to visit the Library Viper walked away in the general direction of the, as Granger had once put it, "the bastion of knowledge".

He was about to duck into a side corridor that held a hidden behind a tapestry of a great emerald snake secret passage that lead to the Defense corridor when two sets of hands shot out of the seemingly solid wall on his left and latched onto him – one set tightening over his mouth and chest while the other wrapped around his ankles, and lifted him off the ground. Suffice it to say he wasn't thrilled to feel himself get pulled trough the illusion of a wall from which the hands had sprouted.

Eyes flashing deathly acidic green in anger he gave his attackers not time to get a better grip on him and twisted his body in their hands making their arms bend and twist with him in unnatural angles that resulted in a loosening of their grasp and the arms on his upper body releasing him. He gripped them and using them and the attached body as leverage he continued to twist until the hands on his ankles fell away too. With his momentum he flipped over his attacker but not before using the spinning force to land a sharp kick on the jaw of the one that was at his feet who gave off a most satisfying grunt of pain.

All this happened in less than five seconds and in his anger at being attacked Viper had conveniently forgotten to take a good look at his attackers.

He landed in a crouch with his side to them and growled before sharply turning his head towards them and gifting them with a glare that had made many a men tremble. Slowly one perfect black eyebrow rose and his stance loosened.

Red, hair, freckles…before him on the ground lied two identical boys, groaning and reaching to rub various spots on their lanky thirteen-year-old bodies. The Weasley twins had a lot of explaining to do.

Viper lowered the brow and a small frown replaced it. He took the three steps that separated him from the boys and roughly grabbing them by the backs of their robes he hauled them upright then stepped away and looked expectantly at them. Seeing the quite dazed and pained expression of one of them and the fast swelling jaw he flicked his wrist and his dark wand appeared in his hand ready for use. He pointed it at the twin that had undoubtedly been the unlucky one to have been holding his ankles but before he could do anything he paused seeing the two boys recoil and reach for their wands.

Getting highly annoyed with the red-heads Viper growled again and with a lightning fast move snatched the half-out of the boy's pockets wands then incanted the healing spell.

The other twin seeing his brother hit with an unknown to him spell by a the slytherin who had just a second before kicked him moved to launch himself at the raven-haired boy but was effectively frozen in place before he could do anything by an chilling glare from said boy. It was not that Fred was a coward, no not in the least, but there was something in that emerald gaze that awakened unexplained fear in him, fear that was on such primal level that overruled his conscious though of protecting his twin and instead made him want to run and hide.

The dark-haired boy lifted a finger to his mouth in a 'be silent' gesture then grinned and winked at the now confused Weasley before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest and leaning casually on the wall.

George on the other hand, seeing he could not evade the spell at such close distance shut his eyes and waited for the effects of whatever wicked curse the slytherin had send at him to take effect. With his eyes closed he missed the small exchange between his brother and the first-year.

A full minute later he cracked one sky-blue eye open and cautiously peered at the boy in front of him.

The last thing he expected to see were both his brother and the slytherin looking at him in evident amusement. Opening both of his eyes fully he looked from one boy to the other then looked down at himself. Nothing was out of the ordinary; his limbs were intact, clothes a normal color. He ran his hand trough his hair – all there, then over his face –everything was as it should be …wasn't his jaw hurting a minute ago? He rand his hand over the spot that had previously been flaming with pain, nothing hurt. He lifted his eyes to the slytherin in front of him and looked at him in question and heard his brother snicker beside him.

"And what pray tell were you thinking, if you indeed have the mental capacity for that activity, you were doing Masseurs Weasley?"

While the slytherin's face remained mildly amused his voice carried a chilled note that abruptly cut of Fred's snickers.

The red-heads shared a brief look the turned to answer in their typical fashion.

"We only wanted…"

"…to meet the newest prankster…"

"…in our beloved school."

The two shared another look then nodded and grinned widely executing a largely exaggerated twin bows.

"Forgive us poor men…"

"…oh great prankster…"

"… for we bow before thou art" they chorused together.

Their red heads popped up in eerie unison and Viper was hard pressed not to return their grins so he settled on a small one of his own. The two boys did know how to get themselves out of trouble.

As the two straightened Viper leaned back against the opposite wall in the narrow passage and idly twirled his still unsheathed wand while enjoying the brief flashes of apprehension his actions brought to the twins' blue eyes before their cheerfulness could hide them.

"What makes you think I'm this new prankster of yours?" he said after a lengthy pause.

Some of the tension in the air seemed to leave the space as he voiced this and it were a much more calm twins that proceeded to answer him. He idly wondered if the two shared a telepathic link.

"Oh, you mean why we suspect…"

"…how we know…"

"…it is you who pulled that brilliant prank in the Great Hall…"

"…and the one who wrote us those letters?"

"Yes. That is what I mean" He said casually but a brief flash of his eyes told them all they needed to ensure their findings' trustfulness.

The twins noted that while he could have he hadn't denied it right out but had settled an answer that could easily be understood both as a denial and as a veiled admission.

They threw him a wry grin the grossed their arms and simultaneously leaned backwards on the stone wall copying his nonchalant pose and surprisingly not failing miserably.

"Why it was thanks to our…"

"…wonderful, brilliant…"

"…and terrible at warding her classroom…"

"…most beloved Transfiguration Professor…"

"…our very own Head of House…"

"…Ms. McGonagall"

Viper's only response was to quirk a questioning eyebrow though if it was due to the twins' overacting or an indication for them to clarify was unknown to the red heads.

"You see, when we got your first letter we immediately set out…"

"…to face the enormous challenge…"

"…to find out who our new prankster rival was …"

"…so we took the letter and broke into…"

"…oh the shame, we are doomed to a life of crime…" one of the twins brought his hand his to his brow and faked a faint spell

"…into McGonagall's classroom and tried comparing the handwriting…" the twin that had pretended to faint had straightened and didn't miss his line

"…to all the scrolls of summer homework…"

"…but we were not in luck…"

"...and it seemed this new prankster had faked his…"

"…or hers…"

"…writing and we had hit a dead end in our search…"

"…but then one day as we were innocently" Viper snorted at the word which very few people associated with the twins" having a conversation with some of the first years on the topic of turning water into rum" and Viper stood correct in his assumptions of the twins' innocence" my brilliant brother and I had an epiphany …"

"…a divine revelation if you wish…"

"…we remembered that there were other students in the school…"

"…who couldn't be in that stack…"

"…the ickle firsties!"

"So we waited…"

"…and waited…"

"…and waited some more, depriving ourselves of sleep while puzzling over this grave mystery…"

"…and then she gave the firsties their first homework…"

"…poor kids…" The other twin shook his head in sympathy

"…and we were ready so we broke in _again_ and guess what we found?"

Their blue eyes glittered and fastened on his green ones with unwavering focus.

"We uncovered…"

"…to our everlasting surprise…"

"…that that the handwriting on our letter matched one of the ickle firsties' "

"…yours" They finished together

Viper on the other hand let his eyes widen a little and poured just the right amount of bewilderment in his voice to make him sound honestly curious.

"Oh? Really?"

The whole act would have been brilliant if it weren't for the fact that everyone present knew it for what it was and it only served to amuse them further.

The twins grinned widely.

"Why, yes dear prankster, really"

"And so Mr. Potter"

"Davis"

"What?"

Viper looked coolly at them.

"I said my name is Davis. Caesar Davis. If you intend to converse with me you'll forget that Potter bull"

Oh, how he enjoyed the confused faces.

"If we may…"

"Why the names change?" the other twin hurried to add

"But if you want us to use it we will"

"We only want to know why…"

"…if that is ok with you" the other twin hurried to add

Giving them a long look that to them must have looked like he was weighting their trustfulness while he was in fact simply enjoying making them fidget, he nodded and told them almost the same story he had offered Granger only minus the teary act and delivered in a cool emotionless voice.

After he finished his tale they looked at him oddly, as if seeing him for the first time and he was some kind of a strange creature, some puzzle that needed solving.

And they did see him for the first time.

Fred and George might put up a fool jesters' act around others, and they did enjoy pranks immensely thought mostly because f the chaos they provoked, but underneath they were very intelligent and even at 13 they could easily recognize that there was much more to Caesar Davis than met the eye, and it drew the twins like a moth to a flame.

&&&

Quarter of an hour later than he had planned to Viper knocked on the door of Professor Quirrel's office.

"Good afternoon Professor" he said in a neutral tone with a small shy smile on his handsome face as the defense teacher opened the door.

"G-good afternoon M-mr. Davis. H-how may I h-h-help you?" Quirrel's stutter was bad and he seemed nervous as usual.

Had anyone been watching they would have seen a student shyly approaching his teacher, in all probability for some help with his spellwork.

"Well…you see I have a problem with a spell and…Would it be a bother if you, perhaps, explained it to me?"

"O-of course M-mr. Davis. P-p-please c-come in."

He stood to the side to let Viper enter the room then followed him and shut the door before discreetly placing a few privacy and anti-eavesdropping wards.

Inside Viper scanned the sparsely furnished office then smiled a small smile that was entirely lacking the false warmth it usually held. Turning around to face Quirrel again he let his eyes deliberately obviously travel over the man's figure, judging his worth and inwardly congratulating the dark wizard's choice of a weak looking host that would easily slide past Dumbledore's notice.

"I'm having some trouble with my spellwork Professor" he abruptly started shifting his attention to glance at the shelves of books lining one wall then walked to them and ran a finger over the spines before tapping one and sliding the book out to open the worn tome on a particular page before offering it to Quirrel.

The Professor took the book of borderline dark spells and looked over the pages it was open on before frowning.

"I have been practicing a spell but the results are quite" one corner oh his mouth lifted making his smile a little crooked"…interesting. The outcome from it can't be right though, can it? I assume you know of the "Caliga Animi" spell, _Professor_"

The Professor suddenly bowed his head and started muttering to himself of which Viper only managed to hear snippets.

"…Master…not….ong enough…"

Then as he was standing with his back to Viper he started undo his large purple turban.

The slytherin boy watched with interest as the last of the cloth was unwound and the back of his teacher's bald head showed. Slowly the surface began to shift in a manner resembling a thick liquid bubbling before it slowly formed the features of a serpentine face that became more and more defined with every second.

Viper watched fascinated as the flesh and bones rearranged themselves but what caught his attention was the vivid red color of the face's eyes when they finally blinked at him. He had seen that color before, those eyes...He'd seen them in his dreams.

The unnaturally thin-lipped mouth opened and in a hissing voice words rolled out. Viper wondered if the tongue inside it was forked.

"Hello Viper"

Viper looked the face over once again but kept eye to eye contact to a minimum. Voldemort was a Master Legilimens and he no longer had any doubts it was he who he was facing. The prickle of pain in his scar and the plausible tainted aura of dark magic confirmed his suspicions beyond doubt. He smirked.

Nodding he took a step closer to the figure, ignoring the burst of pain trough his lightning-shaped scar. Keeping his moves measured he slowly circled Quirrel's body until he was facing the slack, expressionless face of the body's original owner. He waved a hand in front of his eyes but got no reaction. Satisfied he finished his circle and ended facing Voldemort again.

"So this is what has become of the great Dark Lord" he said eventually.

A fake smirk flickered on the serpentine face but underneath it was stone-cold.

"I may be temporarily inconvenienced to live trough others but I have achieved my goal and will soon regain my own physical form" the voice was higher than expected but somehow fitted the man.

Viper snorted and arched a brow.

"You mean to tell me that your goal was to become" he gave him an once-over" this?"

Voldemort looked at him trough dispassionate yes then suddenly the face began to bubble again and it suddenly sank back inside the skull.

Viper merely crossed his arms and waited. He knew the Dark Lord hadn't hidden away.

A minute passed then Quirrel twitched, then twitched again and Quirrel's own face slowly emerged from the back of the man's head. He was still as unresponsive and glassy-eyed as before.

Also slowly the body before Viper started to change, becoming taller, thinner, the limbs longer, the fingers –pale, once tan. The hands were spider like with long fingers. The robes he was wearing rode up showing pale ankles and feet that had suddenly outgrown the ordinary dark blue slippers they were in.

As the body changed so did the atmosphere in the room.

It had already been magically charged with the tainted magic that was Viper's and the small amount that had leaked from Voldemort and it had become even heavier but somehow Viper knew it wasn't as much as it could have been.

The oppressive presence of malicious magic did nothing but give Viper the opportunity to confirm one thing – Voldemort was a _very_ powerful wizard. Now if only Dumbledore would be so caring as to release his hold on his magic enough for Viper to compare the two.

Voldemort straightened and turned to face Viper as his robes became longer and fitting his new measurements. With a small quirk to his lips that could be classified as a smirk if one used his imagination.

And he did have reason to smirk all he wished. What he'd done was supposed to be impossible. While inwardly impressed Viper didn't show it.

"That is better."

Smirk firmly plastered to his face Viper added.

"Much better. I don't enjoy talking to bodiless leeches"

He was being bold, bordering on suicidal, and disrespectful, as always. Authority figures didn't stand too well with him as it could easily be guessed. The only one with a chance in all the circles of Hell of holding up against him had been Sow, and even he had begun loosing his hold on the boy at the end as the Mike 'incident' had showed.

Voldemort didn't give any outward reaction though considering he already knew what he would be dealing with it wasn't as startling as it should have been. Viper was a well known name and if the Dark Lord was as brilliant as he was said to be he should've already figured at least that much about him.

A minute ticked by before that small quirk turned into a full-blown smirk. Viper could really understand why normal people were so afraid of him.

"Indeed"

He was searching to meet Viper's eyes but the boy made sure he couldn't, knowing that the Dark Lord could use Legilimency on him with ease. Even if the red-eyed snake-like man couldn't there were still those stabs of pain that shot trough his scar whenever their gazes met in passing, the same pain he felt every time he woke up from one of _those_ dreams.

It wasn't that he minded the pain itself, in fact he welcomed pain at times, but the possibilities of _why _that pain existed weren't very favorable to him.

Taking a step away and turning halfway to study a shelf of Defense against the Dark Arts books Viper got to business. He'd had enough idle chit-chat.

"Why are you here Voldemort?" he said" what in Hogwarts is so precious to you that you risk old Dumbles to uncover your little dance with death and find a way to end it?" he continued the words smooth as he put very little thought in them as he instead concentrated on the little training he had in Occlumency.

When Voldemort replied his voice was cool.

"You are a very bright young man Viper"

"That I am" he easily conceded" So what is it? What's that treasure that has you risking all?"

He'd known it wouldn't be that easy but he had hoped, so when the Dark Lord didn't answer but in stead Viper felt cold eyes on himself he wasn't surprised, though a little twinge of disappointment made itself known for a millisecond before disappearing without a trace.

Resigning himself that he would have to try a different approach he wished he could simply cut the answer out of the man with his sword.

"Seeing your situation" his lips quirked, the smirk becoming as sharp edge of a blade" I'd say it's either something that would give you power or restore your own" steeling his Occlumency walls Viper looked up and directly into blood red eyes" Or both."

&&&

_Dear Father,_

_You asked me to notify you of any news regarding Harry Potter. I have already informed you of my suspicions about his true nature but last night proved them and laid foundation to even more…_

The blonde was hunched over on a desk in an unoccupied classroom on the fourth floor his quill scratching on the parchment as he wrote down a brief review of the previous night. He signed his name at the bottom and sat back to wait until it was completely dry and invisible to anyone other than the one it was intended for. His Father had given him the ink especially should something like the situation they were in happened. As he watched the letters fade and slowly disappear his mind went back to the clearing in the forest and the two mysteries they had met there. He didn't believe Caesar and his story about what had happened after they had left and hadn't mentioned the shadow in his letter. Perhaps he'd write when he learned the truth.

The ink was dry and he turned the parchment to write in normal ink a short letter to his mother and father that was usual enough and he used to ask for more of his mother's imported French sweets.

Finishing he sealed the letter with his personal crest at the hilt of his dagger and set off to the owlry.

&&&

Viper slipped out of the Defense corridor using a passageway that was there only when the moon was in a specific stage and led to the third floor. He slinked out of the shadows he'd kept to and walked to the stairs. He walked slower than usual and his eyes darted around, lingering on the heavy door leading to the right hand corridor but not long enough for someone passing him to see. He'd kept half an ear on Dumbledore's speech at the Opening Feast but had decided not to poke around just yet. His cunning eyes glanced at the door again and wondered if it would be harder to brake in and steal what was behind that door than braking into the Amon mansion. But he didn't need the treasure hidden behind the door, the Amons on the other hand were another matter entirely - he did have an interest in trying Evan Amon's head as a decoration on his wall. Maybe he'd be able to find someone to stuff it…No, he'll do nothing more than what he'd promised for the moment. He'd stay away and see what the two major players would do as long as they didn't involve him. He could have laughed at himself. Of course they would involve him! He was the fucking Boy-Who-Lived! The old Geezer would expect him to valiantly fight the evil that was Lord Voldemort and the Dark Lord will be trying to recruit or eliminate him as a potential danger. At the moment the first option was the most probable for Voldemort to take but he wasn't sure about the Headmaster. The man might look kind and open but he'd seen a lot of facades in his life and that one while very good was liable to give away to a widely different man underneath. He couldn't imagine the old man fighting a war with goodness and mercy. He was sure the coot had given his fare share of execution orders be they deliberate or not, open or trough manipulation. He did seem like the type to use people as puppets and Viper's be damned trice to hell if he let himself become one.

"Hello Caesar"

He looked to his right and forced himself not to scowl and give a slight smile. What the hell did he want?

"Hello, Michael was it?" Michael Boot. Terry Boot's older brother. He was silent boy that was a sixth-year Hufflepuff. He wasn't very popular and didn't have any outstanding talents.

"Yes. May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, do you want to talk here?"

"Would you mind if we use a classroom?" the boy didn't seem particularly troubled, it looked like he just wanted a word but Viper knew the business tone the boy was using. He looked at the tall composed figure and nodded.

"Not at all but I have somewhere to be in half an hour so you'll have to make it quick"

"It shouldn't take long"

They made their way to a near classroom on the first floor and Michael put up anti-eavesdropping charms. It was becoming repetitive Viper thought with vague amusement.

"What can I do for you Michael?" he said leaning against a desk. The boy simply fished out a sealed letter from his book bag and handed it to him then stood back obviously waiting for him to read it. Viper lifted a brow then took a cursory look of the blank faces of the parchment envelope and plain seal then broke it. For a few minutes his eyes stayed on the letter while his face was blank. Finally he finished and folded it. He looked up and directly into Michael's eyes.

"I'd be damned. You're Goff's boy eh?" he smirked as Michael nodded.

"My father would like to have a word with you at the soonest possible chance"

"I'm guessing this isn't purely for the pleasure of seeing Sow's apprentice again?"

"Will you be able to be at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade Saturday at noon?" the boy continued.

Viper looked at him long and hard, and the boy looked away his shoulders tense. It seemed he'd been warned about who and what he was and not to talk more than necessary with him.

"I should be able to make it. Send Goff my greetings and tell him I'll be there."

Nodding the boy turned and exited the room a little faster than necessary.

Shaking his head Viper followed wondering if any more surprises would be popping up soon.

&&&

_**:Massssster:**_

Viper peeled an eye open and looked at the black shadow that was an inch in front of his face.

**_:What the hell are you doing here Medea:_** hissed back irritably as he put up a silencing charm around his bed.

**_:Massssster told me to come to him if I wassss sssseen:_**

Opening his other eye Viper propped himself on his forearms and glared at the snake trough the thick darkness.

**_:Who sssssaw you Medea:_**

**_:It was a man Massssster. He smelled of old and Stalkers:_**

Falling back against his pillow Viper thought that piece of information over. An old man that smells of cats, it had to be Filch.

_**:Did he sssssmell like dirt too Medea:**_

_**:Yesssss Massster:**_

Good, it was only Filch then. But the moron would mouth a hunt for a snake such as Medea and will undoubtedly inform the Headmaster.

_**:When did he ssssee you:**_

_**:I came to you right after Masssster:**_

He sighed as he hoisted himself out of the bed and grabbing his robes and Medea moved in complete silence out the room.

Outside he threw on the robe and put on his boots as he walked up and trough the common room and out the Slytherin dorms. He put on a Chameleon charm and moved soundlessly trough the still corridors.

_**:Where issss he Medea:**_

_**:Not far Massster. Turn left Massster:**_

Viper followed Medea's directions as the mamba used its senses to locate the man. While he wasn't the best at Obliviating charms he was good enough to erase the memory of seeing Medea from Filch's memory. He wasn't particularly afraid he'd damage the imbecile in fact it'd be a nice bonus if he did. He'd had a headache brewing ever since his little talk with Voldemort and this midnight stroll that had cut on his sleep wasn't helping. At all.

_**:The man issss here Masssster:**_

Viper didn't answer but took off the charm and stepped out of the darkness.

"Good evening Mr.Filch"

"Potter!" the man whirled around and pointed at him with an ugly grin stretching his face" Oh you'll be in trouble…"

"Yes, yes Filch. Did you tell the Headmaster you saw Medea here?" Viper lifted his arm showing the snake to the old man who took a step back, fright seeping into his face.

"What are you doing with that…"

"Yes or no Filch"

"Why should I…"

"You should tell me because I am a second away from letting Medea get a nice-sized piece of you"

"Why you little…"

"Yes or no would be enough Filtch" Viper said taking a step closer as Medea reared from where she was coiled on his wrist and her tongue flickered just a few centimeters from caretaker

"You little scare tactics wouldn't work on me you little brat!" the face was twisted with fright and anger, an interesting combination that made it even uglier than the normal thing.

Not bothering to answer Viper lifted his hand so Medea could slither onto the man who was beginning to shake and his eyes had grown round.

"Yes or no Filch"

"N-no, no…"

"Good" he lifted his hand again and the snake slithered back on.

Ten minutes later Viper leaned on the wall massaging his temples as Filch walked away disorientated and with no memory of seeing Medea or Viper.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps and a body hitting a wall just behind the corner startled him and he hurriedly placed the Chameleon charm again.

"No…no…no"

Quirrel was curled against a wall.

"Not again…Master" he whimpered and clutched his head between his hands.

"Yes Master…yes…"

Shaking his head Viper retreated down another corridor. It seemed Voldemort had had to resort to maintaining his control over his dog with pain. While a good method it wasn't the best. Maybe one day he'd have a word with the Dark Lord on appropriately choosing his pets. Smiling slightly Viper petted Medea. While not a very good conversationalist or the brightest of pets she was a very useful one in his profession and her cold presence was comforting at times.

He was going to get his sleep and the next thing, pet, friend or even an unlucky ghost that woke him would face a very irritate Viper. Something that didn't bode well for said person's life expectancy.

&&&

Red eyes flashed in front of him, teasing, promising, and tempting him into something that was appealing to the darkness that twisted in his chest. But they wanted something in return, something he wouldn't give. The eyes suddenly blazed stronger then before, like a beacon enticing the moth to the flame and it was such a wonderful feeling…but he wouldn't pay the price. The eyes were still looking at him but they seemed to have become calmer, more contemplating rather than passionate.


	9. Present and Past

_**Viper**_

_Chapter 8:_ Present and Past

"Hello Goff"

"Hello Viper, it's been a while"

A man in his forties, dressed in impeccable dark green robes stepped out from behind the tree where he'd apparated.

He was of moderate height and had a good, solid build for someone his age. He carried himself with dignity, his slightly rounded face set in an all business mask that Viper was quite familiar with.

"It has. So what is it that you need me for Dealer?"

The man looked Viper up and down as if trying to verify that it was indeed the same boy. He did look slightly different wearing wizard robes.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere safer"

Viper nodded.

"And warmer. It's freezing out here"

Goff smiled a little but it was a tight smile that told Viper that this meeting wouldn't bring good news.

"The house elves have a wonderful lunch ready for us at my home if you're interested"

"Lead the way" was all the slytherin said and took one end of the offered crow's feather.

The portkey whisked them away with only a slight 'whoosh' and they landed in an empty room that Viper guessed was in one of the many buildings surrounding the mansion itself.

The mansion was huge by any standard and was located somewhere in Ireland. It was called "Crow's rest" and the land it included was over a hundred acres. The manor itself was quite old and impressive and an ancestral home. Everything in it – from the great double oak doors of the front entrance to the high ceilings and simple but atrociously expensive decorations in the form of Picasso, Renoir and other master's paintings to the especially imported Egyptian cotton sheets and towels in the rooms screamed of old money. There must have been a whole squadron or two of houselves taking care of the household aside from the human servants who were the only one's Viper had seen before.

Aside from the servants there was of course the security. The mansion was probably better guarded than the Queen and the Royal Palace together. Now Harry wondered if the guards were all wizards or if there were muggles among them.

They passed a couple of patrolling men with AK's in one hand who saluted loosely to Goff and continued on their rounds. Viper recognized one of them as a man who Sow had had dealings with before. He was a mercenary. Viper's eyebrows lowered in a frown. Goff wouldn't hire Dogs unless there was threat near by. Really near and ready to tear heads off.

Their footsteps echoed on the marble of the corridors as they walked trough the entrance Hall and to the dining hall where servants hurriedly took care of their comfort.

Viper and his host both ignored them as they did their job.

"It was quite a shock to learn that Viper, Sow's protégé, was in fact Harry Potter – savior of the wizard world" started Goff looking speculatively at Viper.

"It was, even for me"

"You didn't know?"

"You are familiar with the story of how I went to live with Sow. You know I was not aware of my original family's identities"

Goff "hm-ed" and sipped from the glass of red wine one of the servants quickly filled for him.

"I still can't quite imagine Harry Potter I've read so much about and the Viper I know as one and the same person"

"Then don't. Just because I have another name doesn't change who I am"

Goff "hm-ed" again looking at Viper like he was trying to read him like an open book.

"While that is true it changes your situation severely. Things will be getting heated sooner rather than later and you are going to be in the heat of things on more than one front… " he said but it seemed to have a double meaning to Viper who leaned back in his chair and threw a pointed look out of the French doors to where two guards could be seen on their posts.

"So I've noticed. Would you please cut to the real reason why I'm here Goff?"

Goff paused then nodded.

"Very well, I am interested in knowing whether you plan on continuing Sow's previous line of work"

Viper's brows arched before he could catch the expression.

"You do realize that despite appearances I am eleven-years-old?" he said eventually as if talking to a slow child.

"It has never stopped you before"

"True but I had Sow to be the 'public face'. You damn well know I would not be able to get any good deals for a few years more"

"Of course but I am ready to make you an offer if you would consider it" Goff sounded dead serious.

Viper didn't even try to stop his eyebrows from climbing again.

"I don't think it is the best time for such offers Goff. I'm in school" his lips tugged but he didn't let them form the sneer that was pushing to surface at the mention of Hogwarts" and incidentally right under the famed Albus Dumbledore's crooked nose. I believe you've heard of him?"

"Oh I have. More than I would want to know but I have"

Viper smirked.

"Not too fond of the old man then?"

"Let's just say he's giving me hell of a headache with some of the laws he's passed in the Wizagemond. He likes to put that nose of his in other people's business a bit more than it's healthy"

Viper was looking at him trough narrowed eyes as the man sipped his wine. There was something amiss with him, something…distant, as if his mind was elsewhere.

"What's got you so desperate that you're willing to tickle the sleeping dragon Goff? I haven't been in the wizard world long but even I know you don't mess with the old coot unless you've got a pack of hell-hounds on your ass"

Goff leaned back in his chair, his face becoming just a bit older.

"In my case I do. The Amons are on the warpath Viper"

A wicked smirk tugged on the young slytherin's lips.

"I see then why you would be contacting an underage killer who's last work was killing off a good-sized portion, if I do say so myself, of the Amons. You must be out of options Goff"

The other man sighed. Goff was usually very composed and for him to be so anxious was a sign of some serious trouble - the kind that came with capital letters in bright red paint and an exclamation mark at the end.

"I'm not, Viper, but I want it to end as quickly and as quietly as possible" he sounded wearier with every second

Viper took a good look at the man he'd known since he was a kid, if he had indeed ever been one in the normal understanding of the word, and simply nodded.

"I'll do what I can"

He'd already had Evan Amon on his to-die-list and hadn't really needed the excuse Goff was so generously provided and the potential pay-off to do it.

"But tell me Goff what did he do to have you coming to me?"

Despite everything Goff was more than capable and had more than enough resources to wipe out the Amons if he put his mind to it. There would be blood running in rivers down the streets if that happened but it had never bothered Goff, he'd done it before when he'd wiped out Dawson's bunch. And then there was the fact that Viper wasn't known to make a death easy on someone who'd angered him and it was a well known fact that Evan Amon was due for a _very_ long and torturous death at his hands. The Amon head must have done something terrible to cause Goff to contact Viper for the job.

The older man suddenly stood and made his way to the fireplace, his wineglass in his hand. Viper followed lagging behind a little to give the obviously distraught man some space. He might be heartless but he knew tact.

"Jenny is dead Caesar" the man's voice didn't quiver as he informed the boy behind him of his eldest daughter's murder.

"I'm sorry" and the slytherin did mean it. She'd been a much respected arts dealer and her father's right hand.

"Thank you. The funeral will be Wednesday but I don't suppose you'd be able to make it…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there. Jenny was one of the only people in the business that I respected and a valued partner to me and Sow; the least I can do is pay my respects for the last time"

"You know what you're doing" Goff didn't bother arguing and let the boy judge" Be here at nine am Wednesday. The funereal will be in the ancestral crypt here at 'Crow's rest'"

"I'll be here. Shall we talk about details then?"

"Yes, it would be better to talk then. A few of my associates would attend so I'd be able to consult them too"

So Goff had called him without checking with his partners in crime. His daughter's death must have hit him really hard.

"Good. Now I think I'll be going before I am missed"

"There is a port-key waiting in the hall for you"

"Thank you for your hospitality Goff and I'll see you Wednesday. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Caesar"

It was a shame he had to miss lunch but the atmosphere wasn't very welcoming anymore.

&&&

Viper was back in the castle by two and spent the afternoon in his room working on his schoolwork as his mind was already busy making plans for Evan's death.

A thousand gruesome and gory ways of dealing his revenge on the man who'd had Sow shot listed off in his mind in a neat list to pick from when the time came.

But aside from pleasure there was business. There were so many details to work on. Would he catch him while he was outside? Would he kill his family as well? If he did decide to kill his wife and eight-year-old daughter than he'd have to make adjustments to his plans but it did sound right – Evan had taken Viper's only family so it was only fair he watch his own die before Viper finished him off, not to mention Goff might appreciate the justice in such an act.

Then there was the fact that after taking care of the Amons they'll have to clear out the underlings. He guessed Goff and his partners would give him some men to work with on that. He already had a list of people who worked for or were involved with the Amons and some connections that would help him get them without a massive manhunt. The stir would be minimal and would blow away quickly with a few strategically placed bribes to the media and police that again would be Goff's work.

And he'd be able to exercise. Viper grinned into his Charms homework his quill pausing on the parchment. The little episode with the gryffs and in the forest the other day had been nice but not nearly satisfying and scaring kids wasn't very fun after the fist few days. His quill started again.

The hit would have to be somewhere around Christmas since it would require him to be there for more than a day or two and Christmas vacation was both far away so he could prepare and soon enough to hopefully satisfy Goff and his friends.

&&&

"You ready with the homework?"

Viper looked up from his book that was definitely not on the curriculum and looked pointedly at Draco who was sitting on his bed. The blonde had been in the common room all afternoon and had left Viper to work in peace.

"Good. How about a game of exploding snap? A few of the other boys suggested you join us and I of course agreed wholeheartedly" he smirked.

Viper thought this over then put his book down and threw on his robe. He went to his chest and opened it taking something out and put it into his pocket.

"Let's see what we can do to entertain ourselves then" he said and followed Draco the common room where part of the Hierarchy was sitting in a circle around one of the tables. Nefas gave a tiny sly smile as he saw Draco's smirk.

"Ok boys and girls" said Viper falling into a chair with is usual casual grace" I hear someone wants to play some cards?"

"Marie had a new set for exploding Snap" Nefas nodded at the girl who'd watched over the duel between Nefas and Viper that first night at Hogwarts. It turned out she hated the name Mortifernie so everyone called her Marie under the threat of castration or baldness for the girls.

Said girl lifted the cards she was expertly handling as she waited to deal.

"Hm, good for her but what do you say we play a real game? Does anyone know how to play poker?" he said giving a sharp grin.

The girl stopped playing with the cards and looked at him.

"What are the stakes?" was all she said already putting her cards away and looking at him penetratingly. It just might turn out the girl knew how to play something more than kid's games.

"I say money won't be very interesting seeing as we all have much of that"

"True. How about we make it a bit of a truth or dare then?" said Flint, the Quidditch team's captain looking at Viper.

All present found the idea appealing. They could get dirt on each other and most importantly on Caesar which overruled their lack of enthusiasm on answering some questions themselves. Besides the Hierarchy had more people and Viper had only Nefas and Draco so they could play it to their needs. The fact that to win a game where you can't scare your opponent off with a high bet meant that the best bluff or simply the one with the toughest nerves would win was an added bonus to their inner slytherins.

They nodded and Viper took that in with amusement.

"Agreed then, winner gets to call the truth or dare on the losers" he took out his stack of cards from his robes' pocket and handed them to Marie.

"Who'll put the spell?" asked Marie as she inspected them carefully" these seem ok" she said in a second.

Nefas had already drawn his wand.

"I'll put he charm"

Viper looked on and as if sensing his question Draco leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's so that you can't lie or chicken out on a dare. It's not quite legal but…" he didn't need to finish the sentence.

This game could turn out to be quite interesting then.

"We play five cards, aces beat all" Marie was already dealing with ease that said she'd done that more than once before.

Viper's grin curved a little as he looked at her hands as she dealt. The girl had a future as a Mechanic but she wasn't quite good enough yet to be too fast for a trained eye like his. It wasn't that bad either. Even if he lost and chose the truth they wouldn't know the right questions to ask.

He folded on Marie's deal. Lance, a seventh-year that was at the top of the Hierarchy, won the hand.

He didn't ask any incriminating questions when she chose truth though, only warming up the atmosphere for when the real game began.

Nefas was dealing next and Viper was pleasantly surprised to see that he had someone on his side to counter Marie. Of course he wasn't sure Nefas would deal him the beast hand but at least he wouldn't give it to someone other than Draco.

Everyone aside Draco and Viper had folded and the two were left. Neither was sure whom Nefas had dealt the better hand so they sat there with their poker faces on. They lowered the cards and Viper smirked. So Nefas was smarter than your average snake.

Draco called a dare. He was to catch and shave Mrs. Norris then paint her green, feed her catnip and let her run amok.

When the laughter died down and Draco's evil grin had faded the next hand was already being dealt by Viper.

His hands moved in rapid, familiar motions and send the cards slicing trough the air and over the table into the players hands. It wasn't long before the others folded and sat back to watch the face off between Viper and Lance.

Viper was looking at Lance with a small smile seemingly not blinking. His green eyes were boring into the other who refused to back down. The reason for the high tension was that it had been decided that answering a 'bet' the one who rose up to it was giving the other the power to choose truth or dare in his place but if he folded, he chose for himself.

Finally Lance scowled and lowered his cards on the table face down.

"I fold" he said.

Viper's face didn't change but as he moved to put his own cards down he did so twisting his wrist around and slower than necessary so Lance could see the hand.

Lance swore softly but imaginatively and Viper grinned then leaned back in his chair.

As if trying to regain his dignity Lance called a truth.

"Tell me Lance, how many girls have you had sex with?" he said calmly, grinning a little as some of the present, Draco included, flushed and coughed a startled laugh.

Lance reddened and scowled deeper.

"Come on now Lance, don't be shy. We're all friends here"

Finally the spell made itself known and glaring at Viper he ground out the answer.

"Four"

"See" Viper said in a mock-comforting voice" That wasn't so hard" as the others snickered. Despite Lance being their 'superior' that didn't stop them from laughing at him when he deserved it. Of course he'd laugh at them too.

A few hours later it was Nefas who finally managed to catch him short.

"Truth or dare Caesar?"

Viper paused then shrugged.

"Truth. I know you're all drooling to get some dirt on me so…" he looked at Nefas lifting a brow in challenge. If there was one person present who could actually ask something really 'interesting' it would be Nefas.

"So kind of you to indulge" Viper snorted. The word kind and him should never be heard in the same sentence – it insulted mankind as a whole.

"What can I say I'm all hearts and kisses" if it was possible for sarcasm to occupy a physical form Viper would be the one to find a way to make it happen.

There were a few snorts of laughter and a chuckle from Draco.

"Ok then. What should I ask you?"

"Aren't you supposed to know?"

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering...if you wouldn't mind that is. It's kind of personal…" Nefas looked at him half-seriously. He'd forget the question if Viper gave any indication for him to do so, even if it would be reluctantly.

"Fire away Nefas"

Everyone was leaning in to hear.

"I was wondering how many people you've killed?" Nefas said slowly with a slight pause before the last word then looked uncertainly at Viper.

Admittedly Viper wasn't very happy with the question but…it could work to his advantage if the Hierarchy truly feared him. As long as it didn't get to Dumbledore's ears…he looked around the present. No, no chance of that so he made sure the anti eavesdropping spells were ok then leaned in and let a creepy grin stretch his face.

"Do you want actual numbers or an approximate?"

"Ah…" Nefas shifted in his seat under the slightly psychotic look Viper had on his face" I think an approximate would be fine…"

"Well then" Viper leaned back in his chair again and paused" Let's just say that the Slytherin dorms wouldn't be enough to house them if they miraculously came to life "

There was a second in which the present caught up to the actual number before they hastily leaned back.

"What the fuck…!" Flint said eyes wide.

"You're bloody eleven-years-old! You're lying!"

Viper just waited for the exclamations to wind down. Next to him Draco was looking at his face with slight surprise but he hadn't said anything before he turned to the others present.

"It's true. The spell is working. If he had lied we'll be taking him to the hospital wing right about now"

Closing their mouths the others simply stared at him and he stared back. Their reaction had been just what he'd predicted. It was…amusing.

"But...but how!" stuttered Marie and Viper shrugged.

"One question only Marie"

&&&

"Pssst! Caesar!"

Viper looked to the side corridor and noticed a recognizable tuff of red hair and a freckled face there. Throwing a glance up and down the dungeon corridor to make sure there was no-one near by he stepped in the dark hallway and grinned.

"Why hello!"

"Ah cut the pleasantries! We have something important to tell you!" one of the two twins whispered urgently and the other nodded.

"Ok, what's the news that has you ambushing innocent slytherins on their own turf?"

The brothers snorted and couldn't hold smirks back.

"Good to know you still have your humor with you Caesar but…"

"…but we have bad news" the other twin finished for his brother.

"Someone's seen you exiting Snape's _personal _chambers the other night…"

Viper scowled as George trailed off and the two red-heads looked at each other. They had nearly expected him to deny the rumor.

"I was not aware students knew where Snape's personal chambers were" he said

Exchanging another look the twins decided that they would discuss it another time.

"Well you see, we of the noble Lion House were panning a prank on our dear Potions Master…"

"…but we never did manage to get into his rooms or to put one on the door – too many protections, so basically…"

"…almost everyone in our tower knows where it is and I think a few of the other Houses as well"

Viper leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin. This was not good however you looked at it and was the last he needed with his planning the Amon job. It would bring too much unneeded attention.

"Who saw me and what are the rumors saying?" he asked

"So far they're not saying much and we don't know who saw you. We've asked around a bit but we ended up running around in circles"

Not good at all and considering the speed of the Hogwarts rumor mill it could turn out a disaster combined with peoples' imagination. Severus didn't have the best reputation and in fact it was a constant rumor that he was a dark wizard so Harry Potter exiting his personal chambers in the middle of the night would be…If he was prone to stress-based headaches he would be getting one at that moment.

"Um, Caesar?" Fred asked after a minute making him look up" If you wouldn't mind but why were you in Snape's rooms?"

With a wave of his hand as if swatting an annoying fly he answered making them loose some of their tension.

"Well I wouldn't be able to do potions like the one I used for the Great Hall prank if I didn't have some help, now would I?" he said seemingly absently.

It was a good explanation but it wouldn't work for the other students' over creative minds. He knew how people ticked and also knew that getting dirt on the proverbial Light icon who had already betrayed them by being in the Snakes' House would make gossipers nearly orgasmic.

"Damn" he cursed out loud" just what I need"

"Hey, don't worry man…"

"…it'd blow over"

"Yeah and by that time I bet even the Daily Prophet would be in on it. You know how little things like that grow"

The twins shared a sympathetic glance for the boy before them. They are all too aware of how little was needed for a little annoying rumor to grow into a scandal.

Finally Viper pushed off the wall his eyes hard.

"Keep your ears open and if you learn anything about who it was that saw me please tell me. Meanwhile I have some damage control to do. I hate sherbet lemons!" he snarled as he strode off leaving two red-heads to wonder what did sherbet lemons had to do with the topic.

&&&

Two days later Viper sat down in his usual seat for breakfast. He and his companions, Draco, Nefas and an interested forth year named Dawson who had joined them were discussing the pro's and con's of different blades with Draco explaining a bit more about the magical potential of certain metals and ways to heighten it using different amplifiers like particular precious or semi-precious jewels. The conversation was very interesting for all present and it soon turned into a dispute that gave Viper the opportunity to amuse himself watching Nefas and Draco as they argued about which particular combination was best. Opposite him Dawson too had chosen to observe rather than participate.

The two were engrossed in their little argument and had mostly turned out the passive two on their sides in favor of managing to eat and talk at the same time.

"Caesar?" Viper turned to Dawson as he heard the quiet voice and saw he had a slightly apprehensive expression.

"If you want me to stop them you've got another thing coming" he said with one of his usual light smirks.

Dawson smiled back and seemed a bit more at ease.

"Oh, no. I think they are quite interesting to listen to" he said still quietly

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I think you know about the rumors that have been circling around?"

His eyes narrowing Viper leaned forward on the table setting his fork down.

"Oh? What rumors?" he said his voice cool.

Dawson smiled a bit nervously and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"There are …a few actually. About you …and Snape…"

"Really?" Viper said flatly" And what would those be?"

Dawson coughed a little but continued under Viper's penetrating gaze.

"Well, there is the one that says that he's teaching you the Dark Arts…and…there's one that says your guardian was very close friends with Snape from their Death Eater days so before he died he made him your godfather…" he talked cautiously with pauses. He stopped for a second judging Viper's stony face before continuing" And then there's the one that says you and him are…in an …intimate relationship, if…you know what I mean"

By the end of his speech Dawson was biting his lip and his cheeks were flushed.

Viper stayed silent for a moment simply looking at the nervous boy.

"That is very interesting"

"Well, you know how rumors fly…people have too much imagination"

"Hm, that they do. And what made those rumors fly?"

Viper smiled a little, being careful to make it look genuine, when he saw the boy was getting too nervous. He didn't need him thinking his answers trice before he gave them.

"Actually I don't know exactly how but I heard that one of the gryffindors saw you exiting Snape's rooms the other night…"

Nodding encouragingly Viper leaned back so as not to look threatening.

"And I guess you want to know if the rumors were true?"

Dawson looked away and began playing with some crumbs on the table.

"I wouldn't want to stick my nose in other people's business…" he started finding the crumbs fascinating.

"They're not"

The other boy looked up and it was obvious he wanted to ask more but was holding back. It was smart of him since more questions wouldn't have been welcomed.

"I…I didn't think they were"

Smiling, Viper mock-toasted him with his juice.

"I'm happy to see that there are some people in this insane school that can still separate truth from fiction"

Dawson smiled back but it seemed a little strained. He didn't believe what he'd been told unconditionally.

The lifted cup was a good way to hide a minute tightening of his eyes but Viper managed to relax again before he put it down. The fact that Dawson was so skeptical as to show it to him even as little as he did meant that the rumor was running strong and it was sure bet that the situation was even worse in the other Houses.

Somewhere around the middle of the conversation he'd become aware of the lack of heated voices next to them and knew Draco and Nefas had been listening, as well as most of the people that were in hearing range of their lowered voices. At least that way it would become known that he denied the rumors but he need to talk to Nefas and Draco later and make sure they would say the right things if someone asked them. They were obvious targets of gossipers since they were known to be close to him. In fact he'd have expected them to be under questioning already.

Another thing he'd been aware of as soon as he entered the doors was that people were throwing him glances that they considered subtle and were obvious to him. He could see anger in them, suspicion, a hint of revulsion and interest. Yes, he was very interesting. He was so different from what they'd had expected him to be that it was natural that at the fist hint of something 'spicy' going on with him involved they would jump on the chance to satisfy their curiosity – it was only human nature.

He hated humans. Nature he could live with but humans…they always made things so much worse. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he so enjoyed removing humans from the world. It was like he was removing another problem, another thing that could complicate life further, make it not worth the fight. Or maybe it was the simple fact that he enjoyed the feel of warm human blood on is hands, the rush of adrenaline that a good fight gave him. He reveled in the smell of death - it stirred something in him that was both painful yet thrilling, nothing, not even being with Sow had even been as satisfying as that feeling.

He looked at Dawson and wondered what his blood would feel like. He wanted to taste it, see him writhe in pain as he plunged his sword in his gut…

He blinked and banished the thought as he saw the slightly scared look on Dawson's face. Feeling angry he forced a smile and bit into his toast.

He couldn't wait to meet Evan at Christmas. He'd been away from his drug too long and Evan Amos and his bunch were just what the doctor ordered.

&&&

"Mr. Potter? Please follow me."

As soon as he had seen a hard-faced Professor McGonagall approach him he'd known what was coming.

He saw the students that were around him at the doors of the Great Hall look at him with barely veiled curiosity. Most of them had probably guessed as he had the reason why he was wanted.

His eyes narrowing a little he nodded and followed the old woman up the grand staircase and pretended to be deaf to the hurried whispering that was rising trough the crowd of students who had just left lunch.

McGonagall didn't look back to make sure he was following until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office which moved as she said the disgusting password.

She stepped away from the entrance and looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

"The Headmaster is expecting you"

She said coolly before turning and going down the corridor.

Stepping on the revolving stairs he exhailed and tried to compose himself as not to jump the white-bearded menace as soon as he was offered Sherbet Lemons.

A/N: Sorry for not posting notes but I don't have the opportunity to do so with my shitty connection.

Ijust wanted to clear a point - when Viper says that the Slyth dorms would be enough for his victims I'm operating on the understanding that Hogwarts had about 1000 residents and a little less than 250 students in each house. Also, I know the number is too high but that will be explained later on. If you wish me to I can even make it a little flashback :)

Thank you for reading (enduring my grammar from hell) and most of all thanks you for reviewing!


	10. Funeral

_**Viper**_

_Chapter 9_: Funeral

"So he hasn't shown any untoward attention in your time together?"

Both Viper and Snape were looking at the old man as if he had a bright red nose and called himself Rudolph. In other words – were trying to keep themselves from either storming out or attacking the man after he asked the question for the third time.

"I assure you that had he shown any _untoward_ _attention _I am capable of taking care he couldn't repeat. Now if you don't mind Headmaster I have homework to finish…"

Viper said reasonably and smiled though his annoyance shined through.

Dumbledore looked at him over the rim of his glasses then at Snape and nodded.

"Very well you may go."

Just as he was turning though Viper stopped and turned to the Headmaster again.

"One thing more before I go Headmaster. I would like to be excused from classes tomorrow for the reason that I have to attend the funeral of a dear friend of my deceased guardian."

He didn't wait for an answer but walked out. He was going to the funeral either way but it would be nice not to have to deal with angry Professors at school for missing classes.

&&&

He leaned on the trunk of a tree not too far away from the cluster of people that created a large black blot on the emerald green damp grass and the sky that looked like melted crystal after the storm that had raged all night.

He didn't feel the need to be closer and it would be better not to anyway. Present were not only friends but some questionable alliances as well as enemies, it was just the way things were. On the most tragic and private moment Goff was still thinking about 'business' so he had called all those who _should _be invited and not only the closest friends and family. The whole thing was one big act to show everyone that despite all Goff wasn't going down and the ones who most needed to see it – his enemies- had to be there or the whole set-up would be useless. It was also a way of assuring those same people that he wasn't going after their skins despite the fact that he knew they were in one way or another involved with the one who had his precious daughter killed making them let their guard down a little.

Burrowing his hands deeper into the pockets of his dragon hide duster Viper pushed off the tree and started making his way towards the house being careful to be out of the gathered crowd's view.

He shivered as he slipped into a side door, glad to be out of the merciless winds that were trying to beat trough his clothes and chill his very bones. He could've used a charm but somehow it didn't feel right to, at least for the duration of the burial service.

Walking trough the dark corridors he exited the servant's wing and took a left to Goff's study.

Pushing the heavy oak door open he entered and looked around. It hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been there. A few more folders occupied the massive antique desk and a grotesque wooden mask that looked like tribal art was hung on the wall on the left of it. Besides those minor differences it was still the same large room that evoked associations with words such as "gentleman", "president" and "Lord of something". The room was designed to confirm its owner's status as someone with a lot of power and it was a success in that area.

He didn't notice anything strange in the room so he took out his wand and double-checked. A few charms to keep nosy people away and some very strong spells that prevented someone from using hostile magic against the owner but nothing that could be any danger.

Approving of the security but still cautious Viper put a few anti-eavesdropping spells and a minor obscuration charm on himself that would make the people who he would see soon, Goff's partners, find it hard to recall his face after they left the room. The spell wasn't easy but it worked on the same basics as _Obliviate_ so it hadn't been too hard to learn.

Feeling satisfied with his work he put away his wand and took a seat on one of two chairs that sat around a coffee table that occupied the space opposite the desk. His chair had its back to the window and the other side of the table was a comfortable-looking sofa so anyone who sat there wouldn't see much of Viper's face as they were seated, blinded by the light of the window.

There was a ceramic ashtray on the table that had a motif of entwined feathers and a snake curling around it biting its tail.

He studied it for a while as he waited for his host and his host's associates to appear.

He heard their voices before he heard their steps. At seemed as though there were three people coming. He recognized Goff's heavy steps, they used to be light but since the murder of his daughter they seemed to become weighted down, he'd noticed it at their meeting on Saturday.

There was another set of heavy steps and he immediately decided that whoever had those they were too sure of themselves. The third set was very light, to the point where he had to concentrate to hear them. He looked forward to meeting the man who stepped like a cat-thief.

The heavy doors opened without a creak and Goff walked in first.

His face was grave and his eyes just a bit distant but it was to be expected and it wouldn't affect the meeting. The actual purpose was to meet the partners, the men who would fund the massacre and the following hunt and take care of authorities they had power over.

His expectations were none since he didn't know if he would be meeting muggles or wizards or both. His focus was on the fact that if he did the job right then he would be definitely in and he could look forward to receiving work from other men.

While the Families weren't going to contact him there were many men, like Goff, who worked apart from them and since payment wasn't really a matter of importance for him – he had more than enough money stashed away in banks around the world, his services would be very convenient for that group.

A short but thick man in an expensive black Armani suit came after Goff and with hair combed to one side in a far outdated fashion. He had a rounded face with a long nose that distantly reminded Viper of a beak because of the way it seemed to dominate the face and stick out. Two beady plain brown eyes had immediately focused on him and he hoped his spell would hold.

The last man trough the door made his brows lift in vague surprise. He was tall and was wearing elegant black dress robes. He had a cane in one hand that ended in a snakehead that was opened as if posed for attack. It was obviously silver and finely crafted and the black wood that made the actual cane was so finely polished Viper could bet it could be used as a mirror had it not been in that form.

Platinum blonde hair was styled back and fell to the man's shoulders. Cold pale gray eyes took in the room with one sweep in what seemed like boredom then fastened on Viper. The boy knew his spell would be near useless against that man – it worked best when the one you talked to didn't know who you were.

His head dipped a little and he used his bangs to shield his eyes. They had gotten long enough during his stay at Hogwarts and he had to brush them away from time to time. It was annoying but now he could see a use of them. Perhaps he wouldn't cut them after all but he never had liked having too much hair- too much a trouble when you had to wash blood out of it.

"Viper let me introduce Lord Malfoy and Mr. Benson"

Viper stood and extended a gloved hand to shake hands. He loved the feel of the comfortable leather gloves against his skin again.

Their handshakes were the exact opposite of their steps. Benson's was brief and he barely toughed Viper's hand while Malfoy's was firm but not too hard.

A sparkle in Malfoy Sr.'s eyes as they shook hands told Viper the blonde man knew who he was and he smiled.

Goff showed his guests to their seats and Viper took his again. He sat back comfortably but a string of tenseness had locked his back muscles.

"I think we all know why we are here gentlemen so I suggest we get to the point before we are missed downstairs." he said coolly.

Benson cut in quickly looking at Viper and frowning.

"Goff, I thought you had the best man for the job. This here is a child…"

"If you have reservations about my competence you should be addressing me, Mr. Benson." Viper said in a voice that was as cold as the Arctic Ocean.

The man looked at him, though he must have been little more than a figure outlined in the light of the window for the man.

"Don't interrupt me boy if you know what's good for you." Benson growled before dismissing him from his attention and turning back to Goff.

Arching a brow Viper turned to Malfoy before Benson could open his mouth.

"And you Lord Malfoy? Do you have any reservations concerning my qualifications?"

Malfoy looked hard at him, meeting his eyes. Feeling the prickle associated with a Legilimancy invasion of one's mind he smirked inwardly then blinked and made it a millisecond too long in which he concentrated on shielding his mind, ridding himself of any residual emotions that could break it and blanked his mind to anything but the immediate that was brought to his attention.

He saw a tiny smirk on Malfoy's lips as the man answered.

"No, I believe Goff has chosen well." his tone was cool and he didn't remove his eyes from Viper.

With detachment the boy thought that he was being studied like one studies a specimen in the zoo but cared little about it.

Benson looked from Malfoy to Viper then to Goff.

"What is his expertise?" he said after a second of silence

"Everything." Viper answered.

The man scowled in his direction since the question had not been directed at him.

"You could say that." agreed Goff "He and his ex-partner did a number of jobs for me but I only need to mention 'Shrine Ltd'"

Malfoy nodded and said one word.

"Vance."

Benson's eyes had already gone wider with Goff's words but had become impossibly large at hearing Malfoy's one-word contribution to Viper's 'qualifications'.

"But that was…"

"Sow, yes. He used to be my…mentor."

"And I am sure you have heard of the killing of the Evan's men a few months back? That was Viper's work." added Goff

Understanding started to creep into Benson's eyes.

"So you're Viper?" he looked at him thoughtfully though Viper knew he wasn't really seeing him "I've thought you were older despite what the papers wrote."

Viper's expression didn't change as he answered once again.

"It is understandable."

"Good then." Goff put one hand on the table in a gesture of closure. "If we are finished with the introductions?" he glanced at the two men on the sofa but didn't wait for any verbal response before continuing. "I suggest we discuss the specifics of the job."

Viper inclined his head in agreement as did Malfoy. Benson hesitated before leaning back. The present decided to interpret the gesture as acceptance and quickly engaged in a very to-the-point conversation to which Benson contributed no more than three sentences.

&&&

He entered the school about half an hour before dinnertime and immediately set off to the snakes' nest.

The halls had a few wandering students, mainly lower years, but once he reached the dungeons silence ruled. Since he'd first made his way to the lower part of the castle during his summer wanderings he'd appreciated them. The unique atmosphere in those dark, damp corridors, the chill still air and the type of deafening silence that made people look at shadows and imagine monsters there felt welcoming to him. He could feel the darkness hiding in the corners, could sense it pulsing with life unlike anything people believed. It was constantly moving, always watching, ever knowing.

Viper smirked as his eyes slid over the shadows that were barely chased away by the flickering light of the torches on the walls. You only had to know how to listen, to be patient and it readily whispered to you, giving out secrets that could be centuries old. Like the Slytherin Chamber he'd found. He had simply followed the path the shadows had shown him.

To anyone else the shadows were two-dimensional, still outside the circle of light that they thought gave them birth. For him shadows of darkness never found rest, curling and stirring, taunting for someone to listen and uncover their secrets. So he listened and the more he listened the more he understood felt closer to the darkness that welcomed him so readily.

He paused before the empty wall that was the entrance to the slytherin common room and said the password. The wall slid open with a low sound of rock grinding against rock.

As soon as he stepped over he felt and saw gazes directed at him. Marie was in her usual seat near the fireplace with a couple of other girl. They had books and parchment thrown around them which lay forgotten, as they laughed in high but cold voices at something, a smirking Marie had said.

She lifted her head and the smirk on her face became a bit harder as she inclined her head in acknowledgement.

The corner of Viper's mouth lifted a fraction as he returned the gesture.

He was aware that the Hierarchy was being somewhat careful about him since that card game but he was also sure that they would not talk – Draco and Nefas had assured that beyond doubt with a few carefully placed words. And even if they hadn't Viper knew whose offspring the ones in the group were and their anti-Dumbledore position was stone-hard assured by their birth only.

His little 'surprise' had been well timed for he was sure that there were more than one of the hierarchy's members who were more than annoyed with his eleven-year-old self for his boldness and had been ready to take action to establish their 'right' over the place of power in Slytherin.

He greeted a few others as he crossed the half-full room and descended the stairs to his room.

Inside Draco was sitting on his bed, robe discarded and in a shirt and his slacks reading…

"What are you reading Draco?" Viper said as he threw his coat over his bed and un-strapped the holster that held the gun on his left side, then lifting his boot to a chair next to his bed - the one on his shin. He removed the dagger and its spring-mechanism from his right arm and threw it next to the other weapons already on the cover.

Draco had been silent over that time but as Viper turned to give him a look before he pulled off his sweater he answered the question. The blonde still wasn't quite used to Viper's weapons.

"It is a book that Father requests me to read by Christmas." Viper threw the sweater to his bed to join the coat and moved to Draco's bed to take a look at the book.

It had a nice brown casing and the title on the outside said 'Genealogy of the Pure-blood'. He then looked at the page Draco was reading and chuckled.

On it was a vivid drawing of the effects of a curse that was used to quicken decomposition of organic materials on, if he wasn't mistaken for it was hard to tell, a woman.

He looked to Draco's silver eyes to see a dark kind of amusement lurking there.

"Interesting." he said and took the book, putting a finger between the pages and opening it to the front.

There was an aged, faded out lone line in bottom right corner that said 'Fernando Namora'.

"Ah, and how do you find it?" he said giving the book back and stepping away to finish undressing and then to put away his weapons.

"As you said – interesting, but the concepts are sometimes hard to grasp."

Viper nodded as he pulled on his slacks and threw a robe over his naked chest not wanting to bother since he was only going to dinner.

"Understandable but perhaps I can help you with something?" he said with a meaningful look at the blonde as he held up his wand before putting on its holster on his right hand, talking while he clasped it on. "Practical use of the knowledge makes it easier to understand the theory behind it."

"True." said Draco, marking his page and closing the book and putting it in his trunk under one of his textbooks. "We can try working on it together when we have the time."

He threw over a robe and headed for the door with Viper behind him making sure his robe's front was properly closed.

They walked to dinner together talking about idle matters and laughing when another first-year Hufflepuff gave an 'eep' and turned ways in a corridor so as not to meet them where they were alone.

Taking their usual seats they started serving themselves. Hogwarts might have had a lot of faults but the food was not one of them.

Viper ignored the looks he was receiving from every table and began his dinner unaffected.

Somewhere in the middle of dinner Nefas joined them explaining that Professor Flitwick had wanted to talk to him.

Nefas was a very good student and Charms were his expertise, they simply came easily to him. The Charms Professor had noticed that and had taken it on himself to supply his student with appropriate literature so he could cultivate that talent.

It wasn't a hearty relationship where student and teacher became best friends and other such absurdity but it was beneficial for Nefas so he'd agreed.

Despite all the eyes on him Viper could still tell that were three particular sets of eyes on him through the evening – one black, one baby-blue and one muddy-brown that hid a more sinister pair of blood-red irises.

By the end of dinner Draco had adopted a pout and Nefas was looking smug as he finished off his pie.

Viper looked at the blonde and blinked, suddenly reminded of the boy's age but the resulting thought of his own age somehow didn't carry the same weight.

He was far older then Draco and Nefas put together when it came to experience but he'd somehow put that out of his mind.

As they walked back to the dungeons he stole glances at the two boys on his sides. They were still children in so many ways.

He felt his brows narrow and hurried to smooth his expression.

He'd never before realized that difference so sharply. It was the sudden feel that he didn't belong, wasn't really a part that had been lingering ever since he'd entered this new world.

He was a trained professional whose work was to kill and they were aristocrats that studied the theory of killing in their spare time. He was even at that moment planning a hit against one of the biggest and most influential Families in England with one of their fathers while they argued over Quidditch.

If it wasn't for the knowledge that he couldn't receive anywhere else he wouldn't even be in Hogwarts. And even that knowledge was being continuously being assessed by its practical application in his line of work.

He strangled a chuckle at the thought 'A wolf amongst sheep' came to mind. The perverted pleasure of knowing he could easily kill each and everyone person in those stone walls never left him. Would his classmates run screaming in they knew that when he got bored in class he imagined ways of killing them? They should.

"Hey Caesar? Have you heard of the Harpies? It would be easier if you explain to Nefas what I've been trying to for the past hour!"

Viper gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"I've heard of them but you know I don't know as much as you when it comes to Quidditch."

&&&

It was a long time after curfew when Draco and Viper left the common room and returned to their room.

Neither was feeling the need to sleep so they sat on Viper's bed and Draco took out his 'Genealogy of the Pure-blood' and opened it between them.

"Have you read this?" he asked Viper who was pulling off his robe.

"Not all of it. I looked up some curses in it."

Draco was looking at him, speculating.

"So you own a copy?"

Viper smirked at Draco knowing exactly where he was going and he'd been expecting it since those rumors had spread over the school. He hadn't given Draco and Nefas an opportunity to ask their questions when he'd told them what they should do when asked certain questions.

"No, I 'borrowed' Snape's copy." he said calmly with a devilish gleam in his eyes

"You…borrowed it?" Draco was looking at him incredulously

"Yes"

"As in borrowed it without his knowing?"

Viper gave him a meaningful look.

Draco's eyebrows raised and he leaned back on his hands to look at his dorm mate better.

"For some unknown reason," he said 'unknown' in such a way that his disbelief was obvious, "I don't believe you."

To this Viper laughed and leaned against the headboard.

"Oh you better believe it!" he chuckled, his eyes shining with mischief. "I don't for one second fool myself that he hasn't noticed at least some of the books I've taken but has surprisingly not mentioned it so I help myself to some of the texts in that little, hidden library of his."

A slow smirk spread on the blonde's face and he looked at Viper slyly.

"What did you give him? What did you offer for something such as this? I don't believe he would willingly let you as you said 'borrow' his books if he isn't getting something out it."

Drawing closer to Draco the other boy leaned in to whisper, his face close enough for his breath to warm the blonde's skin.

"My friendship comes with many advantages Draco." His cheek touched in a shallow rub the blonde's whose eyes grew a tad wider "like that little 'party' we had with Nefas? Wasn't that fun, hm?"

Draco moved his upper body away from his roommate to look at him.

Viper was looking at him with blazing emerald eyes and a smirk that bordered on a leer. The dark-haired boy cocked his head to the side so his bangs fell to hide his eyes partially.

"Wasn't it Draco?" the tone was smooth, alluring.

Draco only nodded, the memories of that night coming back to him and making his silver eyes look glazed.

Viper grinned and moved back to lean on the headboard.

"Then you understand why he would like to have my little old self in a good disposition if he ever needed my, ah, help with anything"

Draco shook his head and slowly went back to his previous position. His eyes narrowed a little.

"But do those advantages include use of your body?" he said coolly.

Viper looked at him for a second then chuckled smiling.

"Don't worry Draco. My body is not something I use as a trading coin."

Draco's eyes were still narrowed though, he wasn't too certain.

Slowly Viper's face drew into a scowl as he stared directly into silver eye.

"Don't you believe me Draco?" he said in a cold voice that had a hissing quality.

It made the other shiver and in a second look away to the book.

"I believe you Caesar."

Viper reached over and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder making him look up and meet his gaze again.

"You should. I have not lied to you Draco."

To this Draco only snorted and turned to the book again.

"And that coming from the mouth of a Slytherin." he said in an amused voice lightening the atmosphere as he turned the page of the book.

Viper laughed along but his eyes were hard on the side of Draco's head. Then he turned to look at the book.

"The 'Defluo' curse?" he read" A nice one."

"Yes," Draco said "I was thinking of having some fun at home with the house elves…"

The two continued to discuss curses and jinxes for a while yet but the topic from earlier wasn't broached again. When finally Viper closed his eyes for the final time that day the emerald orbs were hard and a hunger shone behind them. That night he dreamt of blood and red eyes watching him.

&&&

The next morning he woke up as early as always and throwing a robe carelessly over his naked chest he silently slipped out of the dormitory and through the deathly silent halls. The Castle was distinctly different than it was in the day when the students chatter and lively laughter filled it. In the almost non-existent light of the morning being born the halls were filled with elongate shadows that seemed to hold the long-silent screams of lives past in their dark embrace.

A small sinister smile lifted Viper's lips as he thought of the burning red eyes that had once again invaded his dreams. He was fairly certain his Occlumency was at least acceptable as far as his ability to shield against Legilimency attacks went and considering the fact that the Dark Lord couldn't have been in the room with him while he slept it should be impossible. If his tentative guesses were true then very soon Viper would have a great deal of power over the serpentine Lord, as he would over him. It could be interesting, a game worthy of his time and strength.

Life was becoming too mundane for Viper's tastes. He missed the thrill of a true hunt, the hours of reconnaissance, of stalking the unsuspecting pray. It instilled a cold raging fire in him that turned his being into something more than human, felt right to him like nothing ever did. In the short time since he'd come to Hogwarts he'd felt uncomfortably, the fire dying, as if someone had put a lid on it and was trying to kill it. Feelings of urgency and need were easy to surface and he was concerned he was becoming more reckless than his usual self.

He blinked slowly when he felt something trying to surface. A thought, feelings and a name…Sow…

Shaking his head he buried them hoping they would wither, leave him free from their torturous grasp. He had managed to keep them at bay for long months; fed them thoughts of revenge and the blood he spilt to appease them when they refused to stay buried and ripped trough his conscience with their wicked claws. But with the stress he was under since his acceptance of the Hogwarts letter his hold on them had slipped and they had pounced sensing his weakness.

Moving in a brisk pace he reached the lakeshore and easily slipped his robe off, remaining in only his exercise pants and barefoot in the more than chilly morning. His feet slid over the damp grass as he took a stance and closed his eyes, banishing any thought and feeling as he started his slow, precise movements, letting every distraction slide off him like rain water over glass; ignoring the prickling in his senses that told him that he was being watched.

&&&

Still heavy with sleep silver eyes opened as the sound of the dormitory door closing with a faint click that stabbed the peaceful quiet of the room. With a silent yawn he threw the warm covers away and shuddered as the cold air of the dungeons hit his skin. Running a hand through his hair he reached over the side of the bed and threw a robe over his head before silently following his housemate.

He was just in time to see the stone wall slide in place and hurried across the common room, reaching it just it time to slide trough the gap before it closed.

He's been curious as to why Caesar slipped out every morning in hours too early to be humane. In his own humble opinion he'd held out long enough in following his curiosity, of course the hour at which he'd had to get up to stalk its object had something to do with that.

But there he was, following Caesar in the hours of pre-dawn with enough space between then that he just barely caught the swish of a robe's end around a corner before it disappeared.

Muttering in his thoughts about his own idiocy and stiffing yawn he followed on cat's feet behind. He wasn't sure if the other boy wanted to keep whatever he was doing secret or not but it never harmed anyone to be careful. He very much valued every part of himself and wouldn't like to be exposed to Caesar should he be in a mood to harm any of them.

So when he saw him leave through the grand doors he simply took a place in their shadow so he could follow his progress over the lawn and down to the lake.

He then spent the next forty minutes completely entranced in the lethal dance of the distant figure, barely managing to break out of his trance in time to get back to the dormitory before Caesar.

&&&

Unknown to Draco he was not alone in his study of the figure. Far above him, behind the aged glass of a third-story window a pair of crimson eyes looked over the serene view that held a pocket of violence in the place where the young man was doing his morning routine with natural grace and power that drew the red orbs like a magnet.

Intrigued the eyes watched on while a cunning mind behind them contemplated uses of the boy. He was still too young, despite the fact that he was decades older than his peers when life experience was concerned. There were forces that shaped ones character in the teenage years that were both internal and external that men had little control of, and until the boy was complete, he was of little use. The question was could he be influenced while he went trough that stage of his life, or was he too jaded and his mind too sharp as to make such a task not worth the trouble?

The answer to that question would have been easy for the Dark Lord twelve years prior but at present it was the base for some consideration. He was still stranded in another's body, still had his power lacking in strength and his control over it was not as easy as it had been when he'd inhabited his own body. A priority was his return to real power and that task was hard enough to be completed as it was.

His eyes roved the figure of the boy. At least he wasn't making trouble, even if he hadn't offered his help.

He had to think.

Turning away from the window the red bled out from his eyes and Quirrel entered the bathroom for his morning shower.


	11. Halloween

_**Viper **_

Chapter10: Halloween

It wasn't long before Viper 'by pure chance' met the Headmaster in a corridor. The old man had tried to play it as if it was anything but the arranged interception it was but it mattered not and beneath all the masks both knew it. The conversation had been quite brief and to the point. Viper had felt Dumbledore give a reaction to Goff's name but it was hard to gauge what it was, although if a guess should be placed it would be better put on the negative. The old man had given his condolences and Viper had accepted them with a somber face, then he had been assured the teachers would not be giving him any trouble for the missed classes, even though it would be better to ask permission ahead of time if something required him to leave the Castle in the future. An almost invisible warning had been set in the Headmaster's words but one that the boy did not miss. He had honestly at least expected a sterner reprimand or even a detention and loss of house-points. Was the old man so eager to get on his good side? It was hard to tell what lay behind those twinkling blue eyes.

With time the rumors about him and Snape seemed to lessen, especially after a stern McGonagall had said a few chosen words to muttering students caught in the act. It was a small relief for Viper but he still told the twins to sniff around for the source. The two red-heads seemed to have taken a liking to him and were willing to help him extract some revenge.

Whoever had started those rumors would be sorry.

As whole school life was fairly boring and routine. Classes were too easy and student thoughts about him ranged from indecisive to deluded believers of his being The Hero of the Light or devil incarnate.

He had caught Ron Weasley and his band of merry men trying to bully Hermione one day, saying she was a traitor for befriending the most evil Snake of them all. He had not been truly angry, but knew he should defend her for appearances sake, so he'd sent them sailing trough the corridor and against a wall. It hadn't been satisfying but when he remembered a few weeks back a smile had stretched his face. He had had to hurry to wipe it off as he'd seen Hermione looking at him in a strange, slightly frightened way.

A source of amusement for him at that time was his own housemates. Tension was running high in the snake pit and he was the reason for most of it. Ever since their little game of cards the Hierarchy had been both trying to keep eyes on him and at the same time trying not to get in his way. People were confused what to do, most thought that they would soon have to choose sides and it had them sweating under their uniforms. Viper had had a good laugh with Draco and Nefas when Draco had explained how Pansy Parkinson had tried to talk 'seriously' with him about 'their future' in the House.

All in all the air in the Castle was filled with doubts and even if it was sometimes amusing it made Viper edgy. All the attention that was falling on him made him feel uncomfortable and his hackles were easy to rise. He longed for the anonymity of his life before that. Then he could have easily disappeared without anyone even noticing. Hell, he could have been killed and, probably, no-one would have become aware of the fact that he wasn't around anymore. Save for when the killings of the Amons stopped, even then no-one would ask, no one would care.

Now he had the two most powerful wizards in the country playing tug of war with him while a school full of ignorant children tried to put their snotty noses in his business. But he had to grind his teeth and endure. Since he now knew of the wizarding world, and of the dangers that came from it, he needed to be prepared and the way to be prepared was to be well informed, which could only happen in a place like Hogwarts. He had had a fleeting thought of trying to go to another school, he had read about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but it was too late for that – Dumbledore and Voldemort had caught up with him, and he was sure that nowhere on this Earth would be far enough for him to escape the two. He dearly wished he had been aware of the world of magic earlier so he could have escaped the current situation.

Sooner or later he would have to decide the outcome of the two wizards' little game himself but he had little to no real information, wasn't cognizant of the politics of the word at a level where he could reach some kind of a conclusion. He did have a few sources – Snape, perhaps Goff when he had the time to talk to him and different written materials, but he was all too aware that he could not trust any of them, especially with his rather unique position as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Shaking his head Viper pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on. His wandering thoughts had caught him up with him on his way to the Halloween feast, and since he wasn't in any kind of hurry to go to the crowded and loud Great Hall, he had simply leaned back against the cool stone wall and lowered his head, letting his thoughts run their course. He had just turned the last corner and the door of the Hall came in sight when he heard a loud whooshing sound and his muscles tensed as he stopped. No sooner had he done that when suddenly a passage on the wall not three feet before him opened fully and a figure ran out of it making off in a run for the Great Hall. Brows lowering when he caught sight of Quirrell's askew purple turban even as his nose caught the whiff of the strange smell that always seemed to cling to it he hurried to follow, mind working extra time.

The man threw the doors to the Hall with force making them bang against the walls, gathering the attention of all the Hall's occupants to him as he ran down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, before stopping in front of the Head table, where the teachers were already straightening from their seats. The man bent over clutching his ribs but his face seemed to be facing the Headmaster. Viper was looking with one eye around the corner of the Hall's doors waiting to see what happened, knowing that the man who was currently acting as a host for the Dark Lord was up to something.

"What is it Quentin?" said the Headmaster standing up.

"T…" Quirrell panted before straightening a little "Troll…In the dungeons…Thought you ought to know" he said in a quivering voice before he toppled over in a dead faint.

Brows knitting together as after a second's pause pandemonium rose in the Great Hall, the benches scraping the stone as hundreds of children rushed from their seats, the loud bang and the Headmaster's voice that brought sudden silence were a distant sound to Viper who was already moving away.

Sliding behind a suit of armor he waited near the doors. His best chance was to slip in unseen with the students as they left the Hall. They came pouring out of the Hall, whispering in fright and their shoes hitting the floor in hurries steps as the Prefects of the Houses called out for them to follow. He slipped into the green and silver crowd and followed on the heels of two fifth-years who were talking in hushed voices. As he passed by the secret passage discovered just minutes ago he noticed something sticking out of the wall. It was a small piece of brown cloth. Smirking he threw a look at the students who hadn't even noticed him and slid into a shadowed niche until they were out sight, then carefully went to the place on the wall marked with the cloth and looked at it. Taking out his wand his emerald eyes narrowed in thought before he tapped the wall with his wand three times muttering a charm he hoped would help. Seeing the wall refusing to move he took a step back and waved his wand in a small arch, making a small puff of smoke emit from it.

The small cloud of smoke swirled in a spiral and crept over the wall, leaving a ghostly trail that drew the image of a narrow entrance before disappearing. Without further attempts to open the passage Viper bend over and with a strong tug freed the piece of cloth from the all.

"…dungeons, it's just not possible! ..." He jumped back and pressed himself into a niche as an irritate Professor McGonagall passed him with an unconcerned Snape on her heels.

As soon as they turned the first corner to the dungeons he slid out of his hiding place and aimed his wand at the piece of cloth that he put on the ground. He moved his wand in a complicated pattern and chanted under his breath, a steady pale blue light starting to pulse over the cloth. The light threw eerie shadows in the dark passageway and illuminated Viper's concentrated face creating a frightening picture for someone who should be unfortunate to pass by …and live.

Slowly the cloth lifted in the air and for a second simply hung there, defying all basic laws of physics, before the light winked and disappeared. The cloth began to flutter to the stone floor but a fast hand caught it mid-air and Viper looked at it. Putting his wand away he shifted his grip on the cloth so he was holding on as little of it as possible. The best would have been for him to levitate it but the situation didn't allow that. Slowly he started walking back towards the entrance hall, a gentle tugging of the cloth between his fingers guiding him.

He was near a side staircase, close to the girl's bathroom when suddenly a terrible stench hit his nose. Pausing he looked down at the cloth in his hands then up towards the corner down the Hall. Then, instincts screaming, he ducked under the staircase. No sooner had he done that and heavy, uneven steps were heard coming down the corridor. Risking a glance from around the staircase he watched a something that was at least twelve feet tall, with granite- gray skin, a huge body that seemed deformed with lumps that stuck out grotesquely came from the same way he had just passed. A too small round bold head was stuck on a non-existent neck, swaying from side to side with each step the creature took Hands, that were too long for the body they were attached to, hung limply at his sides, one of them holding onto a large crude wooden club that scraped the floor by a thick as a log and flat-footed leg with an annoying grating sound.

A stench of unwashed and putrid flesh clung to the air around the creature that could be nothing but a troll as it passed the place where Viper was hiding. He waited until the creature had lugged its repulsive bulk around the corner before coming out. His foot was on the first step of the staircase when he heard the resonating crash and a brief, high-pitched scream. Stopping in mid-move he looked up the staircase then turned his head to look at the corner where the creature had gone. With a final look up the staircase he put the cloth in his pocket and took his foot off the step. He had only been going to prove his suspicions but against the probable rumors and suspicions that would spring of the combination of his absence from dinner, a troll in the school and said troll killing another student… Cursing softly but quite colorfully under his breath he took the space to the corner in no time and then looked around it.

The troll was standing half-in half-out of the smashed doorway to the girls' bathroom, shaking his head as if to make his insignificant brain work where it never had. Drawing back quickly Viper's fists clenched. Why the fuck did he had to get stuck in these situations? He'd have to ask the Astronomy Professor if there was some celestial conspiracy against his person, nothing else could explain the madness his life was.

Anger boiling, quick to spring from the place he had managed to tuck it safely away, the corners of his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. His hands moved to unbutton his cloak and rested on the butt of his handgun. Flicking the strap that held it in its place away with a finger his eyes narrowed. Fuck them! He threw another glare around the corner as he heard another high-pitched scream. With a snarl he twirled around the corner, his wand and a gun already appearing in his hands. With steady, fast steps he approached the door, staying against the opposite wall. As soon as he had visual of the open door and the large gray lump of the troll he squeezed the trigger, lips pulling further back in a feral expression.

The thing turned and had less than a second to look at him with a dumb expression of mindless surprise before a bullet ripped out one of the dull bloodshot eyes, the creature's foul blood spraying in a small explosion. The girl under the sinks was strangely silent, eyes wide and pupils dilated as she watched the club that had been about to smash her fall from the troll's hands as it gave out an primal gurgling wail and clutched at the eye's empty socket, the bluish-red blood sprouting over them in rivers. But it did not fall when the bullet should have killed it.

Even before the beast had time to truly feel the injury Viper's wand was finishing the complicated movement of a spell. He grinned savagely as he watched the poisonous-yellow light fly then hit its target. The troll looked down, his hands still over one eye and looked through the hole that had once been its stomach and chest. It blinked stupidly once then without changing expression, without even swaying, tipped to one side and hit the floor with a hard thud that resonated over the stone walls.

The blood took a second to start pouring but eventually it did, in buckets.

Wrinkling his nose in distaste Viper moved quickly to grab the girl. "Come on"

Seeing her unresponsive state he quickly draped her in a fireman's carry and with a fast obliteration spell incinerated the troll's remains before removing them with a vanishing spell that also took care of the pool of blood around it. Cursing as he heard steps echo from not too far away he hurried to disillusion himself and his 'passenger' before taking off in the opposite direction of the footsteps. Just as he turned the corner a small group led by McGonagall turned the opposite one and set off to the toilet. She stopped short in front of it then with worry filled eyes turned to her companions.

"It must have already moved" she said before hurrying down the corridor.

Quirrell and Snape each looked at the demolished room, both seeing something that the Transfiguration teacher hadn't – a few small, almost unseen to the untrained eye flecks of blood that coated the wall under one of the sinks. Seconds later they were hurrying after her, Quirrell keeping behind the Potions Master for a while before unnoticed slipping down a passage disguised as a painting.

His absence was noticed ten minutes later by a pair of black eyes that narrowed in suspicion.

&&&

"Hermione!" a slap echoed in the abandoned classroom "Hermione snap the fuck out of it!"

Already irritate with the way the evening was turning out Viper used a bit too much force behind his slap but it did manage to get a response from the girl. A sharp intake of breath and her hand flying to her red cheek she turned wide eyes on Viper.

"You…you…" she couldn't seem to finish the thought.

Breathing out an annoyed breath, Viper stood from his crouching position, looming over the girl he had sat on a desk, his killing-curse green eyes narrowed in her direction.

"I… what?" he said in a cool voice in a stark contrast with his flushed face and glare.

Her eyes were returning to their normal appearance and Viper had to give her some points for so called 'bravery'. He'd seen better men cower when his unwanted attention was concentrated on them like it was now on her.

"You killed… the troll…" she said in a near whisper, lucidity quickly returning in her gaze as it grew measuring.

"Yes" he said simply. He didn't know what he was waiting for, he should have obliviated her the second he'd entered the room.

"With a gun…and magic…"

"Is there a point to this?" he said, already reaching for his wand. Seeing this Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to stand up from her seat and get her own out, but his hand landed heavily on her shoulder and held her down while his other one drew the wand out.

"What are doing?" her voice was almost calm but Viper could sense the fear in it. A smirk crossed his lips.

"You should not be allowed to remember tonight. You can cause me many problems..._Obli…_"

"Stop!" she cried and barely ducked the light of the spell that whizzed a millimeter above the fuzz of her bushy hair, hitting her head on the desk as she bent over, her head on her knees.

His brows raising Viper look at her in amusement. The girl had good reflexes. She stood like that for a few seconds before cautiously looking up at him, obviously expecting the next spell that she would not be able to escape.

"You have good reflexes Hermione" he said, waiting to see what she'd do.

Slowly she straightened and licked her lips which he was sure were dry. "Who are you?" she asked

A short chuckle escaping he leaned his hip on the desk before her and started idly twirling his wand between his fingers. "You know who I am" he said, deciding this was interesting.

"Yes, yes, I know the name you gave me but…who are you?" she seemed flustered, her fright seemingly forgotten in her annoyance of not being able to find the right words.

In a whim he slid the wand in its holster and leaned closer to her, his nose coming no more than a few centimeters away from her making her rear back. He grinned and knew the grin had nothing cheerful in it, enjoying the widening if her eyes, knowing that her heart was pounding in her ears. "They call me Hell Child but you can call me Viper"

Her eyes widened to comical proportions before suddenly they were all white for the second that was needed for her lids to fall over them and she slumped in her seat, finally shutting down with the latest shock of the night.

Silent laughter shaking his form Viper stood from the desk and unsheathed the dagger from his ankle. "You are too fun for me to ruin it with obliviating you my dear"

With that he tugged on her hand exposing her forearm and lowered the dagger on it. He was just beginning to learn blood magic and there was a large chance that the cast would go horribly wrong but, he thought looking at the slack face of the girl, it didn't matter.

&&&

As he slinked down the dark corridors, using the shadows' embrace and a Chameleon charm as a precaution against being seen he could feel the thoughts swirling in his mind with the speeds of a tornado. Had Voldemort gotten the stone already? If so what would happen next? So many question and so few answers weren't good for his peace of mind. He reached the door to Snape's office and knocked, looking around with sharp eyes, feeling for another presence in the deep shadows of the hall. There was no answer a minute later so he chanced another knock, this time using a small sequence that he knew Snape would recognize and identify him by it.

Another minute passed before he heard the heavy click of the door and it opened silently, the hinges well oiled.

It was opened just enough for him to slide in and as soon as the last fold of his robe was inside it closed with a noiseless bang.

Looking around the room he noticed the absence of light save for the green or white flickering light that some of the bottles and jars emitted. He took another look around and one of his brows twitched upward when he noticed a sliver of light coming from under a door on the left wall, a door that hadn't been there when he first looked. He'd been expecting one on the right.

Taking the distance in four brisk strides, he paused for a second before the handle-less door and drew out his wand. He tapped it twice murmuring a spell that should work, one far more advanced than an _Alohomora_, but nothing happened.

Breathing a breath out he slid the wand in its holster and propped a shoulder against the wall, waiting. A small smirk tugged on his lips. It was just like Snape to find amusement in such childish games.

Not a minute had passed when the door opened soundlessly and the sounds of a crackling fire and the clinking of bottles greeted him as he entered Snape's private quarters. The familiar room was fairly small, smaller than the one behind him, and had an ominous atmosphere, something cold and disturbing, just like its owner. The walls were covered in shelves holding books, many of which looked aged and on the brink of falling apart.

Snape himself was sitting in a worn armchair before the fire, the flames outlining the side of his face and the beak-like nose as he looked at the boy who had entered, while the other half was covered in shadow, only a flicker of light reflection of one small black eye. "Good evening" Viper said looking back before taking his usual seat in the second armchair before the fire. Between the chairs there was a coffee table that had its surface covered by scrolls and a quill that was resting next to a book with a plain black cover. A crystal bottle full of an amber liquid and an almost empty short glass that had been put carelessly over one corner of the parchment looked out of place yet strangely as if they belonged there.

"Evening" Snape answered.

Raising a brow Viper leaned back and looked at the dancing flames. "Not a good one?"

His eyes darted to the side just in time to see Snape's quick glance towards him before the man reached for the glass on the table and brought it to his lips.

"It depends on one's point of view" the man said lowering the glass and cradling it in his hands.

Viper felt a small smirk flitter over his face. The Potions Master was surprisingly outspoken. His eyes flickered to the bottle on the table and he wondered if the liquid inside it had been the same amount when Snape had taken it out earlier. He had his suspicions that it had been quite a bit fuller.

"And what would your point be?" he said

Snape didn't do something as common as sighing but he did twirl the liquid in his glass, seemingly entranced by it. "My point would be my own" he said coolly in a way of an answer.

"Ah" Viper said and simply continued looking at the man's fire-lit profile.

They sat like that for a while, Snape sipping his drink. Finally the glass empty once again and Snape reached over to put it down on the table again but didn't calculate the distance well enough and one of the books started slipping down. On reflex the man turned more in his seat and caught it hissing out a pained breath at the same time. Viper's eyes immediately traveled to the Potion Master's hand that had drifted unconsciously to his right thigh as he put the book back with his other one. He noticed a bandage peeking out under the man's black robes, covering his shin and soaked crimson. Without even bothering to question Viper slipped out on his seat and drew the robe away to uncover the injury. He tilted his head the looked up to black eyes watching him coldly.

"This needs re-bandaging" he said neutrally.

Snape made to draw his robe over the injury again and Viper could feel that sharp tongue preparing to deliver a cutting retort but he caught the hand that was reaching for the robe in a firm grip.

"It would do you no good to leave it like this. Where are your medical supplies?" he said beating the older man into speaking.

There was moment of stillness before Snape jerked his head in the direction of a cupboard that was under the shelves of books on his left.

Nodding Viper stood and went to bring the supplies. Opening the doors of the cupboard he paused, his eyes flying over the rows of bottles and jars, the package of gauze and other supplies. It was probably better stocked than the infirmary. "I see you like being prepared" he said as reached for the gauze. As expected his only answer was silence so he continued, "Which salve should I use?" From what little he had seen he knew the wound was big but he had no information on what had caused it and since his being introduced to the world of magic he'd started learning to include its possible contributes to his usual review of a situation. In simpler words – he wasn't sure if the wound was a result of a magical creature that needed special treatment, or perhaps the results of some other magic instead the 'simple' physical wounds he was used to.

"Left side, bottom shelf, blue jar," the Potions Master's voice was cool, controlled and Viper couldn't repress the small smirk when he recognized the voice. The man was injured - a weakness that was being shown to a person that was potentially dangerous and of whom he was unsure but trusted only as far as it was absolutely needed. He knew the voice all too well, he himself had used it. Pilling out the blue jar and some tampons he wiped the smirk of his face and turned back to the man the chair, his face a picture of indifference. Crouching in front of the chair he carefully but not kindly, started un-bandaging the leg, the gauze had stuck in places, hardened by the clotted blood and he heard a slight hiss from the man above each time his work ripped such a piece from the skin. Slowly a wide mangled wound that took up most of the lower leg came to view and Viper's curiosity was sparkled. Peeling the dressing over the wound he heard Snape grind his teeth against the pain as the scabs were torn off with it which proved that he bandaging had been done in a hurry and probably by the man himself.

Fresh blood tricked from the gash and Viper quickly set to work. He'd done this too many times to count. Of course not on wounds this large but he and Sow had had their shake of cuts, bruises and god knows what else. The wound would have usually needed heavy stitching but magic would be the better substitute.

Opening the jar a heavy scent of something herbal mixed with a stench he had never smelled before hit his nose and he hoped he would never again have to feel it. The crème inside was oily and a repulsive green-yellow color that reminded him of something dead and decaying.

Without a pause he used a tampon dipped in the crème to clean the wound, smirking a little and looking up in amusement when after a particularly deep wipe of the tampon he was using caused the injured man to flinch, receiving a dark look in return. With experience he dressed it, using the crème, then bandaged the dressing and the leg.

Tying the bandage and straightening to look up he kept his smirk. "That must have been one hell of a dog" he said gathering the used tampons and bloody bandages and throwing them into the fire. He'd seen dog-bites before –a contractor of Sow's had run dog fights with a side occupation for the dogs that had to do with more perverse entertainment, gladiator style.

The Potions Master looked at him with unreadable eyes. "What makes you think this was caused by a dog?"

Viper tilted his head a little and returned the look. "Is it not?"

"That was not an answer to my question"

"And neither was that an answer to mine"

The silence that was so usual between them in their little rendezvous seemed so thick that night. It seemed to carry so many secrets that were just under the surface but yet so deeply woven – like a tread that once pulled unravels something much bigger.

"It was" the Potions Master finally said in a tone that clearly stated that that would be as far as that tread would be pulled.

Understanding that even that little admission was already more than he would get, Viper inclined his head. "I hope you don't encounter it again then. As for the answer to your question – I have seen a fair few different kinds of animal bites and have remembered the patterns"

Snape had reached over for the bottle and the glass one more time and had poured himself another glass during the brief explanation. Taking a long sip he cradled the glass in his hand as his black eyes that reflected the dancing fires of the fireplace narrowed and focused on the boy's shadowed ones. "You seem to know a great deal about many things for an eleven-year-old Mr. Davis, no to mention that in less than three months you have absorbed more material on magical theory and the practical implementation of it than half the seventh-years in the school…"

The man left his sentence opened with a note of expectation coloring the ending of his vocal musings.

Viper's brows drew together in an unconscious frown. He'd known the question was coming but he'd wished it to have been asked later but as he well knew wishes were as useless as far as reality goes. He blinked and turned to look at the fire. A log broke with a crack and a wave of bright sparks flew up illumination his eyes, turning them a hundred shades of golden-jade color that would have been beautiful and warm if not for the inhuman coldness in them. On the chair next to him the Potions Master threw him a last look that would have had any other man diving for cover and spilling his most sacred inner thoughts that went completely unnoticed by the set frame of the boy next to him. A second later he brought the glass to his lips again and turned to the fire. As Snape turned away Viper's thoughts were straying along a worn path of memories and thoughts. It was true that his pace of learning was so far from average that it was unnatural and despite what the Potions Master may think that had not always been true to such a degree.

He remembered a time when he was young, a kid by any standards, about six-years-old when he'd still been celebrating his 'victory' over Sow that he'd started his side 'education' by the young assassin.

They'd stared out small but there was a need for practical use of what he learned and the type of matter he was taught couldn't be practiced except in a real situation. He'd still been in the stage where he'd been learning to handle different weapons but since he had a natural talent for sneaking in and out of any place unseen Sow had agreed for him to 'practice' on some of the smaller jobs.

One such job had been to a special kind of a Japanese sword that had been made by one of the Masters hundreds of years ago. It had been unbelievable luck that there had been one such sword in the very city of London. It had belonged to a very old man that occupied the basement floor of an apartment building on the outskirts of the city, not too far away from one of Sow's undercover apartments. He had easily found out the old man's habits and in three days he was sneaking trough an open window inside the man's home while he was grocery shopping.

He'd found the sword on a sword stand in a quite large room that was covered in mats, an obvious training studio. He had been reaching for it when a heavy wooden stick had snapped out of nowhere, hitting him viciously over the hands, leaving them temporarily numb and making him jump back with a hiss. He could still remember the anger that had filled him at being caught and then the overbearing fear that had gripped his soul as he had look up to meet the old man's emotionless, colder than an arctic winder, slanted black eyes that were set in a face covered with deep wrinkles.

The man's sheer presence made him shiver and suddenly he had understood why the sword on the stand was in this man's ownership, why it hadn't been taken before. His own arrogance and stupidity became all too clear for his six-year old mind in a startling sharp contrast that no child should be able to feel, see. But he did as he waited for the stick to lower again, knowing with understanding that had been born into him from his life with the assassin that when it did his life would be over. For moments longer than centuries he held the black eyes, on the verge of simply bowing his head and accepting the cost for his foolishness but then a familiar anger had overtaken him. It had been his constant companion, ever since he could walk, talk and think, a burning pit that roared inside him not allowing him to give up, a small taste of Hell inside him where demons cheered him on. So with the fire racing trough his veins he had tried to push the man away for long enough to slip away. He had held out all of twenty seconds before he lay on the floor, the man's foot on his chest, the stick millimeters from his face.

The man had asked one simple question, his voice cool, calm, eerily so: 'Why should I let you live?' he had asked.

Viper had had no answer, still didn't have. He had lain silent, breathing harsh, the blood pounding in his ears, the stall smell of the room filling his nostrils as he waited to see what was on the Other Side. No blow had come. Instead the man had removed his foot and calmly informed him that he was to return the next day after sunset. The man needed not make any threats - somehow the boy knew that if he did not do as he was instructed that blow had only been delayed. So he went back, day after day, nigh after night, making Sow question him but he had never told the older man where he went, as he had been instructed. He was sure that Sow had known it had something to do with the sword he had failed to obtain but not anything concrete, the boy thwarting any attempt of the man to find more about the matter.

The old man had told him he was to learn what he was taught and had said nothing more aside instructions during their lessons. Viper had done his best but again and again the man told him it was not enough, that he was too slow to learn. Then one night when he had shown up for his lesson the man had presented him with a small bow filled with murky white liquid and told him to drink it. The boy had been distrustful but a long hard as stone look from the man had him tipping the bow and drinking the bitter contents. He remembered nothing after than except a far-away sound of something ceramic braking and a swirl of color before darkness. Waking up he had been alone in the dark studio. He had made his way home that night wondering what had happened. A worried Sow had informed him he had been gone for a week, a space of time he had no recollection of.

After that the lessons with the old man had gone faster and Sow had been astounded with the speed with which the boy started to pick up what he was being taught. A year later Viper had turned up for a lesson. He knew he was good but the old man was never satisfied so day after day, week after week he had shown back at the studio being taught how to fight in different styles, slowly adapting a mixture of them for himself. But that day the studio had been empty. The mats were not there, the weapons' racks from the walls removed, all that was in the room was a single sword stand laid in the middle of the room and on it a katana sword – the same one he had been trying to steal the first time he had entered the room.

Refocusing on the dancing flames before him he refused to think more of it, especially in the presence of Snape - an accomplished Legilimens. Darting a look over to the man he stood and went to one of the shelves, bringing out a book.

He wanted some more information on the blood spell he had performed earlier that night.

&&&

Stalking in the shadows of the halls Viper made his way back to the dungeons, feeling their welcoming chill near as he turned another corner. He took another step before faltering. He managed to keep walking but his narrowed eyes took in the hall he was in with concentration but saw nothing. He felt a presence but couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was like trying to grasp water – it slipped from his mind leaving only the faintest trace, enough to put him on edge.

Shaking his head he hurried on his way.

&&&

Dumbledore stood with is hands clasped behind his back, his blue eyes flooded with the darkness of the hall, until only slim half-moon slivers of light gave out their color.

He watched the chameleon shadow move and stepped out of the way seeing the boy falter in his path. His brows lowered as he noticed it. The first-year shouldn't be able to sense him in any way. The boy continued on his way but the Headmaster stood invisible in the darkness for a while more.

The boy held such promise but he wasn't all the headmaster had dreamt of. The boy was too concentrated, too driven at times but it was unsure what the true nature of his motives was. He wanted him to be more alive, show his inherent goodness. At least he was loyal to his friends, which was a small consolation considering who said friends were. The old man sighed and moved invisible in the opposite direction of his student. In his mind he'd had a picture of a boy who he knew he'd love as a grandson and who he dreamt would love him back or at least accept him as a mentor.

A hard look came over him. It was still early in the Game of Life, he could still have his dream even if some compromises would have to be made on his part.

A/N: I had been trying to get this up since yesterday and every time my A/N's were erased. Grrrr :beware of angry author: Since I'm at my wit's end I'll just say this: THANK YOU to all reviewers, I deeply appreciate it and to those who are still not part of that group - what are you waiting for! Hit that button and Review!


	12. Bullet

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait but again my work is overloading me and not to mention my muse had decided that the Bahamas are a good spot for her vacation. :sigh: I hope you enjoy teh chapter :)

**_Viper_**

**_Chapter 11_**: Bullet

The breakfast of the morning following the Halloween evening saw an unpleasant sight – a Viper that was simply not in the mood, for anything.

It had become clear to Draco and Nefas, as well as the other boys in his dorms, from quite early in the morning that the boy was in a right mood. Despite it being difficult to gauge exactly what kind of mood it was it was perfectly understood that it did not bode well to anyone who got on the snake's nerves that day.

Viper had entered the dorm room early that morning after one of his habitual pre-dawn disappearances with a dark ominous look on his handsome face and the thundercloud over his head hadn't dispersed ever since. He had said all of ten words for the entire morning, eyes never quite focusing on the people around him but staring hard at nothing in deep thought.

Whatever those thoughts were, thought Draco as he looked at the scowling boy next to him on the breakfast table, they were not pleasant.

Suddenly a whispered conversation on the other side of the bench drew his attention.

"… Davis' last night. I couldn't hear a thing, damned kid had a silencing charm that I couldn't brake, but whoever was in the fire wasn't bringin' good news, let me tell you that. I swear Davis was about to reach trough he fire and break whoever-it-was's neck! And then when he killed the fire and dropped the barrier…" Draco's eyes narrowed as he examined the side of the boy's face as he whispered urgently to two of his friends who had their heads lowered near his" …Let me tell you one thing – that boy can curse a storm. I've never heard half the things he said and believe me they weren't pretty"

"Who was he cursing?" asked one of the friends, a girl dark golden-brown hair as she ran a thoughtful finger over her bottom lip.

"Well I don't exactly know but I did manage to hear a name, or at least I think it was a name…"

"Shut the dramatics and spit it out already!" growled the girl.

Dawson, for that was who the gossiping boy was, drew back a centimeter but then hurried to comply.

"Goff" he said with a shrug.

"Goff?" asked the other friend, a scrawny boy with small sly hazel eyes that shifted restlessly, taking in everything around them. They had passed over Draco a couple of times but Draco was eating his breakfast seemingly unconcerned and oblivious.

"Yeah, I don't get it too but it has to mean something"

The girl on his right 'hmm'-ed then nodded as if to herself and returned to her breakfast leaving the two boys staring at her.

"Hey! What do you know?" Dawson asked still in a whisper

"Nothing more than you" said the girl casually.

On the other side of the bench Draco's calculating eyes strayed to his classmate as Viper finished his breakfast and pulled away from the table with a nod to him and Nefas and strode out of the Hall.

&&&

"Davis!" a voice hissed at him from a side corridor.

A brief smirk flittering over his features he stopped and without hesitation and barely a glance to make sure that he won't be seen he turned the corner to be confronted with one very much pissed of Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione" he smiled at her a little smug smile making her glower at him in a very un-lady like manner.

"Shut up and come with me" she snapped and whirled around walking off down the corridor.

Lifting a brow at her retreating back Viper soon followed.

He entered the old classroom as she held the door opened for him, not even flinching when she kicked it closed with a bang.

"What did you do to me!" she was practically on top of him even before the sound of the door closing died down.

Cocking his head to the side in interest at her surprising behavior he answered in a cool voice.

"Nothing to be worried about I assure you"

"Like hell "nothing to be worried about"! What is _this_?" she screamed at him ripping her sleeve back to reveal the smooth, unmarked expanse of her forearm, or unmarked to anyone but herself and Viper. To him a large 'V' mark that looked like it had been burnet into the skin stood in an angry red color.

"What is what?" he asked, enjoying riling the girl up.

Said girl sputtered and reached to grab the front of his robes only to have her hand caught by his in a steel grip.

"Do not assume you have the right to touch me in such a manner" Viper said, voice and face dispassionate but the tone carried a very real threat as his hands suddenly had a firm hold on her arms.

Abruptly blanching Hermione tried to free herself from him but her fight was futile.

"Let go" she whimpered though her eyes had not lost the earlier fire.

"Will you behave yourself?" he asked looking at her with an intense stare.

Nodding quickly in agreement she was released and staggered a little as suddenly her wrist was freed and she caught it, rubbing it.

Lifting her gaze to meet his once again she tried again.

"What did you do to me?" her tone was more normal now, a certain edge of anger giving over to a trickle of fright.

Viper looked her over, his eyes slowly racking over her robed frame from the tips of her fuzzy hair to the toes of her shiny black school-girl shoes. To the young witch his gaze was unreadable, not cold nor dismissive, simply unreadable in a way that unnerved her. Fidgeting under those eyes she started chewing her bottom lip. What was she thinking? She had been so confused an distressed when she'd woken up to realize the previous evening had not been a simple dream conjured by her overactive imagination. He was the Hell Child for god's sake! She and her parents had had a few discussions over the gruesome stories in the papers but to face the real thing…she suddenly felt the need to be elsewhere

Carefully taking a step back, her eyes not leaving Viper's she reached for the door. Her slightly shaking hand fell on the handle and she pushed it down. Nothing. The door didn't open.

Her gaze turned to the handle in her hand and she gave it another try, harder, but still nothing happened.

A small sound made her gaze snap up again.

Viper had moved to half-sit, half-lean on one of the desks, looking at her with a dark smirk. Minutely he shook his head in a mocking manner.

"Nuh-uh my dear. You wanted to know what I did to you? Take a seat" he said tilting his head to point a seat next to him.

Heart in her throat, her ears rushing as if she was standing in the middle of a desert storm she did.

&&&

_Son, _

_In view of new information provided to me you will seize to actively seek information on Mr. Potter. You will not enquire of him nor will you reply to any enquiries aimed at you on the matter. _

_You may keep your relationship with him though I caution you not to agitate or otherwise evoke any negative emotions that could have you as receiving party._

_If it should happen that you find yourself on the receiving end of his anger do not oppose him and contact me as soon as possible…_

Draco's brows were firmly burrowed in his hairline as he re-read the letter for the third time. This was …intriguing. His brows slowly lowered and a strangely calculating look overtook his young silver eyes.

What could have warranted his father's apprehension to such a degree that he was hesitant but willing to call it fear, even if it was for his heir?

He did not delude himself, and nor had his parents and sitters ever since he was born, that he was anything more than the heir of the Malfoys. He was not a son; he was not his parents' child. He was Lord and Lady Malfoy's Heir.

For that he was treasured and kept safe, educated for his future role in the Family and social position. The result he was somewhat grateful for. He knew that for all intents and purposes he was considered a child, someone who is easily underestimated, considered no threat.

Cool silver eyes looked at the letter one more time before he folded it.

He could not be a child where he had not had a childhood, could he?

The question though was different. What could another child, another eleven-year-old with deadly green eyes and the face of a seducing demon have done to have shed that almost unbreakable innocent shell that held all children in the eyes of adults? More than that – what could had he done to place him in the category of 'Dangerous'?

Pulling out his wand he touched the tip to the parchment and murmured an _Incendio_ and watched as it burst into flames. He held it until he felt the flames lick his fingers and then let it fall on the stone window sill.

The small flames played in his eyes which looked unseeingly, deep in thought.

The last of the flames died and he banished the ash with a flick of his wand just in time for the knock that came from the classroom's door as it slid shut.

Turning around he saw Nefas leaning comfortably next to the door he had pushed closed.

The older boy smirked at him.

"I didn't know they taught you that spell in first year" he drawled

Draco met his gaze head on and returned the smirk.

"They don't"

Nefas inclined his head to the side in acceptance of more than the fact of the spell lacking from the first year texts then pushed away from the wall.

"We need to talk"

"We do?" Draco's voice was faintly amused

Nefas' hand disappeared in the inside on his robe then came out holding a folded parchment. Taking out his wand he wordlessly set it on fire and let it float to the ground where it smothered.

He stepped closer, banishing the ashes as he moved.

"We do"

&&&

"You did…"

Viper near-laughed at Hermione's face - he'd been wrong. This was _too _much fun.

He leaned further into his seat and chuckled.

"It is a branch of the _Impera Sangui _ritual circle"

"But that's …." Her chocolate-brown eyes were wide but he could see the spark of interest flickering in them.

So far the girl had gone hot to cold on him and he was almost sure that the magic he had weaved had some side effects. It had been faulty.

"Bloodmagic, yes. In fact this is the first time I have ever used such magics" he cocked his head to the side" How do you feel?" he said in a fake concerned 'doctor' tone.

Her eyes narrowed and an unconnected thought that it looked strangely fitting on her otherwise childish face flittered trough Viper's mind.

"Don't you use that tone with me Davis!" she hissed pushing up from her seat and taking a menacing step over before planting a fist on her hip and pointing at him with the other hand" You are a vile, vile person who cares nothing about other people!" she moved closer until her finger was poking him in the chest, fire was roaring in her eyes" How _dare_ you play with me like this! How DARE you try your little games on me! You bloody _murderer_! You…you" By that point she was screaming, her fuzzy hair seemed to be standing on end and Viper felt wild magic flying uncontrolled around her.

She stood there panting sputtering as if there were too many words that were fighting to escape from her lips.

She was meeting Viper's eyes boldly with blind anger and he couldn't help the temptation to practice some of his Legilimency on her. He did need practice after all and what better than a young vulnerable mind overcome by strong emotion?

'…_Evil…how…bloodmagic...rare…kill…neck …newspaper…true…if …but…spells…'_

He blinked as he pulled out of her mind and fought to keep a frown from forming. That was interesting. Legilimency wasn't supposed to read current thoughts…

Suddenly she gave a howl of rage and spun around kicking a chair near by. She continued to vent her rage on the innocent piece of furniture and Viper didn't fight the rising laughter anymore and chuckled before it became a low, mocking laugh.

"You amuse me" he said standing

She spun around and ended up facing his chest. He was tallest in their year but she was normal height which put him a good head over her.

He looked down at her and gave a sharp grin before reaching around her making her twitch, and then spinning her in an unbalanced pirouette. Chuckling he caught her shoulder before she could fall.

"I foresee interesting times ahead of you my dear" he said in a fake secretive voice.

She glared before her eyes widened as he spun her around again.

&&&

Humanity was grossly overrated. He was sure of it. Being human did nothing to help one in life, in fact it did quite the opposite.

Viper's thoughts flittered trough as he made his way towards the dungeons.

He had never been accused of being human and didn't think he'd be called that anytime in the future. Hermione's words about him being a monster, a psychopath and cold-hearted murderer were actually pretty mild in comparison to what he'd been called before.

The first time he'd been called a monster had been when he was five by a crying hysterical woman while she clutched her dead husband's bleeding body. She had had enough time to tell him that before a second bullet from Sow's sniper had cut her off and her body had fallen awkwardly over her beloved.

She had been a bright woman. In the minute she had had after her husband – a high and mighty corporate worker – had fallen against her and her own death she had managed to connect the five-year-old's impassive eyes to the bullet. He had not killed them directly of course. He had simply played a small role luring them to an empty side street and directly into Sow's scope. Who could refuse the poor distraught child to help him find his mother?

He felt a smirk firmly planting itself on his mouth. It had been his second time helping in that way after sneaking in onto the first one, scaring Sow nearly to death but inevitably making the older man's work much easier.

His smirk withered and he hurried to shove the tide of emotions that were rising in his chest. The even fall of his steps on the stone corridor was broken and his brows furrowed over eyes that were suddenly burning with cold fire and an unnamed need.

His steps slowed until he stopped in the middle of the corridor then suddenly he was walking again, fast, wide steps that were never-the-less quiet from years of practice that had turned into instinct.

The stone wall that was the entrance to the common room grinded open and he didn't even pause as he crossed it and disappeared from its occupants' vision down the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Passing his room he vaguely noticed the murmur of voices inside but continued on his way.

Two levels down he knocked solidly on the heavy door of Nefas's room and removing the locking charms on it entered before waiting for an answer. Raising a brow at the curse and the loud growl accompanying the disappearance of naked female body that rolled under the covers of one of the beds and the sudden hazel glare directed at him as the boy drew a corner of the sheet to cover his privates he took a quick look around the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Viper's eyes returned to the bed and he met the angry glare of the flushed boy head-on.

"Where's Pravus?"

"How the fuck should I know? Now get your ass out of here you …"

"You don't want to finish that sentence" Viper said in a cool tone.

The boy on the bed closed his mouth then gave a large and irritated sigh.

"Last I saw him he was with the Malfoy spawn. Now would you please get out of here!"

Viper threw the boy a smirk and nodded. Pausing in the door he grinned and threw over his shoulder.

"Nice ass Virga"

He didn't hear the answer that he was sure would contain enough explicit words to have it banned for audience under 18 as it was cut off by the heavy door closing.

Smirk still on he climbed the stairs to his room and entered without knocking.

Draco was half-sitting half-lying on his bed, one foot tucked under him as he leaned on the headboard. On the other side of the bed Pravus was sitting with one of his legs hanging from the side of the bed and his hands thrown back over the board.

Both of them looked up from their conversation and Nefas drew his arms over the board and on his sides, leaning on them while Draco straightened so he was more sitting.

Viper surveyed them and saw the subtle tension in them. With his expression not changing he caught Nefas's eyes.

"Let's spar"

Nefas's brows rose.

"Now?"

"Right now"

The older boy shrugged and raised himself from the bed, Draco following.

"Will we be using Slytherin's arena?"

Eyes dancing Viper nodded 'yes' then jerked his head in a motion beckoning them to follow and turned to walk out of the door.

They passed the common room together but no-one bothered to note their passing aside a flickering of eyes covered by some other movement.

It was a good thing that they didn't look too long. Viper was feeling…unstable. He had at an early age recognized that he had needs and he quickly realized that it was not a good thing to deny himself so he indulged. It kept his temper in check and cleared his mind.

There was _something_ in blood that did that to him, in the forceful way of shedding it, the sight of life's flame extinguishing under his hand.

Unfortunately since he couldn't satisfy his needs in full in his present situation he took what he could and namely bloody sparring matches with the only one who dared spar with him and the occasional unlucky critter that was conveniently near by when his temper unexpectedly flared.

Disconnecting his thoughts from the line that they were ready to plunder in he took a deep breath as he cracked his neck then let it out trough his teeth.

He opened the chamber, greeting its stone sentinel silently then walked in, his steps echoing in the empty space, and took off the chain that held his shrunken armoire trunk and put it down undoing the charm and opening it.

Quickly his eyes scanned trough the weapons then drew out a couple of short swords and turning, closing the trunk in his movement, threw one to Nefas. He noted that Draco had already taken a seat and frowned.

"Draco? Come over here" he said turning to the trunk again. His voice echoed in the unsettling silence of the room.

He opened the lid and stood to the side so the blonde could see the contents easily.

"Choose your weapon"

Draco looked at him with a raised brow and Viper smirked back.

"It's not fair for us to play and leave you out, is it?"

Draco chucked.

"And what if I don't want to play?" he said with a sharp grin that showed off his pearly teeth. It was eerie the way their color seemed too bright, too sharp in the greenish light of the chamber.

Viper chuckled as well and threw an arm over the blonde's shoulders turning him to the trunk.

"But you do Draco. I can see it in your eyes"

The other didn't bother pretending any more before examining the contents of the trunk. Brows furrowing he looked up after a minute.

"Do you have a whip?" he asked

Viper's brows rose and he looked questioningly at the boy who simply smirked and moved out from under his arm taking out his wand.

"_Accio _Dolores"

Nefas made a small choking sound and was looking at Draco with slightly widened eyes.

"You have Dolores!" he asked under Viper's curious eyes. What was this thing?

Draco gave a smug smirk and dipped his head in a mockery of a bow and then turned his head in time to see a circular shape fly at him. Sticking out his hand he caught it.

Nefas was looking with open curiosity and stepped over shifting his sword to his left hand so he could reach out and caress the curled length of leather that had revealed itself in Draco's hands after he had removed the cloth that had covered it. Nefas' hand was an inch away when it was drawn sharply out of his reach. Narrowed silver orbs glared at him.

"You have not been given permission to touch" Draco hissed in a cold voice.

Nefas' own eyes narrowed.

"And just how have you come to possess such an artifact boy?" he said drawing himself to his full height looking down on the younger boy.

Viper watched amused from his place next to the trunk. Whatever that seemingly ordinary whip was it was enough to evoke green envy from the older boy and Draco's fierce possessiveness. It must be a powerful tool.

Draco's arm clenched over the whip making the leather creak with the strain.

"I have earned the right to wield it"

Nefas made an obvious grimace of disbelief and distaste.

"An eleven-year-old earned the right to wield the Dolores whip? Do continue with your dreams, you might eventually make me laugh"

Viper looked from one to the other in interest. It was obvious that Nefas wanted the weapon strongly enough to throw caution to the wind and hastily challenge the younger boy over its possession. Very interesting.

Suddenly Nefas shifted his grip in the sword and while the tip was still pointing down it was obvious by the tension the arm holding it that that could change easily enough.

Draco released the whip, the leather curling down like a live snake as it hit the floor, only the handle remaining in the firm grip of his hand.

Had Viper been anyone else this would have been the moment to diffuse the potent situation and prevent the bloodshed that mirrored in the two boy's expressions.

Be he wasn't someone else so with a small tingle of excitement he waited until the moment when he could enter the clash.

"You understand Pravus what this could imply? Are you ready to cause such a break in our families' relations over one fickle want of yours?"

Viper listened interested as he saw a side of the boy he had only glimpsed. He knew both his companions weren't normal wizards as both of them had undoubtedly had been raised as Heirs of two influential wizard clans. Well founded doubts though were in his head as to the level of those two's ability to overcome their young age since despite all they had not been exposed to difficulties even remotely similar to the one of his own life.

He saw Nefas bring out his wand but was slightly puzzled when Draco did not do the same.

"It is an insult to wizardry for a boy to have something as the Dolores whip as a mere toy!" he taunted

Their observer watched as Draco's face darkened and how from his still position he was not a second later already in motion, the leather of the whip slicing trough the air with a crack.

"_Diffido_!" he hissed and a blue haze of light traveled trough the whip and it bit into the skin of Nefas' shoulder only shallowly as the other boy was already turning.

So that was at least part of the artifact's power. A conduct of magic that differed from a wand was a very hard thing to find as magic was an unstable force at the best of times and tended to give wildly unpredictable results when tampered with.

Nefas ducked under the next slash of the whip and send his own curse flying – a ball of purple light that was smacked away with a crack as Draco expertly wielded the whip and intercepted it in its path before it reached him. He didn't pause but was already moving away as Nefas' next two curses sailed trough empty air, his whip curling in the air around him before it shot back towards his opponent.

"_Stupefy_! _Diffido_! _Protego_!" he fired in quick succession sending burst of different colored light down the length of the whip as it coiled and sliced the air inches from Nefas. The latter was doing some quick defensive work as he tried to close in on the boy and use his other weapon.

Viper watched with rapt attention seeing the two's strengths and weaknesses, noting a level of skill in both he hadn't predicted before. It was all very…smelly, in the same manner that Dumbledore's machinations stank from all the way across the castle.

Never-the-less it was a most amusing to watch the two fighting, they were such good actors even though Viper was sure that at least some part of it was not an act – Nefas' expression when he had seen the whip slap into the younger boy's hand had been quite genuine.

He almost laughed thinking about the two boys' game that was rapidly turning sour as they rained curses and the air split under the hissing length of the whip. It seemed they wanted to prove something to him and had probably chosen to fight in front of him using something as an excuse but Draco's little surprise for Nefas seemed not to very well taken. The older slytherin's ire was quite visible as he flung another extremely painful and just as much as illegal spell.

Looking at them, as his hands played with the sword in them, he noticed the whip was fitting for the blonde. It was just like Draco to choose a weapon that would have him physically further from the opponent and required more skill than pure brute strength.

Nefas though was not to be underestimated. He was drawing closer to the younger boy, moving with measured movements around and under the whip, only getting caught with shallow stings of it and managing to block the spells for the most part.

Then Draco had to swirl to the right to avoid a spell and with a grin on his face Viper moved a step to the left and was hit with the stinging hex. Ignoring the small pain in his arm when he at last had a legible excuse to join in he set his face in a dark scowl and with a small growl moved top intercept Nefas who was barely in time to dodge his sword. Not pausing and using the surprise of his sudden appearance in the middle of the fight he kicked the older boy to the ground and was in time to intercept the hissing length of Draco's whip as the blonde shook off his surprise. With a bloodthirsty grin Viper decided to have a little more fun than originally expected when he saw the battlelust in the young blonde's silver orbs.

&&&

They lay on the floor, panting for long minutes after the last slash of the whip and the final clink of metal. Finally Viper propped himself up and gave a roguish grin as he lifted a heavy hand to wipe the blood from his cheek.

"That was fun" he said as he studied his crimson hand then wiped it off his torn clothes.

He was answered by a disbelieving grunt from the Malfoy Heir and a semi-amused semi-pained snort from Pravus who was in the process of propping himself too.

"Only you, Caesar, would call this fun"

Viper had closed his eyes and was working the kinks out of his neck.

"Don't be modest Pravus, I know you enjoy a good workout as much as I do" he opened his eyes and turned his face to look at Draco who was not moving from his place on the floor" You surprise me Draco, you aptitude with that whip is truly a marvel" he said

Draco gave a large sigh then pushed himself up on his elbows with a small moan of pain.

"Glad to be of service in chasing the boredom out of your day" he said in a bitter tone as he rolled his ankle and hiss out a breath" And I hope you know some good healing charms because I sure don't want to be the one to explain to Madame Pomphrey the picture we make" his silver eyes were lit with cruel amusement as he surveyed the damage he'd done, eyes lingering on the cut on Viper's cheek.

Nodding Viper rolled up and dusted his robes before walking over to Draco and offering a hand to straighten him. Once he had him up though he held onto the hand with a grip that was a bit too tight.

"You have shown great trust in me tonight" he said, his eyes becoming twin green flames" Be careful what you're getting yourself into Malfoy" his intense eyes moved to Nefas then" and you too Pravus" before returning to the cool silver orbs before him" I understand it is in your aristocratic blood to try and manipulate a situation to your advantage but rest assured that you are not the only ones"

He released the hand and smirked.

"Now, I believe we are all in desperate need of a shower and a nice warm bed"

&&&

As he watched the blonde settle for the night Viper's eyes glazed over and his expression turned blank in thought. It had been …fun…playing with the boys. Viper did not do 'fun' but he did do evasion. So with a sigh that never left his lips he slid out of bed, dislodging the contently curled reptilian body of Medea from his chest, he snatched a heavy jacket from his trunk and pulled on his draginhide boots before silently exiting, leaving an obliviously slumbering blonde slytherin in the room.

He paused in the bathroom to arm himself and made sure the arms were well concealed before removing a kink in his neck with a crack and slinking towards the common room.

He was sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms, melting in with the shadows, on his way to take care of arrangements that needed his attention after Goff's late night call yesterday.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Viper suppressed a sigh. Trust Snape to know when he was up to "no good". He was in no mood for company nor did he want to use any method he could come up with to quickly remove the man and he needed to do his job. He felt the unyielding urge to be sarcastic.

"Would you believe me in I told you I was going to the loo?" Even in the shadowy darkness he could see the man's eyes narrow in preparation for a glare" Didn't think so. Well then come with me. You'll see."

This was as far he the young man would go, Snape knew. He could see the light of the torches play in the eyes he knew were a dark green color but in the sparse light looked shadowed in black and it was clear to him by the way the boy's arm had contracted towards what could only be a concealed weapon inside his heavy black coat when he'd stepped in front of him that were he to not listen there would be consequences. It could be argued that he could overpower the young wizard but on the other hand he had been interested him ever since their first meeting. He wanted to see who this cold-eyed boy was.

He met the darkened eyes and saw the hand twitch in the same way it had before when he took a second too long, then nodded.

He followed the boy silently as they made their way trough the sleeping castle's halls and to the outside. They moved trough a crack in the Great Doors then keeping in the shadow of the ancient building as far as they could and in a run over the lawn they reached the border of the Forbidden Forest.

The boy turned to him and brought out a simple muggle pencil and silently reached it over in a clear command for him to take hold of it.

Severus met the boy's eyes one more time before he grasped the offered pencil with not a small dose of mistrust. It was a good thing he was somewhat prepared for the tug on his navel.

They landed in a trash crammed alley, Viper simply putting the portkey away and exiting the oppressing space with a brisk step. Snape on the other hand looked around and raised an eyebrow. He had not had any particular expectations of what the young man's late business outside of school would be but considering the way they had met he had a small inkling of what was to anticipate.

"And what exactly are we doing in muggle London?"

"We're here to see a few friends of mine. Now be silent. It was you who came with me - I did not need company tonight"

Viper eyed his robe.

"And transfigure that to something muggle. I will not have you standing out"

Understanding the need to blend in even if he didn't like the tone of voice the boy was using on him Severus did as he was told and was soon wearing a coat that resembled the boy's.

They stepped out of the alley with Viper in the lead and strode down a narrow street. Not too tall old buildings surrounded it and the loud drunken ramblings and shouts of the few strays that were huddled in their corners, under whatever cover they'd found for the night, filled the air. Ten minutes later the scenery changed and they were moving onto a lively street filled with bars, clubs and by-the-hour seedy hotels, washed in red light. They passed the whores that whistled and wolf-called after them and slid into a back alley where Viper stopped in front of a solid-looking metal door.

"Whatever happens don't say anything unless spoken to and forger about using your wand. Got is Severus?"

Snape simply nodded already knowing the kind that had probably kept the boy company before he went to Hogwarts.

Viper kicked the metal door once, hard, and took a step back adopting a casual stance. A minute passed by until without warning the door banged open and a tall silhouette framed against the light from inside.

"Why, hello Eleanor. Long time no see" he paused and looked into the muzzle in front of him" Hm, do you really need that gun to talk to an old friend?"

The woman in the door moved a little to settle the shotgun more comfortably in her hands and snorted, the gun not wavering in its aim at Viper's forehead.

"Old friend my ass. What're you doing here Viper?"

Viper smirked at her and stepped closer until the barrel of the shotgun was an inch away from his face.

"Business" he said and slowly lifted his hand and pushed on the side of the barrel intending to move it away but it would not. His head cocked to the side and he looked at the woman imploringly.

Her eyes were narrowed and for a moment she didn't move but then with a sniff she lifted the muzzle and swung it on her shoulder while her other hand went to her waist, incidentally close to a budge in her shirt that suspiciously resembled in size a tucked handgun.

"You know the Amons have put a bounty on your head?" her eyes, the only visible feature of her face in the backlight, flickered briefly over the Potion Master's frame a few feet behind.

"I am quite aware of that. However I need some toys. A lot of them." Viper grinned at her.

Behind him Severus watched with interest the exchange. From what he could see the woman was probably in her early thirties and was well muscled for a female – an interesting character, especially when combined with the obvious weapons she so casually used to intimidate.

"And why, pray tell, do you need them?" she asked, her voice was clear and sharp.

"Since when do you question your customers Bullet?" Viper motioned for Severus to come forth with his hand as he said that.

"Since you wiped out half the Amons with the last batch I sold you?" he eyes flickered to figure coming from behind Viper but did not stay long, obviously deciding that the boy was a bigger threat.

Severus's gaze focused on his student. He knew the boy had done some rather… nasty things while living with his previous guardian but by the way the woman was talking and acting you'd think he was some serial killer. He noticed the boy's face darken and the woman taking an unconscious step back, her weapon fell from her shoulder and into her hand in a nervous reflex but it was not aimed at his slytherin again.

"They deserved it. Now are we going to talk business or should I have to take my order elsewhere?" his tone was cool and emotionless.

Severus' eyes lowered. There was something there. It was obvious the boy was concealing something that affected him to the point where Severus was sure he would have performed the deeds the woman was accusing him of, would murder what sounded like not a small number of people.

His eyes fell on the woman's face again and he saw the fear there. It not as unexpected as it could have been. People, even ones like her, for he had a good guess already what her business was, were afraid of things that went against the nature. It was natural for a human to be born then grow and once they had reached the point in his life where they could have wants and enough will and ideas, to accomplish them by any means necessary, even if those means meant for another to lose their life. The boy before both him and the woman was a flaw in nature's work. What should have been called a child was instead a person that had it seemed forgone the natural path of human development and had while in that young body turned into something else. What 'else' Severus was not ready to say yet.

He knew the boy could torture and he was quite sure he had killed more than once but by the look on the woman's face there was much that was to yet come to light.

The woman, Bullet, took a deep breath then blew it out and stepped to the side of the doorway as she let the gun fall to her side.

She tried to look into Viper's eyes but soon diverted her gaze and cocked her head towards the inside.

"Well, come on in then. I've just received a most interesting shipment"

From the wicked smile that spilt over the boy's face Severus could already guess that the rest of the meeting would be interesting. Most interesting indeed, he thought as he followed the boy inside and met the woman's uneasy eyes as she closed the metal door behind him.

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think in your reviews and besides - reviews inspire me to go hunting for that lazy muse of mine ;)


	13. Leather Gloves

A/N: A quick chapter if I do say so myself. I know I'm going to regret this haste later but...I hope you enjoy:D

_**Viper**_

_Chapter 12_: Leather Gloves

Viper entered the narrow dim and dirty-walled hallway and moved enough so there would be space behind him for Bullet to let Snape in, before he turned to face them again.

He eyed them both as they exchanged a look and his nose wrinkled.

He really didn't need company tonight but if he had left the Potions Master behind the man could be counted on to make trouble. It would had been pleasant for him to be able to dispose of the person who had been butting their hooked nose in his business since day one but he held no illusions that he could overpower Snape in a fight. When the older man had his wand that is, he suppressed a smirk. Damned magic and wizards to hell! Life had been much easier when everything hadn't had too many faucets for him to follow at once.

"Bullet won't you offer my friend a drink while we talk?"

Despite everything he would not have the Potions Master receive any more information that absolutely needed.

Bullet looked at him with a small strange and perhaps a little apprehensive look but nodded her head at Snape to follow her as she opened a wooden door covered in chipping dark green paint that was just behind her.

Snape for his part was looking stonily at Viper and the boy could barely suppress his mirth as he watched him entering what he knew was a run-down kitchen slash sitting room. He heard the sound of a facet running and the clink of a class being set down.

"The remote for the TV is on the table" he heard Bullet force some politeness trough her teeth.

He snorted thinking about the Potions Master sprawled in the dented couch and flipping trough the channels with that ever-present scowl of his. Did the man even know what a TV was?

He wiped the amusement off his face as he heard Bullet coming and met her gaze with one he knew she would recognize – he was well aware that his cool, expressionless bordering on cold sometimes, expression unnerved people with great success. He had first realized it when he was still about seven years of age, when he'd first started working with Sow as backup and had bred the quality over the years until even his mentor had been affected when he wanted him to be.

The woman before him narrowed her eyes then stepped around him as he moved to give her way, though she took care to have as much visual of him as she could and walked half-turned.

"OK, Viper lets see that laundry list of yours" she flipped her blood-red braided hair over her shoulder in an unconscious movement then switched the gun from her right to her left hand so she could fish out the jangling heavy set of keys from one of the many pockets on her combat trousers.

Instead of answering Viper looked at her again.

"You've changed your hair color. Red suits you" he noticed her hand tightening around the gun and knew she'd made the same association as he had when thinking of the vivid color" Black made you look too old" he added without any meaning. He didn't need her too unsettled and on higher alert.

She grumbled something about disrespectful brats as they reached another door and she slid the hatch that held it closed open.

Inside was dark and she reached over to turn on the lamp that hung from the ceiling. The light washed over the small closet and the various knick-knacks there – an old mop that looked like it would be growing mushrooms soon, a plastic bucket that held a bunch of old newspapers and a few shelves with various household instruments and chemicals that were sure to be well past their expiration date. She moved the bucket to the side with her foot and crouched over to release a hidden hatch in the base of the wall before using the small metal part to pull part of the floor open.

It wasn't cut in the form of a hole but was in fact four of the wooden boards that made the floor being lifted on hidden hinges and showing an steel door in the floor that was the opening to a passage that led down under the building. When closed the boards looked absolutely natural and there were not even the most microscopic lines that cutting them would had caused to give away the secret while the padding on their underside hid the difference the presence of steel under them would have caused in the sound if someone stepped on them.

Bullet inserted one of the keys in an inlaid in the revealed steel door lock and Viper heard the sound of the complex mechanism opening then watched as the woman's arm muscles tightened revealed by her cut-off tee as she pulled the heavy door open.

She went first, sliding down the hole with ease born of practice and put on the light for Viper so he could go down the stairs safely. Viper wondered why she hadn't gone with the thought that had undoubtedly been in her head and used her advantaged point to use that high-caliber gun on him?

His feet hit the concrete of the floor and he felt the chill of the underground as he followed her down a small corridor then into a larger room.

A small smile overcame him as he looked upon the crates and shelves displaying firearms and explosives, weapons of almost any type, or bore the markings of containing such. There was a reason Sow had always dealt with Bullet and it hadn't been only the fucking either. The only thing missing was a nuclear warhead and, Viper thought with a smirk as he stepped in the familiar room, given enough time and money Bullet would get him that too.

"What do you need?" she asked. It was clear she wanted to get this done with as fast as possible.

Looking around again Viper went to a table and picked up on of the pistols on it. The weight was a comfortable and familiar feeling, even more so in the surroundings of the underground basement he'd visited before…with Sow…

"Five 'curtains', twelve 'Eagle's eyes and…" he put the gun down and looked at her nodding his head at a smaller crate labeled C-4" that"

She nodded.

"No problems, I've got it all. Anything else?" she moved to one of the crates and lifted the lid showing the top of six neatly huddled together AK-47's" These are brand new and I've got enough ammo for them for you to bring down a small Middle East country. Effective as you well know" she shot him a look and he smirked at her, knowing what she was remembering" and I can give you a good deal on them"

Viper stepped over and lifted one, inspecting it. She was right – it was quality weapons.

"How much?" he asked

"If you take the crate" it held twelve of the Kalashnikovs" I'll give it to you for 20,000"

Viper barked a laugh.

"20,000? No more than 18,000 and that's more than you'll get from anyone else. I know that business is slow now that the Irish market's temporarily retracted"

"19,500 and I'll throw extra ammo in"

"18,700 and you still throw the ammo in"

"19,000 and I show you my newest toy. I won't go any lower"

Viper looked her in the eye and saw the glint in the hazel orbs that proved she was telling him the truth. That was as low as she'd go.

"You throw in three extra clips for every one of those auto's and you've got a deal"

Her eyes crinkled for a second, calculating, then she nodded.

"How much for the rest?" he asked putting the AK away in its crate.

"The smokes you get for 250, the 'eyes' don't come cheap though – 350 a piece, that's 4200 total for those"

Viper thought for a second.

"Let me see them"

She was already moving and beckoning him to come as she walked even further into the cold room. They passed a couple of high-stacked crates and she stopped in front of a locked cabinet. Selecting a key from the heavy set on her waist she opened it and drew a box out. Inside there were two pairs of nigh vision units. She took one out and gave it over to Viper who inspected the merchandise again and satisfied nodded.

"Very well, 350 a piece"

"Good. Give me a hand" she put them back in their box and handed it over to Viper then put another one atop it and took one more out. Locking the cabinet back she bent and retrieved them from where she'd put them on the ground and jerked her chin for Viper to go first.

He did so, knowing she wouldn't let it be any other way when her reaction time was down, and even if it wasn't.

They put them down next to the AKs' crate.

"What about the 4?"

"Ah, now that'll be the kick in the teeth. You've got enough in there to blow up half the Buckingham Palace and it's gonna cost you a pretty nickel" she grinned" 10,000"

"8000. The fact that I'm younger doesn't make me stupid you know. I know you've gotten it for no more than 6,500, maybe 7000 if you got ripped" he let his hand fall behind his back in an 'innocent gesture but one that was all too clear" Don't get greedy Bullet. Greed kills"

She sniffed disdainfully at him but he saw the flash in her eyes and the small change in her body language that showed she was on edge and anxious.

"8500 and it's yours" she said and Viper had to complement her steady and strong voice.

"8250" he answered flexing his hand behind his back. He still had to see what her 'toy' was, he told himself, down boy. You'll get your shot in a moment, literally.

"Deal. So with the AK's the 'eyes' and smokes you owe me …23,450" she said, her eyes challenging him.

"23, 450" he confirmed for her" Now, how about you show me what 'toy' of yours?"

He felt her demeanor change a little and saw something like sadness wash over her.

"Yes. I got it not long ago but the one who ordered it didn't show up" she stepped away and drew a rather small box from under a table. She brought it back and set it on the table then opened it.

There were two items inside – a silencer and a scope. Both obviously made for a sniper.

Viper looked questionably at her and she nodded to him to look so he took the silencer first. The weight was the same, perhaps a little bit lighter, than the one he had for Sow's sniper and as far as saw it was a little shorter then the other one too.

"They were custom made for a customer and I must say Lui did a marvelous job of them. The silencer is more effective and affects the accuracy even less than any I had even seen. The scope guarantees you a clear shot to up to 1800 meters and a night vision for up to 1000. All in all I'd say it'd had suited So…" she traile doff when two burning green eyes suddenly pinned her on her spot, daring her to say that name, while a hand was twitching as if barely restrained to move to one of those well concealed bulges in the boy's coat" I think I'd be a perfect fit for the sniper you have. You'll just have to file away this edge here" she carefully pointed to a part of the locking mechanism of the scope, heart barely daring to beat in her chest as she waited the boy's reaction.

"1500. I'll take it" he said at length and those eyes were off her making her suppress a relieved breath.

"1500 it is" she knew she had little to no chance of selling those particular items to anyone else in the immediate future. In her business you had to take a chance when you met it.

"Good. We are done them. Nail the crates for transportation" Viper said taking out a wad of bills and starting to count.

She went to get a hammer and some nails and bent over the crate, working quickly.

Behind her Viper lifted burning eyes from the bills and set them on the table next to him. Slipping a hand in his pocket he drew out familiar leather gloves. The leather was soft – like skin – from wear and the blood that had seeped into them and molded them to the boy's hands. He slipped them on then in one soundless move he had slipped the pistol, already with the silencer on and took aim. The black leather of the gloves rubbed against the familiar surface of it like the two were friends that were meeting again after a long separation.

The woman sighed none-the-wiser, around a nail in her mouth.

"Look Viper. I know its not my place but since I knew S…I knew him and he was friend of mine, I know he cared about you, even though I would never understand why, I just have to warn you that what you're doing can turn very ugly. Now is not the time to go after Evan, especially when he has Goff to back him up…" Viper was loading the semi-automatic when she said this and she froze hearing the familiar sound.

Viper froze too.

"Would you care to repeat that?" e said in a low dangerous voice, already feeling the anger starting to bubble.

No matter what Bullet had no reason to say this as a lie and further more Viper was sure that she was not affiliated with the Amons and was on rather good terms with Goff. He knew here had been something, he just knew things in life never set down the way you wanted them. This golden opportunity to take his revenge really was too good.

Now he knew why Goff had been adamant that Bullet should be disposed off, like they had done with the first dealer they had been about to deal with, and that's he too, like that other one, was in fact in league with the Amons.

Goff had taken a large risk asking Viper to get the needed hardware for the assault, knowing that only he knew where Bullet lived so he could actually get his hands on it before he killed her.

That sneaky bastard.

Bullet wasn't moving.

"Viper, put that away. I'm sorry I mentioned…him…"

"No, no" Viper said impatient as he moved closer and nudged her to stand up and face him. She did, spitting the nail that was in her mouth but keeping the hammer. By the way her grip on it tensed Viper knew she was going to try and use it against him as soon as she saw her chance" The other part"

"That this wasn't the time to go after Amon? He has Goff behind him now and I can guarantee his mansion is even better guarded than it had ever been"

Viper's face screwed up in such an ugly sneering expression she unconsciously stepped back and raised the hammer a little. They boy's eyes were raging bright green and her mouth went dry. They looked away, in another place but she knew they never left her. She was going to die, she could feel it in her flesh, her bones. A deep chill that had her gasping.

"Is it now?" the boy hissed – a true serpentine hiss that startled her and send a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly those eyes were back on her and the raging storm in them was a little settled.

"Do you have a bag ready?" he asked and she needed a second to kick her brain and understand he was talking to her. She saw the finger on the trigger of the gun tighten" I asked if you have a bag ready, Bullet!"

She shook her head to clear away the chill that was still inside her.

"Yes, yes…" she said and her voice sounded foreign to her own ears.

"Can you be gone quickly? Now, before I walk out of the front door with those crates?" he asked and she knew he was holding back. She'd never known Viper not to want to pull the trigger.

She nodded quickly.

In a quick move the pistol was put away and there was a switchblade in his hand.

"Don't move. I'm not going to harm you" he said and stepped over to her.

She flinched but stood still, the hammer forgotten in her hand. She felt the cold blade on the skin on the back of her neck and nearly moved but the boy had gotten a vice grip on her braid. Her head jerked back as he tugged on it then sharply the pull released and her head jerked back.

He mouth as her hand flew to the back of her head as the chin-long ragged remains of what had once been a thick braid fell free around her face.

"What?..." her hand flew over the back of her head" You cut my braid?"

She looked at the length of it in the boy's hands.

"Give me your hand" he said without answering and stunned she did.

"This will hurt a little" he said before the sharp stinging pain of the blade splitting the skin of her palm registered and she hissed.

The boy closed the switchblade and put it in a pocket before grabbing her hand with both hand and forcing it open. He then dabbed the braid in the crimson blood that was rushing out of the wound until most of the red color of the hair turned the same as it. He then let her hand go and she was quick to grab a nearby rag and pressed it against the palm.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he put the soaked hair in his pocket and looked at her with displeased narrowed eyes.

"Go get your bag and use a window to exit. Don't let my companion see you. Go!" he hissed as he drew the gun back out and aimed it at her.

She stood there for a second but didn't need to be told twice and was out of there without further prompting.

Viper lowered the gun as Bullet disappeared out the entrance and growled. He had been looking forward to killing one of Sow's ex-fuck buddies.

Growling again he kicked a nearby crate then drew a handkerchief from his pocket that he used to clean the pistol he'd touched earlier before he took the three boxes of the night vision goggles and moved to the entrance with them.

&&&

"The remote for the TV is on the table" the scowling woman said and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Severus looked at the dented couch and the black box with a glass front – a television set, he'd seen one somewhere – from where a serious pretty young woman was talking to him but the sound was so low he barely caught a few words about an assassination and some French sounding name.

Uninterested he then moved to the curtained window and pushed the thin cloth aside, sneezing when a small gist of dust hit his face. It was obvious that the woman was no housekeeper. A sliver of dimmed yellow light cut trough the previous bluish darkness of the television- lit room and he looked out of the small expanse of stained window that was revealed.

It looked out to a narrow alley that was lit by a lonely battered streetlight – a usual view for the neighborhood from what he'd seen so far. He didn't go much to muggle London but he'd been there enough times to know roughly where he was.

There were many connections he could do simply from the fact that the boy was here and that the woman seemed to know who 'Viper' was all too well.

His brows lowered as something prickled his mind again. It had been trying to make itself known from the first time he'd heard the boy's name but unfortunately he'd been too stunned then to really form whatever thought was fighting to take shape.

If he had to be honest the boy had managed to keep him on his toes ever since he'd appeared. All those late night talks and veiled hints as to the green-eyed boy's true nature had had him turning in his bed as thoughts raged trough his mind.

The boy had such presence, such…it was hard to explain but there had been very few instances he'd felt anything like it. He would have ignored it, the boy too – he was after all a Potter – but it was simply impossible!

And it bothered him. It bothered him greatly.

The Potions Master had a small gift he'd always been grateful for and for once it wasn't even magical. He had a sense for the streams of power in the swamp that some people called life and with this boy, this child, he felt the beginning of a whirlpool. It was still an unknown how exactly he'll cause it but it was clear to Severus that he will.

A slytherin always laid their bet with power. Severus was a slytherin.

The first time he'd felt like this it had been when he'd been presented to a red-eyed snake of a man with power so great it had swept all doubts from his head and he'd strove to become even a small part of that power.

The second time had been that fateful evening when he'd huddled in his robes in the dark back of what he'd thought was a Ministry holding cell when a powerful old man in the most ridiculous robes had freed him. That had been power of manipulation he later found out, much like the first time.

With the boy – he'd felt it the second he'd met those unnatural green eyes. Just. Like. That. One look.

It was the brink of insanity!

Outside the dirty window in the spot light of the lonely street lamp two figures stepped up and Severus watched the two youths, dressed in too big pants, jackets that hung from their frames and ski caps that were pulled so low over their faces that Severus wondered how they could see anything above knee level, shook hands then all he saw was some jerky, supposed to be aggressive, nods and one of them started fidgeting. And out of the darkness a third figure hurled at the fidgeting one's back, followed by the one already under the lamp. The two of them brought down the kicking third, then as one held him down the other kicked him repeatedly, savagely and with anger that was all too common to people who lived in these parts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He might have startled if he hadn't felt the presence before. He turned and saw Viper looking out the window, his eyes turning a strange mix of colors as the blue glow of the still-on television and the yellow sliver of light from the street met over his dark green irises.

"What?"

A most unnerving smile stretched the boy's lips and he didn't look away as the one outside was beaten to a state where he didn't move.

"Anger, violence, hate"

The way he said it he could had been quoting his favorite poem.

The boy turned to look at him and smiled wider. Some people simply weren't meant to be able to smile without it looking at least a little bit wicked.

"Give me a hand. I've got some boxes that we have to take outside.

&&&

In the corridor the boy got a rather small box then two smaller ones under one hand and caught the edge of the big crate with the other, giving the final box to Severus then asked him to get the other side of the crate. The Potion Master's eyes immediately took notice of the skin tight leather gloves, knowing very well what their uses were and send a speculative glance to the boy. He also noticed that the woman that had let them in was nowhere in sight. Things were getting clearer and clearer, if not less complicated.

It really came as no surprise to Severus when he saw the C-4 marking on one of the crates of when he helped carry the rather heavy – as if full of metal – crate outside and to a neighboring alley.

The boy turned to him and offered another of those smiles.

"Wait for me here. Do not talk to anybody and do not, under any circumstances, use magic" he prepared to step away then turned and threw something at Severus" Don't use it unless you have to" he said as the dagger was deftly caught by the older man. Then he was gone and so were the boxes and crates.

A portkey, Severus decided.

&&&

Viper landed on his feet and overcame the quick misbalance before it could even be noticed. He was a couple of hundred yards away from Goff's property's edge. Quickly he un-shrunk his weapon's chest put the C-4 and the sniper silencer and scope in before re-shrinking it and putting it back on the chain around his neck.

He didn't have to wait long when a small group of people came his way.

Goff himself was there and gave a tight smile as he met his gaze.

"I trust everything went well?"

Viper smiled back and felt the gloves stretch over his knuckles as they stuck out of the fist that formed. It was the only sign that there was anything happening behind that smile and in the night's darkness went unseen by the others present.

"As always. Get the guns to your boys and make sure they familiarize themselves with them. I will contact you with more concrete information in a month" he answered and got ready to leave then paused and drew Bullet's braid from his pocket and threw it atop the crate of AK's.

"And do not make me do your dirty work, Goff. I am not being paid to be your sweeper."

With that he activated the portkey and was back in the alley with Snape not a second later.

"C'mon" he told the older man who stood in the shadow a few steps from where he'd left him" I need rest"

He was glad that for once someone didn't try and argue, despite the way he'd treated the older man.

&&&

Less than an hour later Viper slid into his shared room and carefully pulled off the holsters and sheaths with the weapons they held off himself, keeping the wrist with the small poisonous pins, deciding he'd go back to wearing it. It was a risk since even with the well done masking of the thin darts as fashionable bars on the wristlet someone could guess.

He smirked thinking of Granger who would had been one of his greatest concerns – not any more though.

Sliding past the drawn hangings of his bed and between the cold sheets he wished there was someone to warm them. Who was he lying to? He wanted Sow to be there so they could warm them with their shared body heat.

With a suppressed sigh Viper closed his eyes. There would be no warm body beside him tonight. Sow was dead, a cold corpse buried in an unmarked grave or sent to some medical school to be used as a practical tool – that is what happened to the nameless bodies found on the street.

Squeezing his eyes shut until they hurt he tried not to think of it. Not to think of how he'd barely held himself from going in search around the city morgues for Sow's body. It had been the only choice if he wanted to stay out of some orphanage until his emancipation papers went trough.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

The papers! They should have already been sent and if Sow's layer's estimation was true they would be finalized in less than a month after Viper's eleventh birthday which had been yesterday!

A grin that would have scared many of his classmates bloomed like devil's snare on his face.

Once that was done he'd do his best to use it to attain his freedom in the wizard world also since as far as he knew such matters were acknowledged as legal no matter which world they were done in – muggle or magical.

He'd have to move fast and silent and hide what was happening from the old man since he was more than sure the bearded menace has already done some things to make it difficult for him and he would make it nearly impossible if he was aware of the progression of these matters.

There was a reason Sow was…had been the best. Many a time there had been uniforms sniffing up some trail and trying to follow it to him but it had never happened and he'd stayed almost unknown to them as a person – there were absolutely no records of him – no prints, no pictures – nothing.

He'd been a natural at his work.

He'd been the best.

Viper curled under the blankets remembering the man's dark, intense eyes and those warm hands as he fell asleep.

_Viper…_

_The sound of Sow's purring voice was like silk sliding over his skin._

…_my little snakelet…_

_Strong callused hands followed the path of the voice, caressing him._

…_Viper…_

_Fire followed the hands' path and engulfed him both pleasant and painful- like Sow's love was. _

…_let me see your pleasure my little snake…_

_He was floating in warm darkness that enveloped him like his lover's body had when he'd lied above him. _

…_Viper… _

_Among the darkness two black eyes burned him and he moaned as the hands' caress became firmer and they slid down…_

_...Viper…_

_He gasped and closed his eyes as the warm hands cooled against his skin._

…_let me see…_

_The voice changed and he heard the low voice of his lover over an echo of a higher one._

…_your pleasure…_

_The darkness around him chilled but the flame inside him roared and sent fire trough him. _

…_my…_

_The fingers of the hands dug into his skin, breaking it, he could feel the scorching blood spill on the surface. _

…_my…_

_His eyes opened and he was transfixed by the two blood red orbs that seemed to fill his hazy with pleasure and pain vision. _

…_my little snake…_

_White hot fire engulfed him and he wanted to scream in pain…in pleasure…satisfaction…_

His mouth opened wide but the breath refused to move in or out of it. Darkness filled his vision in large twisting blots and he felt it grow as he struggled for breath.

At last his throat seemed to open and he drew a gasping, shuddering breath that cut its painful way to his lungs.

Like fire…white fire…

The darkness in his vision receded as he sucked in another breath, then another. Blinking in the dim confines of his bed's hangings he noticed he was sitting in bed.

His muscles were trembling and he was rapidly starting to feel cold. A chill ran down his spine and chest and he looked down to see small rivers of cooling sweat running down and over his stomach's contracted muscles to be lost under the covers.

Taking a deep breath he turned, throwing the covers aside and opened the curtains of his bed so he could sit on it.

It was early morning, the light was gray, barely six if he should guess.

A sudden chill over his lap made him shudder and look down to see the wet spot on the front of his sweats. What the? His brows flew up. That had never happened before.

He knew very well what it was but it was unexpected.

Hadn't Sow told him it would be some time before he hit puberty?

He sat for a second staring at the spot until a second chill made him shake his head and looking around to see that his roommate was still asleep he got a pair of boxers and sweats before heading for the bathroom.

Small tremors run trough him as he moved trough the chilly morning air of the dungeon room and he turned the water scalding hot, grinding his teeth as the spray hit his skin, before he added some cold water and started washing himself.

He ran the heavily lettered sponge over his shoulders then his chest and reached to wash his back and sides. His skin was most sensitive he noticed. His hand slid the sponge over his buttocks and he gave a small surprised hiss at their tenderness. What the hell was going on!

He drew the sponge between them then spread his legs to run the sponge to his balls, eyelids fluttering as he felt how tender they were. Carefully he leaned on the wall and used his hand to clean his front, breath hitching at how responsive he was, the touch was almost painful. His hand rubbed and a small tremble weakened his knees as the spikes of pleasure and pain shot trough the area.

Breath catching he removed his hand and simply stood under the spray until the water washed away the soap.

His dream came in pieces to him but one thing stood out – a pair of blood red eyes.

His lids lifted a sliver and bright green irises stared unseeingly at the wall of the shower as a lazy smirk lifted the corners of red, still full with blood from the recent experience, lips.

My, my, my, Viper thought as his lids slid shut again and he let the hot water wash away the stiffness in his limbs, what fools we mortals be. And that includes you Voldemort.

&&&

Inside Quirrel Voldemort looked out of his rooms' window at the figure moving on the lawn, the pale feeble rays of the morning sun creating elongate demon-like shadows that twisted and moved as the boy did his exercises.

The figure moved with the grace and power of an animal and the determination of a man. So controlled yet so wild.

Red eyes glinted like molten lava, unblinking as they followed each move.

Such strength but he had so sweetly given into him last night, with such complete abandon. Even after he'd realized in his unconsciousness it was no longer the lover he'd been dreaming about.

A lover. The boy, barely over his eleventh year, had had a lover. Had given into a man and laid under him, had let him inside of himself.

The eyes glittered again.

Perhaps there was even more reason for him to keep his interest in luring the boy to join him after all.

&&&

In another part of the castle another early riser moved silently towards the owlry, a sealed parchment in her hands. The morning light glinted off her golden-brown hair as she entered the cold room full of birds.

"Shire! Come here" she called and a large eagle owl flew to her outstretched hand.

She petted it and it turned large yellow eyes on her in question. In answer she tied the parchment to the owl's leg and patted it again.

"Take this to Mother and wait for an answer"

With that she the owl into the air and looked after it as it flew.

Perhaps now she'll know who exactly Caesar Davis was. Or was it Harry Potter? The boy had too many names for her liking.

&&&

Draco woke to the sound of his roommate moving around. With a yawn and a lazy stretch he threw the hangings away and blinked at the light that filled the room blearily.

"Good morning" he mumbled as Caesar came into view in unbuttoned pants and a towel over his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too"

A little more awake Draco watched as Caesar opened his trunk then crouched in front of it to take out his clothes. These had the effect of making his pants slide down and expose the top of the boy's buttocks and cleft.

Pale brows rose in sleepy confusion as he saw the faint bluish marks that peeked from under the cloth. When had that happened? He was sure he hadn't hit Caesar there in last night's 'spar' and thinking about it he was fairly sure Nefas hadn't either.

He must had gotten them doing those exercises he does every morning or… completely awake he shot a narrow look at the boy who was standing up.

But he had said there wasn't anything of the sort going on between him and the Potions Master. It had sounded like the truth. Which, Draco thought as the boy threw on a shirt and zipped his pants, didn't mean it was.

"Caesar?" he said, suddenly remembering something.

He stood and moved to his own trunk to take out his clothes.

"Hm?"

"Those exercises you do in the mornings…" he started turning to meet the boy's eyes, judging the look and finding nothing to make him stop" …what are they?"

Caesar for his part didn't ask him how he knew or if he had been following him.

"I know you have been trained Draco. Unlike you I prefer to keep myself in top form since it has proven quite dangerous in the past not to. The exercises, as you can guess, as a fusion of several martial arts that I've found fits me best"

He didn't know whether to be insulted by that small sling at his physical condition or ignore it. Before he could choose Caesar continued.

"Of course you have no need for such grueling means to keep you in shape. You are at most times protected from danger and in others you can lean on your magic. I was brought up without that so I have learn to rely on my body"

Rely on your body, eh? And just how do you do that? On your back? Draco kept himself from asking. No matter what, he knew the boy before him was dangerous, very much so if his Father was to be believed.

"Will you be averse to giving me a few pointers so I can better myself in that area then?" he asked instead.

Caesar finished buttoning his shirt and looked him over with a sharp eye.

"Perhaps. But if I do you have to be ready for some pain my friend" he said an already familiar smirk slipping on his face.

Draco knew that that wasn't an idle threat. He also knew that there was only gain in bettering one self.

He nodded.

"Very well then. We'll see what we can do this weekend then. Now go on and take your shower. I'm hungry"

Smiling a tight smile back Draco mock-saluted him and went to do just that.

When using the term 'martial arts' I do not mean only the Eastern martial arts as most people understand it. In general the term encompasses all styles of fighting ( mostly used for those who have some kind of structure).

A/N: All those reviews last chapter inspired me sooo...what have we learned? REVIEW! I makes the chapters come quicker! lol


	14. I show you not

A/N: Here's another one of those chapters that hadn't been betaed. I really should get a beta, no? Any voluteers:) If there are any who want to take the 'job' please mail me because your e-mail won't show up in a review and I'm not sure about the messages. Thanks!

Viper

_Chapter 13_: I show you not…

"Aaaah…" tumbles of lustrous curly golden-brown hair bounced as the woman lowered herself again and threw her head back, heavily painted lids crowned with long, too long, lashes closed and her face expressed her half-fake pleasure.

Under her the man was panting, bright spots of color standing out on his high sculls under half-closed eyes as his hands dug into the skin of her thin waist forcing her to move faster, harder.

"Oh, oh, I…I'm close...mmm…c'mon baby, cum with me!" she panted and blindly lowered a hand to take hold of one of the arms forcing her movement while the other reached up to fondle her heavy breast. Moaning she moved faster, ignoring the strained screech of the bed's springs.

The man under her growled and she winced as the hands clamped down harder on her waist. That was going to bruise.

She moaned again, longer, more breathless, finishing with a small hitch and peeked from under her lids in time to see the man under her scrunch up his face, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp, as he came. ''

She felt his pulsations inside her and enjoyed it but even more she enjoyed it when a few seconds later his hands loosened their hold on her waist. She didn't make a move to get off him for some seconds, knowing he liked to be inside her some time after he came, then when his eyes slipped open a crack she gave him a lusty smirk and got a satisfied wicked one in return.

Deeming it safe she rolled off him and let her head fall on the fluffy pillow with a barely suppressed sigh as she felt blood circulation returning to the skin on her waist. It hurt.

Rubbing at the sore spot with one hand she rolled to the side of the bed and reached for the tube with a cigar in her coat that lay crumpled on the floor.

Keeping precautious balance she rummaged trough her pockets for the lighter but didn't find it and rolled back on the bed.

Opening the slim tube she tipped it and the expensive slim cigar slid between her manicured fingers.

Looking back to the man next to her she gave another smirk, seeing the color was still high on his face.

"Got a light?" she purred and rubbed her thigh against his.

With an exhaled breath the man pushed up against the headboard and reached into the nightstand on his side and one-handed fished out a silver lighter blindly before slamming it closed with the back of his hand, flipping the lighter open as he held it up to the half-sitting woman.

"Thanks darling" she murmured as she sucked in a couple of deep breaths lighting the cigar before sitting back with her head against the board.

Blood-red lips formed an O as she blew out a series of smoke circles.

"So…" she said after a moment" How's the wife?" she blew out the last of the circles before looking over to her left and the man there.

Receiving a raised brow from him she chuckled and took another drag before offering him the cigar which was immediately taken.

Releasing another train of puffs she lifted a hand waiting for the cigar to be passed again.

"We used to be friends you know. I just wonder how she's taking it…" she trailed off already regretting getting into the topic.

The cigar landed between her fingers.

"She's fine. A bit under the weather but she'll live"

The woman nodded and chuckled around the cigar.

"She was always one to bounce right back, isn't she?" holding her breath for a second as she passed the cigar back she relaxed against the pillow, tugging it up for comfort.

She didn't need to look to know the man was looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, one of the reasons I love her. What the hell's gotten into you today?"

She turned a slightly apologetic and a little mischievous smile on him and run her foot up his leg playfully.

"Maybe you managed to short-circuit my brain after all, hm lover?"

That got her the smile she'd been aiming for. Receiving the cigar she took a drag and decided there was no need for further conversation.

A minute later she was contemplating an excuse to get out of a second bout when there was a tap on the window and both she and the man looked up to see a post owl fluttering against the closed window.

Frowning faintly she watched as her lover stood to open the window and let the bird in, extending a hand to take the letter only to throw her a questioning look when the bird flew right passed him and landed next to her sticking out a leg.

Untying the letter she sat up more and shooed the bird away and broke the plain seal, brows lifting when she saw the address.

"What does she want?"

Eyes flying over the rather short letter she blinked at it

"Goff…" she said at length" Come take a look. It seems my 'lil sis has found something interesting at Hogwarts"

Taking the cigar from her Goff also took the parchment. As he read it his eyes lit up and he chuckled.

"It seems the kid isn't perfect after all"

She looked at him and didn't have to ask the question but received no answer.

"Tell her not to put her nose where it doesn't belong if she doesn't want it chopped off" he said instead, clearly amused, handing her the letter back and picking his boxers from the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed.

&&&

The weekend following his bringing up the question of exercising Draco regretted his words.

The blonde was dragged, quite literally, from his warm bed by a grinning Caesar and dumped into a shower, then had the pleasure of his first ever 'ice-cold shower' awakening. He'd sputtered and cursed the other's line twelve generations back but the grinning boy hadn't even bat an eyelash.

Cold, grumpy but somehow awake the blonde followed his 'teacher' out on the grounds of the still sleeping Castle.

He'd barely taken two steps outside when he hissed and drew his robe closer around him, glaring at the boy who had turned and, Draco was sure of it, was looking at him with laughter in his eyes.

"If you expect me to undress in this freezing temperature you are insane, Davis" he said, rooting himself to his spot.

His answer was a raised brow.

"You are the one who asked me to help you out. Have you changed your mind?"

Sniffing and feeling the spreading numbness over the tip of his nose he rubbed his pinking hands and narrowed his eyes. Pain he could endure but cold mornings… Sighing he sniffed again and quickly, so he couldn't change his mind, threw off the robe, remaining in the wand holster on his forearm and a pair of loose pants he used for training at home.

"Merlin's freezin' balls! Get on with it already before I freeze my Family's heirs off!"

This drew a chuckle from the other boy.

"Your 'heirs'?"

Draco glared as he wrapped his arms over his pale torso and rubbed some semblance of warmth in the naked skin.

"Yes. I am the Heir of the Malfoy line and as such my children will be heirs of the Family as well. Now do you by some chance wish to start this or is this a plot against the Malfoys?"

Laughing Caesar motioned him to come over to the edge of the small shore of sand.

"Take off your shoes"

Shivering Draco did as he was told.

"Now let's see just what I have to work with"

That was all the forewarning Draco had before he felt pain blossom in his jaw as instincts kicked in and he ducked and moved to the side. He didn't have much time to gather himself before he saw a fist flying at his face again. This time he managed to avoid it.

This lasted for ten minutes with Caesar raining blows with his hands and feet on him and him dodging and trying to avoid them. He was completely on the defensive.

The cold he'd felt was completely forgotten and he applied himself to blocking and moving away from attack after attack from his classmate. His breathing became heavy and his moves slowed, even if just a little, and it was enough for him to end up flat back against the cold ground blinking green and black spots from the crisp blue skies. But no The grinning face attached to the two bright green spots that turned out to be eyes came into clear view at last.

"Not too shabby" the mouth on the face moved with the words then the face was gone and so were the spots.

Groaning Draco pushed himself up then climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore middle where that last blow had landed.

"You have to improve your stamina before you could begin with exercises. A lap around the lake should do it for now"

The look that Draco threw at the other boy was clear as morning and just as incredible.

"A lap…around the lake!"

Caesar was already settling into an exit position, having shed his own clothes and shoes while the blonde was suffocating, and simply threw over his shoulder.

"Be grateful that it isn't _in _the lake"

With that Draco was ignored and Caesar submerged himself into the slow beginning motions of his exercises.

Feeling the chill starting to seep into him Draco hesitated only a few more seconds before setting off.

There was one good thing to running – it made him forget the cold. And it did that by making him focus of his forced breath and his path as he veered to avoid rocks and patches of damp grass.

Halfway trough there was a rise as the shoreline met the Forbidden forest and even as he proceeded to surprise himself with the richness of his offensive language applied to Caesar's name his eyes kept jumping back to the thick foliage with each sound the rising birds made. His mind kept coming up with the pictures of many dark creatures he knew lived there and despite his legs' and lungs', not to mention his thundering heart's, protests, he increased his speed.

The uphill gave way to the graduate down and he had to move closer to the forest to keep away from the high shore of that part of the lake.

He had a goal now; his feet fell on the ground in a more even but equally fast pace as he hit the flat shore: Get to Caesar and hex the bastard good.

He noticed the figure from afar and would have grinned if he'd been able to pull of any expression around his heavy breaths. Caesar was parallel to the ground doing push ups.

Draco wanted to go faster but just knew he couldn't so he resigned himself to his pace. Luckily for him that was only in his aid since by the time he got a few feet from the other boy and started slowing down Caesar had moved onto one-armed push-ups.

With a numb from the blood that filled it hand he withdrew the wand from his forearm.

Short of breath he barely hissed out the hex but it worked and he grinned cruelly for a second before his momentum died and he tumbled on the ground. As he fell he saw his target move but get hit then all he could hear was his own heartbeat and the harsh raspy passage of air trough his mouth.

Closing his eyes he resigned himself to being helpless to a return of his hex. At least he'd gotten the bastard.

The chill of the air started to seep into him as his skin cooled and his breath began to even out. Blinking away the dizziness he lifted his head enough o to look in the direction of the other boy and found him finishing off his push-ups.

Head falling back he drew a large breath before pushing himself to a sitting position then climbing to his shaking feet.

"I hate you" he muttered under his breath glaring at the boy.

"Glad to hear it" Caesar drew his feet under himself and stood then looked over with a smirk letting Draco see the nasty sting from his curse where it had hit his cheek" I see you enjoyed your run" he said rubbing the spot absently.

Snarling a few chosen words Draco moved closer, hand clutching his wand.

"You…you…"

"I am yet to turn into another. Though I don't think I'd even want to, come to think of it"

Draco shuddered in the cold searching for words.

"And we couldn't do this in Slytherin's Arena why? We can at least use warming charms there!"

Caesar laughed and bent to pick up Draco's cloak and throw it at him.

"The arena's purpose is different, besides it takes too much power to open it"

Draco continued to glare as he hurriedly pulled on the robe.

"But you opened it for sparring"

"Yes, I must admit when my temper rises I notice the drain less"

Draco mulled over the answer for a second then nodded.

"It is true that emotions are one of the most used fuels for some of the more powerful magics"

Caesar nodded and threw Draco his robe not needing to prompt the blonde who bundled himself.

"Are you finished?" he asked his torturer seeing him throwing his own blouse on.

"Yes or we are going to be late. I know how you hog the shower Malfoy" Caesar said with a laugh in his voice and nodded towards the Entrance as he started off.

Draco sided with him. Still thinking about the Arena he eyed the boy next to him. Should he ask? He and a lot of other people had been insanely curious ever since they'd seen it…

"How did you find the Arena anyway?"

In all the years of Hogwarts, or at least he hadn't herd of such an occurrence, no-one had been aware of its existence. It was just too much of a coincidence that that boy had found it with a little more than a month's stay in the Castle.

He didn't really expect an answer and even less expected was the laugh he got.

"I fell"

He turned incredulous eyes on the dark haired boy who chuckled at him, his green eyes twinkling.

"I was on the sixth floor when I found a passage behind a statue of some hag. I went to see where it led and leaned on the wall somewhere in there and fell trough in front of the entrance of the Arena"

"You have got to be joking…" Draco said

"Not in the least. I read the inscription on the door, the snake woke and viola! One Slytherin Arena was in front of me. I didn't even know it was his until I saw the coat of arms on the inside of the entrance" he chuckled again "I nearly passed out from exhaustion that time. Then the corridor I led you trough just seemed to appear" he shrugged like he was talking about the most trivial thing in the world" My personal guess is that the Arena was created for students during Slytherin's time to practice and the cells for his enemies"

Draco's brows drew together.

"It…would make sense. Considering the other founders weren't very keen on aggressive actions but who would think to look for a holding cell block in the same place as the students' practice Arena…"

Viper looked over at him and had Draco looked up he'd had seen the spark that he'd mistook for twinkling earlier glint with the brush of satisfaction and cold calculation.

&&&

"Oh damn you! You are a sadist Caesar!" Draco grumbled as they moved to the Great Hall.

Viper threw him a smirk and a raised brow for stating facts.

In return he received a glare and a sneer.

Shaking with silent laughter Viper walked to his place on the table and sat down next to Nefas who was still yawning and blinking away sleep.

" G'morning" he muttered as he noticed his two companions settle then blinked when Draco sneered at him.

"What good is in this morning?" he sniffed before pulling a tray of fruit closer.

Nefas turned to Viper who chuckled and waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"He's grumpy because I had him running a lap around the lake this morning"

"No, Caesar, I'm grumpy as you put it because I was woken with a damned cold shower then made to strip outside at six-thirty in the morning, then bruised and forced on a run passing the bloody Forbidden Forest by a sadist that needs a good kick in the butt! I can't even walk right! My damned feet hurt! "

Nefas blinked again more awake and nodded solemnly.

"I see. Well, you did ask for it Draco, if I remember correctly"

He received a betrayed look in return.

"I should get Dolores and whip your smart assess"

Both Nefas and Viper chuckled and soon a smirk emerged on the blonde's face too.

Breakfast passed in idle banter and in a general good, if a little grumpy in Draco's case, mood.

Near the end of breakfast a flock of damp and screeching post owls descended on the Hall and packages and parchment envelopes of various colors rained over the nearly empty tables.

Some of those present were more intrigued by their mail than others.

&&&

"Terry Boot?"

Terry turned to look over his shoulder and saw a rather pretty girl with wavy golden-brown hair and slytherin colored robes standing there. Coming to a stop he looked around to see if there was anyone to see or eavesdrop. It would not do for him to be seen talking to her – he had a reputation to upkeep.

"What do you want?"

The girl smiled at him and stepped closer, blocking his exit, and slipped her arm under his where it rested in his pocket, prompting him to move with her.

"Well, Terry, I was wondering what you were doing next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Terry met her rich blue eyes as hey honeyed voice carried the undercurrent of her words to his mind. He smiled. His eyes slid over the robes that had a few buttons less than required closed and the expensive and body-forming clothes underneath that had just enough resemblance of the school uniform that they passed.

They didn't have to be seen after all.

"It depends"

He received a blinding smile in return. So she needed something from him. "Great!" she breathed and stepped closer.

&&&

Unheard, just another shadow, Viper moved trough the silent Library. The large space was unnaturally silent as the many tomes of knowledge, of magics good and forbidden, absorbed all the small sounds that usually filled the air of the Castle and gave the room that strange stall smell of old pages and ink. The echo of the stone walls, the sound of the outside trough he tall age tinted windows were absent creating a vacuum that in the shadowed darkness that would surround any trespasser gave life to the monsters that lived on the pages of the ancient tomes.

It was one of the natural protections of the Library Viper supposed. Most students would feel unsettled or just plain scared in the atmosphere and were less inclined to venture past its doors in the depths of night.

He himself didn't feel unsettled though the atmosphere was strange. It was even in some ways comforting being alone and feeling it in every pore of his young body. Being surrounded by masses of children and teenagers that always seemed to carry a maelstrom of bundled emotions and were too curious was not easy on his system.

Carefully Viper checked the entrance of the Forbidden Section for any booby-traps and finding none slid inside while wondering if Ms. Pince didn't perhaps rely too much on the Library's seemingly intimidating effect.

Starting to methodically check the titles he didn't dare any locator charms that would immediately bring all books that mentioned portkeys to him.

It was a calming moment for him. In all his life he'd never been with so many people in such close quartets and for such a long period of time. The closest he'd come was when he'd sporadically visited kindergarten and elementary school until he was taught to read and basic mathematics. Both places hadn't been only for learning. In the first he'd been forced by Sow to socialize since the older man had noticed the child was becoming far too disconnected from people but had ended having to leave when he'd scared half the children using a knife he'd stolen from the kitchen to butcher the toys in the playroom. He'd brought too much attention to himself and Sow then and hadn't been forced to any institutions since until the time had come for him to learn to read and write.

Then at school he'd combined learning with recon on a target's daughter. Sow had later used the girl to lure the father to him. Of course Viper had brought the girl to Sow first. Really, children were so gullible.

The second time when Sow had tried to send him to school had been during their brief stay in Japan. Sow had had to lay low and had some business in the country so they'd stayed there. Viper had to admit it had been interesting and had even given into the urge to go and try himself against another in one of the dojos but had been quickly disappointed when he'd beaten the Master of the studio though not with ease. Japan had offered him some valuable experiences for sure.

Carefully Viper slid a book out of the shelf and throwing privacy charms around himself and with a 'Protego' ready on his lips flipped it open.

Luckily they were not needed and the book stayed silent, didn't curse him or try to do any bodily harm like he knew some of the books in the section could.

The book had no index and he had to flip trough it, ignoring some of the interesting spells, until he reached what he was looking for. It seemed luck really was on his side that evening because the book had, at first look, just what he needed.

Placing the book in the backpack on his shoulder he continued to browse just in case. Some time later he had another book that seemed promising and put that one away too. Looking around one last time and muttering a quick Tempus he decided he'd look the two books over before searching for anything else.

Disillusioning himself with a quick spell he made sure the pack's zipper was closed and slung it over his shoulder. From there it would easy to get out and to avoid the caretaker on his way back – the man shouldn't be anywhere near the Library.

"…Restricted section, Professor" Argus Filtch's voice flittered trough to him and he softened his steps until he neared the corner where from the voice was heard.

Peeking around the corner he saw the hunched form of the Caretaker from the side and the narrow back of the Potions Master.

"The Restricted section hm? They shouldn't be too far then, we'll get them"

He stood still, not even breathing as he knew Snape would feel him in a second, as the two turned the corner inches away from his disillusioned form. He saw Snape's stride break for a step but then the two were entering the Library and he hadn't been found.

Knowing he didn't have long he turned the corner in the other direction and taking a brief look inside before entering he slipped into the first available door. With care he closed it, thanking the house elves for keeping most doors well oiled.

He kept to the door for a few seconds listening to the faint sounds drifting trough the wood. Minutes passed and he heard a set of footsteps pass his hiding place.

This repeated two more times before there was silence for long minutes. Only then did he allow some of the tension to slip from his frame and turned to really look around the room.

At first glance it was another abandoned classroom, like the multitude of others that were scattered around the castle. The windows were high on the wall and the light falling from them was only enough to bathe dark silhouettes of the desks and chairs that were pushed against the walls.

His eyes were quickly drawn to something that stuck out of the picture. A large form of something that was partially covered in a white sheet stood against the left wall, directly in the line of the moonlight streaming trough the windows.

The white of the cloth seemed too bright in the darkness and with a faint frown Viper moved closer as his wand lifted to remove the Chameleon Charm from himself.

It had a solid golden frame that was easily as high as the ceiling and ended in two bestial claws that seemed to be digging into the stone floor with dangerous sharpness.

As he stopped a foot away he could make out a wide band of solid gold with pointed letters carved in it above the massive frame.

"Erised s'traeh…"

Viper frowned as he read the inscription, not understanding. Aiming his wand he stepped back and muttered a translation spell.

The pale yellow light washed over the letters like a wave, curling around them, but nothing changed.

Lowering his wand Viper moved closer once again to take a better look. He looked carefully in the small crack between the object and the wall but saw nothing.

Curiosity making itself known he took hold of the white cover and with a step back and to the side, so he wouldn't be standing in front of it, he pulled the cloth. It slid down like a small waterfall of fabric and pooled around the wicked claws on the floor.

Viper blinked as the moonlight was reflected off the large clear mirror underneath.

A wave of his wand and he had a moderate protection spell on himself before carefully he stepped in front of it. Looking at its face he saw the dark room reflected but, curiously, there was no image of him – not even the long shadow his form left on the floor.

Carefully he took a step closer but still even as the images in it became clearer to him his own reflection was missing. Risking, he bent a little so he could see closer.

The glassy surface seemed quite ordinary and was smooth and crystal. Aside the fact that it didn't show him his reflection, looking at it the mirror was just a beautifully crafted antique.

Drawing back Viper stepped closer and crouched, unknowingly putting himself closer, to take the cloth and cover it again. His hand fisted in the surprisingly dust-free material and he moved to straighten when he looked up and directly into the mirror that was a breath away.

The air leaving his lungs formed ghostly impressions that quickly melted away from the mirror's chill surface but left the two blazing acid green eyes that stared directly into his.

The eyes had no iris, no pupil. They were endless pools of malicious infernos that froze him and the breath in his lungs.

He couldn't see anything but them.

Slowly, without his conscious permission, his hand released the fabric it had caught and his body drifted upright slowly. He stood, almost touching the surface, and the eyes followed him. Suddenly the reflection of the room in it had changed, the crystal was opaque black and only the two…eyes…

He took a breath that echoed like the rasp of a dying man's and cold enveloped him, his lungs felt like they'd turned to lead. His head was heavy yet his mind was empty. Detached from thought his hand drifted up and hovered a hair's width away from the black mirror.

A tremble passed over it and the tips of his fingers brushed against it.

The blazing eyes were suddenly too close, the cold too much, the world didn't exist…only ...the …cold…dark…

His back stiffened and arched in a delicate curve back. His lips parted in an unheard howl then his ears exploded with the sharp, cutting his previously lacking hearing, ringing of breaking glass. White stars of painful light flashed before his wide open eyes in a dance.

Then there was darkness.

&&&

Dumbledore looked up sharply from the small book in his hands and over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. His baby-blue eyes looked unseeingly at the wall before him for a second before he blinked and with energy highly unusual for a man his age jumped from the overstuffed futon, the book falling on the ground forgotten and buried under the fluffy cover that had covered the Headmaster's feet. His ridiculously colored nightgown billowed in an unseen wind and in one ripple changed to similarly colored robes, his nightcap following along but his slippers were entirely forgotten in his hurry.

The heavy door of the Headmaster's office swung closed with a gentle click and a sleepy phoenix ruffled its feathers before going back to sleep in the empty room.

&&&

Mrs. Norris suddenly stopped and her ears prickled as her hair stood on end and she hissed, tail snapping up.

Argus Filtch turned to his cat, the lantern in his hand swinging and giving off a yellow light.

"What is it Mrs. Norris? Do you smell those brats?"

He bent over a little as he talked but had to jerk back as the cat hissed at him before quickly darting away with a yawl.

"Mrs. Norris?"

Filtch's mouth quirked into an ugly down turned line in anger and hurt.

&&&

A black mamba reared from her space curled into the still warm covers of a slytherin bed and quickly unwound before slithering off it and across the room filled with the easy breath of its sole human occupant on the other bed.

Her forked tongue flickered out in a swift flick, tasting the charged air.

_**:Massster:**_

Her tail disappeared under the heavy door with an inaudible hiss of her scaled skin gritting against the stone floor.

&&&

Severus Snape broke his stride as the sharp noise of braking glass echoed around him. He shivered and turned in the direction where it had come from, his wand falling into his hand from its sheath on habit.

He reached a corridor not far away from the library and another shiver run trough him, unnoted by the vigilant man.

Opening the first of the three doors he looked around the old transfiguration classroom and seeing nothing of interest in the room's shadows moved to the next. His black eyes roved the storage room, seeking out any clue that it was where from the noise had come from but finding none.

An unconscious frown furrowed his thin brows as his hand fell on the last handle and he turned it.

The room was no different than the other two aside the fact that in the middle of it lied the bleeding body of a boy lying on his side.

Shards of glass glittered in the scarce moonlight, covering him and the floor around him. Snape's hand tightened on his and his eyes moved to the remains of a large golden-framed mirror.

He took a step inside but was stopped when the boy on the floor that he recognized as the same one he'd expected had invaded the Library's Restricted Section earlier twitched. Overcoming some unnamed feeling in his gut Snape took another few steps until he was no more than four feet from the boy when he was stopped again.

An unseen, in the black clothing of the boy, thing moved and reared letting Snape see the slim length of the deadly snake.

It hissed in clear threat at him and he stepped back slowly, eyes not moving from the snake.

He wasn't sure whether to be glad when in a startling move the figure underneath it that he'd pegged unconscious turned to its back then sat up.

Careful Snape took notice of the wide open eyes with pupils no more than pinpricks and the unfocused gaze before speaking.

"Davis?"

It didn't seem the boy had heard him but a second later he stood up, the snake slithering around his neck like a grotesque necklace, and started for the door, making Snape step away when it seemed that the unseeing boy would collide with him.

"Davis?"

The boy opened the door and stepped out and Snape hurried to follow. Somehow the boyish figure in front of him seemed packed with energy. The adolescent shoulders seemed wide on a figure that looked too tall all of a sudden. It was usually easy to forget this boy's age as he acted far too old and the shadows in his mesmerizing eyes were too many but tonight… Tonight there was a sense of something…something different…ethereal…

The boy was walking away and in Snape's eyes it was like the ends of the robes that brushed the floor melted with its shadows, as if he was gliding in stead of walking, as if the shadows were pulling him instead of his own body moving him.

A hard blink to clear his mind and with wide strides he followed planting an automatic scowl on his face. He didn't notice his grip on his wand had turned white-knuckled.

"Caesar?"

No reaction was given to the name and the figure was drawing away still.

"Viper…"

A barely noticed falter in the boy's movement was all the warning he got before an emotionless cold voice, a voice that did not belong to a boy, came from the figure ahead.

"Go back to your chambers"

Then figure turned the corner and without knowing what he was doing Snape did as he was told.

&&&

Quentin Quirrel sat up in his bed while inside him the corrupted shards of Voldemort soul quivered in pleasure. It would be hours before the leech could calm and his sly mind enters a state where he could think clearly. Many explanations would be thought over and discarded but one thing would stay with the Dark Lord – the boy was far more than he'd thought.

&&&

Innumerable stars glittered over the desolate lifeless gray surface of the moon. Complete, encompassing cold silence filled the dark part of the planet turning the lack of light into a physical sensation.

Winds didn't blow and the sandy dead soil stood still, without millions of microscopic organisms moving between its grains. An endless space desert suited not for life but death.

Layers upon layers of the soil pressed together creating a womb of darkness in their depths in worship of all that 'was not'. There, in the deepest darkness imaginable, a faceless figure stood, head bowed, above the pool of shimmering matter and watched the image of a boy move trough stonewalled halls, the ripples in the pond distorting the image now and then.

The figure lifted an abnormally long arm and put a black as night hand above the pool.

The surface rippled heavily then in a sharp move the figure moved the hand and fisted it.

The image disappeared and the figure's hand lowered back, melting with the thick darkness that surrounded the single source of light that was the pool. The head lifted and the abyss of darkness that should had been a face rippled sending tendrils of shadow to arrow away before being sucked back in.

My child, my servant. You will be mine.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Am I evil or am I simply wicked? We're about to enter the 'Gods and Immortals, Demons and Vampires" part that's promiced in 'Viper's summary. 

I'll try to have next chap up for New Year's or even X-mas but I can't promise anything since I'm still way too busy as it is.If I do you can expect the attack on the Amons and some major plot twists!

I'd love to see what you think so the review button is your friend!(I hope :D)


	15. 20 Deaths Ready

_**A/N: **_Well, it's been three months and I'm sure many of you are about to, if they haven't already, give up on my baby Viper. For those of you that are still with me and all those wonderful reviewers that kick my ass back into the comp chair and get my fingers moving a rather not too small ( in my humble oppinion) gift - a DOUBLE chapter:D I hope you enjoy it.

_Warning:_ Still unbetaed. Anyone know a good ( and patient, gotta be patient when dealing with me -blush-) beta or if you ourself wish to brave my writing please send me a MAIL of the adress in my bio:D

_**Viper**_

_**Chapter 14**:_ 20 Deaths and a Devine Intervention for a Marry X-mas – Ready …

They say that trouble always comes in threes.

If you consider the mother of all headaches, a stomach that was leading a rebellion that would have left even the French in awe and limbs that didn't just ache but were stabbed by actual sharp pain then the proverb would had been easily applied to Viper that morning.

With the opening of his dazed eyes he'd had to hurry for the bathroom. He'd been in enough pain for him to forgo even his morning exercises and miss breakfast. It hadn't gone unnoticed but since students tended to oversleep on Sundays it had been easily excused in front of the other students.

It had not been as easy with Draco and Nefas though. Both had had to be threatened by bodily harm so they would get out of the room and leave him to his misery.

If there was one thing Viper hated, and hated with a passion, it was being weak in any form. He hated even more being seen in such a state.

He'd close to slept the day away, only dragging himself out of it to go to dinner where he'd barely kept his composure long enough to nibble on his food before wrapping some of it and excusing himself.

The day after that had been better in the physical sense but his bettering condition had given him the opportunity to notice the admittedly very subtle but still noticeable to him looks he was receiving from his usual observers at the Head table. They were ignored. There was no reason for him to go looking for a confrontation, especially when even he had no idea about what had happened the other night.

On top of that he was getting a little tired of them if he was to be honest with himself. It was interesting but to a point and at that time they were only being a thorn in his side. Having to sneak around and watch his every move from opening his eyes in the morning to closing them at night, and even after that, was making his upcoming job all the more hard and he was starting to think the insanity that was the wizarding school just might manage to provoke some kind of a mistake from him and at the most inappropriate time too.

There was still more than a month to go but a month wasn't that long a time with all things considered.

A few days passed and any physical aftershocks of whatever had happened that night seemed to completely fade though questions gnawed on Viper's mind like a pack of starving wolves. Unfortunately for the vicious little buggers he needed his mind for other matters and they were ruthlessly thrown into a small dark cage and locked before the key was hidden carefully until such a time when he could spare the time and look into the mess.

December came and the excitement could practically be felt in the Castle's air as thick snow fell and piled in heaps. Event he teachers seemed to be entering a holiday mood but were also as seemingly determined to counteract with a heavier workload. Though it did not present an intellectual problem for Viper the small pile of essays that he was supposed to turn in just before or after Christmas needed time to be completed - that was a problem.

The solution came to him without him even looking in the form of a joke from two red-heads. He was with the Weasley twins seating in the west tower, overlooking the grounds and listening to tales of their latest mischief and sipping butterbeer when they'd noticed the bushy-haired girl that was hurrying across the snow covered yard below on her way to the east wing and the library probably. Her presence had prompted the grinning boys to launch into an exited chatter about her.

Apparently the girl had suddenly become prone to occasional bouts of fiery bordering on explosive temper to rival any the two jokers had seen - and that coming from the twins who had beaten the standing record of most parental notices sent and were from a family of nine typical Irish red-heads. She had already blow up in the face of their little brother, something that had forced Fred and George to tears of laughter in the face of Ron's scared and dumbfounded expression, had told off a sixth-year girl that had tried to chase her away from her studying spot in front of the fire. Even her roommates who had been quite cool to her before seemed anxious when she was in the room as of late and the twins reported that there were rumors in the red and gold house that Hermione had backhanded one of the girls when she'd started to mouth off about her in her presence.

All this had coaxed a hearty laugh from Viper and he hadn't wasted time in finding the girl that same evening. It only worked in his favor that their meeting was in the Library under the watchful eyes of the old librarian as it seemed the studious first-year had been ready to strangle him on sight. She had tried to pick up her things and move to another table but he'd stopped her and after some venomous hissing of threats, ones she could have lived up to before his little foray into bloodmagic, and a bruise on her wrist caused by his tight grip she'd settled and heard him out.

It was quite a clear cut offer in its core. She was being badly affected by the magic he had woven and he needed someone to do some school work for him – she did his work and he would look into ways of making things better for her. Since there is yet a man on Earth who knew a way for a wizard that was not the original caster of the bloodmagic to interfere with it she didn't have much of a choice. And so that small matter was taken care of.

The first weekend of December Viper used the dead hours of the pre-down to sneak away and pay a little visit to one of the richer neighborhoods of London.

Landing easily in the familiar alley he looked around. Meeting the wide barely focused but terrified eyes of a dirty and ragged looking drunk that was lying propped on the wall he smirked to himself. He could imagine how he would look in his long black cloak that from experience he knew blended with the night's darkness, with the cowl up and appearing out of nowhere, to the drugged mind. If he could have he would have probably used some magic on the man but he couldn't risk it so he moved over. Watching the bloodshot eyes widen further and a little mumble that sounded like a small litany of no's and 'ain't real' as the man tried to stand up but fell again, was amusing enough for his day to already seem rather up-looking. Leaning over the trembling figure the smell of unwashed flesh, urine and cheap alcohol hit him and for a second he contemplated simply killing the thing. With a lightning move his hand shot out and the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the body slumped unconscious.

Wiping his hand from his cloak he swung it off and bundled it up before tucking it away in his backpack and stepping out of the alley.

Walking the never empty streets he couldn't help but feel a little at home. Here he was no-one, had no name. No one would pay him any attention because no one cared as long as he didn't interest them or threaten them. A calmness settled over him just like it had countless times before. It was a unique feeling that had accompanied most of his conscious life – the calm before the storm. The preparation before the hit.

The walk was a little under half an hour before he was entering the building on Canis Street #6. Nothing had changed as he looked around the familiar hallway. The new manager had done his job it seemed as a fresh coat of plaster proved.

Viper paused with his key out staring at the door to the empty apartment but scolded himself and pushed it in the lock. The door creaked open since there had been no-one to oil the hinges in months and the chill air of the inside hit him as he stepped over into the dark room.

The door clicked as he pushed it closed. Everything was as it had been before – the coffee table sat a little askew so Sow could put his feet up, the blinders were still down, but it felt dead, empty. It was like a crypt, something that carried the memories but had sucked the warmth from them.

His footsteps didn't echo but even that sound seemed to be too loud.

Viper's eyes shifted around the space, the emerald chips of ice catching the thin white beams that arrowed around the blinders cutting wicked shadows over the dusty furniture. His hand drifted to his forearm and his fingers slid over the cool body of Medea as the serpent reared and hissed sensing her master's mood.

Evan Amos was a dead man walking.

Twenty-four days let for the dead to walk the Earth.

&&&

_**: My sweet Medea. You know what to do :**_

The serpent swayed in her reared position. It was rare that her master called her pet names and she knew that when he did she needed to do her best. She was yet to disappoint him and didn't want to either.

Petting the scaled black body Viper checked the straps to the small piece of electronics, making sure the lens was clear, before hissing for her to go.

He watched her slither away and disappear in the grass before he released the dog-flap of the door and stood up.

The house had been very conveniently provided by Goff. The owners were on an extended vacation on the Bahamas until after New Years'. The property was the one next to the house that was directly across the street from Amon's townhouse. It had almost perfect angles for surveillance and a backyard with a tall hedge fence that would allow them to move men in without being seen when the time came.

He sat in the dark kitchen, lit only by the light of the small screen of the monitor on which a close-up of blades of grass was giving way to asphalt that was just an inch under. He sat forward watching intently as the picture showed grass again and a smirk slid over his face as the view moved towards a small basement window then gave him the picture of the Amon's basement.

The picture stilled for a second and then there was a better view before the camera turned into very slowly 360 degrees then went down again.

Viper took the pencil from beside the map that was opened in front of the monitor and marked the basement, scratching some notes on the side.

"Let's see how accurate Goff's information for me is"

The picture moved to the room's door and moved under it and into a deserted hallway. The view rose again and gave Viper a good look around before lowering again and sliding down the hall.

&&&

Viper stiffened a yawn and blinked a few times rapidly while his hand scratched over the parchment, taking notes mindlessly as Snape explained the uses of Devil's Snare roots.

He'd stayed up the past two nights making sure that the Amons' residence's plans were absolutely correct and scoping out the whole block for any surprises.

There were many things that needed doing and his school, at least the classes he had, were being a nuisance. Still he simply could not step away from it since he was yet to discover another way to learn all he could about magic. This was the fastest and easiest way that was available to him at that point.

"Potter!"

He turned to look at Snape who was at the corner of his desk and gave him an uninterested look.

"What did I just say?"

Behind Snape Viper could see Ron Weasley and his cohorts trying to hold back grins, sensing he'd been distracted and probably about to get chewed over by the Potions' Master.

"You were cautioning that the root of a seasoned plant when added to a simple sleeping potion would turn it into a poison"

There were some things his mind picked up for him without his active participating when triggered by certain words. And the words 'warn' and 'poison' that the dour teacher had used were most definitely such.

He met the black eyes for less than a second and slid his gaze away.

Snape simply continued his lecture.

Weasley's smile turned into a grimace aimed at the Slytherin head of House's back.

If it had been any other student in Viper's place but a slytherin they'd had gotten a nice portion of points deducted for inattention anyway.

Engaged in his staring, the red-head reached over with his quill to dip it into the inkwell and missed. The well shattered on the floor and ink splattered over the stones and a rather bushy-haired female gryffindor.

"Ron Weasley!" she hissed as she shook off the ink from the bottom of her robe" You imbecile! Can't you do anything without causing an Armagedon!"

Viper's brow rose then he lowered it in favor of smirking when he saw Snape's unreadable to most but faintly amused face above the gryffindor's shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Granger for your for once correct statement. That would be five points from gryffindor for your fooling around Weasley and five more for speaking out of turn Miss Gran…"

"Um Sir?" a girl with curled blonde hair that was held together by a garish blue flower bow said raising a hesitant but insistent hand.

Her eyes were on the boy next to her. Neville Longbottom was red in the face and had his hands around his throat, mouth opening and closing with painful wheezes.

"…ger.What. Miss Brown?" Snape hissed then looked over and his face didn't change when he saw his suffocating student.

" Um…Neville…" she didn't seem to be able to find her words when faced with the dual problem of her suffocating classmate and the stare of the school's most feared teacher.

Snape turned back to the head of the room with a careless flick of his wand which sent Neville's candy flying like a small bullet out of his throat and he fell over gasping. The sweet projectile whooshed trough the air and was stopped by a head, covered in red-orange hair.

Ron Weasley ducked a second too late and lifted a hand to his aching head.

"Bloody…"

"Five more points Mr. Weasley. Don't your parents teach their little menace children any manners, or did they have too many to waste the time?"

Ron was glaring again and was about to open his mouth once more, probably losing all of the points in the Gryffindor hourglass, but the hand that slapped over his mouth unceremoniously and an acid glare from a pair of angry brown eyes, stopped him.

Stiffing a chuckle Viper shook his head. His little dabbles in magic were showing to have increasingly amusing side effects.

Neville was till gasping when Snape reached the front of the room.

"Ms. Brown, Mr. Thomas, take Longbottom to the hospital wing"

"Yes, Professor" the girl hurried to do so and helped the other gryffindor to get a good hold on their heavier classmate.

Viper continued to mindlessly take notes as Snape continued the thought he'd stopped at when he'd paused to ask his question even before the gasping gryffindor was out the door.

The lesson continued in this fashion until the bell interrupted it and if some of the stiffened sighs were a thing to go by, saved the students.

While others stiffened sighs of relief Viper stiffened a yawn.

He was turning the corridor next to the Great Hall when he caught a figure standing in a side passage. A quick sideways look followed by a proper one confirmed that it was Terry Boot who only nodded in the direction of a door on his right then entered.

Viper simply turned down the passage as if he'd intended to go there all along.

Stepping inside the empty room he closed the door and turned to the older boy.

This was familiar, Viper thought as he looked at Terry who was standing a smart distance away.

"So, what is it that Goff has to say this time?" he said as a second passed.

There was a small twitch in the corner of the boy's eye but it was gone within a blink. It seemed Goff had taught his eldest son well, at least well enough to pass in front of anyone who hadn't lived, breather and dreamt deceit, lies, plans, deals, the whole nice circles and more their whole life.

The boy was well away from the cool indifference he was laying on as his mask. He was feeling threatened and Viper barely restrained the urge to grin – something that never failed to make people who knew him look over their shoulder and wonder where the damned knife was.

"The Malfoys will be inviting you over for the holidays and be your cover. You will sign for leaving list and Draco will be given limited instructions" he said, in a rather calm voice.

This time Viper grinned. He could only imagine Draco's innate curiosity going haywire. That was going to be interesting. Having to deal with Dumbledore on the other hand would not.

Even if he had some idea Viper would never know just how relieved Terry was when the terrible grin that could have been used to sharpen scalpels receded.

"And the meeting?"

Terry looked at him blankly and Viper tsked with the side of his mouth.

"He didn't tell you when the meeting will be?"

Terry held his 'calm' with an effort as his mind flashed rapidly back to the letter he'd received but failed to come up with any mention of a meeting of any kind.

"Should have he?"

Viper was looking at him strangely and it was only sheer force of will that kept Terry from fidgeting. Then the other boy smiled and while knowing him for who he was a smile from Viper was never a pleasant thing this came the closest Terry could imagine.

"You're 18 in April, right?" he said then surprising the ravenclaw.

Terry frowned but didn't back down.

"I believe it is none of your business. You have your instructions. Goodbye" he said and turned to leave.

The door of the classroom was almost closed when Terry heard the word that drifted from inside.

"Interesting"

He closed the door and let a small shudder that had been kept at bay until that moment to pass trough him.

He had heard far more than even his father thought he did about the boy on the other side of the door. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had even seen one of the Amons when they'd brought the remains of the body back to their mansion.

Nightmares had plagued his dreams for months on end and still visited him on particularly dark nights. Flashes of flesh torn from bloody bones sticking out above the minced intensities showing around the shreds of corpse-blue remains of skin had forced him to wake up in sweat more than once. The sight of the thin grayish eyelids pulled down over the empty holes that had held the eyes of a human once, with tracks of caked blood down bruised even in death cheeks, fallen like grotesque tears, would forever be with him.

When his father had told him he would have to be a contact with the one who had been the doer of his nightmares for months he'd felt his heart would burst from his too tight chest.

He hadn't known what to expect. His mind, unruly, had often come up with pictures of some figure not quite human. A giant that bathed in blood, a beast that even the Forbidden forest wouldn't welcome.

It was an exaggeration he knew but even if he did dabble in the dark magics, even if he had seen he illustrations of some of the darkest rituals being there, next to the remains of a man he'd once known by sight as one of the best bodyguards Evan Amon had had in a cold room that smelt of violent death was something different entirely.

When he'd learnt that the rather tall first-year who everyone dubbed the wizard world's Hero was the monster of his fear-filled nights he had barely believed it.

The boy was…handsome, rather beautiful too if he had to be hones. He was graceful, relatively polite, even if he did have an air of control thickly around him he was still only a human.

Then he'd met him alone in that room and met those Avada Kedavra green eyes.

He shook his head as the fragmented memories of his nightmares came back.

No, he didn't want to be 'interesting' to Harry Potter, Caesar Davis and least of all Viper.

&&&

It was three days later when Viper pushed an errand strand of hair from his eyes with two fingers, smoothing his brow, and looked at Goff from under it.

"Help is not needed" he said neither too low nor too loud but with cold finality.

Goff gave him a small tired smile and dragged a breath from his cigar. He sucked in a breath trough his teeth then slowly released a ball of smoke.

"Yes, yes. I am well aware that you are as much a professional as Sow was but you understand that I want to be absolutely sure. Absolutely"

A small but wicked smile crept up unseen over Viper's lips. Had he not expected this?

"Absolution is one of the many services I offer, Goff" he said.

It got him a faintly questioning look but as expected the older man wrote it off as a part of the strange character that was the adolescent assassin.

"Indeed"

One of the good things about having a conversation with one of the few people who knew him for who he really was, was that they always thought you were at least a little bit insane. And being insane could cover up for a lot of weird in their eyes 'quirks'.

"When will I meet your men then? I'll have to make sure that they are up to the job" Up to working on my level, was unsaid but understood.

"Boris will arrive on Thursday evening. He and his men are the best, the Bird in Bulgaria guarantees for them personally. They will be available to meet you any time after their arrival"

"Friday, 23.00. Have them be armed"

Goff didn't even raise a brow but only nodded.

"They'll be here. You won't have trouble" he smirked a little mockingly" getting out of school?"

The man was too sure of him self for his own good Viper thought as he stood and moved to the fireplace and picked up a small and delicate figurine of a Chinese wiseman. A long pale finger studied its surface lovingly. That had been one of his more interesting thefts. Impossible they had said, Goff included if his memory didn't fail him – and it didn't.

"No" he answered belatedly putting it back down" I don't think getting out of school would be a problem, Goff"

Let the man have his laughs while he still has the larynges for it. One day he might find it lacking unexpectedly. Viper smiled as he closed his coat from, having a good image to brighten his day already.

"Until then"

Goff stood but didn't try to clap his hand on his shoulder as he'd once done and regretted while the swelling to his wrist had lightened. Instead he reached under his chair and slid out a thread bag and put it on the table.

"This is a little bonus for the little problem you took care of"

Viper looked at the bag. It must have had at least 50 000 in it which was a little too much for what he'd done. Bullet must have been a problem even before she became 'a little problem'.

Being in the school had its disadvantages also. Since he'd gone to the Castle his sources of information had been severely limited and often second hand which was not a pleasant situation but could not be helped. As it was Viper decided he would have a nice talk with a few 'friends' the first chance he got.

"Keep it. When the job is done you'll owe me much more"

He inclined his head a millimeter then turned and walked out of the door.

Perhaps they'll even serve steak for dinner at the school? He was feeling a bit hungry.

Fifteen days until his true hunger was satisfied.

&&&

Draco kept stealing glances at him trough dinner a couple of days later. Not that it made him enjoy the steak less but he was being a little less than subtle so he reached passed him for the pepper and said lowly.

"We'll talk later"

It was a fact that people tented to hear whispers far better than any kind of a lowered voice with a normal intonation.

After dinner when they were alone in their shared dorm room was later.

Draco sat on his bed and leaned on the headboard as he usually did and fastened a stare on Viper.

"I received a very interesting letter today" he started as Viper stretched out on his back on his own bed and with one hand behind it propped his head smirking lazily.

"I'm sure you have"

"I have been instructed to welcome you as a guest at Malfoy Manor for the Christmas vacation"

Viper only shifted his head in an inquiring gesture.

Draco's stare intensified.

"What I wonder is why would Father feel the need to express a wish for you to visit us even when it was a sure bet that I would be inviting you over"

"Perhaps he wants to meet the famous Harry Potter?"

"Perhaps" Draco answered in a way that said that he was not about to believe it" Or maybe there is something you wish to tell me?"

"Your roots are starting to show"

Draco blinked.

"What?"

"Your roots. Your hair"

Draco's face drew in a scowl seeing Viper's amused smirk and a strand of his naturally platinum hair fell over his face.

"I see I amuse you, Davis"

"You do"

"I am glad I can be of service then" the blonde hissed back

Silence followed as Draco drew a book from his bedside and opened it.

"You are not turning pages" Viper said after a while

"I enjoy the page I am on" came the cool answer.

Pushing himself up Viper sat on the bed sideways and buried a hand under the hem of his shirt's back and came out with a Clock 27 that had been digging into his spine. He really shouldn't even give the blonde an idea but something inside him told him that he could risk it and strengthen the connection with the currently sulking future Lord Malfoy. The gun was light in his hand and was a .40 caliber but it was perfect for his idea. It wasn't with him for accurate or fast sharp shooting since it tended to need a firmer hand so the buckle won't send the bullet off target but it was a reasonable compromise when combined with the small dimensions of the arm.

He looked up from his contemplation of the gun and his own ideas and saw that Draco was looking at him over the top of his text. Viper couldn't help the smile that threatened him when he saw that the text was being held on the blonde's lap with one hand while the other lied comfortably close to the pocket that held his wand.

Holding up the gun so the muzzle pointed safely at the canopy of the bed Viper caught the cool and attentive silver eyes.

"Do you want to learn how to shoot this?" he asked

He read the shock soon follow by excitement in Draco's face and slid from his bed to walk over to him. Propping a hip on the bed's post he grinned.

"So?"

Draco kept looking from the gun to Viper and back then closed his book unhurriedly and stood, brushing off his robes.

"This little bribe won't get you off the hook Davis" he said not looking at Viper who stepped over and with a small gesture to make sure the safety was on thrust the gun in the blonde's chest.

"I only have your wellbeing in mind Draco" he said without even trying to be convincing which earned him a raised sardonic brow.

The two passed the still populated room with a few called greetings and Draco had to pause by Virga as she had some message from Nefas for him before they could exit.

There was still about an hour until curfew so they didn't need to hide from any teachers but they never the less chose to take a few shortcuts – courtesy of Viper and unknowingly to Draco of two red headed teenage typhoons – and keep the people seeing them leave the castle to a minimum.

They circled the castle and passed the greenhouses until the forest's edge was before them. There Draco stopped.

"I am not going into the forest" he said and Viper didn't hear fear but common sense of someone with a very large self-preservation awareness.

The sun was settling and sending off whips of dieing blood-red fire trough the clawed tops of the trees creating shadows that pulsed with the awakening hungry life of it. A strange silence that Viper had rarely been witness to before but had grown accustomed to since his arrival at the Scottish school of wizardry had settled for those few lasting moments of the end of another day, unbroken even by nature's sounds. It was a warm feeling that never-the-less woke a prickle over your whole skin, making you feel exposed and watched.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head catching a beam that fell parallel to the ground and the inside of his eyelids exploded in the wonderful color of warm blood and gave himself a moment to remember another sunset with another light-haired man with the black eyes of a killer.

Opening them again he looked over to the blonde and saw he was looking unseeingly at the dancing shadows. His almost white hair was bathed in violent red fire and his light eyes reflected it too, the last moments of the sun scorching away the ice prince of Slytherin. At least until he turned to meet Viper's eye and half of his face fell in shadow from which a silver eye that held the promise that one day its attention will freeze people's blood in their veins looked out.

Viper smiled.

"We don't have to go into the forest. No one can see us here"

Draco nodded and withdrew the gun from where's put it in the inner pocket of his robe. He was holding it well, Viper noticed as he moved behind the blonde and caught the hand holding the gun then nudged the other to rise and take hold of it also.

"Aim at the crap tree" he said as he moved the aristocratic hands so that their hold on the weapon was as good as a newbie's would get. He nudged them again in the direction of the gnarled apple tree some feet away and braced himself. His 'student' had only ever seen the gun in use on some mornings when Viper took it out to practice.

Looking from behind the blonde's shoulder Viper saw he was looking at the tree.

"Close your left eye" seeing the blonde did it he let one of the hands that were still over Draco's on the gun fall away and continued" Now duck your head a little and use the sight to aim" he'd explained the very basics of the gun to the interested blonde one morning.

Slowly his other hand fell away but he didn't move from his position behind the boy.

Seeing the hand give a little tremble when his support disappeared then quickly be steadied again he breathed " Good" then as a few seconds passed he drew back a few centimeters without disturbing he air and looked at the tree over Draco's shoulder.

The Glock had a silencing spell on it so when the blonde pulled the trigger there was a slight dissonance in the air as it was cut trough by the bullet then rushed back to fill the tunnel behind the small projectile with a thunder that was swallowed by the silencing spell of the bullet and gun.

Draco exhaled and had to take a step back, completely unprepared for the kick of the weapon and found himself steadied by Viper's firm form. His wide eyes still had the image of the bark of the tree giving a minimalist explosion of wood a few inches from where he'd been aiming printed on them.

"Damn" he muttered awed.

A chuckle next to his ear broke his reverie and he realized he was still leaning on the other boy. Stepping away Draco turned to see a grinning Caesar standing behind him. The red light of the sun that was slowly being strangled by the descending darkness set off demonesque sparks in the green eyes and set to play shadows over the handsome face that made him look far older and much more dangerous than he did in the light of the castle.

"You felt the power?" he said and Draco nodded looking at the small contraption in his hand.

"I didn't believe…" he started and was cut off by another chuckle and Caesar's hand landing on his shoulder and pushing him around to face the tree again before taking hold of his hand and rising it and the weapon again.

"Shoot. We don't have much more light left"

Throwing a look over his shoulder and glimpsing the sparkling lively eyes of his roommate there Draco took better hold of the weapon and closed his eye taking aim.

&&&

Still later when the night had finally settled over the castle the two lay in their beds reading books under charmed light spheres when Draco cleared his throat closing his book drawing Caesar's attention.

"We will be leaving on the twentieth. Do you have dress robes?"

Viper nodded.

"Good. There is the traditional Christmas Ball the evening when we arrive and you need to be dressed accordingly"

Viper smirked.

"I'll let you see my robes tomorrow and see if they meet your approval your highness" he snorted but Draco far from insulted nodded and slid down on his bed under the covers and with a flick of his wand settled his part of the room in darkness.

"Good night"

"Goodnight Draco" Viper answered and returned to his book inside of which was small black notebook filled with a jumble of letters and digits that to anyone else read absolutely nothing but to him and a man who was dead and awaiting his revenge were a neat sheet of names, addresses, phone numbers bank accounts and e-mails.

Flicking his wand he extinguished his own light sphere and waited a few minutes before sending a sleeping charm over to the other bed and sliding out of his own. Throwing his coat over his clothes he put the book back in the miniaturized chest that hung on his neck and left the room.

&&&

"You want a drink?"

"No" Viper declined the man's offer and sat in the chair he'd been showed.

The man shrugged and filled a water glass with young red wine from the plastic bottle that had been manufactured for mineral water but had been put to other use.

His companion was tall, not the tallest man Viper knew but very tall still, and was naturally intimidating. He was heavily muscled but by his movements it was clear that the mass wasn't a compromise for speed and agility, with feet that were firmly on the ground and large hands that just begged for a weapon to be placed in them. Or a computer. This affecting appearance was further backed by short-cropped black hair that was heavily sparkled with pure while hairs, a hard face with brows that seemed forever drawn into a scowl over two keen, intelligent and dangerous greenish-brown eyes.

As surprising as it would have been to many who either way would never know it the man before Viper was only twenty-four. He also had a doctor's degree in computer sciences and electronics and a bachelor's degree in mechanics and physics and was the best damned hacker Viper knew.

The man was a lot of things and knew a lot of things.

Ivan settled on the chair on the other side of the table and took a sip from his glass looking at Viper.

"So what do you need this time"

Ivan had helped him back when Viper had been on his little rampage trough the Amon ranks. Of course the Amons didn't know and still used his services but it was the way Ivan worked. You pay him – he will deliver. He was a professional, didn't ask undue questions, didn't put his nose where it didn't have to be and yet he always knew exactly what was happening.

And despite that Viper knew he and Sow had been some kind of friends, knowing each other for more than ten years and having worked together for almost as long. The fact that he had charged him half of what he would have asked of another when he'd given him the addresses of the Amon's spoke for itself.

"Everything you can tell me about a man by the name of Boris. Works with the Bird in Bulgaria"

Viper didn't see any reaction in Ivan but he probably knew the name if Goff was right about them being the best. He put the duffel he was carrying on the table and unzipped it, showing a quarter of the money that he had been given to show Bullet when he'd been shopping. It held about seven thousand pounds.

Ivan drew the bag and took out one of the wads looking at it then another, confirming they were real, before putting them back and taking the bag and putting it down on the floor next to his chair.

"Boris?"

"Yes"

Ivan turned the glass with the wine between his fingers as he talked.

"Boris Kamenov. Age unknown, birth place somewhere in Northwest Bulgaria. He's ex-special ops, specializing in mission command and missile weapons. Was forced to leave when he was caught taking a bribe and has been under the Bird's wing ever since. His men are all ex-SO ex-barrettes he'd collected from around Europe. He takes only high-profile hits, last he was responsible for the wipe out of Goran Zirkovich in Cherna Gora" Viper knew about that a little and it had been a good, clean job.

Ivan lifted the glass and drank.

"Any softs?" Viper asked finally tipping his hand.

Ivan smirked, a truly wicked sight, and put down the glass once more.

" He's been known to double-cross smaller associates but he's also known to follow his employers instructions rigorously" Ivan put his elbow on the armrest of the chair and run the knuckle of a finger over his lower lip" He also never passes an opportunity to grab safely a little extra while on the job – jewelry, money, that kind of shit"

Viper's lips started to pull into a smirk to mirror Ivan's, who dropped his hand.

"Anything else" he asked

"Anything you think I should know?" Viper asked.

Ivan thought for a second, and if he didn't know better Viper would've said that he was hesitating.

"No" he said at last

Nodding in thanks Viper stood.

" 'till next time"

"Yeah next time" Ivan said standing also and showing him to the door of his small house.

Viper was already outside when Ivan's voice made him pause.

"Hey, Viper? Make sure to keep an eye out when Boris and his henchmen are around"

With that Ivan closed the door.

Twelve days.

&&&

The next morning was another Saturday when third years and up were allowed to Hogsmeade village. Since it was the last weekend before Christmas break almost everyone was going to take the chance to have their holiday shopping done.

When Viper woke up reasonably late at around ten o'clock, having gotten back to bed after his morning work-out and went to the Great Hall to have a bite he only found a still yawning Draco there.

After stiffing an infectious yawn with a long drink from his juice he grabbed a bare toast and bit into it.

"Nefas is already gone?" he commented

"Yeah" muttered Draco and Viper wondered how the blonde could sleep for so long and still be half-awake. It happened every time they had the chance to lie in.

"Bastard" he muttered as he reached for a banana.

"Yeah" confirmed Draco as he finished off his own toast heavy with jam.

The brunch was continued in silence as the two gradually woke up and contemplated the possibilities of extracting revenge against the unfair system of the school which had them stuck in the castle if they chose to honor it.

As it was easy to guess both were not the type to honor anything or anyone when it conflicted with their personal interests.

They were heading towards the Quidditch grounds despite the softly falling snow over Draco's suggestion that Caesar finally have a go at a broom since he hadn't put down his name for flying lessons, seeing that the move opened a nice window in his schedule at a time that the library was scarcely populated and his dormitory empty since everyone else was at them. There were some things he needed to do without anyone around and he wasn't about to pass an opportunity, especially since he'd been sure that he could learn to fly a broom without lessons.

They were turning a corner with Draco explaining how easy it was to fly, again, when they nearly collided with two others.

"Why hello there…"

"What a surprise…"

Viper looked up and grinned at the two red heads who seemed divided between scowling at a heartily returning the favor Draco and grinning at Viper.

"Gred, Forge" he said and the grins gained ground over the frown while Draco shot him a very strange look, like he'd smelled something unpleasant" What mischief did we get in the way of?" he asked half-jokingly.

Seeing the quick looks being shot at Draco he leaned over to the blonde.

"Give me a second" he said meeting the silver eyes knowing there was a whole, very interesting, and colorful, conversation about pureblood and honor and betrayers of the above, brewing in there.

Not allowing it to surface he took hold of the red-heads' arms and drew them a couple of steps away.

"Spill" he said

" Do you want to go to Hogsmeade…"

"…with us?"

They said without their usual theatrics and Viper's brows rose. How very expected and an entirely unsurprising proposition.

"What about the teachers? They are watching the gates" and the lake, and all the little nooks in the wall that surrounded the castle which students had tried using as an exit. The school was very throughout when it came to these little excursions. It was a good thing the security of the Castle wasn't as tight all the time.

The twin mischievous grins that greeted his question answered it better than any words.

For a second he thought then nodded.

"I'm coming. And so is Draco" he said meeting their eyes with challenge.

Their demeanor changed like he'd hit them with a stench spell.

"That little piece of…"

"… pureblood trash?"

"He'll rat us out in a secind…"

"…and we value our freedom, mate"

Viper's eyes narrowed.

" I guarantee for him" he said firmly.

There was a tense moment when the twins look at each other and it felt like they were having a silent conversation.

"It's not that we don't trust you mate…"

"…but he's an _Malfoy_" Fred finished like it said it all

Viper glared at them and they shifted uneasily.

"But, uh, …"

", yeah, he can come…"

"…we guess…"

George and Fred shared another look then George glared back at Viper backed by his brother's stern, as much a as a Weasley twin can form one, expression.

"…if you _do_ guarantee for him"

Viper nodded firmly and gave them a small smirk.

"I said I do. So?"

George sniffed and Fred scratched his cheek.

"Meet us in half an hour in the girl's bathroom on the second floor"

"We'll be there" Viper said then winked at the twins" see you in half an hour"

As soon as he was within Draco's reach he was grabbed and unceremoniously held in a vice grip while he got glared at by two pale eyes.

"What the hell were you doing…consorting…with the Weasels!" he hissed in Viper's face who chuckled and catching the hands that were holding his cloak pressed on a very _special_ spot on each and the face before him from angry became pained for a second before Viper released the hands to fall away.

"We're going to Hogsmeade" he said getting the attention of the blonde back from rubbing his hands.

"What?"

"We are going to Hogsmeade in half an hour"

Draco studied him carefully.

"With the Weasels?"

Viper grinned.

"So you're not an idiot after all, now come on"

He was going to have to put up with some grumbling and was fully prepared to break a fight somewhere trough the day. Thinking about the latter brought a smile to his face that an unsettled Draco noticed. Without Viper's knowledge that little sharp smile was one of the reasons why he was later pleasantly surprised by the small amount of complains and the rather mild for his pale companion insults hurled around.

&&&

"Move your fat ass Malfoy!" a red head hissed to the blonde climbing over the hole of the witch's hump.

"I would move faster if your mudblood stench wasn't distracting me" he answered and slid inside falling next to a dully amused Viper.

"You are getting a bit round around the middle Draco. Maybe you should cut on the jam with your breakfast?" he joked as they moved to make room for the twins who climbed trough like a couple of agile monkeys.

The hump slid closed behind them and the tunnel was plunged into darkness broken only by the glowing wand-tips of Viper and Draco's wands.

The twins' wands joined them and lit up the tunnel, making the roots hanging from the ceiling and twining down the sides of it extend like some underground demon's tentacles and the shadows run down and away from them.

Seeing the building tension Viper stepped aside and motioned to Draco to do the same, which he with a sour expression did, so the twins could lead.

Once they started moving Fred, or maybe George, spoke up and it was obvious he was speaking only to Viper, ignoring Draco as much as he could in the name of their continued existence – it they started a magical fight it was a sure bet they would bring the whole tunnel over their heads.

"The tunnel ends in the basement of Honeydunkes…"

"…from there we'll have to slip passed old Swoks…"

"…but his head is filled with cotton candy anyway…"

"…most of the time…"

"… so don't sweat it…"

"And then we'll only have to be on the lookout for teachers…"

"…but they usually get drinks at Rosmerta's so we're safe…"

"…mostly"

"And what about if we get caught?" sniped Draco from beside Viper and received an elbow in his guts for the effort.

"Why we say…" Fred started with an innocent tone that his brother picked up

"…that we poor gryffindors…"

"…and wizarding heroes…"

"…were lured by the sly foul slytherin to commit…"

"…the heinous crime we were caught doing"

Viper laughed and received his own elbow reminder of House loyalty.

"Hey" he said to them trough a chuckle" need I remind you I'm a slytherin?"

"Oh, no" returned a twin in a horrified voice" we have proof enough of that…"

"…thank you so very much Mr. Snake"

He grinned at Draco who he noticed was scowling a little lighter and thought how the twins had by chance said a joke only he understood. Mr. Snake indeed.

By some unspoken miracle they reached the shutter on the exit without any serous bloodshed if you didn't count a pair of bruised ribs and a scraped hand when one of the twins had mysteriously tripped after insulting the ancestor of the Malfoy family. Who would have thought that spirits were so sensitive? The vengeful part was a must when you involved the Malfoy name.

George was the first to sneak out of the hole, check the premises then shout out as loud as he could "All clear!" down to the others.

The remaining three instinctively ducked their heads between their shoulders.

"You insane freak!" Draco hissed looking at the grinning red-head with wide eyes" If there isn't a person from here to bloody Diagonalley that didn't hear you Merlin will be reborn!"

"As a friendly worm" Viper added also staring at the red-head who only laughed and helped his brother to step out then offered a hand to Viper.

Seeing that the boy wasn't about to accept the offered hand Fred winked over his brother's shoulder and mounted 'silencing charm' at him so the blonde behind him couldn't see.

Smirking Viper took the hand and allowed to be pulled out of the hole.

Turning around he met Draco's disbelieving stare and sensed the blonde was on the verge of breaking his personal record in half-mile sprint back the corridor. He was tense and expecting the sound of footsteps to announce the appearance of the basement's owner and a few nifty curses.

Offering his hand in turn to his roommate Viper grinned.

"Come on"

Draco kept looking at him as if he had caught the Insanity Virus from the two Weasley's laughing their prankster asses off behind him.

" I know you are insane Davis" he said" but I didn't know your were self-destructive as well"

Viper crouched down and caught the pale forearm and tugged until the blonde had no choice but falling back down the stairs or allowing himself to be pulled out.

Standing nose to nose with Viper who didn't let go he saw him take out his wand with his peripheral vision.

"Finite Incantatum" the green-eyes slytherin whispered with a smirk and Draco's ears registered the previously silent basement, unnaturally silent he realized in hindsight, fill with little muffled sounds coming from the shop upstairs.

It took him less than a millisecond to go from incredulous and wary to entirely believing and mad.

"You" he hissed at the twins who were stiffing their laughter biting their hands. He was about to take out his wand and curse the life out of them, quite literally Viper decided seeing the cold anger spark in the pale eyes, but the hand still holding his forearm stopped him.

"Payback while a bitch makes things equal" Viper said holding his eyes until he felt that the blonde would behave before releasing him.

His answer was an angry curse that had the blonde had his wand out would have set the man aimed at on fire that water couldn't drown but as it was it only served to warm the pocket holding the wand.

Slinking out of the basement amidst the strangled snickers of the twins and Draco's glares, under the deserted bar and using the sugar-high crowds in the store as cover they exited Honeydunkes.

Out on the street the snow was stacked into high mounds on the sides of the street yet the softly falling flurry was doing its best to cover the lanes that the laughing groups of students, hurrying to do their Christmas shopping and get a warm butterbeer at Rosmerta's were treading over.

Drawing the cowls of their fur-lined winter cloaks the four walked away.

"We have to make a stop at Filibuster's " Fred said to Viper with an eager face mirrored by his brother who continued the thought in a typical fashion," then we can go to the Hog's head. We heard the old coot there would sell Firewhiskey to anyone paying" he grinned

"Good thing then. That way you can't get drunk and find a way to have us get caught by the teachers" Draco commented with practiced airiness.

"Don't you worry Malfoy, we were planning to mug…"

"…and kill…"

"… you at the next corner. We'll get our drinks and you'll be safe from the teachers…"

"… , how does that sound?" Fred and George answered with a perfect imitation of the aristocrat's tone.

Draco smirked at them and Viper simply hung back amused.

"Oh just wonderful, my dear chums" the blonde said in a voice that any high-standing wizard knew from the exclusive men's clubs" At least my death will be recorded in history as the one and only time a member of the Weasley family actually held real gold in their filthy hands"

"No doubt about it slytherin slime…"

"…we're sure our hands are filthy just looking at your ugly…"

"…repulsive…"

"…inbred…"

"…mug"

Draco gifted them with a supremely supreme look that despite the twins being a little taller than him conveyed the feeling of looking down on them.

"How quaint. You are aware that the twins-that-share-a-brain act is a few decades out of fashion, are you not?"

"Are you offering yours?" Fred looked back artistically horrified.

"Oh dear Merlin…"

"…George…."

"…Fred…"

"Can you…?"

"No. Can you…?" the two we looking at each other with wide eyes playing it out like professionals.

"Oh the horror!"

"The terror!"

"We'll probably think like…like…"

"...like…"

Fred beckoned George and Viper closer and whispered the word at the same time as his brother like it was a dark curse the likes of which the Earth had yet to see.

"…purebloods"

Viper received a muted glare for his appreciative chuckle.

&&&

Stuck in the temporary form of one Quentin Quirrel Lord Voldemort looked out of the nearly snowed-over window of Rosmerta's and followed the four cloaked figured trough the street, casually leaning back in his chair to do so.

There was no question whose they were despite their rather surprising in three of the four cases mastery to blend in with the crowd. The twin red-head menaces that had all the teachers up in arms whenever they were spotted missing from the place where they were supposed to be, in expectation of sudden bouts of color changing around the student body, most often than not in the green and silver part of it, were leading the group towards' Filibusters for obvious reasons.

Behind them he could see that Lucius' spawn was keeping closer to his housemate. The slytherin was wearing a surprisingly common gray cloak that was in all probability said housemate's influence in vetoing the customary expensive black gray wolf fur-lined cloak that Lucius himself preferred and had passed the trend down to his heir. Voldemort himself had always found his Head of Muggle torture's vanity amusing.

His muddy brown eyes lit up with a ghostly spark of red though when he looked at the last figure, keeping the other three from mixing together in an explosive concoction of spells, flying limbs in amateur aimed blows and inventive cursing of purebloods and blood-traitors.

He was wearing a similar to Draco's cloak only his was charcoal in color. Voldemort could feel the pulse of magic coming from the young man on the other side of the window even from that distance and an image of а dream he'd invaded came back to him the same way it did every time the handsome green-eyed boy was around him.

"Quentin? Do you want another drink?"

He turned to look at her and blinked as if coming out of a daze.

"N-n-no Minerva. T-t-thank you"

The old woman gave him a smile he knew hid some pity for the stuttering shadow of a teacher before going back to her sharing of classroom horror-stories with Flitwick and Sprout but it was all the better. The Professors were used to his absentmindedness and often exclusion from the topic of discussion thinking he was embarrassed by his stuttering.

He stirred the remains of his drink with the cocktail onion then drunk it and looked out the window once more.

The small group of rule breakers was exiting Filibuster's and he could see suspicious bulges in the twin's brown cloaks.

Returning his attention to the onion in his glass he tipped it and drank the last of the liquid.

He played with the onion a few seconds after that before standing with the customary for his host indecisiveness, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"I-i-I'll be going n-n-now"

"Don't you want another drink Quentin?" Flitwick asked in his high-pitched voice proving that he hadn't paid any attention to the young Defense Professor previously.

"N-n-no t-t-thank you, F-f-filius" he muttered stuttering as he got his cloak from the hanger and threw it around himself.

"Well, we'll see you at he castle then Quentin. Be careful the ground by the Gate's iced-over" Sprout cautioned with a small smile. The pity again.

Inside Quirrel Voldemort laughed. Pity the fool, offer your backs to my dagger like labs on slaughter, he thought.

"B-b-bye" he muttered as he moved to the door and exited.

Drawing the cowl up and the cloak more tightly around himself, his eyes sought out the small group and found it just as they turned a corner.

Hunching over he lowered his face so it couldn't be seen and followed. As soon as he turned the corner and was no longer visible from Rosmerta's window a ripple crawled over his brown cloak, leaving it a worn black at its wake.

&&&

"I am looking forward to Friday night" Viper said smirking at the twins.

The two had stocked up on a monstrous amount of Filibuster's fireworks and stink-bombs and had shared their plan, complete with distrusting looks at Draco as they did so, to make Friday night an early Christmas celebration for the inhabitants of the castle. Seeing an opening to have some not-too-harmless fun Viper had offered his help along with Draco's which had been vocally and vehemently protested before Viper had leaned in to say a few choice words of blackmail and they were silenced.

They entered the Hog's Head and it was just what Viper had expected. It was old, worn, dark and filthy. The floor was covered in a layer of dirt that was so thick Viper could bet vegetation could grow on it if given the chance and watered with something but the paint-stripping drinks the Hog's Head offered. An old wrinkled man that looked like he'd forgotten what soap and a cleaning charm were long before television was invented stood behind the bar, wiping a glass with a dirty rag, smearing the already opaque glass even more.

A few figures were scattered around the bar, hunched over and all except a small company in the corner with their cloak's cowls up. Viper eyes them covertly, curiously as it was one of the few times he'd been close to the dregs of the wizard society. It was one of the differences he'd felt when he'd entered the school the most. While previously he had had contact with many rich and influential people – politicians, bankers, even scientists on one occasion – he had lived where people looked the least and looked quick, not wanting to see the truth of his reality. He'd been accustomed to moving among the kind of people that in the wizard world it seemed wore old worn black traveling cloaks and didn't lower the cowl of it.

Hearing a small mock-laugh from his side he looked over to see Draco brushing away the snow from his cloak and looking at the cowl-less company in the corner. Following his gaze Viper saw what had gotten his attention. The person that had been standing next to the table when they had walked in, shielding it's occupants from their view had moved to reveal a smirking Nefas in the company of Mortifernie Virga and Lance - that seventh-year he'd out-bluffed in their poker gave some time ago. It seemed Nefas was making sure he didn't lose his position with the Hierarchy despite his association with the first-year that had the small power tower of the House up in high alert.

Smirking as he met Draco's eyes he nodded to him and turned to tell the twins they were about to become a minority amongst the snakes present. Seeing their expressions of 'a man walking to the guillotine' he didn't miss the way they their hands were verifying the positions of their wands and the new supplies from Filibuster's.

"Nefas, Marie, Lance" he nodded as he and Draco came within hearing distance and he had to keep his small surprise to himself when the standing person turned at the sound of his voice and he met Terry Boot's slightly startled eyes.

Smiling Viper gave him a little more prominent inclination of his head that was both a little mocking and a accentuating on the fact that he had his sights on him.

"Mr. Boot" he said with a small leer that was kept hidden from everyone but Draco due to their positions.

There was a second as the boy in front of him switched tracks and got over the sight of the malicious eyes glittering at him before he returned a stiff.

"Mr. Davis"

Unknown to Goff's son that little greeting earned him rather sharp and contemplating looks from the others present. The name Davis was used only by the slytherins and even if the twins knew it. For the teachers and the other students except the twins and Hermione Granger he was Harry Potter.

Terry gave a nod that was just a shadow then with a small gesture of goodbye at the table behind him he stepped around Viper, careful to keep his front to the first-year the whole time then with forced calmness turned and in a few steps disappeared up the narrow staircase that led to the second floor of the Hog's head where a few rooms were given for rent if you decided to risk the conditions. Of course wizards weren't that averse since a few temporary charms could turn the dingy rooms into a small lap of luxury for the time they needed them for – usually no more than half an hour.

Turning back with a question on his mind Viper noticed the way the three seated slytherins were eyeing the twins and how the looks were returned.

"Nefas, Marie, Lance these are Gred and Feorge Weasley, mischief extraordinaires and verified menaces to society"

There was a moment where Viper wondered if perhaps he wasn't about to witness his first wizard's brawl seeing the mistrust and deep-seated dislike between the present. The two red-heads though in typical fashion surprised him when as if a switch had turned in them their customary mischievous grins were firmly in place and they were moving as a perfectly timed tandem offering hands with a speed that he saw made the slytherins twitch.

"Gred"

"Forge"

"Can't say it's a pleasure…"

"But we'll be refraining from physical extremes…"

"For now"

Giving a small chuckled Viper met their half-serious eyes and motioned them to get chairs from the table next to them.

"A good thing since I don't think this place would hold up to a slytherin-gryffindor clash with your involvement especially now" meaning their visit to Filibuster's.

As they sat Nefas was looking at Viper with a look that was a little too intelligent.

"So did you sneak out to get drunk of the Firewhiskey the old coot behind the bar to pass or did you have another reason?" he asked, obviously talking only to his fellow slytherins.

Draco sniffed and made sure his cloak wasn't touching the floor before answering.

"We were actually planning on some Christmas shopping since the holidays are situated most inconveniently this year but the shops are simply too full do be worth the hassle"

The conversation picked up as they shared their plans for the holidays and confirmed the arrangements for the various balls and parties that the upstanding families were throwing. Listening to them it seemed the slytherins present wouldn't be getting a breather all trough he vacation – almost every evening was a ball with a few lunched and tea arrangements thrown in for good measure.

The Wesley twins it seemed could only take so much before they couldn't hide their amusement at the slytherins' whining further and their stuffed snickers came loose.

"What are you laughing at traitor?" Virga hissed noticing their mirth at her expense. She had kept her disgust at the company well-behaved with only disdainful looks so far. She wasn't the kind of person that easily forgot and there was much she couldn't forget about Viper. One was the fact that no matter what he did he did it with the solid backing of his position of feared widely in the house of snakes and with the future Lord Malfoy's, even if sometimes reluctant, benefaction.

She threw him a quick look, expecting to meet that cold gaze that discouraged people from taking action he didn't want them to and was rather surprised to see that the boy's attention wasn't even focused on the people around the table.

"You are simply…"

"…hilarious!" the twins snorted fearlessly and did a little theatric re-acting of the conversation filling it with 'my dear chum', 'dear' and 'jolly good' s, sticking the pompous poses that were largely exaggerated, if you weren't talking about the Minister Fudge that is, wailing about having to stuff their faces with expensive imported food and drinks. They seemed happily oblivious to the rising tension in the slytherins present and especially one Mortifernie 'Marie' Virga, whose hand was already palming her wand.

She saw Lester on her side hiss in irritation and wondered what retort he was biting off as his eyes strayed to the Malfoy and Davis. The first was looking bored at the red-heads as if he was looking at two of his house elves. The second though had his attention on something different than the childish baiting and meaningless prejudice on the table. He was looking at a cloaked figure that had walked trough the door and was sitting on the bar, a vile looking bubbling green drink just being served in front of them.

This seemed to pass attention as it gave freedom of the two parties to snipe at each-other. Only Nefas and Draco were really keeping an eye on him while they pretended to follow the squabble going on.

"I'll be right back" the green-eyed slytherin suddenly said, standing easily and giving a little wave of 'no-concern' at the occupants of his table as he headed for the cloaked figure on the bar.

* * *

- - - the '27 is rather light by some standards and even though it recoils straight back into the web of the firing hand instead of rising, thus compensating for the reduced mass of the grip area remember we are talking about 11-year-olds who despite being far too intelligent and physically developed still have smaller hands than grown people. While that also makes the pocket handgun more comfortable for them it also means that the recoil of the weapon will cost them more effort to control.

Also I have only fired an AK-47 and a Beretta so this is all taken from different sources and addapted by my own imagination. :)

A/N: I know you hate me right now, I can simply _feel_ it in my aching fingers. I guess the itch they are dveloping and seem to only ease with a few hours of furious typing is a coincidence? In no way rated by readers' curses and black magics done to my poor aching muse:D

I hope next chap will be out sooner but spring is here and with it a whole lot of shit ( other may call it work but I like my version better) and despite my best wishes writing is going rather slowly. Still, reviews do manage to get me forgoing a bit of sleep and on night-time writing frenzies so ... ;)


	16. 20 Deaths Set

_**A/N:**_ Well it turns out I'm still alive. Strange isn't it? I have been up and down this past year and honestly I'm still not quite 'here' but enough so I can post this.

I am not sure I'll be posting regularly now but still I can tell you some news: 1. This story has become a trilogy and you can expect the end of this first installment in about 2-3 chapters; 2. I had or have a beta who had started revising the story before I went on my hiatus so I hope I'll be able to present you with a revamped version of the story if she is till up to the job after all this time and 3. If any of you are still yo to following this story - Thank you. It means a lot to me :)

* * *

_**Viper**_

_**Chapter 15:**_ 20 Deaths and a Divine Intervention for a Marry X-mas – Set …

Viper sat back in his chair, feeling its not-too-stable frame move with every minute shift in his body, listening with half an ear to the holiday plans that the slytherins were weaving, not really caring. He'd gotten the red-headed menaces there and so far he'd been pleased and amused with the progress of interhouse relations.

He'd been wondering if there was a chance to meddle in that and perhaps bring together the people he'd noticed and had interested him.

Since he had little interaction with society as others lived it he'd been interested to arrange such small, inconsequential experiments. They both amused him and had potential to be useful for his future in the wizard world.

As stray words about Feywine and tumblerose tea passed his ears he contemplated his own holiday plans which included only two balls and both were on the same night. One he would be attending as a cover so he could crash the second uninvited. His plans were coming along well so far, if a little crammed, but he had good experience from his time with Sow and was able to efficiently plan around even the tightest schedule. Only a few more edges to file away and he would be reasonably sure his preparations were done.

There was, however, something that was giving him trouble.

From the many hours spent in the old library he'd managed to get a decent grasp on the wizard world as well as magic and knew of the Ministry's tracking of magic, especially underage magic. Quite a few books had mentioned the fact as well as the law's word on punishments for minor infractions.

He'd also read about Azkaban and with an inner shudder he thought he refused to land himself with creatures that would incapacitate him with agonizing visions of his worst memories as he had many of those. While not really focused on it he was well aware that his life had not been a walk in the park by a long stretch and had in fact been the opposite as he'd passed right by childhood and been thrown into a world where the only alternative to a violent death was dealing it.

Not that he had anything but gratitude for the man and circumstances that had given him the opportunity to find a comfortable place in the foodchain as a hunter instead of being hunted. With that though came some setbacks like his absolute conviction that this Azkaban prison would be one of the few that could keep him inside its torturous grasp.

And he was going to land there with a great certainty if he didn't find a way to fool the detectors at the Ministry not if but when he had to use magic and prove that all that time between stained parchment and nights with Severus were not wasted.

The poor information in the library had driven him to the brink of rage a few times already as even the Restricted Section had failed to produce a way to do so. He'd even used his growing skills in Legilimency to look inside a few promising heads in the slytherin dorms but had found not even a flicker of a clue as to such a way. And the slytherins were supposed to be the sly and conniving! How could such synonyms be applied to someone who had spent all their life in the wizard world and seven years in one of the best schools in it and still allows to be lead on a leash?

He was beginning to feel the strings of anger rouse in his gut again when his attention was swept away from everything as a…presence, there was no way to exactly explain the sudden knowledge of the person nearing the Hog's Head, send a pulse down his spine. What kind of pulse he would be hard pressed to say but it was not to be ignored.

Then his mind did a little 'tick' and he fought to keep a grimace off his face. There was one…person, aside the traitor Goff, who was a wizard, knew about him and Viper had enough leverage against; who could solve the little problem that was driving him up the wall - and not in a good way.

Eyes sliding behind the bar he looked at the bottles there and he waited until the bartender had served the cloaked figure and went in the back before going over with an 'I'll be right back' thrown casually over his shoulder.

He was aware his scrutiny had not been unnoticed but he knew how to hit more than one rabbit with a stone, or more appropriately – more than one snake.

Stepping over he leaned on the bar lightly and looked at the dusty bottles of liqueur that were too expensive for most of the Hog's Head's patrons on a shelf behind it.

He contemplated using a skill last used in the little 'conversation' he'd had with the Sorting Hat to avoid any lip-readers but then greenish bubble in the drink next to him burst and he was reminded that in the world of magic there were such things as listening spells.

Turning his head openly and looking at the drink with half-false curiosity and disgust he instead said:

" That is vile-looking" he sniffed then" It smells it too, almost strong enough to knock over a dog,", he made a grimace, "a big dog"

There was a small silence then a raspy laugh in a voice far different than the two he'd heard from the clocked person.

"It is" the scratchy voice said" One does feel much alike you've fallen from the third floor on the morning after"

Viper's message had been understood and accepted.

Continuing the farce he shook his head and turned to look at the bottles again

"But does it at least it has some opposite effect tonight?"

"Only in the midst of night" came the raspy reply, with a fake 'mysterious' tone, and the figure lifted the glass.

Giving a noise of disgust Viper muttered.

"It's your innards that are being dissolved" and ordered a bottle of the best Firewhiskey and seven glasses to the old coot of a bartender that came back behind the counter.

At his back four listening spells were cancelled, curiosity and suspicions somewhat abated.

&&&

Millenniums pass me by like grains of sand in the wind listlessly. Eons move liquid and heavy over my senses with the caress of things unknown but remain unfelt by me. Because they do not exist to me. The endless infinity of time and space forms my shape and the Universe is my child.

I am.

And I will always be.

&&&

On the dark side of the Moon a ripple disturbed the surface of a pool unseen and unfelt by any divine or mortal presence.

&&&

Sometimes Viper wondered about the human race. Sometimes there were particular individuals that made him think that not every man was from the Homo sapiens species.

The Bird was one such man.

He wasn't ugly. He wasn't overly large or deformed in any physical way. But his eyes, the look in them – _it _was inhuman.

Viper met those eyes and knew he didn't need Legilimancy to know this man had seen and done things even he hadn't. Usually that would grant the Bird Viper's curiosity and he would be studied in all dimensions, dissected, so the most useful could be stolen and used. Again for this man there was a But – but Viper didn't want to study the Bird. He wanted him dead.

He looked at the muddy brown and knew the man was more than a killer.

It was easy to see this as he saw the look in his own eyes every time he happened to catch his reflection. It was combination of something in the face of some men and women, like a Braille of invisible dots that added up to the picture.

The everyday person most probably didn't see it but people like the owner of those eyes were the kind that made a path trough even the most crowded places. People, after all, have some self-preservation instincts – that animal in everyone senses the predator in the midst.

Viper kept the smirk but his eyes were unavoidably cold as he nodded to the Bird, keeping his gaze locked on the man's muddy brown one.

"A kid"

The Bird's voice was rough and raspy, almost as if coming from the underground. A deep raised scar over his throat showed the reason for that.

Viper simply turned his head and gave Goff a Look before turning back to the third man present once more, tired of the situation already.

"Where are your men?" he asked without preamble.

The Bird's eyes slid over the boy, taking in the plain dark clothing, the pose of the small body, the messy hair and ended on the reflective surface of icy acid green eyes.

"They're on sight already", he said with a strange accent. It reminded Viper of other eastern European accents he'd come across but mingled with others, as if the man had used many languages and they all left traces in his speech.

"Then let's join them, gentlemen" Goff said smiling just a tad uneasily.

The smile didn't change when the Bird finally smirked back at Viper.

&&&

Viper growled at the bristling own and tried to snatch the letter again, Medea's hissing telling him to wring its neck and feet it to her.

Thanatos hooted angrily and snipped at his fingers, talons clenched around the slim package.

"Bloody bird! Give me the disk or I will…" Viper didn't get to finish as Thanatos beat his wings angrily and tried to bite his nose.

Viper glared at the smug looking beast and drew out his wand.

With a hissed stupefy the owl fell silent and dropped from his perch, talons releasing their hold. The bird hit the ground with a small thump while Viper deftly caught the falling package, smiling his cold smile as Medea hissed in satisfaction.

Viper revived the bird who confusedly fluttered on the ground for a second before lifting in the air unstably, looking at his Master with offense as he landed back on his perch and turned away, ruffling its feathers.

"Get yourself in line bird or next time I'm using a school owl" Viper almost laughed realizing he was talking to a bird but when the owl looked at him with too intelligent eyes he knew it had understood him well enough.

The wizarding world was sometimes simply amusing, along with frustrating and enraging.

&&&

"There's something …off, about Caesar lately, don't you think so?" Nefas offered off-handedly as he added a couple of more galleons to the small pile on the common room table.

"Of course there is," Draco offered as he paid then added another gold coin and looked up, a hand ready to open the fourth card.

"Hm. I'm paying" Nefas said adding a coin with a thoughtful expression.

Draco put the top card face-down and opened the next.

"I want to know more about him," Nefas continued to Draco's silence "Check."

"All in" came the curt answer accompanied by a silver stare," Fifty", Draco called the sum.

Nefas met the gaze with his own not giving away what his thoughts were, but a blend of boredom and subtle curiosity. Then he took part of the coins from their near stacks before him in and added them to the growing pile in the middle.

Draco put the card down and opened the fifth.

Nefas' mouth quirked seeing it and he lowered his cards, "Aces", he said his eyes laughing, showing the pair of aces in his hand and putting them next to the one on the table.

Draco smirked back and showed him his happy couple, "Full House".

Nefas chuckled and put his entrée as Draco drew the pile to himself.

"Almost", he said eyes darting over Draco's face, "Isn't that right, Caesar?"

Viper leaned forward on the sofa, looking over Nefas' shoulder at his newly dealt cards.

"All in", he told him and continued on his way to the dorm room, a strangely square and white letter in his hand.

It wasn't the first of its kind he had received outside post-hours and the fact hadn't passed by the two slytherins' attention.

Nefas looked back to the small pile of money in front of him and smiled at some twisted inner humor.

"All in"

Draco smirked back and nodded in confirmation and the two piles of money met in the middle of the table again.

Nefas brought down his two and three, knowing the improbability of the bet after seeing Draco's pair of tens.

Five cards opened later he was laughing and Draco was chuckling causing the pair to gather a few looks of the other occupants of the common room.

A Full House – what was the chance of that?

&&&

There were times, Draco thought panting, when he should have kept his big mouth shut!

He could see Caesar in the distance, doing those 'forms' and 'katas' as the other had called them, the darkly dressed form somehow blending with the dark, still and forbidding waters of the lake behind it as the bare feet moved over the frozen sandy shore making Draco feel all the colder.

But despite his grumbling, despite the fact that he just _knew_ his feet would never be the same again and the three times he'd had to get Pepper Up from a disapproving Pomfrey, he could _fell_ himself getting stronger. He could even see it – in the mirror, in his practices with Dolores and sparring with both Nefas and Caesar. It seemed that all that the latter had promised was coming true, forcing Draco to grudgingly give a bit more respect to his fellow slytherin.

Even if he didn't trust him.

Draco's belief in Caesar's words and actions was at best skeptical as he had never before in his life met anyone so skilled in getting what they wanted. The fact that even Nefas, who in view of his age clashed with the important people in the wizard world – the most cunning, sly and ruthless wizards – more so than the still underage Malfoy heir, was wary of the boy only solidified Draco's opinion on the matter.

Then there was of course the connection with his father …and Boot, whose father Draco had only seen on the occasional gathering at their Manor.

Gregorian Boot was something of an odd one out in the pureblood circles, as his grand-grandmother had been a muggleborn, sullying the Boot name in eyes of the purists even if the wealth and deep connections of the family gave him access to their circles.

Boot Senior himself hadn't made any move to reconcile himself with his pure blood and his dealings with mugges were a whisper that was left unspoken but echoing when his name was mentioned.

Draco himself disliked him on principle for dirtying the noble blood but couldn't help but agree with Nefas that the man had made himself a cozy nest, having his hands in both worlds, reaping his harvest without prejudice. And the question was how did Caesar fit in that idyllic picture?

Panting, he stopped near Caesar and watched his deadly graceful movements when his mind took him back to that first time seeing the boy, in the antechamber of the Great Hall, rising like a thing of darkness from his chair.

Hs thoughts tried to tell him the same thing they had then but Draco shook his head and straightened, remembering that they were only first-years. His unacknowledged suspicion must have been wrong.

&&&

Viper finished his exercise and turned to Draco who had been waiting for a few minutes. He was sweaty, barely feeling the cold air against his fevered body, feeling his muscles move under his skin. But still he seemed to miss that pleasant burning a true exercise should leave in him. Eyes narrowing in cruel mirth at Draco's occasionally shivering figure he shook his arms and legs.

"Follow me", he said and took on into a run, hearing Draco's cursing and then the sound of feet hitting the ground behind him.

He started building his tempo and soon his senses switched to the altered state of consciousness that accompanied any excessive stress to the body, ignoring his surrounding but for the instinctive reaction to them and brushing aside conscious thought.

He ran until he registered the sun's position rising past the castle's tops and decided he should stop. If not for the necessity of being present at the school he could have continued to run until sundown – as his old master had made him do more than once – but alas and to Draco's very vocal pleasure they had to go in.

Despite everything they still had enough time to take showers and Viper allowed Draco to go first, unwilling to endure his complaints more than he absolutely had to. The blonde may have been as sharp as any of Viper's knifes, and powerful as Malfoys came, but he was still spoiled in many ways.

Viper had wondered again and again what he was doing wasting his time working on creating relationships with these children when he could go directly to their fathers, as he was used to. He would not have to deal with the remnants of childhood, tire himself adjusting to living by some of them so he could fit in. He had not once wondered if he could simply disappear, search for another source for learning magic.

Voldemort was part of these thoughts. He understood the price but the man could be extremely useful.

But then he saw the flashes of the future, the knowledge in his mind that any sacrifices now would pay off then. After all biologically, not counting on a premature death, he had a great many years more to live. Sow had taught him that someone with their kind of life should always be prepared to die and twice as - to life, as living is the harder of the two. He had explained that the more preparations you had the better the chance of survival was.

Viper was going to make sure he made the best he could to be prepared in the distant case that he lived to see his twenties.

He thought of his meeting with Voldemort and the many things they had discussed.

&&&

The meeting had been two days previous at midnight in the abandoned corridor of the third floor…

Viper slipped from the dungeons and using a back corridor reached the meeting place about fifteen minutes earlier, disillusioned and well armed. Medea was wrapped around his biceps and shoulder under the black robes and ready to strike if need be.

At five to twelve she moved and hissed at the same time as Viper turned to a collection of shadows that flickered against the far wall.

Making sure the corridor was empty save for himself and his 'date' he removed the chameleon charm and smirked as the bundle of shadows resolved in the slightly hunched figure of Quirrel. Even as the teacher moved to him his form seemed to stretched, a ripple pass over his brown robes erasing, the color under a wave of darkest black.

"A good evening, shall we say", the Dark Lord's said with his serpentine accent.

"Let's hope it will be such", answered Viper, looking up to his face but not the eyes.

Voldemort noticed this and his colorless lips stretched into a parody of s smile.

"It depends on whether you are willing to provide help in my current project…", he said, leaving the question open-ended, willing to see Viper's reaction to every stage of this arrangement.

The rather caustic expression on the boy's face said it all. As if such a child's offer was an insult to him. And, Voldemort mused looking over the young and handsome face, the offer was such for a professional.

"…For the appropriate payment of course", he continued and Viper's face smoothed back into an expression of no particular emotion.

Voldemort wondered at this, this …creature, before him. A boy who acted like some of the best he had seen of his trade, who despite only knowing of muggle means until recently, had made a name for himself that stroke fear into any heart.

At first Voldemort hadn't believed all the information he had received on Viper. Thought it over-exaggerated. Unusually curious he had gone out to the detested muggle world himself, in the guise of a customer. He had met with some of the men in the trade but as soon as he'd mentioned Viper's name he had practically seen their minds do a turn-around and their eyes flit around in reaction – as if speaking the name itself would bring some great trouble on them.

That could of course had been attributed to the fact that Viper's head had been on the Amons' list if not for the fact that Legilimency had showed that wrong. The men feared the child-demon as even they, despite killing for work, couldn't shake off the fear at something unknown, something unnatural.

Said demon looked around him and fixed his gaze on the wall.

"What do you offer?" he asked, his not-quite-matured voice cold.

Voldemort gave his smile again. Unnatural.

"I understand that you are versed in the Arts,", he said, not making it a question,", including the Unforgivable curses"

Viper's shrug didn't give away an agreement but Voldemort didn't need one. He paid attention and had his ways of getting information.

"On a specific date you will have to enter the Minister of Magic's home and put him under the Imperious for a short amount of time, Obliviate any witnesses, him, then leave. All this unnoticed of course"

Viper hummed neutrally.

"And my reward?"

Voldemort studied the face, the posture, finding this creature more interesting with every passing minute. He had decided to experiment a little as he wanted to know more about this Viper.

"Anything you wish for"

There was no greater mirror to one's mind and soul than their wishes, their desires.

Viper's eyes flittered to his in a second – too short for him to use Legilimency – then returned to the wall. He had seen a spark of surprise in the green eyes and was sure it was not simply a play of light from the torches.

The boy was silent for a second and he could almost see that unique mind working options, evaluating risks and reaching the decision.

"Do you have a date?"

Voldemort moved closer, feeling the boy's body shift on reflex. What a unique creature indeed.

"Four days from now"

&&&

"Increase the angle to 80 degrees"

The view from the camera moved and showed more of the immaculate garden and the artificial grass that stood strangely green in the midst of the gray London winter.

Agent Hazi peered closer, his dark eyes narrowing and his olive face stilling in an unappealing mask.

The eyes followed the small line that moved the grass, the same line that had appeared every time the suspect had been present.

He turned to the blank-faced technician who turned his way and moved back one of the headphones.

"Brown."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Am I finally going 'round the bend or is this the only clue we have?"

The technician looked back to the screen, then to the three next to it that were replaying recording from the last week.

He coughed and didn't look back at his superior but answered anyway.

"I think, Sir, that we are both going round more bends that the Commander would allow"

Hazi's mouth quirked.

"Good answer"

&&&

"You are pathetic", the boy said.

The woman glared at Viper and lowered the gun before turning to the Bird.

"Naistina li trqbva da rabotq s TOVA?!"

The Bird didn't answer, his mouth in a firm straight line, so the woman growled and turned throwing the AK at Viper.

"Let's see you do better then."

Viper was at the end of his nerve. Only the thought that the woman would be dead by the end of the holidays was keeping him from expressing all the pent-up tension from living at Hogwarts on her.

Instead he caught the gun and in one smooth move turned firing a series of bullets – dead center.

He wanted, no – needed, blood. He wanted to us the Unforgivables. He wanted to collect new souvenirs. He didn't like the way his life was changing.

He growled ferally, uncharacteristically for his rather composed nature.

His gaze was acid when he looked back.

"Any more complaints? And I'm not "tova". I am Viper and I am going to kill you if you don't do your job as you were hired to – under my command" his eyes moved to the Bird.

The man's smile was strangely familiar. Viper had seen it somewhere before.

In the mirror.

&&&

Viper's dreams were strange.

Ever since that night that he partially remembered with the Erised mirror breaking his dreams had seen much less of Voldemort and much of strange dark shapes and unearthly screams, explosions of light that swirled and died off, the sound of beating wings and a strange silence that didn't seem like the lack of sound to him. Despite that Viper was unable to recollect most of the dreams or make heads or tails of them. That, combined with the very hazy recollection he had of that evening, was making him uncomfortable.

And in that line of thought his mind turned to the next topic that had been occupying his attention. That meeting with the resident Dark Lord some time back had been enlightening and somewhat confusing at the same time.

He remembered the walk they had taken to the darker side of the wizard society when in return for the favor asked Viper had demanded one in return the solutions to his current magical problems. Really, he remised, it had been a stroke of luck that the experienced magic-user had needed his help. And what a funny twist of fate it was that both of them needed each-other for much the same reasons!

Viper's part was rather fitting – he was to use the Imperious to open Voldemort's path while the Dark Lord had give him his own such when he'd helped him learn how to make a port-key and had explained how the ministry monitored magic use then helped solve that pesky problem.

Viper stroked the smooth lake stone in his palm and disappeared from the gate of Hogwarts for his last night of reconnaissance, his mind going back to that evening for the hundredth time over.

&&&

Four days. That would make it the last day of reconnaissance.

His mind quickly started drawing plans as he looked past the dark wizard's shoulder.

"What information can you give on the house's warding?", he asked, almost sure the Dark Lord had done his homework.

"I know how to bypass the wards but I will require you to accompany me on a run to Knockturn Alley to acquire an object that must be keyed to you as well as take care of your wand."

That sounded a little fishy to him but at the same time it opened an unexpected opportunity. What better guide to the dark underbelly of the wizard world than a Dark Lord himself. The man_ had_ said anything.

Viper nodded.

"I agree to do the work. Now for my payment", he said, finally giving a worded acceptance after hearing more details.

His gaze was drawn to the bloodless lips that stretched. He wasn't sure why but he rather liked the travesty of a smile the Dark Lord offered. It was as if he had never quite learned how to smile. How torturous a live should one have led for them to not know how to smile? And besides there was some perverse pleasure at seeing the serpentine face mock that symbol of humanity and kindness.

"I will require information on some magical matters in which I am sure we can even use the trip to Knockturn Alley as well as the answer to a couple of questions"

He saw the interest in the man before him rise.

"I will help you in your magical needs", the Dark Lord moved closer and Viper couldn't help but tense sensing the power of the being so near him, "but I can not assure you I would answer all questions but only those reasonable enough. I can't have you using this opportunity to get my secrets, can I?", the wizard's voice carried a trace of amusement.

Viper barely held his own amusement in.

"Agreed. I will require an Oath and am willing to give you mine in return", he was almost sure of the Dark Lord's next suggestion and intercepted it, "An Magical Oath. As you are currently occupying a host body,", Viper allow a small grimace to show the wizard his disdain of his situation,", I can't be sure a Blood Oath would affect you"

"Ah, thoughtful as I have heard" , was the Dark Lord's answer but he didn't protest.

The older man went first, swearing on his magic the exact conditions of the agreement, including his clause of the questions' reasonability and ending with the condition that the oath was valid only if Viper held his end of the deal.

Viper liked the fact that the man was so precise – he never enjoyed working with people who did things half-way - and so he answered in kind.

"We should go. You may explain your questions while we do business"

With only those short words Voldemort turned and hissed at the wall where Viper had seen him before. Stepping closer and remembering the password Viper noticed the stone melt into an archway. It led a too short a way down – not enough to have reached the ground were not magic included in the reasoning – and opened behind one of the Greenhouses .

Viper followed he older man silently as they reached the edge of the grounds and took hold of the proffered portkey, feeling the tug immediately.

His previous experience with the method of transportation allowed him to keep his balance when landing but he noticed that Voldemort had not only landed without a hitch but had actually done so mid-stride. The Dark Lord simply moved forward.

At the same time his 'guide' raised his hood and Viper followed the example.

Smirking Viper took noticed of their dark surroundings, following. The street was narrow – no more than two men could pass at the same time, and arches, unsteady structures of nearby entrances almost covered it from above, creating a claustrophobic atmosphere. A lonely, flickering globe hung above a door and lit the way.

Viper felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end even before he had taken his third step along the street and he unconsciously checked all his weapons. The place was such that Viper almost expected to use them, despite the menacing presence of the masked Dark Lord at his side. He wasn't sure if he wanted to but supposed it would be a nice way to give a little demonstration to his 'employer'.

The narrow pass ended in a larger street that eerily reminded him of Diagon Alley. That is of course if Diagon Alley was turned in its exact opposite.

The ice-cream shop became a potions store where a hag offered the best of all kinds of concoctions – elixirs to make you take your money's worth from the prostitute you go to down the street, crèmes to heal illegally kept magical animal's bites and stings and some that caused the opposite effect, poisons that tasted like raspberry and cough potion that tasted like poison.

Madame Malkin's became a gaggle of shifty-looking witches with dull and cruel faces that carried stacks of dark-colored cloaks, their scratchy and high voices exploding every once in a while as a quarrel broke out.

Zonko's became "Gnarles' Fun Shop" , in which the only fun was offered by shadowy figures, lit in the reddish light of the store that made the strange collection of almost children, middle-aged and young inside look like a wicked play of painful contrasts, as they entertained potential buyers.

And in a central position, much like "Florish & Blotts" stood "Borgin and Burkes" in all its dark glory. With its shelves full with anything from cursed necklaces and shrunk heads to old and expensive tomes of darker and positively black texts it caught Viper's attention much firmly than any of the previous shops.

As if reading his mind his 'guide' entered the shop, which despite the extremely early hour was open. Unaccountably Viper felt a bit like he imagined 'at home' was to other people. Only for him it was not a place but more of a feeling. He got it in the middle of the night while scoping out a new target, he got it in the middle of a crowd while reading a book and waiting for Sow, he got it reading the Dark Arts texts in Severus' library. Most of all he got it with a kill and a successful theft.

But looking around the shop he felt a measure of that. Many things gave of the sense of magic – dark, evil, malicious magic, and he felt welcomed in the heavy atmosphere. He knew that most wizards would feel oppressed in it but, looking at the Dark Lord at his side, he thought he just might be a little different than most.

"What do ya want?"

Viper's head snapped in the direction of the voice and his hand was on the katana, freeing the grip with an audible 'shnuck'.

The hunched man behind them took a step back and his hands raised in surrender but his beady eyes flew to a small ball in the shelve at his side.

"Good evening Mr.Burges", Voldemort said, his voice reminiscent of the one he'd used in the Hog's Head.

The hunched man eyed them, his deformed lips pressed in a frown of bitterness, and Viper slid the hilt of his weapon back in. Only then did Burges move with a tick in his shoulder and his tongue flashing out like a lizard's.

"Yah?Wha's good in i'?", he answered going behind the counter, taking care to move a ways away from both Viper and his companion," Wha'da ya wan'?"

Voldemort took out a roll of parchment from his robes and put it on the counter for the owner's gnarly hands to grab.

Studying the content Burges straightened and the expression of distaste on his face became a strange combination of guarded and interested.

The beady eyes jumped up and down between the darkness of the hoods of his customers and the parchment.

"Say I can provide wi' these items", he started and Viper already could read the greed entering the repulsive face,", it would cost ya"

"250 for everything", Voldemort said at his side.

Burges's tongue shot out again and his fingers ran over the parchment.

"400. Some of the things here can get me in big trouble mister. Especially the third item is hard to come by, you understand"

"Quite but my offer is generous enough to cover even that. I would be willing to part with no more than another 50 to accommodate your loss of it."

"100 and ya'll have both my gratitude and confidence", Burges tried to wheedle.

Voldemort was silent for just the needed second to make the owner uncomfortable then he turned his head to Viper.

Viper looked at the black inside of the hood, somewhat amused the Dark Lord was wiling to use him to intimidate in order to get the upper hand in a bargain but he reacted accordingly anyway.

In the second it took the owner to open his mouth again Viper had leaped on the counter, looking down with his katana at the back of Burges' neck.

Sometimes security was a sacrifice to a higher cause – in this case the build of some kind of a relationship. The possible loose mouth of the owner as it was not about to be shut appropriately by gold seemed to be of little to no consequence to the Dark Lord.

The man failed to produce words then swallowed and Viper moved the katana an inch – just making him feel the cold metal at the vital point, before acquainting.

"350 it is…", Burges hissed in pain as Viper's blade made to cut shallowly, his tongue darted out again and he corrected himself with obvious reluctance but with fear enough"…300"

"I am glad we understand each other Mr. Burges. Now, please lead the way if you would?"

Voldemort was already moving to the far side of the shop contrary to his way of expression.

Burges was still for another second until Viper lifted the edge of his blade from the man's papery neck and even then he slinked away in a fashion not unlike the reptile Viper had compared him to earlier.

Burges moved with half an eye on Viper who followed closely behind after sheathing the katana with a practiced move and deriving pleasure in the way the coward before him flinched at the soft sound.

It turned out that the store was larger than just the front seen upon entrance from the street.

A staircase, hidden behind a couple of admittedly clever wards, led down into a high-walled spacious room that was brimming with artifacts, books, potions and a multitude of different illegal items that the ministry's Aurors would have just loved to get their righteous hands on.

So many things called to Viper's attention that he was finding it uncommonly hard to funnel it into the matter at hand.

Burges was moving around, tongue-darting faster and faster as he mumbled to himself and shuffled from shelves to cupboards and trunks taking out things from the list.

He got a couple of books then brought out a dark-glassed vile and a small locked box.

That done he took out a gnarly wand from his pocket and conjured a table in the middle of the room, ordering the items on the surface.

Voldemort who had stayed aside while the owner moved around stepped over and inspected the contents of the table concluding with what could have been an approving nod.

"Good", he said shortly and with a sweep of Quirrel's wand the items disappeared and the Dark Lord walked away and up the stairs, leaving a divided Burges in his wake.

The man was shot a look at Viper who was standing motionless, assured that his cloak made him no more than a threatening specter of the night to the shop owner, until Burges followed Voldemort in a near run.

Up in the shop Voldemort was at the door, patiently waiting. Viper wondered if Voldemort really meant to steal the items. Hilarious as it was it was also very stupid – a trait he didn't think he would ever associate with the Darkest and most powerful wizard of the century.

If that happened Viper knew that trouble would closely follow. Crooks didn't find anything wrong with stealing unless it was stolen from them. Viper had seen it before and he was after all a thief himself.

A thief that had been robbed was likely to raise fire and brimstone but find the one responsible and deal their kind of justice, which was often bloody and painful. Very hypocritical of them but hey – it was a dog eat dog world and the best part it the play was the big bad wolf.

Never the less he joined the dark wizard at the door and just as it seemed his thoughts had been startlingly correct Voldemort's hand slipped into his robe and he put a heavy pouch on the counter by the door. The pouch was much heavier than mere 300 galleons.

"Humility is a wizard's better trait when in the presence of their betters" he said and walked out while Viper followed trying to keep his laughter in.

Voldemort was one hell of a manipulator! Oh, what fun Viper could have with a company like that…

&&&

"Brown?"

The agent turned to his superior and gave nod of confirmation. One of his cameras had detected the small figure, almost a shadow, that had entered the building across the street.

"He's entered the back entrance"

Hazi nodded back and lifted the binocular, equipped with night-vision, to his eyes again. With an intent gaze he looked at the grass leading to the side window to Amon's basement. Not five minutes had passed when he located the slithering serpentine body moving with ease past the security and slithering in the window.

The equipment whirled and recorded everything while his gaze stayed glued to the small window for the whole hour the thing was inside and then when it exited, like every other time, he lowered his binoculars. In an unprecedented for Brown display his superior cursed and almost slammed them on the table.

"What the fuckin' hell is that kid doing!?"

Brown didn't know the answer to that question though so he decided to leave the reply to his fuming superior's befuddled mind.

&&&

Draco was looking over his shoulder as he straightened his new robes long since acquired on that faithful first trip in Diagon Alley. The coal and red theme fitted him well and he was sure to gather some attention – which he needed.

Indeed looking back at him from the mirror was a boy who could be put in the dictionary next to the word elegance and pose with not even a crease out of place on his tailored robes and a neutral face that many purebloods tried to achieve trough many years of private tutoring for their children.

He could see in the silver eyes reflected in the mirror the same suspicion he had seen for the last few weeks. It amused him how the blonde and Nefas seemed to see so much but couldn't really understand what they were seeing. It was like looking at children trying to put together a puzzle that was just too complex for them. They knew it was a puzzle and that it fit together to make a picture but didn't know how.

Smiling with only half a mouth Viper turned around.

"Is it to your standards then?", he asked spreading his arms to the sides.

Draco's nose brunched up in an acute imitation of his mother's expression, as Viper had found out upon meeting the Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was extremely beautiful but her face expressed instant disdain for everything around her.

The blonde ran a critical eye over the assemble and then nodded.

"It'll do, even if the color is a little too presumptuous for your introduction into high society it does fit you"

The boy didn't say if that meant it fit his complexion or if he meant something else.

"Good. Then perhaps we could make our entrance?"

Draco's nose lifted in such a strangely dandy move that Viper had to fight back a chuckle.

"Perhaps", the blonde said, his tone showing that his presence was a grace to those lower being he deigned worthy.

He did chuckle then.

&&&

Malfoy Manor was a grand estate featuring several buildings and one enormous house on an estate that rivaled Goff's in size. The main house was an example of what magic could do and would have left any muggle architect in abject awe.

It was completely white from a combination of marble and some white stone that fit together in classical Roman and Greek details – like the giant marble columns that rose at the entrance, guarding a pair of majestic wooden doors. The doors themselves were more a work of art that belonged in a museum than somewhere than exposed to the weather despite the preservation charms they must have had on them.

Mystical beasts and snakes, plants and starry to sunny skies were intertwined to create the story of the noble family for those observant enough.

Viper had taken a moment to study the grandeur before him when he and Draco had arrived at the start of the Eves vacation with the reluctant blessing of Dumbledore. The old Headmaster had discovered that his supposed guard the Boy-Who-Lived had been emancipated nearly a month back as per his deceased guardian's will.

The matter had somehow received a push in the Magical World as well but Dumbledore had been unable to find the source of it.

And so Viper had entered the magnificent white mansion and the last day when his planning would come to fruition.

The big evening's guests though didn't pay attention to the grandeur and passed the threshold of the Malfoys' abode with arrogant expressions, their robes costing enough to last the less than average wizarding household about a year of comfortable living.

Trough the entrance they left their cloaks and then climbed the stairs to the left to reach another set of doors and a diminutive old wizard in elaborate robes who would take their names and tittles before presenting them to the ballroom.

About half an hour after the official time of the gathering most people had arrived with the Minister of Magic himself in presence along with a good portion of the Department Heads. The room was full of fake smiles, smooth, fake, familiarity and the music of the orchestra.

"Draco Malfoy, Heir Apparent Lord Malfoy and Harry Potter, Heir Apparent Lord Potter", the rituals master called and the room's noise almost died down as everyone turned to see the Boy Who Lived enter side-by-side with their hosts' son.

The conversations picked-up again hurriedly even as people moved to make way for the two boys.

"Ah, my Son. And Harry. I see you have decided to join us", Lucius smiled an empty smile as he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder for just the right amount of time to show fatherly pride but not weakness, as he nodded to Viper.

"Good Evening Mister Malfoy, Misses Malfoy", he answered, well aware that everyone within eavesdropping radius was doing so," it is a wonderful celebration. I must complement the decorator – everything looks exquisite", he smiled to Narcissa.

"Thank you for the compliment", she answered with a typical cold smile. Viper was starting to like the woman.

In fact Viper had found out that the mostly fake, full of tradition and regulations, life of the purebloods was much to his taste as were the people themselves.

If not for another reason than that those same rules gave _him_ freedom to manipulate and use those following them.

Yes, Viper felt he liked this side of the wizarding world. It was convenient.

* * *

Bulgarian- "Do I really have to work with THAT?", with the 'q' read as 'ia'. 

**_A/N:_** I feel the chapter is not up to my usual standards but I still hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you thought of it even if its your critique (well founded of course), so Review!


	17. 20 Deaths Go!

_**A/N: **_Happy New Year! Best wishes to everyone and here's my belated present for the Hollidays. Next chap has been started and most importantly 90 sketched out so I hope I finish it for my b-day (the 19th). I hope you enjoy!

_**Viper**_

_**Chapter 16:**_ 20 Deaths and a Divine Intervention for a Marry X-mas – Go!

While Viper was not used to such gatherings of people the last months at Hogwarts as well as Sow's teachings in manners, he put to good use. He was weaving trough the small groups of people, following he eldest Malfoy in much the same manner that Draco did as the elder aristocrat showed them off like one would show a prized acquisition, under the often jealous stares of the guests.

Words of greeting were exchanged and Viper entered a few minor battles of the verbal kind with purebloods that tried to appease their jealousy by proving Lucius' new asset flawed. It was needless to say the people were left thoughtful if not a little bitter.

The presence of Harry Potter was one of the main topics and Viper had no illusions that Lucius and his sly wife had made good use of his name, starting rumors of his presence that were in all possibility the reason for the almost suffocating turn out of those invited.

Even the Minister had been caught easily and Viper had to endure nearly twenty minutes in his esteemed company as well as that of an intimidating man by the name of Bartemius Crouch, and some other Ministry personnel. Unfortunately Viper didn't get as much information as he would have wished to about them as he felt Crouch's eyes on the side of his head the whole time in an unnerving stare, and when they remembered to introduce him it was as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Viper had a most uncomfortable moment.

The man's eyes were dull but he could practically feel the presence of a predator. The man was like a blood-hound and Viper was almost sure he could feel something 'wrong' with the Boy-Who-Lived. Thanking his Master Viper didn't even twitch when Crouch's handshake was overly tight or at the piercing gaze directed at him – after all the man's aura of intimidation had nothing on his Master or Voldemort.

Viper had smiled politely and inquired on the work of the Ministry, paying his largely true ignorance of the Magical world to see what he would wheedle out.

Meanwhile he wondered at Crouch. Usually his young years and conveniently aesthetically pleasing visage killed any and all thought of his questionable innocence in those who considered themselves adult. It was truly rare for someone to disregard these and even more so since he'd entered the wizarding world under the title of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Another thing very few people had taken the time to do was question his past. Everyone was just too happy to see their adolescent hero back.

"You absence truly caused a bit of a stir back then. Unfortunately no one knows what happened still. Would you terribly mind satisfying our curiosity, Mr. Potter?"

Viper looked at the man, a polite smile on his face and forced the needed amount of sadness into his face.

"Not at all Mr. Crouch. What exactly is it you are curious about?"

The man's eyes were sharp but not like those of policemen Viper'd seen. There was some twisted sense of ….righteousness in the beetle-like eyes. Something vengeful, if he was not mistaken.

"Hm, we know you ended up with your former guardian and were adopted, taking the name of Davis", the eyes were merciless as they talked of the 'former' guardian, measuring him but Viper knew that he wouldn't have a problem here. The sadness and anger in him were easy to release creating the paradox of his cover.

"Yes?"

"But the question is how did you end up with Simeon Davis?"

There was something in the way the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement said Sow's legal cover that make the hairs on the back of Viper's neck stand up.

He stifled a little fake sigh and gave a weary look at the men – the Minister whose expression would be better fitting a neighborhood gossip, Crouch who he was already cautious of and of course Lucius Malfoy – cool and collected but with a certain glint in his cold gaze.

"Well, Mr. Crouch, I guess there is no really polite way of saying my blood relatives left me in dumpster to die only hours after finding me on their doorstep, so there is no need to even try, is there?"

As expected Fudge gasped and his double chin wobbled as he shook his head in theatrical outrage while Crouch simply nodded curtly.

"My dear boy." At that moment Viper wished he'd done something gruesome to the man while he'd had him under the Imperius the other day…

&&&

"…urgent matter. Signed Cornelius Fudge", Viper finished in monotone, watching as the flabby man in the nightgown also known as the Minister of Magic wrote down everything like a good little pet then put the ministry seal in the wax.

In fact Viper was quite pleased with his work so far. As his first ever hit in the wizard world he had expected some mistakes and surprises but so far everything was going like clockwork.

The nullification stone that Voldemort that keyed to him had gotten him trough the wards of the home easily enough once he'd sneaked by the Aurors on post – his stealth was a hard-earned skill that needed no magic. Indeed it was quite well fitted to be used in the situation as despite their extensive training the wizards tended to expect magical means of evasion.

He would in no way say it was easy – in fact it was near madness as he was going in with barely the information, no matter how good, from a another person without having cased the job with his usual meticulousness. The watches were sharp and it had taken him nearly three hours to just reach the wards and further two to get inside the Minister's bedroom undetected.

A sleeping spell on the Mrs and an Imperius later – undetected thanks to the nullifying stone – his work was almost done. The spell was quite easy as Viper's will forced itself like granite upon the weak man's spongy lack of resolve. The thrill of holding the spell was hard to but ignored in the name of completing his job.

"You will hide the letter until the 24th when you will send it to Dumbledore with the evening post. Once you've send it you will go home and if asked if you had anything to do with the letter you will deny all knowledge, saying it must have been a particularly clever imitation."

He watched the man nod his understanding and unconditional acquaintance before putting the sealed envelope inside his hanged cloak then stand with a blank expression awaiting further orders.

Viper nearly broke one of his most important rules when faced with the option of having such power over a human being for the first time.

Steeling himself, repeating lessons Sow had drilled into him at a tender age he gave his last orders to the man so he wouldn't act strange in the following days and then sent him to sleep, carefully removing the spell from his wife and leaving.

Getting out took almost as much time as getting in and there was a close call when a particularly intuitive Auror lingered not a few inches from where Viper was blending into his old friends the shadows but after a few minutes the Auror seemed to decide his mind was playing tricks and moved on.

Viper felt the thrill of victory more acutely than ever that night as he appeared outside Hogwarts' gates. His pulse raced and if he could have seen he would have been surprised by the unholy cheerfulness in his eyes. The next morning his exercises were even more vigorous and he didn't stop himself from showing a smirk to his DADA Professor as he exited his classroom last.

&&&

"…to fear, the Ministry will take care…."

Viper fought not to narrow his eyes at the oblivious Minister at these words. 'Take care' translated to 'will seize control over anything they could get their grubby hands on' in his mind and, he had no doubt, in the minds of anyone else present. Did he really look so gullible? Did this man really have not even the faintest idea, even after his own chief of Law Enforcement's obvious suspicion, of the fact that his words were at best comical?

Viper could feel both Draco and Lucius' were looking at the man as if he was a simpleton while Crouch was doing an impressive job of presenting a neutral face.

At last he'd had enough.

"Thank you very much for your concern Minister but I am happy to say I shall not burden you as of yet as I have been lucky enough to have dealt with most imperative matters already", Viper said with his sugar coating snake-tongue.

The Minister seemed surprised that he 'child' was not as intimidated and blubberingly grateful for his 'gracious' proposals and for a few moment he was at a loss for words before clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, it may seem so Mr. Potter but you have just recently been introduced into your world, tragic that is, and …"

"I assure you Cornelius that Mr. Potter has managed as well as he implies which fortunately allows you to concentrate on other more imperative matters such as the Goblin Possession Law that is to be voted next week…"

Thanking Lucius for giving him this opening Viper excused himself unobtrusively, followed by Draco and detached himself from the unpleasant company.

The two of then continued a circuit of the ballroom, catching many of their Housemates as well as an assorted collection of other Houses. He glimpsed some people he had known while he was still active with Sow and he felt the nagging, uncomfortable feeling one had when looking trough a window but the neighbor's overgrown hedge covered a part of the view.

Something wasn't, or perhaps was, adding up too well. The problem was he didn't know what it was.

He glanced casually at his watch. Another couple of hours and he'd be going.

&&&

Life is a complex thing and as a whole Viper had been forced to realize this at an extremely early age. Part of that understanding was the fact that in most cases what you saw or heard was only the tip of the iceberg.

Fortunately for him his classmate and evening host was not yet quite as proficient in quick application of the 'connect the dots' theory. The even better thing was that as sharp as Nefas was he too wasn't quite up to doing the connections too quickly so it was quite easy, with some help from Lord Malfoy to convince the two boys that Viper was in the company of the other for the couple of hours he needed to disappear.

The plan was that once the work was over with one of the two – the one, who turned out to be the most convenient, would be supplied with the correct set of memories to give Viper with an iron alibi.

It was of course part of Goff's plan too. How convenient but a mistake non-the-less because as it were that plan had become obsolete in Viper's mind the evening he had listened to the unaware snitch in an isolated basement full of weapons.

As he dressed and equipped himself accordingly Viper's mind switched to what Sow had teasingly called 'mission mode'.

With a swift and unseen exit Viper was a the edge of the anti-portkey wards and grasping the charm and chain that whisked him away to the shadowed side of a shrub in the back of the house that had been his observation base while he had prepared for the mission.

In the last couple of days the rest of the team had covertly made their way to it so that absolutely no suspicious movement could be noticed for the at least twelve hours before the Amons' Christmas gathering started.

He took a couple of minutes to survey his surroundings before light as a cat and just as nimble he followed the shadows to a side window and vaunted in to be met by the barrel of a gun.

He didn't think as he reacted and in less than a heartbeat had the man kneeling with a grunt of pain, his hand in a nerve block and the gun pointed at the back of his head.

His hand tightened on the trigger. It would be so satisfying, just one, one little shot – he would even settle for crippling even if a kill was better. Angry at the restrictions he had placed upon himself he shoved the barrel against the man's head in an irritated jerk and released him. He stepped back but kept the gun, glaring at the man who glared back.

"Ne butai taq gadost pod nosa mi ako ne smiatash da natisnesh spusaka"("Don't shove that shit under my nose if you're not planning on pulling the trigger"), Viper growled in accented Bulgarian, flipping the gun butt first and offering it to the man, challenge, a need for an excuse, in his eyes.

The man's eyes flashed and her took the gun but quickly flipped on the safety and tucked it away.

"Standartna procedura"("Standart procedure"), he said in an even tone and left.

Somewhat disappointed, somewhat grudgingly impressed and in equal part grateful that his violate temper hadn't put strain on his plans, Viper followed the man in the hall.

The hall had become centre of operations with the four men and one woman who were not in positions near the house. Sitting on the floor with equipment between them and only the glow of a single computer monitor to light the darkness in the windowless space were two figures. The glow lighted the face of a rather gaunt man that could be no younger than 20 and no older than 35 and who seemed to be trying to break some kind of physical law with the speed of his hand movements.

His face was blank and large bags offset bulging bloodshot eyes that were focused on the screen while he muttered in the mike of a headpiece. They called him the coordinator.

Past him the man who had 'welcomed him' had sat down and was checking one of the AK's with the fluid movement of someone who had done the procedure a million times.

On the other side of the corridor the only woman in he team rose, her lip curling in distaste at the sight of Viper but she nodded her head and headed past him, for a last sweep of the house.

Green eyes, glittering darkly in the artificial light, looked up as a door down the way opened and another man exited with another AK in his hands, paused seeing Viper, nodded, blank faced, and sat down to check it over one last time.

Somewhere over the corner in the corridor there was the sound of a toilet flushing and a few seconds later the fifth member that had been designated to the house rounded it.

The Bird looked at Viper with that gaze and smirked a little.

"Good. You are on time."

The veiled insult washed off Viper and he simply nodded. The Bird seemed to smirk a little wider as he turned to the man at the laptop.

"Gotovi?"(Ready?")

The man at the computer clicked with finality and looked up nodding.

"Gotovi."(Ready.)

The other two stood, slinging the straps of the weapons they'd been checking over a shoulder and assuming a position with them in their hands.

Viper noted the lack of emotion on their faces and he felt a little, a very small amount, of regret for having to kill men who really were professionals at what they did. It was gone in under a second.

Viper smirked. The Bird's face had closed off but the boy got the sense of a similar emotion in the man. Bringing the mouthpiece of a headset down the Bird flipped it on and said one word. In English.

"Go"

&&&

The team split, merging in the night with their dark clothing and masks covering their heads, leaving only faintly glittering eyes to be seen in the shadows they became.

While they did this Viper had stayed back and was setting up his post on the attic of the house, screwing the silencer Bullet had sold him what seemed like years ago, on.

It had been decided that he should stay back as his specialty was the sniper and despite all he was still about a 100 pounds lighter than even the lightest guard on the Evans' guard.

That isn't to say Viper couldn't take any of the apes out but the possibility of noise being raised was significantly higher than when the same applied to the fully grown and trained team of Bulgarians.

Coincidentally that served Viper's plans perfectly a he now had in his scope not only the Evans' but the Bird's team also which was a large temptation.

So he kneeled before the small window, used the stand to steady the sniper in the position and with a rare grin of excitement laid his cheek against it and looked trough the lens.

God, he shouldn't be feeling like this, he should be calm and focused on the plan that could go wrong in so many ways, but it had been so long!

He took a breath, following the team's progress trough the green-tinted view and worked to restore his balance.

He could see the woman making her way up a tree after disposing a couple of guards and divesting one of his communicator, then enter the house at the second floor, as lithe as a feline.

Well, she might have been a bitch and if things went according to plan had less than an hour to live but he had to credit where it was due. Besides she had one mean ass on her.

The last thought made his brain give a moment of blank space. A moment.

Then he smirked, a white incisor making an appearance at one corner. Such thoughts had been coming to him more often and for a variety of individuals where before he'd only had visions of Sow's strong body and glinting look.

That was not to say he didn't appreciate all of Sow but he hadn't really noticed these things. Yes, he knew Sow had been fit and if his multiple lovers were to be taken into account – sexy, but to Viper the only things that had mattered had been the fierce hold of his arms, the rare word of love whispered against his neck. The overwhelming presence of the man.

He'd considered such observations petty back then but he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be able to fight off puberty.

He waited, eyes flickering to the watch on his arm. On sixteen ticks the coordinator's voice sounded in his ear announcing 'Phase two' in a curt monotone.

This was when Viper was supposed to take out the last standing guards and then with a shot blow out the electricity.

Locating the two guards who looked unsettled and were conversing while pressing their comms over and over uselessly the black pupil inside Killing Curse-green eyes contracted then expanded and locked onto one of the men's heads, his finger caressed the trigger, his mind emptied. He took a breath and fired.

He had under a second to feel the satisfaction of the red cloud over the guard's head before taking the next breath and using it to kill the second one before surprise registered on his face.

He didn't have time to enjoy this one either as he hurriedly gathered his equipment and slung it over his shoulder as he slid his wand out and in silently exited the attic. Preparations were done but it never hurt to be sure.

In the small corridor little had changed except the notable absence of the active part of the team. The coordinator was still sitting on the floor and doing his job. He should have startled at Viper's appearance but it was as if he couldn't see him, eyes planted on the computer.

Viper lowered the gun a little and walked closer.

"Stand up", he said from a small distance.

The man stood abruptly.

"Take off your pants"

The man unbuckled and let his pants fall around his legs without even a flicker of hesitation.

Viper lowered the gun completely and put the wand back in its holster. The man had been a much harder to place under Imperious than that waste of a wizard the Minister so he had to check if it wasn't cracking after a few days of absence. He had him redress and proceeded with the plan.

"Take your portable station. Stand still."

He didn't need to specify for how long the other man was to so as he carefully took out a bundle from his pack and placed the bomb on him with duck-tape. Giving his last orders he walked past and into the nigh, running swiftly across the street and into the Amons' house and the rendezvous point at the closed entrance to the ballroom.

As soon as he saw the others he gave the sign and they kicked the doors in unfolding in formation inside and with a couple of shots the panicking crowd silenced and the lone few guards ether killed or forced to give up their weapons.

Under the terrified gazes of the guests the guards who had given up their weapons were murdered with a shot to the back of the head.

Viper entered last, standing a little behind the Bird.

Evan Amon had made his way trough the crowd to face the glaring Bulgarian.

"What is the meaning of this?", he demanded and Viper had to give him some credit for not showing fear in the least.

The Bird didn't answer and kept his AK aimed at him but Viper took a step to the side and into Evan's view. It was then that finally the man showed a hint of fear.

"Viper", he said in monotone.

"Evan", Viper answered in the same tone but allowed a slight cruel curve to his lips.

"Who are these people Viper? I thought you worked alone now"

Viper felt a stab of undiluted rage, so hot it scalded his veins and crackled like electricity trough him.

" I do," he hissed, battling to keep his magic at bay" Thanks to you.", he finished taking a breath and unclenching his teeth, restoring the coolness in his face", but these aren't my men. They are compliments of Goff"

Evan didn't look as surprised as Viper had thought he would.

"I see. You do understand then that you are being played the fool? Goff is my partner."

The Bird tensed next to him and turned to point his weapon at Viper but the boy wasn't there any more and the cold tip of his gun rested under the Bird's chin.

The Bird's eyes darted to his comrades who'd frozen mid-movement

"Now", was all Viper said and with a double silent 'shnuck'two of the team fell. The surviving others tried to hide but in a minute there were only two left, who had managed to use a few guests as shields as they reached the relative safety of a couple of pillars.

The coordinator stayed hidden but it was suddenly clear that the better part of the team that had been in various posts around the mansion weren't going to be showing up as reinforcements against the mad-child.

"Zhivkowa", Viper shouted to the only woman on team, still hiding behind a pillar" bring Amon's wife and daughter here or your boss dies now"

There was a shuffle and after a couple of seconds she walked amidst the sea of cowering people of gowns and suits, the AK in her hand but the finger far away from the trigger. She was looking at Viper with a stony expression, trying to hide the glance at the Bird that gave her scam as unaffected away, as she moved sideways to the two and picked the mother by the upper arm, the little girl clinging to her side, sniffling.

She stood there looking back and Viper could almost physically feel the heat of her hatred and fear. He delighted in it. In a small movement his wand was in his hand and with a threatening gesture of he gun covered the incantation and grinded his teeth.

His eyes narroed and he cursed inhis mind as he felt the resistance but at that moment, with Evan Amos less than an arms-length away and plans almost at completion that fucker wasn't going to ruin it for him.

He felt the curse take hold and couldn't hold back hissing a breath trough his teeth at the sudden release.

To those around it would seem he had been in the verge of killing Evan and as he looked back at the woman he saw her finger on the trigger and body tensed.

"Get your fukin' finger off that trigger. NOW", he couldn't hold back anymore.

With a mental push suddenly the Bird was dropping for his gun, Viper was landing atop Amon and covering them with a ward, Zhivkowa's bullets ricocheting into the walls and hapless cowering guests before Bird's bullet opened a nice red hole in her head.

Amon was trying to fight but once the ward was up Viper put him under a bind.

Things quieted down and Viper panted, feeling the strain of powering up two Unforgivables. He let go of his shield and with a quick shot took out the Bird, breathing a breath at the removal of strain. He would have loved to gloat over the fucker but he had to choose – Amon or the Bird and there was not even a relative comparison.

The guests were panicking again, screaming, some seemed to be trying to escape in the confusion. They quickly re-thought hat particular decision as the coordinator had already killed the other member of the team and per orders was taking out anyone who tried.

Viper rose to his feet quickly and went to Amon's family, making them rise at gunpoint, deaf to pleas and the young child's sobs. He made them walk over to Amos took out a piece of rope, tying their hands together and taking hold himself.

"Ten!", he shouted and as the rope portkey activated he heard the coordinator's answering 'NINE!"

They landed on the rooftop of Viper's old apartment building. The boy went to the edge and whispered over Amos' family's whimpers.

"Seven", he should be able to see it from this distance,"six", yes, there was more than enough plastics to destroy the whole neighbourhood,"five", close,"four", he shot a look at the Amons.

"Look," he ordered," three, it'll be beautiful, two", he looked back over to the edge"one…"

His eyes opened in excitement, glinting maniacally.

&&&

"Goddamn, motherfuck where are those bastards from the explosives division!?"

Hazi was pacing. Hazi was cursing. Brown tried to be as unobtrusive as possible as he tried to get in contact with the idiots.

Intelligence or not Hazi was one scary man when he was angry.

"Teams in position and entering"

Finally, Brown gave a sign of relief as Hazi tore the headset off him and personally navigated the teams, telling them the little amount of details they had managed to gather from their one surviving camera.

It had all started an hour ago when Brown had noticed interference in the Amons' security system, well aside from their own, and suddenly his own signal was being overshadowed.

They had placed the call and the team was there in twenty minutes. They took the next five to formulate a plan and position the snipers before the ground team started infiltration.

By that time the only feedback they had left was a couple of cameras that Brown had put up to monitor the house they had decided was the most probable recon centre by following the insane lead of that snake.

The ground team was about to enter when Brown had noticed movement on the camera.

His first reaction was puzzlement but he had quickly cleared up the image and zoomed in. Fear had shot trough him as he'd quickly called the team and stopped their progress while the man with the obvious bomb taped to his body made his way into the house.

Both Hazi and him listened with a healthy dose of confusion as the team send information on the man approaching the mansion's attackers with familiarity then killing them, one post after another, methodically.

A double-cross? They had expected something right after the party but as far as they knew only one group that was supposed to be hitting was hired by an associate of Amon's.

And that bomb. The pictures had been sent to Cenral for analysis and the results came back with frightening news – if that really was a bomb and made from plastic explosives as it looked it was enough to blow up a radius that would cover half a mile around the Amon's residence.

So the team stood in wait for the bomb squad to arrive.

When they did they finally entered and were getting ready to storm the ballroom where they'd heard shots and full of hostages when sudden commotion erupted inside and people started screaming, burst trough the doors as gunshots followed them.

"EIGHT!"

The team forced their way inside and to the man who didn't even seem to react, standing in the middle of the mess, firing at the fleeing people at random and counting down.

The bomb squad rushed to him, taking him out carefully, so he didn't hit the ground as he called "SEVEN!", not seeming to even notice the men restraining him.

"God! Everyone out!Out!", the one inspecting the bomb shouted as he tried to buy some time in desperation.

A couple from the bomber's team stayed but the rest listened and ran, urging the people around them to do so too.

The brave man who was working on the bomb was heavily sweating.

"Damn it, his backup has backup. Don't let the fucker move and say your prayers!", just as the coordinator said "ONE!"

The man cut the wire, everyone held their breath.

The timer flashed a 00:00 a couple of times before the man allowed himself a breath and continued giving orders.

"Sit him down in that chair", the man that the bomb was taped to just looked blankly in some space of air repeating one, one, one, one, over and over gain, offering no resistance.

Five seconds later the one defusing it cursed again as the timer came to life again counting down from ten seconds.

The man was working quickly but the time was melting mercilessly.

&&&

Viper's eyes narrowed into slits, his face froze.

Who. Who had dared interfere?

He had felt some presence while casing the job but he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he should have investigated closer.

But, no matter. The backup will activate, the bomb will explode and later he will find out who had put their mutilated hands into his business and act accordingly.

Maybe Goff had wanted something low key at first but Viper had a way of getting his. Goff…

"V-viper?", the scared voice came from behind him but he didn't acknowledge as he waited for his show.

"Please…", came the voice again," , my daughter…Lilly ..she's innocent…please…"

He vaguely wondered how such a brave woman had become Amon's wife. He did take notice that she wasn't pleading for her own life, but for her daughter's.

"Don't worry Mrs. Amon. Her death will be…quicker than yours"

A scream-sob was heard behind him and then the little girl's sobs got louder. He knew Amon was still petrified but could hear well enough.

The night was echoing with the sound of cars, the shouts of the party-goers, complimented in Viper's ears by the terrified sobs of Amon's family.

Ah, what a beautiful night. What was that song? Silent night, holly night?

Well, it was a little early for it but…

The explosion was felt all the way to his roof, the explosion's echo enormous and the volcano of fire magnificent.

What a nice Christmas present, but the night was far from silent and was about to get as unholy as inhumanly possible..

That reminded him. He turned to the Amon's

Evan's horrified eyes, the woman hugging her child as if trying to hide her from the monster before them.

Unholy indeed.

&&&

"Go, go, go!"

Brown floored the car as soon as they caught the command on the radio and sped away like a bat out of hell. Even though he was going insanely fast, cars honking at his wake the explosion wave nearly overturned the car and they felt the heat as he struggled to control the wild spin.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk!!!", he shouted running over a group of garden gnomes and hitting a tree.

There was a moment of silence, as they stayed motionless, faces in the crash-pillows.

Then a muffled voice was heard from the passenger seat.

"Fuck"

It was answered with a groan.

&&&

It was good to be back in the old apartment, as well as a little painful. His hand clenched, the scar on his palm itching as he remembered the days, weeks and months after Sow's death. He remembered Sow.

He noticed the months' worth of dust on the furniture, the empty feel of the ghostly apartment.

He remembered eyes dark as moonless night, capable hands working as his own eyes painted the picture he had been so accustomed to back then. The tall figure, under the spotlight, the gleam of steel and a stray lock of blonde hair, and he could almost touch the apparition.

There was a severe sense of loss in the air and it surprised Viper that even after all this time he still felt so much in relation to a dead man, be it Sow.

His revenge was hanging in the air behind him, all of them petrified with a spell but aware, so he can see the fear in their eyes.

His eyes flittered to the apparition of his mind and for a second, a timeless slice of time, when he could have sworn those eyes looked up and the corner of Sow's lips lifted in_ that_ way.

He cold feel something unnamed rise in his chest, and eat trough the place where his heart used to be before, and the apparition seemed to dissolve.

His hand seemed to want to move but he stopped it. He would not be making useless gestures of longing at a man long dead.

Instead he should find a more productive way to honor him.

Like utterly destroy their enemies, mind, body and soul.

&&&

She was leaning on a tombstone, a scowl firmly on her beautiful face. Luminous yellow, slit-pupil eyes flashed in the night as she glared at the windows of the manor in the distance. She obviously waited for something and she obviously didn't like it.

The only thing stopping her from turning around and going for a satisfying hunt was the cold moonlight that spilled over her like a warning.

The small curved claws that tipped her fingers drummed on the tombstone that read Jenny Geoffrey Boot.

* * *

A/N: I know you hate me now but please do give a small wish to your deity of choise for me as I have an enormous Anatomy exam on Monday. I promise if you help I'll kick the muses in line and post sooner ;) 


	18. Rage

_**A/N: **_Well hello there everyone! I have been feelign guilty for not updating but ...that damn block is till in place and the creativity trickled with the speed of a stalagmite being created in a damp cave.

But this is a small-ish chapter as a Happy Christmas from me and hopefully it is up to your standards. Maybe I will even manage to surprise you ;) Have a good time reading!

_**Viper**_

_**Chapter 17: **_ Endings…and Beginnings (Rage)

"You know," Viper started walking around the three figures, leisurely flicking a knife over his hand," I've dreamt of this moment for so long I'm not even sure where to start."

He kept his pace, not even looking into the pale faces, the wide eyes, trembling shoulders. Though, admittedly Evan's eyes were just on this side of icy, narrowed and hateful. He'd have to remedy that.

The lights from the street flittered trough the lowered blinds, playing across the gray walls, painting the figures on the floor shades of greenish – yellow shadows. Not even the light could withstand the taint of the promise of evil to come, evil present, evil…watching.

Viper paused and cocked his head to the side.

"Yet, I think I would manage", he said distantly then finally stopped in front of the woman and with a swish of his hand that started them and elicited a whimper from her he removed the binding spell on her.

He stood unnaturally still, as she realized she could move again, saw the thoughts racing trough her head. What to do? Did she dare try and tackle the boy? But he was Viper…he was a demon…

She ended up simply clutching her child tighter. Probably thinking to comfort the terrified girl and protect her in some useless, misguided understanding that there was still something to do that would save them.

They stood like that for a while that to the captives must have looked like eternity – Viper watching, not blinking cruel green eyes, not a muscle shifting, and the woman looking back with the wild look of a trapped animal.

Slowly Viper's mouth quirked, a smooth, malicious stretch that excluded the rest of his face, turning it into a mask.

"I like you", he stated simply at the woman.

There were very few other things he could have said that would have managed to horrify them worse.

When he moved it startled them, it had seemed he had become inanimate.

"In fact I like you so much I'll grant you one wish", he steeped closer leaning into the woman's face, studying the shades in the small ring of iris still visible around her enormous pupils.

She flinched away and the girl in her arms whimpered, burying herself deeper in her embrace. How…cute.

"Well come on then. I don't have all day", he prodded with an incline to his head that brought associations with a bird of pray observing the blind and deaf wiggling bodies in some rodent's nest.

Her lips trembled but she didn't make a sound.

Sighing Viper started to turn away.

"See Evan? Even your wife is stu…"

"I…", the word sounded trough the air in a choked up, breaking voice.

The reaction was instantaneous as Viper turned around sharply to the woman who seemed in equal doses deathly afraid, surprised by the sound that had left her mouth and …was that a spark of hope Viper saw there? How delicious was that idiotic feeling that humans favored, again and again confirming his standing over his own race once more.

Gazing at her expectantly he corrected himself, as he was not exactly a part of 'their' race. The least of all he was a wizard.

The woman seemed to gather her courage and spoke again – hushed and trembling but deciding to plead before the demon all the same.

"I…I only wish you let Lily go. Please, I beg you. We will do anything you want if you would only let her go. My baby…", the words came lower and lower until she was whispering as her arms clutched at the huddling figure in a way that looked painful. The child didn't protest. In fact she'd frozen, tiny arms fisted in her mother's gown, breathing shallowly, in a chopped up pattern. Viper studied them again. It had always fascinated him – this unconditional trust, this…love, between parents and children. It was something he didn't really understand.

He smiled at her and by her reaction he knew she didn't find it reassuring at all. Still she hoped. He wondered.

"Ok", he said turning back around to see Evan's face and oh, the look in his eyes was exquisite. The man knew, knew Viper a little better than most, knew his wife was playing into his claws, his Game, and he couldn't even blink his eyes to communicate to her that she was making deals with the devil.

"What are you prepared to do if I grant your wish, then? Hm?", he kept his gaze on Evan's' delighting in the shifting shades of hate and despair there.

There, there Evan, you're getting there. Viper smirked at him – the real expression, showing him all the hate, all the smoldering sadistic delight he was about to take from this experience and just how much they will HURT before being granted death.

"I….I…anything..", she sounded defeated.

Viper wiped his face of all expression and turned back to Mrs. Evans.

"Very well then. Give me the girl.", he walked over and almost had to wrestle the girl from her mother's grip.

Suddenly the child was wailing, calling to her mother, her father, trashing in his grip. Mrs. Amon was having a hard time letting go as well, despite her claims.

It took only about twenty seconds of the drama from Viper to grow tired of it.

One hand fasted on the girl's throat, choking the screams out of her as she clawed at it, gurgling, teary, red eyes bulging on a sweet baby-face. At the same time a blade flashed in his other hand and there was an abrupt scream.

The woman was clutching her bleeding arms to her chest, sobbing.

The blade disappeared and he transferred his grip around the girl's shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides as she choked on air.

"Now that isn't very nice – you say you want me to let her go yet you try to stop me? Make up your mind.", he said lightly, contrary to his actions.

The woman continued sobbing but was nodding her head frantically as well.

"Please, please, I'm sorry. I just… please…"

Viper's mouth quirked again.

"Well, since I do like you I will let her go"

He dragged the almost limp girl to the side of the room and with a flick of his wand and before either Amon could understand what was happening the window was open and little Lily once again choking in Viper's grip. Only this time she was dangling over the edge of the window, tiny feet kicking over a couple of stories of London air.

"See Mrs. Amon – I always keep my promises" , he smiled at the woman and Evan's side, at his straining terrified eyes. Smiled like a thing of evil, smiled for Sow and most of all he smiled for himself.

Then he let little Lily go – just as he'd promised her mother.

&&&

"I'm here to see minister Fudge", Albus Dumbledore said to the Ministry guard who looked back in a way that made it clear he was questioning the old man's sanity.

"Minister Fudge is not here"

Dumbledore frowned and took out the letter.

"I received this missive tonight, so if you would be so kind as to check once again? Perhaps he has not yet alerted the whole guard to his presence?"

The man at the desk seemed skeptical but shrugged and motioned for the old wizard to follow him.

The Ministry was absolutely silent, only the faint trickle of the Fountain of Magical Brethren filling the cavernous space as their steps echoed.

The ding of the elevator seemed particularly loud to the old Headmaster's ears as he felt that same nagging feeling of wrongness ever since he'd read the urgent message from the Minister.

They made their way to the minister's floor in silence where the guard patiently listed to their question then looked at the old man the exact same way the previous guard had before explaining that the Minister had not been at his office for the last three days and that they must be mistaken.

So there in the empty Ministry, with the two night guards looking at him with suspicion for his senility he understood what had been nagging him all that time.

The letter, the time…

It was the Holidays, the Castle was empty, even the teachers were celebrating privately, and he was gone …

He Castle was defenseless…the Stone!

He didn't care for the guards' looks as he turned on his heel and hurried, almost running for the elevator, knowing he had been played the fool.

&&&

"Are you alright Sir? Sir? Sir?! Sir, you can't…!"

"Shut the fuck up!" , Haze snarled at the medic who was trying to make him sit down in the back the ambulance , as he pressed the padding over his forehead to stop the blood.

Ignoring further protest from the man he went to the car and started rummaging around the front seat for his phone. Finding it he cursed again seeing the cracked display. It had switched off and it took a few minutes of cursing and pressing angrily on the power button and a good old bang against the side of the car but it finally blinked to life.

Feeling the vibrations of the cell as it switched on he knew when to type in his codes thanking everything and anything it worked.

He pressed speed dial on 5 and was answered immediately.

"Report"

"We had a little accident but we're alive. We lost the presents though"

"Please wait"

He waited staving off the paramedic who was still hovering around him with a fierce glare.

"A clean-up team is on the way. ETA 4 minutes"

Then there was the dial tone and Hazi slumped, allowing the haggard man to finally move him to the back of the ambulance.

He was tired, he was so tied and almost as angry.

Ten of their men plus most of the people that had been present at the party. Probably more than a hundred victims all together.

God, he didn't care who was responsible for the death of those teams but he was going after that fucker and he was going to make him suffer, if it was the last thing he did.

&&&

"You're not Snape"

The cloaked figure tuned from his perusal of the mirror to look at the boy, seemingly neither surprised not interested in his presence.

"No, but he does seem to fit the part of the villain , does he not ?"

The red-head looked scared but determined.

"What…what are you doing here Quirrel?"

The defense Professor seemed to study the wand that was pointing in his direction with some detached curiosity before dismissing it and its owner.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the Stone", he turned his back to the boy as once again studied the mirror, muttering more to himself than anyone else " But I do't understand, I can see it, see myself give it to my Lord. How do I get it out? Master? Master please help me!"

The red head was trembling , wondering what he was doing there, but readied himself to cast a curse.

&&&

She screamed. Oh, how sweetly she screamed. She screamed as if her heart was being torn out, as if he was killing her, maybe even sweeter.

She tried launching herself after her daughter but Viper caught her by the upper arm and wretched her away from the window, throwing her in the wall with a malicious glee and more power than a small body as his own should have had.

She was dazed by the collision but it didn't deter her she tried moving again and finally, finally Viper could let out the laugh that had bubbled in his chest. Let himself start to feel his revenge.

She screamed more, incoherent screams of rage and pain and grief and convinced her child was dead tried launching herself at him.

'Crucio!"

And he laughed some more as the screams continued in that sweet note of unbearable, maddening, inhuman pain as she writhed on the floor. Her body snapped in arcs , muscles pulling taught and tendons screaming with the pressure. Her hands curled into claws , distorted by the clenching muscles then released only to twitch spastically and clench again.

Viper laughed, enjoying her pain, and met Amon's eyes to the side, reveling in the cracks he could see in them. People said the eyes were the window to the soul and Viper could trace those cracks down, down into that hated body, to the very depths of it , into his that tainted soul. Could see it writhe like a wounded animal, just like his wife was under his curse.

He released the woman and she panted, barely taking painful gulps of precious air and twitching with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus.

He studied her, taking a step closer and toeing her with his boot. She twitched as if his mere presence were causing her more agony and he laughed again. It felt so good. He had waited so long.

He kicked her on her back from her sideways position. Admittedly she was a beautiful woman, although her hair had partially fallen out of the carefully arranged style and her gown was disheveled , her face wet and splotchy , her make-up having run into dark streaks down her cheeks , her beauty was still obvious.

Viper cocked his head, considered that new piece of observation .

He squatted over her so he was facing Amos and ran a mockingly gentle hand over her cheek smearing the darkness over it more as the woman twitched.

"You know Evan. You wife really is beautiful. I wonder how much you had to pay to have her ", the hand lifted and descended , vicously slapping the woman out of her half-aware state. She moaned in pain and tried to roll away but Viper held her in place.

"Now, now Mrs. Amon. There's still fun to be had. I was just telling your husband that you are indeed a very beautiful purchase of his. Do you know why I'm doing all this to you Mrs. Amon? Has your husband warned you why Viper is out for his skin?"

Her eye had been opening trough Viper's words and she was looking at him with absolute fear, even the death of her child forgotten after the agony of his curse.

She was frozen in fear. Viper's hand descended again in a blow that threw her head violently to the side.

She gave a little scream and lied there before Viper, with an annoyed growl grabbed her by the hair and standing dragged the barely struggling woman up and threw her seated against a wall.

"Answer me" , he said and the 'or else ' was blindingly obvious in its overwhelming reality that it prompted her into action and she shook her head no.

Seemingly satisfied Viper stood from his half-crouch over her and shot a loathing look at Amon.

"Really now. Well let me tell you then as it would not do for you to die without knowing the reason. Don't you agree?" , he asked in such a bland conversational tone that it frightened the Amons even more by the abrupt switch from insane sadistic delight and burning hate to this cool ambiance.

"I suppose being his wife you would know who Sow was, correct. Nod your head."

She nodded.

"Good. And you know who I was?"

She nodded again shrinking away, eyes wide on him, not daring to look away lest the demon take that moment to attack her again.

"You perhaps know he'd taken me under his wing , that I was his errand boy, no? Nod."

She nodded.

"But that wasn't right you know. Most people think I started killing only after he died but that's not so. We were partners of a kind. He trained me and when I proved I could I started helping him on jobs. Do you know Mrs. Amon how much that man meant to me?", a hint of that scorching rage, that insanity peaked at these words.

The woman who had regained some of her wits froze again.

Viper glared at her and he felt those acidic eyes were eating trough her very soul.

"Nod your head Mrs. Amon"

She nodded, not even remembering why she was nodding anymore. Just doing what she was told in a useless bid to stave off the pain he was ready to dish out.

"But you don't", he snarled and she couldn't prevent a small cry leave her lips in terror.

"How could you? He was everything to me Mrs. Amon. EVERYTHING!" , his voice reached a shout and she curled up tighter against the wall, trying to burrow into it , to get away from him.

"He was my father, he was my brother. He was my lover. My lover. The one man, the one and only human I had ever felt anything for. That I needed, that needed me. That wanted me, that knew me. Do you know Mrs. Evans what it meant to me when he was murdered on that scum that you call your husband's, orders? Hm?" , by then he was crouching , his face just inches away from hers.

"No, Mrs. Amon. You don't and that is why I am making you understand tonight. I'll make you understand what it means to have your chest ripped open and your heart bleed , have the pulse ripped out of you. I'll show you how it feels to die, because I died that night Mrs. Amon. I died and so shall you and your husband will watch you die. He will lose everything like I had and then I shall show him too. What real pain is."

His voice had been growing quieter as he talked, colder and colder. So cold the woman shivered, a full-body shudder of soul-deep terror.

&&&

Goff was sitting in the large leather armchair in front of the TV , watching without blinking as he footage of the enormous explosion rolled along with some inane commentary he had muted.

He was reading the band of information scrolling underneath the footage Survivors.

There were survivors.

Something had gone very wrong indeed. He felt he should be panicking but strangely he wasn't. He should be sweating in fear because there was only one reason why he had not yet been contacted by the Bird and why there were _survivors_ to an attack planned by Viper and supposedly executed by one of the best mercenary groups in Europe if not the world.

Briefly he thought about running but it would be useless. While he had the advantage of the magical world's secrecy and power to rely on before he didn't anymore. He was an average wizard in power and was never the best in combat. His security would not last before the Demon. Of course he had a few disgraced or retired Aurors as part of it but he knew Viper. He _knew_ him better than the hell spawn probably realized but that was not an advantage for him. On the contrary – it simply went to show him that running would, in the end, be a fruitless exercise.

Viper would find him, like a hound on a blood scent he would sniff him out of any hole he managed to hide himself in. He would smell his fear countries away.

It was, after all that same fear that had made him plan this. Made him try and release himself from the weight of it for it had been ever-present since the first time he had seen the abomination of a child kill.

His very soul was saturated in his fear.

A hand reached for the bottle of scotch on the table beside him.

He tried not to notice the tremble that barely sloshed the amber liquid in the tumbler.

&&&

The girl was is shock when he summoned her from the charm that had kept her hovering outside the window.

He had put the charm in place in case any of the Amon had managed to free themselves in any way and tried suicide but it had worked brilliantly anyway.

He caught the small body roughly against him and almost sensuously hissed "Imperio"

The already shock-glazed eyes emptied of all thought and the grimace of fear on the smooth little face eased away to a blank expression, a small absent smile hovering over her lips.

Viper, though the haze of his anger, and the thirst for pain and blood and screams noticed the child was beautiful, almost exceptionally so.

It was a fleeting thought before he gave her his orders and presented her with one of his razor-sharp knives.

He smiled at the mother that had finally broken , insanity in her eyes, so deliciously mixing with the fear and pain.

He kissed the child's cheek, such a beautiful child, and let her go.

&&&

He didn't scream. He couldn't. Oh Gods, he couldn't, couldn't do anything for them, for his baby. His little girl, his wife. He felt his chest constrict as if a metal claw had latched onto his heart and was tugging it, dragging it as it boomed in his ears.

Demon! Demon! Why had he not believed it? Why had he let his arrogance blind him? And now they were dieing, suffering, being torn from the inside out because of it.

God, please, let them die, please let them die! No more! Let them die…

&&&

"Use the boy!"

Ron watched helpless – frozen with a spell even before his own had left his lips as a sinister voice echoed over Quirrel's confused mutters

The Professor looked at him and Ron was afraid. Use him? Use him for what?!

"Of course…Of course! Come here boy!" , and with a wave of his wand Ron flew before him and felt his lips able to move again.

"Look in the mirror boy! Tell me what you see?!"

Ron looked inside and for a second he didn't see anything but his won reflection then it changed. He was himself holding the Quidditch Cup , a Head Boy badge on his robes and people around him looking on adoringly.

He was confused but then suddenly it changed again, and he saw, something moving, and he was _afraid, _so very afraid so he screamed as a blaze of green stretched out of the mirror and engulfed his mind.

Behind him Quirrel stepped back as suddenly the mirror's surface turned matte black and the boy screamed then slumped over as much as the spell holding him allowed him.

"What…"

" You fool! Take the mirror and run!"

"Master?"

Quirrel gave a short scream as suddenly he was wrestled out of control over his body.

Lord Voldemort looked coolly at the drooling boy then with a wave of his want had the mirror following him, tearing the wards around it with most of the vestiges of his power, as he left the chamber, and soon reached beyond into the chess room where he wasted no time in using his one trump card as the Heir of one of the Founders and for a second he opened the wards enough to portkey away.

And just in time for had he waited just a few seconds longer he could have met the fierce battle-ready gaze of one Albus Dumbledore as he flew in the room at a run.

&&&

The fire inside him burned bright and hellish. It was like nothing, nothing else he had felt, except perhaps those nights, those little slices of a dream when he had had Sow to himself. Had felt him a part of himself, someone for whom he was everything.

He could feel the molten feeling wrap around is stomach , his heart and he nearly moaned as he saw their eyes – so broken. Devoid of humanity. Being of fear he had created and was going to destroy.

They had been looking at the child with hope, such needless, useless, hope. So he took it and used it to get behind the last debris of strength left in them and deliver the punishment he had been craving like a fish craved water.

The little girl's hands were so small she had to clutch at the still pulsing organ in them. Her mother's heart looked big in them, such sweet irony.

Viper was laughing, he didn't remember when he had started, or had he even stopped? It didn't matter.

He released the Imperious so the dying mother could see the devastation of the one truly good thing her accursed family had managed to create.

Little Lilly came to confused, as if she had slept too long and looked at the odd slippery thing in her hands, the scary laughter barely registering.

She was frowning then, barely remembering what happened after those cruel hands had let her go out the window. Then there had been that very pretty voice telling her it was alright, that it would be alright if she listened to it. And she had wanted it to be alright, because she didn't understand and everything had been so scary that evening and she had listened!

She was confused about what it had told her to do bu surely mommy would know! So she looked up to ask her, beautiful, innocent blue eyes shining out over smears of bright red blood.

"Mommy?"

But her mommy wasn;t answering and she was moving strangely and ..and there was blood coming out of her mouth and her face was wet.

Lilly …thought… that that was because her mommy had cried…but…

She looked down.

Lilly creamed and the heart slipped with a wet plop to the floor.

No she heard the laughter that had been there the whole time, as she looked at the open ribcage of her mother.

&&&

She was looking into the pool, darkness her only company – the only company she needed, for the only light she had was stolen, a brief flicker so the shadows may grow stronger before devouring it.

The pool was smooth , smoother than glass, once again.

As it should be.

She turned away, she knew everything the pool would show her,

She didn't see the second ripple to grace its surface since its creation in a time before there humanity populated the Earth.

If she had history would have changed.

&&&

The girl was still screaming, he was still laughing.

He went closer to Amos. It was time, he could sense it.

His gun was suddenly in his hand and the binding on the man released. He would see his triumph before he died just like Sow had.

Amos didn't move but only slumped, face twisting in a grimace of utter desolation. He was broken. At last!

Viper was chuckling now.

His gun pointed unerringly at Amos', his finger was curling against the trigger, savoring the seconds.

He was pressing on it when Amos finally looked away from the screaming child and the cooling corpse that was his wife.

"Sow hired us. That attack was to kill YOU"

Viper's finger spasmed. The bullet flew. Amon's head jerked back, a cloud of red hit the wall.

Green eyes stared at the falling body. Laughter frozen.

There had been truth in Amon's face, in his broken, broken eyes.

The room was silent in the wake of gunshot that had taken so much more than a life.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Muahahaha! I bet you didn't expect that! And so the plot thickens!

I won't be making any promises about next chap but I can promise it'll be the last of this installment and I am already full of ideas for the next one. On that note - I'm open for suggestions on the next part's title - keywords for it will be demons and war so anything that that word connects to in your minds - throw it at me :D

Of course do review! I need to hear what you think - constructive criticism welcome!


	19. Epilogue

**_A/N:_** HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Here's the last of this installment of Viper . This is the raw version it may be changed soon but I wanted to give you a another well-deserved present.

_**Viper**_

_**Epilogue **_

The yellow light of the street lamps spilled over the sides of the building, crawling up and barely sliding over the sill of the open window, hitting the floor in a square that shined like a divine wound on the terracotta tiles – turning their shades of gray into dirty brownish hues.

It was a kingdom of shadows beyond that small misplaced spill of light. Shadows and silence.

Out of the shadows, slowly, languidly, a trickle of something dark moved in the direction of the light. It hit the edge of the square and glinted brightly, the illumination bringing out a bright red hue in the dark liquid.

It continued to make its way across the corner of the square of light until it entered the shadows again.

The trickle made its slow way trough them, as it had trough the light, but then a damn appeared in its path and it pooled against the dark sole of a shoe before finding its way around it.

The shoe did not move, making the liquid collect in the grooves under it and gather in a small puddle.

The silence gathered in the air – as potent as a poison, aimless, deathly silence.

The shoe lifted and released the pool of blood that had gathered around it and then the silence shattered around the explosion of gunshots and a yell of inhuman rage.

&&&

_No, no, no, nononononononononono NO! NOT possible! Not! He had lied, yes, he had to have lied, no …his eyes…NO! _

_It was a lie! A last revenge! A LIE! A lie! Yes, yes, a lie…his eyes…LIE!....but….lielelielielieielilielielielieielilielielielieielilielielielieielilielieLIE!_

_Sow loved me, he loved me like I loved him, he would die, yes he would die, before seeing ME dead! Yes, he'd die, dead…yes, he's dead… THEY killed him! _

_They killed him and I killed them! I killed them and he said…NO! _

Viper felt the gun click empty but his finger kept pulling the trigger, blind eyes lost in inner turmoil.

Something scurried by his perception but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

_But he…No! …he wasn't….NO! Sow loved me, he loved me, loved me, love, love, love love…_

The gun clicked back and the clip was ejected. Viper turned away and walked, he walked out of the room, passed the livingroom and to the kitchen counter.

He sat on the high stool and blindly reached for the munitions littering.

Click.

_We sat here and planned…and he kissed me…_

Viper's mind flashed to those days, when he would sit n Sow's lap unexpectedly and steal kisses and more and Sow would comply…comply..

Click!

_But …but …_

Strong hands, hot lips , the squeak of strained metal …

Click!

_We made…we made …it was…it was different , it wasn't just…sex…it.._

Click! Click! Click!

_He loved me. He loved me! It…_

Suspicious eyes, that girl he had had to kill because Sow gave her too much attention…

Click! Click! CLICK!

He loaded the clip, and released the slide, loading it.

Then he sat there, motionless like a statue, mind numb. Finally empty. So empty it was loud.

The gun was clenched in his hand so tight his knuckles were white.

It was a nice gun, a little large in his hand , but it was comfortable to him.

He'd had it for a while now. Had killed a few people with it. It had never failed. Never.

It was quick – dieing from a bullet to the head. Painless.

He closed his eyes and the hand on the gun twitched.

He could imagine the bullet, flashing trough his head, taking all thought away. Everything, every memory, every tough, every word…

_Sow hired us_

Every. Word.

_That attack was to kill YOU_

His eyes fluttered open, empty and landed on the matte surface of the barrel.

His hand twitched again and trembling lifted the gun.

&&&

The gunshot was loud and in the silence that followed the sound if the gun falling from a lifeless hand was magnified.

The body slumped to the side and a trail of blood ran down its neck, over the expensive suit and sideways to drip on the plush carpet.

The flickering light of the television heedlessly lighted the otherwise dark room and the face of the new corpse as another news special on the Christmas bombing droned.

The camera zoomed in on the still burning fires and the orange flashes turned the death-room into a small artificially created vision of hell.

&&&

Flames of rage exploded into green eyes as he stared at the gun. The light overhead exploded in a shower of sparks as his magic lashed out and filled the room with crackling malevolent energy.

He felt the scent of blood , metallic, _delicious _in the air.

Sparks of electricity fall from overhead, pale flickers against the sinisterly glowing green eyes.

More. More blood would erase it all, like before, he would see death coming into their eyes, summoned by him.

The silence came back in his mind. The Shadows were playing around him, ready to respond to him.

Yes, they were always there. They would never betray him. He wouldn't let them. No, he wouldn't.

Mechanically he stood up, gun still in a death-grip while his other hand reached in one of his pockets and grasped the portkey.

With a small whooshing sound he disappeared from the apartment.

He re-appeared on the edge of the Manor's grounds.

He took off at a run, uncaring that he would trigger the wards, his magic lashing around him like an angry thing, destroying everything around him while the Shadows leapt around him. It was as if his own anticipation was reflecting in them, exiting them like puppies. Bloodthirsty, malicious puppies.

They whirled around him, touching him with ghost strokes over his skin before flitting away.

They engulfed him and he stepped out of the shadows inside the main door of the Mannor.

Eagerly he looked around , waited for the Shadows to tell him where the guards were but their whispers were disappointed. He walked on , intent on his path, finger itching on the trigger.

But the house was empty , nothing moved.

He growled and the Shadows scurried around unsettled before renewing their search for anything with a pulse.

He didn't stop as he3 crossed the Mannor's deserted halls.

His magic lashed out, burning everything he touched, leaving lashes of burns behind him.

He didn't stop as he reached the door he was looking for and his magic blew the wings off the door and into the room with a resounding bang.

Viper stepped over one and grinned insanely, seeing the top of a head.

_**:Goff:**_

His magic blew the chair and the man in it away, almost imbedding them in the wall.

The figure didn't make a sound.

Viper scowled and stepped over to the motionless body and kicked it over .

Slack jawed and dead-eyed Goff's face looked stark white under the blood that had come from the bullet wound in his temple.

The rage in his chest expanded and with an incoherent yell he shot and shot and shot until his gun clicked empty and even then his finger kept spasming n the trigger.

The rage bubbled and his magic crackled, tearing into the furniture and walls, throwing them away.

The Shadows cowered away as the magic wild and began tearing the Manor around its master, a physical manifestation of his need for destruction.

&&&

The figure kept leaning on the tombstone, watching from about a mile away the destruction of the Manor.

At least she wasn't as bored as she had been. A smashed lump that had once been a desk fell next to her, destroying the tombstone next to her and blowing her hair in her face.

She sniffed and flicked the hair away, unflinching as she looked at it with disdain.

She waited some more.

&&&

Yes, he was coming closer, closer to her. Very soon he will be within her grasp.

The deity on the dark side of the moon ran a hand caressingly over the surface of the pool.

&&&

Suddenly there was silence, object that had been mid-flight taken by the magic fell down as if suddenly realizing there was such a thing as gravity.

There wasn't much left of the Manor.

Finally, she thought stepping away from the tombstone.

The figure moved with grace and in seemingly no time covered the distance to the remains of the structure.

She didn't care about the remains of one of the walls. Jumping she covered the fifteen foot obstacle with a single leap. It was good moving after such a long wait.

She walked past some small fires and devastation until she reached a figure in black, slumped on the ground in the epicenter of destruction.

Uncaringly she reached down and caught a hand and rose, dragging it with her and walking away, dragging the boy by the hand.

Suddenly mid-step a tear ripped open mid-air – black and growing. She didn't pause and disappeared in it without breaking stride, taking her prey along.

As soon as its feet entered it the tear disappeared.

Behind it there was silence and a lifeless body left.

Harry Potter's corpse lay in the ruins of Geoffrey Boot's Manor.

&&&

The next day the paper will trumpet the death of their hero and a few weeks later a shocking story by Rita Skeeter would rock the foundations of the wizard world as she showed them the face of their savior – son of a contract killer and a monster that delighted in killing himself.

Albus Dumbledore would refuse to comment.

Elsewhere a small bushy-haired girl would scare her parents by falling into incoherent rage and destroying her bedroom, a confetti of 'The Prophet' settling over the broken mirror and the scattered books.

There would be many more reactions to the news but none as strange as that of a man with blood red eyes who would chuckle, knowledge and amusements showing in those cruel irises.

&&&

Millenniums pass me by like grains of sand in the wind listlessly. Eons move liquid and heavy over my senses with the caress of things unknown but remain unfelt by me. Because they do not exist to me. The endless infinity of time and space forms my shape and the Universe is my child.

I am.

And I will always be.

Yet, I am a being.

Soon I will have to Sleep and I have Chosen.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Have I managed to confuse you yet? Give you ideas? Yes? Good. :D

All the best in the new year and hopefully the next part will be quicker in coming.

I am planning on writing a good portion more of it before I post so it may be a little while but I can promise it will be *insane* .

Review and tell me what you think so far and what you expect. I'm always curious and eager to see if I have managed to lead my readers where I want to :D


End file.
